


Tattoo of Soul（Thranduil/Legolas）by萧萧

by xiaoxiao0808



Series: Ashes of Covenant [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiao0808/pseuds/xiaoxiao0808





	1. Chapter 1

Tattoo of soul 01  
“哥哥，哥哥…”一阵脆生生的叫唤打断了思绪。  
莱戈拉斯放下手里的书，转头就看见弟弟安德烈抱着一只小白虎兴高采烈地跑过来，献宝似得的捧到他面前。  
安德烈今年六岁了，过生日的时候就吵着要养小白虎，为此闹了不知多少回，跟前跟后地缠着家里的各位长辈，这下遂了愿，哪能不来炫耀一下。  
“你可要小心，别被它咬了。”莱戈拉斯好奇地看过去。这是一只小幼崽，黑白相间的毛发十分蓬松，眨巴着一双圆溜溜的眼睛，可爱得紧。  
“驯兽师说他可乖了，不咬人的。哥哥，这只送给你，我们一人养一只吧。”那两只小白虎放一起就会打架，年幼的安德烈没办法一手抱一个，只好把自己的那只暂时锁在笼子里。  
“好啊，爸爸不许你养宠物，你竟敢弄两只回家，屁股痒了吧？”莱戈拉斯佯装呵斥弟弟，却忍不住伸手摸了摸那毛茸茸的脑袋，手心里痒痒的，非常舒服，嘴角也不由得上扬出一个俏皮的弧度。  
不过，爸爸是最讨厌家里有宠物的，让他知道了就不妙了。  
于是九岁大的莱戈拉斯学着他父亲的样子，一本正经地教育弟弟：“你先把它们送回去吧，想他们的时候我们可以去驯养员那里看它们。”说着还捏了捏弟弟的脸。  
安德烈鼓着嘴抗议：“我不是小孩子了，不许捏脸啦。爸爸出差还有一个星期才会回来呢，先让我玩几天嘛。”  
他把小白虎搂在怀里，下巴蹭了蹭毛茸茸的脑袋，小崽子不高兴地摇着脑袋，一人一虎的表情倒是有几分相似，逗笑了一旁的莱戈拉斯。  
“好啦，不要哭丧着脸了，明天我和瑞拉去山上玩，你要不要一起去？”  
瑞拉是安德烈的双胞胎妹妹。他们的母亲是一位高贵优雅的女伯爵，虽然家族没落了，却还保有着继承自她母亲那里的爵位，而她也只能将爵位传给自己的女儿。所以，在生下莱戈拉斯后，她是失望的。两年后，她又怀了一对双胞胎，去医院检查的时候，医生告诉她有一个是男孩，另一个看不清，她每天盼啊盼，真给她盼到了一个女娃娃，她高兴坏了，把一个母亲能给的宠爱都给了这个小女儿。瑞拉是个鬼灵精怪的小丫头，可爱却不傲慢，她对世界上的一切都充满了好奇，又会撒娇，总有办法让人无法拒绝她的要求。  
比如前天，她用白嫩的小手拉着莱戈拉斯的衣角，说想要梦里那只会发出蓝色幽光的蝴蝶。  
梦里的东西怎么可能存在呢？可莱戈拉斯不忍心打破她的小小心愿，于是答应她，过几天陪她去山上抓。  
小孩子没有不爱玩的，安德烈立刻把要送还小白虎的忧伤抛到了脑后：“我要去我要去！哥哥去哪里我都要去。不能只陪妹妹玩，哥哥不能偏心的！”  
“好，我不偏心就是。但你不许乱跑。”莱戈拉斯看着那张和妹妹一样的瓷娃娃般的脸，刮了一下弟弟的鼻子。  
次日午后，莱戈拉斯趁母亲不在家，一手牵着弟弟一手拉着妹妹，“威胁”司机开车带他们去附近的山上玩，还不许他跟着。  
瑞拉从来没看到过这样漂亮的景象，矮矮的山坡上，紫色的野花如瀑布倾泻下来，她坐在花海中，编织着小女孩最喜爱的花环，戴在头上，然后转着圈儿问哥哥们漂不漂亮，连捉蝴蝶的事儿都被抛在了脑后。  
女孩奶金色的卷发随风飞起，莱戈拉斯觉得她的妹妹就是那只最美的蝴蝶。  
安德烈看到了高处的一片竹林，说是要去挖笋。莱戈拉斯笑骂，“这个季节，竹笋早就挖完啦。”不过他还是带着弟弟妹妹爬上了小山坡。他们在竹林边的沟渠里追逐奔跑，玩的累了，便靠在竹子上休息。高大的竹林挡去了骄阳，为三个孩子留下一片阴凉，微风吹在身上，舒服地他们睡着了过去。  
莱戈拉斯是被妹妹的哭喊声惊醒的，她花裙子下的小腿上有一个伤口，周围是骇人的青色。  
是被毒蛇咬的。  
“哥哥，我好疼，呜呜……”瑞拉皱成一团的小脸上布满了泪水。  
莱戈拉斯心痛地亲吻了妹妹的额头：“瑞拉乖，别怕，我们这就去医院。”他推醒还在熟睡的弟弟，背起妹妹一路狂奔到司机停车的地方。  
司机吓坏了，踩着油门就往最近的医院开。可等他们到医院的时候，瑞拉已经死了。半路上紧紧搂住莱戈拉斯脖子的手松开时，他就知道了，可他不信。这么可爱的小妹妹，像一个还未来及盛开的花骨朵儿，怎么能凋落呢？  
比莱戈拉斯更不愿相信的，是他的母亲。  
那个端庄的贵太太第一次失控地砸碎了桌上的所有摆设，她盯着她的大儿子——这个害死了她唯一女儿的人，面容扭曲，眼神怨毒地几乎能滴出血来。都是他的错，都是他的错！自己看护的那么好的女儿，跌个跟头都要让自己心痛上好几天的女儿，就是因为受了他的蛊惑，才会跑到荒山上去玩，那是多么危险的地方啊！她愤怒着，怨恨着，被珠宝装点着的手上青筋暴突，她将手高高举起再狠狠落下，打在长子的耳畔脸侧。  
莱戈拉斯听到的最后一句话是，“为什么死的不是你…不是你…”她嘶声力竭地质问着，满脸泪痕。  
半大的孩子茫然地看着他的母亲，耳朵里反反复复地回荡着这句话，他看到母亲的嘴唇还在不停地翕动，可他听不出她在说什么了。  
是啊，为什么死的不是我？我就躺在妹妹的身边呀。莱戈拉斯这样想着，连自己也觉得事情太过蹊跷。他没办法辩解，没法跟母亲说是妹妹要去抓蝴蝶，弟弟要去挖竹笋，他只能沉默面对母亲的责骂，和那些落在身上的疼痛。  
女人用尽了气力的踢打，让莱戈拉斯的心稍微好受了一些。他觉得自己应当承受这样的责罚。如果能让妹妹活过来就好了，哪怕母亲天天打他也没关系。  
安德烈哭着闯了进来，扯着母亲的裙角让她不要打哥哥了。他被吓坏了，平时那么温柔的母亲，怎么舍得这样用力地打哥哥。他还太小，不懂母亲的怨恨有多深。  
女人蹲下身，将小儿子搂到怀里紧紧拥抱了一下，然后用手帕给他抹去脸上的泪水，反复地抚摸着这个和瑞拉极其相似的脸蛋，露出一个温柔的微笑，然后让佣人把他带下去。  
她的眼神温柔又慈爱，如同往常一样。如同从前看莱戈拉斯时一样。  
莱戈拉斯忽然明白了，这一天，自己失去的，不仅是妹妹。  
他呆呆地坐在地上，哭的几乎喘不过气来。  
这个家的男主人，比尔怀特先生，因为女儿的去世提前回家了。  
怀特先生是这个城市数一数二的富商，他继承了父亲的遗产，又做了不少投资，最近还新开了一家古董店，所以非常忙碌。不过和大多数的商人一样，他挣钱的手段并不够光明正大，有一些甚至是很不光彩的。  
他的祖父是混黑道的，在那个帮会盛行的年代里，出身不好却能打架的小年轻，很容易被一些大哥二哥的骗去当小弟，而其中最狠的几个，也许还能闯出些名堂。他的祖父和某个臭名昭著的海盗小时候穿过一条裤子，后来他们合伙弄了艘船，搞到了不少财宝，就这样发了家。  
再后来，到了他父亲那一辈，就开始洗白了。毕竟时代变了，警察的管控也严格了很多。几个兄弟开始涉足娱乐会所以外的行当，包装成正经商人，投资影视公司，背地里继续干着放高利贷的事儿，只是放债对象从赌徒变成了公司。  
比尔从父亲手里接过生意后，一面继续洗白那些来路不明的钱，一面投入更多的精力到传统的正经行业上。莱戈拉斯出生的那年，他注册了一个新的商标，名为伊锡利恩，logo是一枚闪着光的绿叶，而后将名下的产业归入这个集团公司。这是他送给儿子的出生礼物。  
不过眼下，他可没时间去关注莱戈拉斯，他忙着料理小女儿的后事，以及安慰伤心的妻子。他能有今天的成就，妻子帮了不少的忙，未来他要跻身上流社会，有着贵族爵位的妻子更是他一大的助力。  
他费了好几天的功夫，终于说服妻子同意让莱戈拉斯跟他们一起用餐。气头上的女人是不可理喻的，只能哄着，这个道理他明白的很。  
“莱戈拉斯，下来吃饭了。”他朝楼上喊了几声，却没有得到应答，只当是小孩子还在跟母亲闹别扭，决定亲自上楼一趟，劝劝这个一向乖巧的孩子。  
房门关着，男人敲了几下，仍旧没有回音。他压下门把手，推开门走了进去。  
莱戈拉斯坐在床上，抱着腿，缩成一团，连父亲来了也没注意到。  
“这是怎么了，我的小小男子汉？”怀特先生坐到床沿上，拉起儿子的手，让他看向自己。一双漂亮的蓝眼睛还泛着红，大概是刚哭过不久。他揉了揉儿子的头发，“别和你妈妈置气，她只是太伤心了。”  
莱戈拉斯勉强能听清父亲的话语，可他的耳朵里一直有嗡嗡的声音在回响，搅的他不得安生。已经好几天了，他不敢说，怕给本就很忙碌的爸爸妈妈添麻烦，可这真的太难受了，他几乎连觉也睡不安稳。于是他歪着脑袋看向他的父亲，“爸爸，我的耳朵里进虫子了，它好吵，你可以帮我看一下吗？”  
比尔觉得有些不对头，他用电筒照了照孩子的耳朵，没有任何的异样。“你怎么了莱戈拉斯？”  
莱戈拉斯的眼神有些茫然。他的这只耳朵里只有嗡鸣声在循环。  
男人缓慢而清晰地重复了一遍。  
“我，我听不清你说话了，爸爸。”莱戈拉斯鼻子一酸，差点儿又要哭了。不过爸爸教育过他，要做个男子汉，他不想在父亲面前丢脸，所以拼命忍着。  
“是什么时候开始的？”  
“就那天……那天妈妈打了我之后。”  
男人的大手温柔地抚摸着孩子的耳朵，“没关系，爸爸带你去看医生，会好起来的。”  
他打了个电话给瑞文戴尔诊所预约看病，然后下楼，把这事告诉了妻子，希望她这个做母亲的能去安慰一下儿子。  
伤心劲儿还没缓过来的女人认定了是儿子在撒谎。她觉得自己只是打了小孩一巴掌，怎么可能就把他的耳朵打坏了呢？  
“一定是这个坏孩子捣的鬼，他害死了自己的妹妹，现在又来污蔑他的母亲！我没有这样的儿子，你让他滚，让他滚！”女人又闹了起来。比尔很是头疼，可他又不能对妻子说重话，只好哄了几句离开了。他觉得到底是亲骨肉，过些时候，母子俩就会和解的。  
下午的时候，比尔带着莱戈拉斯去了诊所。埃尔隆德医生给他做了详细的检查，又简单询问了事情的起因，他的脸色并不好看。  
“可怜的孩子。”他一边做着病历记录一边叹气，“他还这么小，不该遭受这些的。”  
比尔看了眼还坐在检查仪器前的孩子，小声地询问医生：“那现在还能治好吗？”  
“目前来看，没办法恢复正常的听力了。他的左耳神经已经受损，这种损伤是不可逆的。我有两种治疗方案，但选择哪一种，我觉得需要征求患者的意见。”埃尔隆德走到莱戈拉斯身旁，弯下腰在他尚且完好的右耳边说，“小朋友，叔叔问你，你讨厌蚊子在耳朵里飞的声音吗？”  
莱戈拉斯点了点头，“叔叔可以帮我把蚊子赶出来吗？”  
埃尔隆德说，“可是这只蚊子很厉害，把它赶出来的话，它就会咬坏你的耳朵，让你听不见声音。”  
莱戈拉斯想了想说，“可我还有另一只耳朵呀，只要它不吵了，我就能听清你们说话了。”  
埃尔隆德忍不住伸手抚摸他漂亮的脸蛋，“真是个勇敢的好孩子。”  
莱戈拉斯选择了更为彻底的治疗方案。简单来说，就是人为破坏已经受损的听觉神经，让那只耳朵完全聋掉。  
比尔非常诧异：“那他岂不是会落下残疾？他还是个孩子啊，就没有其他的办法了吗？”  
“保守治疗也不是不可以，很多老人年都有耳鸣的毛病，但鸣久必聋，他的人生路还长，你忍心看他从小受这折磨吗？当然，现在医学发展这么快，也许以后会有能够根治的方法出现。选择权在您，怀特先生。”  
比尔陷入了艰难的抉择，他觉得莱戈拉斯应当是完美无瑕的，没有半点缺憾，可医生的话也有道理。万一病情加重了呢？  
“爸爸，”莱戈拉斯认真地看着父亲的眼睛，说：“我不怕疼，就让医生帮我把虫子赶出来吧。”  
比尔知道莱戈拉斯是个懂事的好孩子，却第一次发现，他的儿子原来这么坚强。 一股酸楚的感觉涌上心头。这些年他忙着生意，没太多时间管教孩子们，但莱戈拉斯的成长令他骄傲。  
手术做完后，莱戈拉斯需要休息，埃尔隆德就和比尔坐在外间的休息室聊天。  
“真羡慕你有个好儿子，我的女儿可一点都不让人省心。”  
“谁不让你省心了，爸爸？”  
两个父亲正聊着，一个穿白色长裙的女孩走了进来。


	2. Chapter 2

Tattoo of soul 02  
“当然不会是你，我的小公主。”埃尔隆德亲了亲女儿的面颊，然后做着介绍，“怀特先生，这是我的女儿，亚玟。”  
“真是个漂亮的姑娘，长大后一定非常迷人。”  
“谢谢您的夸奖，怀特叔叔。”女孩甜甜地笑了，深邃的眼睛里闪烁着星辰般的光芒。  
“怀特先生的儿子刚做完手术，爸爸要晚一点下班，你先回家吧。”埃尔隆德等不及要把女儿打发走了，虽然这的确是个可爱的姑娘，不过上次她只是在诊所多呆了半个小时，就把实验室折腾的乱七八糟，还炸碎了几个试管，让他这个做爸爸的好不担心。  
“咦？是哥哥还是弟弟？病的厉害吗？我可不可以去看看？”  
比尔觉得大概迷人的女孩都有着浓浓的好奇心，他想到了自己刚刚失去的女儿，也总是坐在自己的膝盖上问这问那。  
“莱戈拉斯今年九岁，他的耳朵出了一点问题，你的爸爸已经为他进行了手术。”  
亚玟转头看向自己的父亲。埃尔隆德点了一下头，“当然可以，不过你要轻一点，不要吵了弟弟休息。”  
小姑娘果然轻手轻脚地进了治疗室。她今年刚满十二岁，这个年纪的孩子都喜欢把自己当大人看待。  
莱戈拉斯已经醒了，正躺着无聊，就看到一双滴溜溜的大眼睛在打量自己。  
他被一种柔和的目光笼罩着，那感觉就像坐在院子里的草地上，夜空洒下一地的星辉。温暖的，善意的，带着让人亲近的力量。  
亚玟从背包里拿出一颗糖果递给他：“这是我最喜欢的糖果，酸奶味的。爸爸说生病的时候吃一颗糖，心情就好了。你看上去不开心呢。”  
莱戈拉斯为女孩的观察力而惊讶，他觉得自己并没有表现出什么沮丧的情绪，尽管最近发生的事确实令他高兴不起来。他礼貌地接过糖果，并道谢。  
“不用客气，我叫亚玟。我知道你叫莱戈拉斯哦。快尝尝吧。”  
莱戈拉斯拨开了糖纸，把乳白色的圆球塞进嘴里，酸酸甜甜的，又不会像奶油那样腻，顶在舌尖的时候，似乎还会有小气泡产生。寡淡了好几天的嘴里终于有了味道，连带着心情也明朗了起来。  
“谢谢你，亚玟小姐。”莱戈拉斯很少吃糖，他一直觉得那是女孩子才会喜欢的东西，家里的糖果和巧克力也都留给了妹妹。这还是第一次有人请他吃糖，让他有了一种被关爱着的感觉。  
“叫姐姐啦，我可比你大。”半大的女孩显然对“亚玟小姐”这种正式又客套的称呼非常不满。  
两个孩子很快便熟络起来，一起聊着学校里的逸事，或者吐槽一下各自的父亲，当然，多半时候是亚玟在说，莱戈拉斯听着。他的左耳刚动完手术，还有一点疼，不过他喜欢听亚玟说话，亚玟的声音非常空灵，让他有种带了一只耳机听歌的错觉。  
和以前也没有太大的差别。他觉得自己可以习惯。  
半个小时候，埃尔隆德和比尔走了进来，告诉孩子们，可以回家了。  
“爸爸，答应我一件事可以吗？”莱戈拉斯跳下床，穿好鞋子走到父亲身旁，“不要让别人知道有蚊子咬了我的耳朵，这是我们之间的小秘密。”  
比尔觉得眼睛有点酸，他蹲下来摸了摸儿子的脑袋，“好孩子，爸爸答应你。”  
他们一起拉了勾，向埃尔隆德医生道谢，又跟亚玟约定下次一起玩耍，这才离开了诊所。  
莱戈拉斯回家后，大部分时间都只待在房间里，除了吃饭时间，尽量避免下楼，这样就不会被发现他的异常。  
他听从父亲的建议，向母亲道歉，希望可以获得原谅，可是女人的眼里已经没有了这个往昔聪明可爱的长子，她沉浸在失去女儿的悲痛中，听不进任何的解释与劝慰。  
莱戈拉斯讨了没趣，关上门，从此再也不踏足母亲的房间。  
就像缺失的一半听力，原本完整的家与亲情，也变得残缺不全了。  
安德烈依旧时常来找他，可他谨记着母亲说的话——你已经害死我一个女儿了，如果还有一点人性，就离安德烈远一点，别再害了我的儿子。  
你的儿子？莱戈拉斯想，大概自己已经不算她的儿子了吧。  
他开始找借口把弟弟打发走，然后用各种各样的书籍打发时间。沉浸在文字的海洋里，把心头那个缺失的位置补起来。  
这一年夏天的时候，莱戈拉斯已经提前学完了小学阶段的所有课程，并通过了毕业测试。他高兴地写信给亚玟，分享自己的喜悦。  
他和亚玟一直保持着书信联系，抽屉里藏着厚厚一叠的信纸。有时候是向对方推荐一本有趣的书，一张好听的专辑，有时候仅仅是说说学校里发生的故事。比起打电话，莱戈拉斯更喜欢这种传统的交流方式。  
他甚至买了复古的羽毛笔和牛皮纸用来写信，亚玟写的是漂亮的花体字，她对语言学很有天分，小小年纪就会四门外语，写信的时候总会掺杂几句，还告诉莱戈拉斯自己最近在研究古精灵语，颇有心得。临了，让莱戈拉斯一定要申请来自己的学校读中学，用她的话说就是“有姐姐罩着，谁也不敢欺负你”，俨然一派大姐大的气势。  
莱戈拉斯很容易就说服父母去罗斯洛立安中学读书了。那是一所寄宿制的学校，他的母亲恨不得这个儿子从家里永远消失，当然不会有意见，父亲虽然觉得孩子年龄还太小，耳朵又不够灵敏，住在家里会更安全一些，但在莱戈拉斯的坚持下，他还是同意了，毕竟是男孩子，早一点出去锻炼锻炼也没什么。  
如果说小学阶段的莱戈拉斯还只是初露头角，到了中学里，隐藏在身体里的学霸属性就完全暴露出来了。他只用了一星期的时间，就自学完了整本教科书的内容，上课对他来说变得可有可无，遇到喜欢的老师，就去听听课，如果是枯燥无聊的课程，干脆请假去做自己的事了。有一回，一个新来的老师连续一周“被请假”了，气的去校长那里告状，说要请家长，可看到莱戈拉斯的考试卷与他为学校夺回的奖杯后，就默许了这种“无组织无纪律”的嚣张行为。  
当然，莱戈拉斯还是很有礼貌的，他会在路上跟经过的每一位老师打招呼，对于请他帮忙补习功课的女生一般也不会拒绝。亚玟很喜欢网络游戏，不管她打哪款游戏，只要缺少神一样的队友，莱戈拉斯都会立马挺身而出，十一年级的时候，他们队在亚玟的带领下，还获得了《魔戒OL》全国大奖赛金奖。  
亚玟中学毕业的那年，莱戈拉斯也通过了毕业考试，毕业典礼上，不少女生都心碎流泪，心想着明明是个小学弟啊，怎么还没泡上呢他就毕业了，再想到自己还要熬上一两年的黑暗时光，就哭得更伤心了。  
莱戈拉斯的舍友，粗线条的金雳，告诉前来听八卦的女生们，这都是因为伟大的爱情，莱戈拉斯迫不及待地想跟亚玟小姐一起步入大学的殿堂。他当然不愿意承认，是因为这所学校已经没有什么可以教莱戈拉斯的了。在这个把学习当游戏、把游戏当学习却双双斩获头筹甚至毛还没长齐就收获了爱情的好哥们面前，金雳觉得自己每天都在遭受会心一击。好在他并不看重学习，只求混到毕业，有莱戈拉斯的考前辅导，这也不是难事。而心情特别不爽的时候，他就会在游戏里故意掉链子，让本该被自己拖走的BOSS无情地砸向脆皮的莱戈拉斯。  
转眼就到了申请大学的时候，亚玟跟莱戈拉斯开玩笑，要不要跟姐去读语言学啊？  
“得了吧姐，你又不是不知道，我最烦听力课了。”莱戈拉斯吸着果汁，满不在乎地说。  
亚玟心里咯噔了一下，赶紧绕开了话题，“其实我觉得把爱好变成一种生存工具挺无聊的，工作中的手段会让那些爱变得不纯粹。所以我选择了S大的国际政治学。”  
“我倒是想挑战一下呢。”十三岁的少年扬起头，露出一个自信的笑容。他笑起来的时候，眼底也会闪着光。  
亚玟也跟着笑了，莱戈拉斯看上去挺温和有礼，骨子里却嚣张透了，在他的世界里，只有喜欢与不喜欢，别的一概可以不管。而他恰恰有这样的资本去任性。“你喜欢就好，只是以后不在一个学校了，要自己照顾好自己。”  
“是是是，姐姐大人，一定每个月给您老人家写信。”  
“油腔滑调。”亚玟结结实实地敲了他一个毛栗子。  
莱戈拉斯最终选择的是M大的车辆工程专业。  
进了大学，他一改中学时代的“不务正业”，每天的课表都塞得满满的，从不逃课，还辅修了工程力学专业。他的导师埃克西里昂教授非常看重这个聪明又好学的孩子，把他当自己的儿子看待，会亲自带他去汽修厂观摩学习，然后布置一堆额外的课后作业。  
莱戈拉斯也很喜欢这个外人眼里苛刻到可怕的老师，虽然有时候会因为机械图上不足一毫米的差错而被无情地撕毁整份作业，但他明白教授的良苦用心，然后会用更高的标准来要求自己。  
当然，这不并代表莱戈拉斯成了一个两耳不闻窗外事的书呆子，社团活动里总能看到他矫健的身影。社联主席伊欧玟小姐强行把这个阳光正太收做了自己的小弟。莱戈拉斯再三抗议，他已经过了可以被称为正太的年龄了。  
哎，这真是个女权当道的时代。莱戈拉斯写信给亚玟“抱怨”，亚玟小姐回信说，伊欧玟小姐的领导能力在各大高校间都非常有名，有一回几所大学同时争夺一个社会公益活动的冠名权，自己都差点输给她了呢。  
莱戈拉斯觉得再聊下去，亚玟姐姐身上的女王光环又要闪瞎自己的眼睛了，于是果断选择了拒绝回信。  
精彩的大学生涯在忙碌与充实中走向了尾声。最后一学期的时候，莱戈拉斯白天在汽修厂实习，晚上则在灯下熬夜画图纸，时常要到半夜才能睡觉。  
他花了小半年的时间，改装了一辆属于自己的跑车。当最终成品在公路上试跑成功时，驾驶座上的少年听着引擎的轰鸣声，激动地差点儿哭出来。  
比尔带着安德烈一起参加了莱戈拉斯的毕业典礼，并热情地拥抱了这个思念已久的孩子。莱戈拉斯每年只有学期结束的时候才会回家，而他又因为生意奔波于各个国家与城市之间，很少有时间在家里陪陪孩子。对于这个长子，他总觉得亏欠良多。因为妻子的偏执，也因为孩子的早熟。他宁愿莱戈拉斯像安德烈一样，没那么聪明，没那么坚强，会哭会闹，会缠着大人，耍耍小性子，犯犯小错误，让他这个做父亲的有机会打两个屁股教育一番。  
这一年冬天的时候，莱戈拉斯邀请陶瑞尔一起回家过圣诞节。陶瑞尔是他的学姐，埃克西里昂教授带的另一个学生。导师刚介绍他们认识的时候，他非常好奇一个女生，而且是漂亮的女生，为什么会喜欢研究汽车这种男生才感兴趣的东西。然后他就被学姐狠狠地教育了半个小时，从此陶瑞尔在他的心中被归入男生一类。  
不过话虽如此，他们平时的相处与合作还是非常愉快的。埃克西里昂教授非常相信他们的自学能力，并有意培养他们的团队协作精神，诸如带新生啦做课题啦一类的事，多半也都会把这两个得意门生打包了一起丢过去，以至于大一的孩子们都以为学长学姐是一对。  
莱戈拉斯早就习惯了那些八卦的眼神。他已经有两个“绯闻”姐姐了，也不在乎多一个。他只是觉得陶瑞尔挺孤单的，父母都在科研机构工作，常年驻守在外，很多时候的圣诞节都是自己一个人过。  
“这次回去带你认识一下亚玟姐姐，我觉得你们一定合得来。”  
安德烈早早地就来接机了。等了半个多小时终于看到莱戈拉斯出来，立马飞奔过来，扑到了哥哥的怀里，并且对站在哥哥身后的女士投去了不友好的目光。  
“原来哥哥是忙着谈恋爱了，才不愿意回家的么？”小鬼头嘴翘鼻子高。安德烈14岁了，正是个说大不大说小不小的年纪。  
“胡说八道，这是我学姐，快叫姐姐。”莱戈拉斯拍了拍弟弟的脑袋，这才发现他已经到自己的下巴了。  
“安德烈又长高了啊。”  
“那是，再过两年我就可以超过哥哥了。”安德烈正处于变声期，声音比小时候粗了些，还带了一点儿鼻音。  
莱戈拉斯发现自己错过了很多弟弟成长中的美好时光，一年中共同度过的日子掰着手指也数的过来。他怀念小时候一起玩耍一起闯祸的场景，可母亲的话语在他的心里画下了一道鸿沟，他始终不敢太过亲近自己的弟弟，久而久之，便有了一种渐渐疏离的感觉。只是安德烈看上去还像什么事都没发生过一样，依旧热情又粘人。  
回家的路上，安德烈兴奋地指给莱戈拉斯看，哪里的旧店铺关门了，哪里又新开了个餐厅，做的菜如何如何美味，而路过一家珠宝店的时候，他愤怒地握着拳，重重地哼了声。  
“怎么了这是，被欺负了？”  
“哼，谁敢欺负我啊。”  
“看你的样子就知道了，还和小时候一样，生气起来，脸就鼓得圆圆的。说吧，什么事情？”  
安德烈这才添油加醋地说了起来。  
莱戈拉斯听完，哈哈一笑，“我当什么大事呢，等着，哥哥给你讨回公道。”他让司机掉头回到那家珠宝店门口，金字招牌上的默克伍德擦得锃亮。  
陶瑞尔自然不愿意错过看好戏的机会，跟着一起跳下了车。  
“女士，请注意优雅。”莱戈拉斯在陶瑞尔发怒前推开了玻璃门。  
店员揣着职业的笑容前来迎接，“欢迎光临，我叫汉斯，请问有什么可以帮忙的？”  
莱戈拉斯摇摇头，表示随便看看，然后绕着店铺走马观花的逛了一圈。汉斯跟了一路，又再次上前询问，“请问有什么看中的吗？或者给您做一下推荐。”  
莱戈拉斯看了看弟弟，得到一个肯定的眼神，橱窗里确实没有那块被抢走的宝石。  
“我想看看你们店里最好的白宝石。”  
汉斯在心里对眼前的少年翻了个白眼。这种客户他见得多了，张嘴就要最好的，拿出来试了很满意，问了价格又说不喜欢。几个学生，能买得起什么名贵珠宝？不过腹诽归腹诽，店里装满了监控，他可不想被老板炒鱿鱼，于是乖乖带着几个孩子上二楼了。  
安德烈很快就发现了锁在正方形玻璃罩里单独展出的白宝石。  
莱戈拉斯也总算见到了弟弟心心念念想要买下的珍宝。的确是非常漂亮的宝石，闪着柔和的光芒，不是那种刺眼的纯白，而是带了一点米色，看上去非常舒服。它的旁边，安静地躺着一块形状大小一模一样的宝石，带着淡青色的光芒，同样美丽。  
“这一对宝石是不可以单独出售的。”汉斯有点高傲地说着，想让这几个孩子知难而退。  
“开票吧。”莱戈拉斯不动声色地从裤兜里拿出一张卡。  
汉斯的脸微微抽搐了一下，如果没有看错的话，这大概就是传说中的黑金卡。他拿出手中的平板电脑，调出商品信息展示给莱戈拉斯：“这对宝石是本店的镇店之宝，价值400万。”  
“好。”莱戈拉斯扫了一眼，就淡淡应下。  
“不对啊，哥哥，”安德烈把他拉到一边，“拍卖会上明明只要40万，我出了50万，都已经一锤定音了，才被告知委托人撤销拍卖，可是怎么一下子就翻了这么多倍？”  
“价格嘛，都是随口喊出来的。”莱戈拉斯不以为意，爽快地刷了卡，然后把弟弟要的那颗白宝石放进了背包里，将青色的那颗拿在手里把玩两下，又抛到半空中，再接住。  
“这种石头——应该很容易碎吧？”说着，他又高高地抛起。  
“啊？”汉斯吓了一跳，哪有人拿着刚买的天价宝石开玩笑的？  
“怎么说我也是你们店的大主顾，是不是应该把你们老板请出来跟我喝杯茶了？嗯？”莱戈拉斯转头，看向发愣的店员。  
汉斯在这家店工作一年多了，每天迎来送往的，还真没见过这样的顾客，他琢磨着大概是个没什么金钱观的富二代，任性又废柴，只会败家祸害爹妈，可刚才那小子看自己的眼神，着实让人吓了一跳，太犀利了。  
“老板不在店里，要不您改天再来吧？”汉斯觉得自己的背后在出汗了，他一个小职员，哪里能叫得动老板啊。  
“那就打电话，请他过来。”莱戈拉斯摆出了一副不会善罢甘休的架势。先礼后兵，礼已经送了，接下来也就不需要太客气了。  
“十五分钟后，如果他还不过来，我只好亲自去请了。”他坐到了一旁的沙发上，看了眼时间，然后倒了杯茶给陶瑞尔，“不好意思，要多耽搁你一会儿了。”  
陶瑞尔翻了个白眼：“总算想到姐姐我了啊，被你晾在一边大半天了，当我是你的跟班么？”  
汉斯匆匆下楼找店长求救去了，店长一听，马上打电话给老板汇报了这事。  
瑟兰迪尔此刻正坐在默克伍德总部办公室的电脑前，于是把界面切换到了珠宝店的监控录像上。他看到莱戈拉斯翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，一副兴师问罪的表情，让人恨不得上去揍一顿。  
“这小子是谁？”他问一旁的助理加里安。  
“伊锡利恩的少爷。”加里安看了一眼便认出来了。  
“比尔?怀特的儿子？他儿子不是还在上中学？”  
“那是小少爷，坐对面的那位，这个是大少爷，已经在M大读硕士了。”加里安是无愧于他金牌助理的称号的，所有和自家公司有关的客户与竞争对手的资料，全都倒背如流。  
“那旁边的姑娘呢？是他的女朋友？”  
加里安诧异地发现自己老板竟然会关心八卦了。“他没有女朋友，不过相传有三个非常要好的姐姐，这大概是其中一个吧。”  
“你倒是了解的非常透彻。”  
加里安摊手，“他从中学时代起就一直是学校里的风云人物，稍微关注一点怀特家族的人都会知道。”  
“他叫什么名字？”  
“莱戈拉斯?怀特。”  
瑟兰迪尔点了点头。“打电话给店里，让他们给莱戈拉斯退钱。就说那对宝石，我送他了。”  
加里安愣了愣，不明白老板今天是怎么了。  
那块宝石是他们大老板，也是瑟兰迪尔的父亲，欧洛菲尔，无意中看到的，刚好和店里的另一块宝石可以凑成一对，本着成对出售哄抬价格的原则，叫底下人用了点小手段让原主人放弃了拍卖，低价转让给了默克伍德。  
“这样做的话，恐怕老先生会不高兴吧。您和他的关系才……”收到瑟兰迪尔锋利的眼神，加里安乖乖闭了嘴。  
他在默克伍德集团已经呆了十几年了，也算是看着瑟兰迪尔长大的。瑟兰迪尔的母亲去世的早，欧洛菲尔先生又不擅长亲子关系，两人一个独断专行，一个叛逆自我，一直不算亲厚，到了瑟兰迪尔上大学的时候，欧洛菲尔坚持要他学习商科，瑟兰迪尔虽然不太愿意，但家里这么大的企业总要有人打理，只好妥协了一回。欧洛菲尔高兴坏了，立马丢了旗下的一家珠宝店给他练练手。  
不过，虽然想不通缘由，加里安还是听话地打电话给了珠宝店的店长。  
十分钟后，汉斯跑上楼告诉他那惹不起的客人，老板愿意退款，并将这对宝石送给他。  
莱戈拉斯把手中泛着青芒的宝石放回柜台，“我不贪心，只想给弟弟讨个说法。既然你们老板愿意让步，我也不占便宜。那颗白宝石我就收下了，改天自会还他这个人情。”  
说着，他抬头，看了一眼头顶的摄像头，然后带着安德烈与陶瑞尔离开了。  
瑟兰迪尔在办公室的电脑上，捕捉到了那个堪称精彩的表情。  
真是一个，非常欠扁的笑容。不过瑟兰迪尔觉得自己还挺喜欢。  
那些张扬与外露着的情绪，早已被自己刻意收敛掉了。  
他想，莱戈拉斯一定很受宠爱，才能这样恣意地笑。


	3. Chapter 3

Tattoo of soul 03  
回家的路上，莱戈拉斯都被安德烈用一种无限崇拜的目光包围着。  
“哥哥你知道吗，你刚才的样子简直帅呆了！我还是第一次看你露出那样的表情呢！”  
“哪样的表情？难道我会吃人？”  
“当然不是，不过也差不多啦。还有还有，你怎么会有黑卡的呀，四百万诶，眼睛都不眨一下就刷了。”  
“那是爸爸的卡，给我买车的。”  
“好啊哥，你买了新车都不给我看！”安德烈不依不饶地缠着莱戈拉斯要看车，不过那辆被他亲手改造过的车在学校停车场放着呢，压根没带回来。  
依旧被晾在一旁的陶瑞尔觉得自己跟莱戈拉斯回家过圣诞节简直是人生中最错误的决定，完全的电灯泡嘛！  
沉默中爆发的女士是非常可怕的。一声停车，吓坏了聒噪的安德烈。  
莱戈拉斯费了好大的气力，才把打算拖着行李箱走人的学姐挽留下来，并保证吃过饭后就带她出去玩。  
怀特先生在郊外有一套别墅，平时不常去住，只是偶尔用来招待客人，但有女佣长期打扫，非常干净。莱戈拉斯自然是带着陶瑞尔直接过去了。  
在这个没有大人的“第二个家”里，莱戈拉斯反而更加轻松自在，三个孩子可劲儿地折腾。一会儿坐在沙发前的地毯上打电玩，一会儿跑去厨房研究如何做出一块像样的蛋糕，几天的功夫，就恨不得能把整套房子翻个底朝天。  
平安夜的时候，怀特先生把三个孩子叫回家聚餐。  
怀特太太是个体面的女人，她穿着墨绿色的鱼尾晚礼服，披着狐狸毛的小披肩，看上去高贵优雅。她以女主人的姿态招待前来坐客的陶瑞尔，给孩子们分点心，眼神却从来没有落到自己的长子身上。  
酒足饭饱后，先是怀特先生代表自己和妻子给三个孩子送上了包装精美的圣诞礼物，然后莱戈拉斯将自己给父母准备的礼物拿了出来，当然，安德烈与陶瑞尔的那份也不会少。  
而收获最丰富的，无疑是莱戈拉斯。  
亚玟与伊欧玟这两个姐姐的礼物是每年都会有的，还有一些迷弟迷妹，也就是他的校友，打过交道的那些，都会给他寄来圣诞礼物，这让莱戈拉斯觉得非常不好意思，其中的部分他甚至不知道对方的家庭住址，连想要回礼都困难。  
不过今年，他收到了两份特别的礼物。  
一份是安德烈送的，几天前他们从默克伍德珠宝店夺回来的白宝石。莱戈拉斯怎么也没想到，弟弟那么在意这块宝石，只是因为想作为圣诞礼物送给自己。他非常感动，但碍于母亲在场，又不能表现的太明显。  
他偷偷瞄了眼母亲，发现她在看到安德烈的礼物时，眼底藏着几分阴翳。  
另一份礼物上没有署名，是一个四四方方的盒子，他本来不想拆开的，但架不住陶瑞尔的好奇，只好解开了盒子上系着的绸带。那是一个水晶的苹果，因为精湛的切工而闪现出类似钻石的光芒，一端的梗上，还有一枚栩栩如生的叶片，看上去非常精致。  
莱戈拉斯一面搜肠刮肚地猜测着送礼物的人会是谁，一面小心翼翼地将苹果放回盒子里。一家人又其乐融融地聊了好一会儿天。  
怀特先生大概把陶瑞尔当做莱戈拉斯的女儿了，热情地问了好些问题。他还挺喜欢这个直爽的姑娘的。  
陶瑞尔一开始还能勉强招架，到后来实在顶不住了，连忙向莱戈拉斯投去求救的眼神，这才被解救了出来，两人一道上街玩去了，安德烈则被母亲留下来陪她。  
“天哪，我发誓下次再也不去你家了。”陶瑞尔喝了好几口鸡尾酒，脸颊上像涂了腮红一样，粉粉的。  
“哈哈，天不怕地不怕的陶瑞尔，也被我爸爸的热情吓到了么？”莱戈拉斯咬着吸管，眼睛瞟向旁边那杯色泽鲜艳的鸡尾酒。  
“别看了，未成年禁止饮酒。”陶瑞尔拿过自己的酒杯，又爽快地喝了几口，“我看你还是赶紧找个女朋友吧，省得你爸妈老瞎猜。”  
莱戈拉斯嘟了嘟嘴，就差几个月而已，成年不成年的，哪要分得那么清楚。“还说我呢，你自己不也单身？”  
“哼，要做姐姐我的男朋友，得先打赢我。”  
“暴力。”  
正说着，陶瑞尔的酒就喝完了，她喊了侍应生过来点酒。刚才那杯味道太冲了，她不是特别喜欢，于是换了一个带蜜桃味的鸡尾酒试试。  
侍应生看了她好几秒才反应过来，“哦好的，请稍等。”  
一杯分层鲜明的桃味酒很快送来，杯沿上还装饰着两片桃肉。  
“小姐，你真漂亮。”  
“这算是挑逗吗？”陶瑞尔毫不客气地看向侍应生。这个一个身材魁梧的青年，并不算高，不过看上去很强壮。  
“不不不，我没有这样的意思。”  
大块头的脸竟然红了，在莱戈拉斯这个旁观者看来，有些害羞的感觉。  
“我向您道歉，小姐，这杯酒就当给您赔罪。”说完，他端着盘子匆匆跑开了。  
“喂，我说这家伙该不会是看上你了吧？”莱戈拉斯跟着音乐晃起了身体。这首歌他以前听过，还挺喜欢。  
“喂什么喂，没大没小，我是你姐。”  
莱戈拉斯吐了吐舌头，打着趣道，“要不要我帮你去要个电话什么的？你看上去也不讨厌他嘛。”  
“要个鬼大头啊，喝你的饮料吧。”陶瑞尔怒骂，不过脸却红的厉害，但又不像喝多了的样子。  
莱戈拉斯再次在心里印证，暴力的女士惹不得。  
他们在酒吧玩了两个小时，买单的时候，陶瑞尔已经有了三分醉意。  
莱戈拉斯拉着她一起出了酒吧，外面正下着雪，纷纷扬扬的，给那些店门口的圣诞树披上了一层天然的银装。他们等了五分钟也没见到出租车，便准备到马路对面的主干道上去试试。  
刚走到马路中间，莱戈拉斯就听到了跑车的轰鸣声，本能地侧身护住了女士。时速过百的跑车紧急刹车，却因为冰雪天的关系惯性地前冲，急打方向盘之下，擦着莱戈拉斯险险避开。  
瑟兰迪尔连忙下车打算道歉，看到少年转过身来时，颇有几分惊讶。  
“是你？”惊讶之中又带了几分惊喜，“莱戈拉斯？”  
“你认识我？”莱戈拉斯觉得自己并不认识眼前的人。  
“算是吧。你们住在哪里？刚才是我车开得太快了，我送你们回家吧。”瑟兰迪尔庆幸今天开的是四座车。  
等惊魂未定的陶瑞尔和一脸茫然的莱戈拉斯坐上了车，瑟兰迪尔重新启动了车子，调转车头往郊区开去。  
“现在可以说说你是怎么认识我的了吧。”少年可不打算就此揭过。  
“伊锡利恩的大少爷，你差点拆了我的店，我能不来见你么？”瑟兰迪尔揶揄道。他预感两人还会相见，却没想到会是在这种差点误伤的情况下。  
这下莱戈拉斯明白了，是那家珠宝店的老板。  
瑟兰迪尔四平八稳地开着车，心情愉悦了不少。  
就在两个小时前，他还和自己的父亲吵了一架，这才极度不爽地出来飙车。  
抵达目的地的时候，莱戈拉斯向瑟兰迪尔道谢，并告诉他，“白宝石的 回礼等开学后我会给你。”想了想，又加了一句，“以后别在城市道路上飙车了，太危险。”  
小孩子家家的，哪来这些老气横秋的说教？瑟兰迪尔笑着点头，忘了他自己也不过是个20出头年轻人，今年大四，算起来，学历比频频跳级的莱戈拉斯还差了半截。  
他倚靠在车门上，目送莱戈拉斯扶着半醉的女士回家，看到屋里的灯光亮起，抽了根烟，然后踩着油门往回开。  
莱戈拉斯听到轰轰的引擎声，心想那家伙一定又在飙车了。  
过了圣诞节，莱戈拉斯带陶瑞尔去北方的小镇玩滑雪，一路吃吃逛逛，一个星期后才回来。他们又去了上次去的那间酒吧喝酒，遗憾的是，大块头侍应生今天轮休。另一个侍应生告诉两人，那个矮矮壮壮的家伙名叫奇力。  
假期将尽的时候，莱戈拉斯和陶瑞尔接到了导师的通知，不得不提前返校。临走的隔夜，他们和安德烈一起去酒吧狂欢。  
安德烈非常舍不得回来才不到一个月的哥哥，嚷嚷着也要跳级去上大学，被莱戈拉斯拍了脑袋。  
“上大学可累了，你呀，别身在福中不知福了，好好享受最后的童年吧，多陪陪爸妈。”  
安德烈撇撇嘴，吸着饮料，他知道自己的学习成绩算不上优秀，只是想到又要有半年看不见哥哥，难免心里失落。  
奇力今天在班上，他殷勤地为这一桌客人、尤其是女士服务着。  
“我没点蜜桃味的啦。”陶瑞尔推开了多出的一杯酒。  
“这是我请您喝的，小姐。”奇力像个大男孩那样，有些不好意思地抓了抓头。  
陶瑞尔只得勉为其难的收下好意，从莱戈拉斯的角度可以瞥见她的眼底笑开了花，嘴上却说，“什么嘛，每次都送蜜桃味的，我又不是只喜欢这个口味。”不过她还是把一整杯鸡尾酒都喝干净了。  
安德烈借口上厕所，离开了一下座位。  
他在吧台找到了奇力，把他拉到了一边，然后说了句悄悄话，回到卡座的时候，几乎抑制不住那狡黠的笑容。  
没有人可以把哥哥从我身边抢走。十四岁的少年得意地想着，在心里比了个胜利的手势。  
结账的时候，奇力鼓起勇气向陶瑞尔索要电话号码。“小姐，可以不可考虑和我交往？”  
“你？怎么可能？”陶瑞尔吃了一惊，她可没想过要谈恋爱。  
“没试过怎么知道不可能呢？我从见到您的第一眼起就被您迷住了。”奇力在暗暗给自己打气，他们身边的小弟弟说了，女孩子容易害羞。  
陶瑞尔虽然看上去比较彪悍，但她对这种事真的是一点经验也没有，又不好意思伤了人家的自尊——毕竟他眼里的光芒炽烈又真诚，只好支支吾吾的给了电话号码。  
第二天下午，他们回到了学校，开始了给导师打工的漫漫征途。每天依旧忙碌而充实。  
零碎的空余时间被莱戈拉斯拾起，制作了一辆迷你跑车。有点儿像小孩子玩的遥控赛车，但是比那个要精致很多。  
瑟兰迪尔收到这份回礼的时候，是喜出望外的，他没想到自己随手送出的顺水人情，竟然换来了这么一份精心准备的大礼。  
是无意，或有心，他也分不清了，他很少会做那样冲动的决定，可在看到屏幕上的少年时，却不由自主地做了。  
这是比照着他那天的座驾制作的1：12缩小模型，无论是细节还是做工，都完美地让人挑不出半分差错，瑟兰迪尔抚摸着光滑的车身，感觉得出漆面非常细腻亮泽，应该是原厂订的。  
他将模型跑车放在地上，打开电源，前后车灯亮起，操作着方向盘遥控直行、急转、漂移，都非常顺畅，连轰鸣声也模仿地十分相似。  
瑟兰迪尔知道市场上很不少针对小男孩的等比例遥控赛车，有一些做的也非常相似，可他手中的这个，不是工厂流水线上生产出来的，而是某个少年花了很多的时间和心思，一点一点手工打造出来的。他可以想象，莱戈拉斯在制作的时候，一定是信心满满又极度专注。只有一心一意地做一件事，才能把它做到极致。他忽然很想看看莱戈拉斯认真时的表情，不知是否也一如既往的张扬呢？  
瑟兰迪尔玩了好一会儿，才把赛车收回了盒子里。盒子的底部还有一张牛皮纸，上面写着，“想飙车的时候，就玩玩这个吧，你上路太危险了。”  
真是让人哭笑不得的一句话。他觉得莱戈拉斯是在质疑自己的车技，而那分明只是个意外。  
看来，必须找个机会扭转印象才好。


	4. Chapter 4

Tattoo of soul 04  
莱戈拉斯回到学校的第一个周末，收到了亚玟寄来的信。沉甸甸的，比以往厚实很多。  
那是一叠印刷精美的明信片，一看风格就知道是亚玟亲手拍摄的，她总是擅长从一些细微的角度捕捉到自然的美。而每一张卡片的背后则是一首小诗，大概出自一些莱戈拉斯并不知道的冷僻诗作，却格外的应景。  
这个假期，亚玟带着父母一起出国旅行，她们穿越了十几个国家，在地图上连成一个脚印形状的线路，并决定以后每年都要全家外出旅游一次。莱戈拉斯打心眼儿里祝福这善良的一家人可以永远快乐，并忍不住想，如果有一天，自己也能有这样的 机会该多好。  
他知道，自己当然是不会有机会的。吁了口气，提笔给亚玟写回信。  
这个时候，手机响了，铃声是用了很多年的《evergreen》，一直没换过。他喜欢曲调与歌词中所透出的顽强生命力。  
接起电话，他愣了两秒才反应过来是谁。瑟兰迪尔约他在学校附近的餐厅吃饭，并保证不会耽误他太长时间。  
莱戈拉斯根本没有拒绝的余地。刚好他也还没吃饭，于是答应了。  
来到餐厅的时候，瑟兰迪尔已经点了几个开胃小食，并把菜单递给了莱戈拉斯，他也不客气，点了自己喜爱的薄饼披萨和凯撒沙拉。学校附近的餐厅虽然并不高档，但这家胜在味道实在。  
“你怎么会来这里？”莱戈拉斯喝了口柠檬水。事情发生的有些突然，他没想过这么快就又见面了。  
“去A市出差，就转机过来看看你。你送的礼物我收到了，很炫酷。”  
“你是在说我的礼物还是你那辆车？”莱戈拉斯低低地笑了，露出一排整齐的贝齿。  
“Both。”瑟兰迪尔半开玩笑地说，然后抿了一口红酒。他今天没开车，是可以喝些酒的。  
上次见面夜黑雪大，莱戈拉斯并没有看清他的长相，只记得是个身材高大的英俊男人，这回却发现，这个男人相当的优雅而富于魅力。  
他有着一头耀眼的金发，浓密的眉毛下，那双冰蓝色的眼睛仿佛会说话，又好像是一个漩涡，让人不由自主地陷进去。餐桌上方悬挂的小吊灯在他的侧脸打下一片阴影，制造出某种迷离的美。  
服务生的低语让他找回了自己的呼吸，忙说了句谢谢。这个意外确实带给了他不小的惊喜。他知道，从都城到A市有直达航班，而瑟兰迪尔却不辞辛苦地转机，只是为了利用中间等待的几个小时和自己吃顿饭。  
心中虽然窃喜，嘴上却表示怀疑，“大老板不远千里跑来，不会就是为了和我吃顿饭吧？”  
“当然不是。”瑟兰迪尔故意一本正经地说。  
看吧，果然另有企图。莱戈拉斯的气泄了一半，连他自己也没注意到，嘴巴孩子气地微微上翘着。  
“那辆车躺在箱子里挺冷清的，可以给它一个玩伴么？。”  
以为我这儿生产变形金刚的么？简直是得寸进尺。莱戈拉斯的嘴角翘得更高了，一脸嫌弃地看着这个不说话时还可以奉为男神的人，最后绷不住笑了出来，“这个理由太牵强。我的作品可是无价之宝，这回你打算用什么来换？大老板？”  
“叫我瑟兰迪尔。”男人皱了皱眉，似乎不太喜欢那种浮夸的称呼。  
“好吧。瑟兰迪尔，给我一个足够的理由。”  
“一天，只要一天的时间，你会愿意的。”  
“这么自信？”莱戈拉斯嗤之以鼻。  
“跟你学的。”瑟兰迪尔看了眼手表，他只剩十分钟的就餐时间了，如果的士司机可以开快一点的话，或许是十五分钟。他慢条斯理地切割着牛肉，确保拿着刀叉的姿势在任何时候看去都是优美的。  
“不过很可惜今天来不及了，”他继续说，“但我保证不会让你等太久。”  
这句话怎么听上去怪怪的？莱戈拉斯琢磨了很久，也没想明白，索性继续吃他的薄饼。  
他们又随意扯了些别的话题，瑟兰迪尔便动身去机场了。  
莱戈拉斯没太把这顿饭放在心上，可偶尔想起来，就会傻笑一下，为了这事儿还被陶瑞尔给嘲笑了。  
机智的姑娘用手机抓拍了那个瞬间，丢给莱戈拉斯：“呐，你自己看，是不是傻透了？”  
莱戈拉斯觉得有点眼熟。好像在某间酒吧里，面前的女士就也曾露出过相似的表情。  
瑟兰迪尔的确没让莱戈拉斯等太久。仅仅三天，他就办完了事，直飞莱戈拉斯所在的城市。  
这一天天气不错，地上的雪在白天化成水，又在夜晚结成冰，比圣诞节的时候更冷上几度，但室内有暖气，也就不怎么感觉的出了。  
他们相约在本地一家室内的卡丁车俱乐部见面。瑟兰迪尔当然没有忘记这小子质疑自己车技的事儿，并打算这回让他长长见识。他的脚刚能够到油门的时候就学会了开车，十四岁开始玩跑车，虽然不会去参加比赛，但也从没在车技上输过谁。  
长方形的场馆被轮胎隔成了无数个S形弯道，因为时间还早，相当于被两人包场了。莱戈拉斯学着瑟兰迪尔的样子，做了一些简单的热身。  
他熟悉各种车子的工作原理，也改装过自己的超跑，但对于卡丁车这种运动型赛车，还有些陌生。  
瑟兰迪尔换好了衣服，然后朝他吹了个口哨。  
莱戈拉斯回以一个志得意满的笑容。他就不信自己一个专业研究车的，还会搞不定一辆小玩具车。  
他们各自戴好头盔，在狭小的车座里坐好。随着开始的信号响起，两辆车并排着飞驰出去。高速转动的轮胎摩擦着地面，发出激烈的声响，莱戈拉斯的精神全完集中在双手与右脚上，紧咬着瑟兰迪尔的车。第一个弯道过后，便只能尾随在后。他很不服气地将油门踩到底，两车之间的距离开始缩短，眼看着要贴上前车的屁股了，又被拉开了一小段。车速太快，他无法准确的判断出距离，头部也不敢动作，只得一门心思地注意在弯道处寻找机会。  
而瑟兰迪尔显然没有给他这样的机会。他早已预判出驶入时的切点，平稳地踩下刹车减速，而后抬刹车，打转向，完美过弯，加速前行。一系列的动作如行云流水，车身所经过的弧线也极度的平整顺滑。  
莱戈拉斯觉得瑟兰迪尔刚才似乎转了转头，但他没看清，也根本没时间去看，跟着前车的轨迹行驶，但转向时明显觉得速度落了下来。  
不过瑟兰迪尔也没有将他远远甩开的意思。他自如地操纵着脚下的油门与刹车，将莱戈拉斯与他的距离控制在一到两个车身之间。每一次过弯，便成了一场完美的演示。  
莱戈拉斯跟着瑟兰迪尔跑了五圈，渐渐找到了一些感觉，但这场娱乐性质的比赛结果不言而喻，自然是他输了。他承认，理论到实践之间，还是有很大差距的。可他不服。直路上开跑车与弯道上开赛车，完全是两种截然不同的体验。而瑟兰迪尔用丰富的经验打败了他。  
“我们再比。”走出俱乐部的时候，莱戈拉斯说。  
“比什么？”瑟兰迪尔看向眉飞色舞的少年。澄澈的眼眸里完全没有输掉第一场的颓态，反而迸发着一种更为热切的光芒。  
“网游。”莱戈拉斯相信，《魔戒OL》全国大奖赛金奖得主在游戏上的经验，一定不会比他瑟兰迪尔差。  
他们走进了一家看上去很高大上的网咖。瑟兰迪尔并不喜欢大堂里混杂着的各种气味，于是开了一个格子间。也就是人们常说的情侣包间，宽大的双人沙发，可以并排坐着一起打。  
他们选择了一款时下流行却都没玩过的游戏《LOF》，开始注册账号。  
“看，我可没占便宜，要是玩魔戒，你百分百输给我。”莱戈拉斯为自己的公平竞技精神感到骄傲。  
瑟兰迪尔故意挪了挪身体，坐的离他近些，“恩，是我占你便宜。”  
迎接他的，自然是腰上的一拳。  
玩笑间，游戏已经加载完成。莱戈拉斯选择的人物是弓箭手，瑟兰迪尔则选择了剑士。  
他们约定花两个小时的时间各自熟悉角色与游戏的玩法，然后开始PK。  
这种PVP的方法很简单，每人有四个初始技能，一套蓝装，一起清怪打BOSS，小怪死后掉落的金币可以升级技能，精英怪有望掉落高品质的装备。而输出伤害达到一定数值时，就会解锁新的技能。当然，两个玩家之间可以互相攻击，但PK时没有血药，更不能复活，如果一开始就杀死对方，很可能自己也会被BOSS拍死，所以很少有玩家会那样做。输出伤害最高的幸存者，即为PK胜利的一方。  
他们很有默契地选择了一起清剿小怪，将两人受到的伤害减到最小。借助着唯一的群攻技能，数箭齐发，两人很轻松地灭了三波小怪，各自解锁了第五个技能，由于配合的好，分得的金币数量也相差无几。  
莱戈拉斯把最主要的攻击技能毒箭点到了10级，其次是带有减速效果的霜冻点到了8，剩下的钱就只够将提高命中躲避的被动技能点到5了。  
瑟兰迪尔解锁的是一个晕眩状态技能，他花了不少钱才点到了7，攻击技能横斩也点到了10，剩下的钱不多了，权衡之下，将无敌状态的技能时间从一秒点到了两秒，然后便存着钱不再点了。  
他们又随手灭了两波小怪，稍微打起了点注意打精英怪，莱戈拉斯的输出略胜一筹，自然得到了加攻击的紫色武器，瑟兰迪尔也很乐意地装备上了加气血的高级防具。  
此时两人的血条只掉了10%左右，是个非常好的状态。又打死了另一个精英怪后，他们再次解锁新技能。即所谓的“大招”。  
莱戈拉斯致力于堆攻击，他以前玩所有的游戏都是攻击流的，虽然是个脆皮，但走位风骚，又有亚玟这个最靠谱的治疗师，毫无压力。  
可瑟兰迪尔没有治疗技能。所以他并没有把所有的金币都放在攻击上，相对较为均衡，而单技能的输出，自然是无法和莱戈拉斯匹敌的。  
打死最后一个精英怪时，那一连串代表输出的数值令莱戈拉斯倍感赏心悦目。  
弓箭手是远程攻击，在大BOSS刷出来前，早早地选了个视角舒服的位置，然后朝着瑟兰迪尔的方向拉弓。  
瑟兰迪尔的手指只是虚放在技能键上，他笃定莱戈拉斯不会偷袭。果然，少年转了个向，朝路边的石头空放了一个技能。这个游戏的画面制作的很精良，人物搭弓射箭的姿势轻如精灵。  
他转头向右，恰好对上莱戈拉斯带笑的目光。  
半分钟后，BOSS出现，瑟兰迪尔起手就是一个晕眩，两人均运指如飞，技能连接着技能，特效在屏幕上炸开一片绚丽的色彩。莱戈拉斯站在远处放着毒箭，他发现自己的霜冻技能在此时变成了鸡肋，因为有瑟兰迪尔在前面扛着，BOSS根本近不了他身。  
“莱戈拉斯，放大招！”瑟兰迪尔喊了一句。  
莱戈拉斯解锁大招的非常坑爹，至少他自己这么认为。那是一个箭楼，可以连续释放箭矢攻击，存在时间2分钟——因为莱戈拉斯压根儿没点多高，可是却是个近程攻击技能。意味着他要跑到BOSS身边才能放技能。而高输出带来的高仇恨会让他被BOSS追着跑，然后几下就拍死。  
但莱戈拉斯在听到这话的时候，连犹豫都不曾有，就跑过去安放了箭楼，然后切霜冻逃命。  
他跑得很快，BOSS没有缠上他，因为那个巨大的怪物在砸瑟兰迪尔。  
在莱戈拉斯跑过来放大招的同时，瑟兰迪尔用了晕眩加无敌的连招。  
晕眩是概率事件，他的运气不怎么好，没被晕住的BOSS张牙舞爪朝他扑过去，好在被无敌挡了一下，血槽才没有见底，但也只有40%了。  
莱戈拉斯跑出BOSS攻击范围后，立刻开始用毒箭解救瑟兰迪尔，边打边跑吸引住仇恨，并控制着不跑出箭楼的攻击范围。瑟兰迪尔趁此喘息之机放出剑士的大招三连斩。  
这招在PVP中几乎没用，因为起手太慢了，读秒的那点时间，对方已经招呼过来了，不死也少半条命，可有莱戈拉斯的风骚跑路，瑟兰迪尔也能放心使用这个技能。  
只见屏幕中的剑士双手提剑扛在肩上，蹲了个马步，剑刃上泛起淡淡的黄色光芒，而后愈发强烈，重剑抬起，暴涨的金芒内似藏着怒吼的猛兽，几乎喷薄而出，带着摧枯拉朽之势，向着目标排山倒海而去。第一招名“砍背”，固定伤害1500血，不可躲避，防御提高百分之十。第二招名“断山”，按总血值比例扣百分之二十的血量，速度提高百分之二十，最后一招名“送魂”，扣血百分之三十，暴击概率提高50%，基本上十次里能有七八次暴击。  
这一次自然成功了。BOSS血量见底，莱戈拉斯的毒箭轻松将它钉死在地上。随着BOSS的倒下，一堆金灿灿的钱币混杂着粉的紫的装备爆了出来。装备的分配由掷骰子点数决定，非常随机，而金币则是均分的。  
他们俩拾捡完了，又不约而同地看向对方。  
“嘿，咱们俩还打吗？”莱戈拉斯问。  
“你那么脆，一碰就挂的，我哪忍心打。”然后他就被莱戈拉斯偷袭了。  
看到屏幕上闪起红光，剑士立刻开了无敌冲过去，两个横斩把莱戈拉斯的屏幕也打红了。  
纵使莱戈拉斯用了霜冻，也还是无法阻止被战士近身的噩梦，仰天一叹，黯然倒地。  
“这下服了么？”以微弱优势胜利的瑟兰迪尔问。  
“不服！”莱戈拉斯坚决抗议这样的碾压。  
“拿起你的剑，我们再战三百回合！”屏幕上出现这样一行字。  
“你已被干趴下，先爬起来再说。”瑟兰迪尔打完这行字，本能地提前把头偏开，躲过了致命一击。


	5. Chapter 5

Tattoo of soul 05  
莱戈拉斯收拾好心情，又和瑟兰迪尔比试了好几个游戏，都没能获胜，倍感挫败之下，他们决定再玩最后一个就去吃饭。  
这是一个射击类小游戏，地图类似地下迷宫，路上有各种花瓶和宝箱。打碎它们可能获得弹药或者枪支，也可能放出缠人的小鬼，打败僵尸王最终走出迷宫的，即为获胜。  
两人打到岔路口的时候，瑟兰迪尔选择了向右，莱戈拉斯偏要对着干，朝左。  
随着迷宫的深入，光线越来越暗，配合诡异的BGM，带出几分阴森气息。莱戈拉斯随时注意着两侧，将那些突然冒出的小鬼爆头。他又打碎了几个金色的宝箱，把自己的装备换成了冲锋枪，小心向前。音效突变，似乎有什么声音在召唤着他，打起十二分警觉，准备应对即将出现的状况。  
竟然是僵尸王。莱戈拉斯放了一枪，发现BOSS皮糙肉厚，他的枪级别不够高，只能边打边退，躲在障碍物后面偷袭几下。  
这时他看到屏幕上左下角的聊天屏道里出现了一行字。瑟兰迪尔对他说：我的枪很厉害，你别怕[阴脸笑.gif]  
莱戈拉斯回：怕你妹[鄙视.gif]  
瑟兰迪尔：你数到三，就能看到我了。  
莱戈拉斯发了个不屑的表情，却当真在心里数了起来。三秒钟后，瑟兰迪尔扛着机关枪从他身后走来，对着僵尸王好一通扫射。  
一局结束后，莱戈拉斯忍不住问：“喂，你是怎么知道我在这里的？”  
“不告诉你。”瑟兰迪尔神秘一笑，退出了游戏，“走吧，吃饭去。”  
他们来到了一家购物城。这家商场的负一楼以美食闻名，好几家餐厅排起了长队，两人在一家日式料理店取了号，便打算先去逛逛。  
商场的暖气开很足，莱戈拉斯看着乌压压的人群，觉得有些热了，说想吃冰激凌。瑟兰迪尔利用身高优势，视线越过无数颗脑袋，扫到了转角处的甜品站。  
“在这儿等着，我去给你买。”他把莱戈拉斯带到了一个稍空些的地方，几分钟后，拿着一个冰激凌甜筒回来了。巧克力酱的香草冰激凌上，撒了榛仁与杏仁粒，一看便让人食指大动。莱戈拉斯接过来，刚要凑到嘴边，却被瑟兰迪尔抓着他的手抢过去，攫走了点缀在顶端的樱桃。掌心里触感冰凉，手背上却带了男人的温度，莱戈拉斯觉得自己的脸烧的更热了，赶紧咬了一大口冰激凌降温。  
“慢点吃，别急。”  
莱戈拉斯瞪了男人一眼，吃得更快了。几下便把甜筒解决，嘴角沾了一滴巧克力酱，不太明显。  
瑟兰迪尔也不再逗他，一道乘扶梯上楼了。  
商场的楼层并不多，四层到顶，中间却是打通的，过节或者有活动的时候，就会将高高的屋顶装扮起来，吸引了许多小朋友，久而久之，成了不少商家举行各种活动的首选场地。  
圣诞节虽然过了，高空中还悬挂着无数的雪片，两匹可爱的驯鹿拉着圣诞老人的车，栩栩如生。而一楼的中庭，有一个商家正在做宣传，为了吸引顾客，搞了个情侣亲吻大赛，胜出者将获得神秘奖品。不少年轻的男女都排起了队，最前面的一对上台了，主持人递给他们一人一个连着细铜线的小金星，请他们亲吻对方。  
当小情侣的唇紧贴在一起时，身后的圣诞树亮了。两米多高的松树上挂满了灯链，闪着柔柔的金光，蓝色与白色的雪花与缀着的彩球掩映其间，随手一拍都是张不错的照片。  
这时，主持人看到了在场外围观的两个英俊男人，招呼他们也来参加。  
“我们不是情侣。”莱戈拉斯谢绝了主持人的好意。  
“没关系，这个活动不限男女，朋友也可以参加。”主持人继续不遗余力地劝说着。  
莱戈拉斯看了一眼瑟兰迪尔，发现后者竟然有些跃跃欲试，只好答应。  
主持人问他索要了手机说给他们拍照，然后把一个小星星塞进了他的手心。莱戈拉斯捏着有棱有角的金属薄片，心里泛起了一丝紧张。他告诉自己，不就是个游戏吗，有什么好紧张的。瑟兰迪尔一把搂住了他，两片温热的唇贴上去，把他嘴角的巧克力酱舔净。  
莱戈拉斯觉得那两片唇软软的，带了一点湿意。原来亲吻的感觉，是这样的吗？似乎还不错。  
他的脑子里像搅了浆糊，有点儿乱。跟着就被抱了起来，瑟兰迪尔的舌头趁机霸道地撬开他的牙齿，侵入口腔，舔弄他的舌尖。  
唔——莱戈拉斯的声音闷在了喉咙里发不出来，挣了两下竟挣不开男人的怀抱。那条灵巧的舌头在他的口腔内游走着，带来阵阵酥麻的快意，让他有些喘不上气儿了。  
主持人和台下的观众们纷纷拍下了这赏心悦目的一幕。两个帅哥，一个高大英俊，一个青春活力，简直比那电影里的明星都要帅气几分。在一片喝彩声中，瑟兰迪尔终于放开了少年被吮、吸到泛着红艳水色的双唇。  
“快放我下来。”莱戈拉斯小声的说。一个大男人还被公主抱，简直把他这辈子的人都丢光了。  
“做我的情人，好吗？”瑟兰迪尔认真的问。这不是一个玩笑，也不是一场游戏，他用一种坚定的目光看着怀里的少年，就像他本人一样，给人可靠的感觉。  
“你说什么？我没听清。”  
“当你默认了。”瑟兰迪尔笑着把他放了下来。通常电影里女主角这么回答，都是答应的表示，因为她们害羞。  
主持人把手机归还了莱戈拉斯，并请他们留下电话号码以便接收获奖通知。一分钟的成绩已经超越了目前所有参加活动的情侣。不出意外的话，今天的冠军就是他们了。  
两人都知道这个活动最主要的目的还是收集电话号码，所以并没有留下任何个人信息，挥一挥衣袖，留下一片唏嘘的观众。  
回到负一楼的日料屋，等了不到五分钟就叫到他们的号了，两人脱了鞋，在榻榻米上坐下，享用了一顿丰盛的料理。虽然不是什么顶级食材，但身材很新鲜，口味也正宗，尤其是店里的自制酱油与わさび，恰到好处地混合在一起，不需要客人自行调配。  
饱餐一顿后，瑟兰迪尔便要动身去机场了。尽管不愿，却不得不赶回去开会。他想再亲一亲身旁的少年，却被推开了，理由是旁边有人。  
“又不是没有当众亲过。”瑟兰迪尔才不管那些，身子一歪就贴上了少年的唇。带着辛辣的味道，有些呛人，仔细品味之下，又能觉出几分鲜甜的滋味来。  
“你这人可真无赖。”莱戈拉斯喘着气嗔怪，换来一阵爽朗大笑。  
在瑟兰迪尔眼里，这个张牙舞爪的小家伙从来都不是老虎，只是一只可爱的小喵咪罢了。可他又打心眼儿里喜欢“小老虎”那股不服输的劲。  
回到宿舍后，莱戈拉斯呈大字型趴在了床上。他玩了会儿手机，然后点进相册去看白天在商场里拍的照片，这一看脸就红了，两三下删了个干净，可删完了又觉得舍不得，就去最近删除里翻出拍得最好的一张，还原了回去。  
照片的角度很不错，刚好能看清瑟兰迪尔轮廓分明的侧脸，而他自己的表情，看上去竟然是有些陶醉的。莱戈拉斯考虑再三，将这张照片存进了私密相册。  
一个月后，瑟兰迪尔收到了从M大发出的快递。他觉得自己像个收到新年礼物的孩子那样，兴奋又期待。  
拆下层层包装，里面果真是一辆模型超跑。  
瑟兰迪尔搜刮了一遍脑子里所有的跑车品牌，也没想出这是比照着哪家的车做的。他仔细看了看，没有任何LOGO。  
这是莱戈拉斯自己设计并制作的模型车。  
银灰色的车身，极简的流畅线条，炫酷的轮毂造型，典雅而不失活力，与瑟兰迪尔给人的感觉十分相衬。  
他在地上试开了一下，动力甚至比先前的那辆更足。  
瑟兰迪尔没舍得跑太久就关闭了遥控，将车子拿起来，用湿布擦干净轮子上的细小灰尘，然后放进了橱窗，和那辆太空蓝的座驾模型并排。  
不知道这回小老虎会怎么呛人呢？瑟兰迪尔拿起压在盒子底部的卡片。依旧是牛皮纸，俊逸的字体看上去非常舒服。  
答应我一件事，你才可以玩我的车。  
城市道路不要超过八十码，高速公路不要超过一百五十码，尽量控制在一百二十码以内。  
瑟兰迪尔依旧觉得哭笑不得。可心里的某个地方，却甜滋滋的。  
他打了个电话过去。“车我收到了。”  
“所以你现在在我的学校门口，想请我吃饭表示感谢？”  
瑟兰迪尔忍不住笑了出来：“虽然我现在走不开，不过既然你这么想我来，那我就抽空来看看你。”  
莱戈拉斯连忙拒绝：“别别别，我也忙着呢，好几个课题压在手里，教授等着要报告呢。”  
设计这辆车，莱戈拉斯费了不少心思，图纸几番易稿，扔了一篓子的废纸，才最终敲定外形。而导师埃克西里昂布置的任务，就这么被拖延了下来。眼下好不容易完工，当然是要开夜工写报告了。  
瑟兰迪尔嘱咐了他几句注意休息，也就打消了奔波一趟的念头。来日方长，他倒不急于一时。  
大四即将毕业，来自欧洛菲尔的压力也日益加大。作为默克伍德家族的独子，他有着与生俱来的责任，父亲希望他继续攻读商科这本无可厚非，可他志不在此。本科的时候，他已经做出了让步，如今唯一的圆梦机会摆在眼前，稍纵即逝，他实在难以抉择。  
没有人知道，他在去年夏天的时候，偷偷参加了皇家海军学院的招生考试，并在综合测试中获得了第一名的骄人成绩。学院的院长，巴德?内斯比特中将亲自面试并录取了他。那是一次令人愉快的谈话。内斯比特中将刚过四十，看上去十分年轻，威严的外表下满是对后辈的仁爱，令人信服，是一位非常值得尊敬与追随的长官。  
但瑟兰迪尔始终没敢把这件事告诉他的父亲。在他眼里，利益至上的父亲，又怎么可能让自己去军校浪费青春呢？为国效力远没有为这个家族出力来得实在。他只是表达了一些对商科没有兴趣的想法，就被严词训斥了。  
脾气暴躁的老顽固。年轻的瑟兰迪尔在心里为自己的父亲贴上了标签。


	6. Chapter 6

Tattoo of soul 06  
这一学期的时光过的尤其快。莱戈拉斯一边忙着自己的学业，一边还要为导师打工——用埃克西里昂教授在办公室说的话就是，这样的壮丁，抓一个少一个了。他不得不减少了三分之二的社团活动，只在盛情难却的时候才会参加一二，瑟兰迪尔也没再逮到过机会飞去看他。  
他们有时会打上一会儿电话，有时只是发一两条简讯互道晚安。偶尔的偶尔，他会去那家卡丁车俱乐部跑上两节，或者到网吧杀几局《LOF》，他可以很轻松地赢得比赛，却并不觉得雀跃，两三次后，也便不再去了。  
大概是因为身边缺少了那个足够厉害的对手吧。  
再一次见到瑟兰迪尔，是暑期放假的第三天。莱戈拉斯正在给院子里的盆栽浇水，就听到了远处传来的轰隆声。  
他对引擎的声音极为敏感，仅凭那些相似的嗡嗡声就能分辨出几十款不同型号的跑车。而现在的这个声音，应该属于某辆重型机车，因为被改装过，他还无法确定。  
而后，他便看到转角处窜出一道光影，如重剑破开路面与空气的界限，飞驰而来，扬起的白烟漫了半边天。  
一个漂亮的回旋，瑟兰迪尔稳稳将车停在他面前。  
而莱戈拉斯很有一种骂人的冲动。这家伙刚才的时速至少有两百码！  
全副武装的男人长腿一迈，翻身下车。“嗨，不欢迎我吗？”他摘下头盔，随手放在坐凳上。  
“不欢迎。”莱戈拉斯没好气的说。虽然香槟色的机车非常拉风，虽然靠在车边的男人非常帅气，可这样真的很危险啊。  
“哎，那我可就没地方去了。”瑟兰迪尔用略显夸张的语调说。  
莱戈拉斯翻了个白眼表示不信。  
“我和我爸吵架了，被扫地出门，连车钥匙也没收了，幸亏他忘了我还有机车，不然我就只能走过来了。”  
“你就装吧，默克伍德的大老板会沦落到这地步？”  
“我辞职了。所以…”瑟兰迪尔突然向前一步，亲了亲少年翘的老高的嘴唇，“你得收留我。”  
“流氓，谁让你亲了。”莱戈拉斯用手背蹭掉唇上的津液，转身往屋里走。瑟兰迪尔非常自觉地跟了进去。  
安德烈的期末考试还没结束，所以诺大的别墅只有莱戈拉斯一个人住，说起来也挺冷清的，这下有了瑟兰迪尔，拌拌嘴斗斗气，倒热闹了几分。  
两个人打打闹闹，把厨房弄了个鸡飞狗跳，也没折腾出一顿像样的晚饭。看着烧焦的锅底，瑟兰迪尔忍不住问：“你平时都吃什么的？”  
“要不是你添乱，我已经在吃了。”他觉得自己的厨艺虽然称不上好，但也勉强可以下咽，这下食材被浪费光了，想重做也不行。  
他们只得叫了一份外卖，还是加了不少钱人家才肯送来的。  
吃过饭后，莱戈拉斯把瑟兰迪尔轰去洗澡，打算自己收拾厨房，这地方，必须列为禁地，绝不能让他再踏入半步。  
瑟兰迪尔走到半路又折了回来。“有大码的睡衣吗？”  
莱戈拉斯才想起来，这家伙来的时候只带了自己，和那辆机车。  
他不得不耐着性子上楼，把自己的浴袍找出来，“天亮了就赶紧滚回去。连个行李箱都不拿，还学小孩子离家出走，你丢人不？”  
米白色的浴袍直接被丢到了脸上，遮住了男人得逞的笑容。  
第二天清晨，莱戈拉斯是被敲门声吵醒的。他们昨晚联机打游戏到半夜，实在困得很，翻了个身，把右耳压在枕头下继续睡。五分钟后，不胜其烦地抄起枕头朝门砸去。  
“别吵了，我起来还不行么。”  
睡眼惺忪的小狮子磨磨蹭蹭地挪到内卫，洗了把脸，才总算清醒了些。他们今天的计划很简单，三个字概括，买买买。冰箱空了要买吃的，瑟兰迪尔没带行李要买穿的，莱戈拉斯没骑过摩托要买装备。  
“不过，我总不能穿着睡衣出门吧？”瑟兰迪尔指了指自己身上的浴袍。他们几乎把整个柜子都翻了过来，才勉强找到一件能穿的T恤，至于长裤是无论如何也穿不上的。  
莱戈拉斯丢给他一条花花绿绿的沙滩裤。  
“这搭么？”瑟兰迪尔在身上比了比，说不出的违和。  
“不穿就算了，你昨天的衣服还在洗衣机里。”  
瑟兰迪尔赶紧套上身，然后被嘲笑了个彻底。  
“走在街上可别说认识我。”少年很不厚道地笑了。  
这次放假他把学校里改装的那辆Porsche弄了回来。在众多超跑里，Porsche的性能算不上最出色的，但却是莱戈拉斯的初恋。那对可爱的蛙眼车灯在第一次见到时就俘获了他的心。  
他们采购完毕的时候，太阳还没下山，就去游戏厅里玩抓娃娃。莱戈拉斯抓了不少毛绒玩具，瑟兰迪尔却只是看着，坚决不参与这种小朋友和女孩子才喜欢玩的游戏。  
莱戈拉斯哼了一声，把抓到的一堆娃娃分给了身后眼巴巴看着的孩子们。  
“走，回家带你兜风去。”瑟兰迪尔十分自然地拉着他的小甜心离开了。  
吃过晚饭，天气凉爽了不少。两人换上骑行服，戴好头盔，就觉得有些热了。  
“跑起来就好了。”瑟兰迪尔发动了机车，让莱戈拉斯在他身后坐好，油门一推，嗖地飞了出去。平稳地行驶几公里后，开始加速到两百码以上，一个左倾的转弯，吓得莱戈拉斯抱紧了他的腰。  
瑟兰迪尔对这样的反应非常满意，喊了一声抱紧了，油门继续加大，时不时地左倾右斜，制造出类似过山车的晕眩感。莱戈拉斯感觉自己都要飞出去了，紧贴着男人的身体，双手环住他的腰，在身前握紧。  
紧张，刺激，比开跑车要强烈很多倍的感觉，让他害怕又痴迷。突突的引擎声，呼啸的风声，隔着头盔也能清楚听到。夜风吹上身上是凉的，可全身的血液却因为这样疯狂的速度而沸腾了。他总是让瑟兰迪尔慢点开车，却发现自己也是如此的享受极速的快感。晕眩，迷离，又格外地自由。他挣脱了所有的束缚，身与心都一道在空中飞翔。  
瑟兰迪尔不知什么时候开始减速了，然后停到了路边，问他要不要试试。  
莱戈拉斯点了点头，学了下简单的操作，然后坐到了前排。瑟兰迪尔高大的身躯从背后包裹住他，双手覆在他紧握着车把的手上。  
“有我在，你只管开。”  
这样的话语从男人口中说出，总是让人倍感安心。莱戈拉斯也不含糊，依葫芦画瓢地冲了出去，稳定地往上加油门。  
他拥抱着清风，瑟兰迪尔拥抱着他。路灯接连着路灯，仿佛可以开到天边。  
上瘾般地骑了半个小时，感觉手臂与腿脚都有些酸麻了，这才意犹未尽地把车换给了瑟兰迪尔骑。  
他终于明白瑟兰迪尔为什么会热衷飙车。虽然自己也喜欢超跑，但一直以为理由是不一样的。现在，他觉得自己也可以多加一条理由了。  
瑟兰迪尔一住就是一个星期，两人白天玩玩闹闹打网游，晚上则骑机车出去兜风。他完全把这里当做了自己的家，如果忽略睡的是客房的话。  
这一天晚上，他们正打算像往常一样出去疯一会儿，亚玟来电话了。  
莱戈拉斯接到电话，得知亚玟也放假了，非常高兴地约她一起出来喝酒。  
还是他们常去的那家酒吧，驻唱歌手弹着吉他，唱出熟悉的怀旧歌曲。  
亚玟已经先到了，正在欣赏台上的弹唱。莱戈拉斯过去，拥抱了许久未见的姐姐，并给她和瑟兰迪尔做了介绍。  
“这就是赢了你的那个瑟兰迪尔？”亚玟用她挑剔的眼光打量了一番对面的男人，然后点了点头，“眼光不错嘛小子。”  
莱戈拉斯对几个姐姐的变相调戏早就习以为常，招呼服务生过来点单。他的目光巡视了一圈，并没有看到奇力，就问了他是不是轮休了。  
“奇力啊，两个月前就辞职了，听说是有女朋友了，还是个研究生呢。”  
原来是追陶瑞尔去了。难怪在学校里的时候陶瑞尔总说忙，还把好多工作都推给了他，敢情是谈恋爱去了。  
“陶瑞尔瞒地可真够好的。”莱戈拉斯愤愤不平，姐姐谈恋爱了，自己这个做弟弟的竟然不知道，还无辜多干了那么多活，开学后一定不能放过这两人。  
“你不也是？”亚玟喝了一口酒，看看莱戈拉斯，又看看瑟兰迪尔。光是这长相，就算得上绝配了。  
“没有的事。”莱戈拉斯矢口否认。聊了一会儿未来的打算，便觉得无聊，提议玩骰子。输的人可以选择回答一个问题，或者喝一瓶酒。  
一连三局，女士获胜，两位男士不约而同地选择了喝酒。  
“不行不行，不带这样玩的，接下来选喝酒要喝两瓶。”想听八卦的亚玟小姐自然不会放过这样的机会。  
逮着瑟兰迪尔输的时候，抛出了重磅级的问题：“请问，你的初吻给了谁？”  
“旁边这位。”瑟兰迪尔毫不犹豫的说。  
莱戈拉斯有些惊讶，他以为瑟兰迪尔是有过女朋友或者男朋友的，毕竟他接吻的技术，唔，看上去非常好。  
“小叶子，你的脸怎么红了，不能喝就别喝了，乖乖回答问题。”亚玟挪开了他面前的酒瓶。  
“谁说我不能喝的？”莱戈拉斯抄起一瓶酒就咕噜咕噜喝了起来，还流了不少出来弄湿了衣领。他才不要回答什么诸如第一次给了左手还是右手这样幼稚的问题呢。  
等他终于扬眉吐气的时候，其实已经喝晕了，强撑着没让自己醉倒，搭在瑟兰迪尔的肩上，问他：“你最大的梦想是什么？”  
亚玟打起了十二分的精神，自动屏蔽掉吵杂的音乐声。瑟兰迪尔打着哈哈说：“这个呀，我也不知道，还是喝酒吧。”于是一手拿起一个酒瓶，仰头灌了下去。莱戈拉斯已经半醉，她却还清醒，并且捕捉到了男人眼中一闪而过的苦闷。  
三个人战斗力不俗，轻松干掉了两打啤酒。埃尔隆德打电话来叫女儿回家了，亚玟只好依依不舍地和他们道别。  
“我爸总是这样，说什么不放心女孩子在外面。”亚玟偶尔也会有一些小烦恼，比如被父亲看得太紧。  
“很正常啦，大人们都是偏爱女孩子的。”莱戈拉斯说完，扁了扁嘴，他也不想再喝了，于是瑟兰迪尔结了账，带他回家。  
“还没告诉我，你的梦想是什么呢。”莱戈拉斯坐在副驾上，打了个嗝。他可从来没喝过这么多酒，肚子里涨涨的，有些难受。  
“你真的想知道么？”瑟兰迪尔握着方向盘，虽然路上没什么车，但他只开了七十多码。  
“嗯。”莱戈拉斯点了点头，他和瑟兰迪尔虽然认识有一阵了，却觉得自己并不了解这个看上去样样全能的男人。  
“将军。”瑟兰迪尔说。“我是看着英雄的史诗长大的，那时候就觉得，我应该是其中的某一个，驰骋疆场，所向披靡。”  
莱戈拉斯的脑袋并不太清醒，但瑟兰迪尔说这话的时候，带着一种王者的自信与风范，于是他转过头，亲了亲男人的脸颊。  
“如果是梦想的话，那就坚持吧。”他说。然后靠在椅背上，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。


	7. Chapter 7

Tattoo of soul 07  
瑟兰迪尔将睡着的少年抱上楼放到床上，刚想去给他弄点水喝，却发现脖子被搂紧了，动弹不得，索性也不挣开了。  
莱戈拉斯还是头一次这样主动的搂着他，卸下了那些锐利的锋芒，乖顺的像只猫咪，脸蛋红扑扑的，鼻子里呼出的热气还带着酒味。  
瑟兰迪尔在他微微张开的唇瓣上啄了一下，又啄了一下，湿湿软软的，亲上去格外舒服，便忍不住含着吮了好一会儿。大概是他用了点力，莱戈拉斯眯着眼呜了一声，“你干嘛压着我。”  
“是你搂着我不放。”  
莱戈拉斯连忙缩回了手，眨着眼睛想让自己清醒些，然后便不争气地打了个哈欠。  
瑟兰迪尔的手臂穿过少年的后颈，将他沉重的脑袋托起，“去洗个澡再睡，那样会舒服一点。”  
莱戈拉斯嗯了一声，扶着头坐起来找拖鞋，趔趄了一下，又跌回了床上。  
“醉成这样，还是我来帮你吧。”瑟兰迪尔一把将人抱了起来。  
“喂，放我下来，我没醉。”红着脸的小醉猫用拳头锤着男人的肩膀。  
瑟兰迪尔才不理会那点儿微乎其微的力道，直接把人扛进浴室。莱戈拉斯的脚刚踩着地面，就挣到了洗手池边，哇的一下吐了起来。浓郁的酒气混合着某些不算好闻的味道一起窜上来，瑟兰迪尔皱了皱眉，轻拍着少年的后背给他顺气。  
莱戈拉斯只觉胸腔里一阵阵的酒味泛着酸，趴在台盆上吐得眼泪都快流出来了，这才觉得舒坦了许多。打开水龙头漱口，冲走秽物，又扑了好多水在脸上给烧烫的皮肤降温。  
总算清醒过来了。长长地呼了口气，转身看向瑟兰迪尔：“好了我洗澡了，你先出去吧。”  
“一起洗吧，我怕你滑跤。”瑟兰迪尔说的坦荡，丝毫没有表露出什么不该有的想法，并且十分自然地开始脱衣服。莱戈拉斯脱下了沾满酒气的上衣，然后解开了牛仔裤。他总觉得身上烫烫的像有人在盯着他，可抬起头来却看见瑟兰迪尔只是在专心地调试着水温。于是把自己也剥干净了走进淋浴房。他告诉自己，又不是女孩子，有什么好别扭的，于是努力表现地自然一点。  
瑟兰迪尔霸占了大花洒，所以洗的很快，莱戈拉斯拿着小喷头，来来回回地冲着，皮肤在热水的浇灌下显出一片娇嫩的粉色。他是想磨蹭到瑟兰迪尔洗好出去的，可这家伙就赖着不走。  
“再冲下去可就红透了。”瑟兰迪尔关掉了水龙头，挤了一点沐浴露在浴球上，开始往莱戈拉斯身上抹。他的力道很轻，一团团白色的泡沫如棉花糖般包裹着少年健美的身躯。“看不出来，你虽然瘦，身上还是有点肉的嘛。”  
莱戈拉斯的脸红的都快滴血了，膝盖一曲朝男人踢过去。可地上又是水又是泡沫的，有些打滑，一个没踩稳就撞在了男人的身上。也不怪他，喝醉了的人，就算清醒过来了，四肢也是软的。他能站好就算不错了。  
瑟兰迪尔扶住他的腰身，倒也没有揩油，打开水龙头哗哗地冲走那些泡沫，然后取了浴巾帮他擦干身上的水。不理会少年抗议的拳脚，把人又抱到了床上。  
“你先睡吧，我去收拾一下。”  
十分钟后，当他弄干净卫生间出来，莱戈拉斯却大睁着眼睛，不知在想什么。  
“怎么没睡觉？”  
“刚才在车上挺晕的，现在醒了，反而睡不着了。”  
“那要不看个电影？”瑟兰迪尔跑去桌上拿了笔记本，架在腿上问莱格拉斯要看什么。  
“你就不能先把衣服穿上？”莱戈拉斯非常鄙视中这个洗了澡连内裤也不穿的流氓。  
“在楼下呢，懒得去拿了。”瑟兰迪尔满不在意地拉过薄毯，搭在两人的肚子上。“看哪部电影？”  
“速度与激情。听说今年会出第八部了，你搜搜看有没有出呢。”这是莱戈拉斯最喜欢的系列电影之一，是视觉与听觉的双重盛宴，一再地让他的心也跟着赛车飞驰起来。  
“好像有。”瑟兰迪尔迅速地点开了视频，将网页最大化，屏蔽掉那些碍眼的广告。随着轰鸣的引擎声响起，屏幕亮了，盘山公路上，一辆红色的法拉利飞快地驶过，银色的兰博基尼紧随其后，展开激烈的比赛，哪一辆都不能长久地保持领先，镜头拉远，一路飙到了山顶的宽阔平台，眼看着距离终点越来越近，落后的银车加足了马力，紧贴着红车的侧门想要超车，红车方向盘一扭，擦着银车越过了终点线。  
车门打开，一个戴墨镜的黑发男人先走了下来，靠在车门点了根烟，紧接着，开兰博基尼的棕发少年也走了下来，叫道，“FUCK！竟然别我的车。”  
“规则是谁先到达终点就算赢，我赢了。”  
“怎么感觉像盗版的？”莱戈拉斯觉得画面似乎过于粗糙了。跟前面的几部完全风马牛不相及啊。  
“只找到这一个，看看再说吧。”瑟兰迪尔安慰道。  
“FUCK YOU！”棕发青年恼了，夹了男人嘴里的烟丢到地上碾灭，作势要揍人，却被握住了拳，反身压在了车门上。男人丢了墨镜，霸道地咬住了青年的唇，恶狠狠地吮吸起来。青年似乎要将怨气发泄在对方的身体上，也开始用唇齿回击。  
“什么和什么嘛。”莱戈拉斯不满地嘀咕，完全看不懂在讲什么。  
瑟兰迪尔拉了一段快进，莱戈拉斯差一点捂住了眼睛。  
刚才的青年已经脱掉了衣服，内裤挂在一只脚的脚踝上，摇摇欲坠，黑发的男人抱起他放在引擎盖上，抚摸着某个打了马赛克的器官。  
“瑟兰迪尔，FUCK YOU！这就是你找的电影？”  
瑟兰迪尔装作无辜地摊手：“搜出来的结果就是这个。毛片就毛片嘛，看看也没损失。难道你在学校没看过毛片？”  
“谁跟你一样，满脑子净是这些乱七八糟的。”莱戈拉斯又是窘迫又是羞耻，他一直都是健康阳光的三好少年，看毛片打手枪这种事，还真没干过。  
瑟兰迪尔大笑着把少年搂到怀里：“这很正常，每个男人都会有需求，没什么好害羞的。”  
莱戈拉斯横了他一眼，绝不承认自己会害羞，于是硬着头皮往下看。  
影片中的少年大张着双腿，难耐地呻吟着，男人一边和他接吻，一边将打码的部位插入了他的身体。少年的身后后仰着，发出一声痛苦又愉悦的声音，然后扶着男人的肩膀，开始抖动身体。他的表情看起来十分享受。男人插了一会儿之后，就把少年抱下来，让他趴在引擎盖上，捏着高高翘起的屁股，重新操了进去。  
活塞运动看多了也无聊，瑟兰迪尔见莱戈拉斯实在看不下去了，就合上了电脑，顺手把床头灯也关了。  
“睡觉睡觉。”他把莱戈拉斯搂过来，手掌一下一下地抚摸着他光滑的后背。  
莱戈拉斯哪里还睡得着。满脑子都是刚才屏幕上的画面，他害怕瑟兰迪尔也会对自己做出这样的事，但又没有把瑟兰迪尔赶走，他也说不清自己是个什么情绪，心里乱乱的，还有点紧张。  
瑟兰迪尔的身体很温暖，也很高大，可以轻松地把少年圈在怀里。他侧过头，亲吻了莱戈拉斯的嘴唇。很清爽，还带了牙膏的薄荷味。瑟兰迪尔温柔地含在嘴里，轻轻地吮吸着柔软的唇瓣，去逗弄他的舌头，他们不是第一次接吻了，莱戈拉斯却忘了该怎么回应。  
“只是亲一下就紧张成这样，等下你岂不是要晕了？”  
“你，你要做什么？”  
“别怕，我只是想让你舒服，甜心。”他的手覆上了少年的胸膛，轻轻地揉捏着，肌肉松软，触感很不错。  
大掌游弋向下，路过平坦的小腹，握住了某个柔软的小巧，来回套弄了几下，就慢慢胀大了起来，顶端调皮地戳在掌心上。  
感觉到身体的变化，少年羞得闭上了眼睛，从未被人触摸过的地方越来越热，又舒服又难受，忍不住闷哼起来。瑟兰迪尔翻了个身，压在他的身上。  
猛然想到毛片里的场景，莱戈拉斯惊觉接下来要发生的事，忙用手撑住男人的胸膛：“等等，为什么是你压着我？”  
“我比你高。”  
瑟兰迪尔说的是事实。  
“这不算。”莱戈拉斯不服气。  
“我比你大。”  
他拉着少年的手去摸自己身下的肉棒。莱戈拉斯烫得忙缩手，这也是事实。  
“你有的地方我也有。”莱戈拉斯依旧不服气。  
“我体力好。”  
这是公认的事实。  
“我也不差。”莱戈拉斯坚决表示不服气。  
“那你会吗？”  
莱戈拉斯想了想，片子里好像很容易就进去了，应该不难吧？  
瑟兰迪尔忍着笑说：“我教你。”  
他跪坐在床上，抚摸着上少年的大腿内侧，把它们架在腰侧，用早已硬挺的地方和小小莱打着招呼，那里甚至渗出了透明的前液。  
莱戈拉斯紧张地要命，他的腿被架开了收不回来，肌肉收缩着，害怕瑟兰迪尔接下来的举动。男人俯下身亲吻着他说，“我不进去，就让你舒服一下。”  
他用坚如烙铁的地方摩擦着少年的会阴，然后悄悄后移，在紧闭的入口周围蹭着，湿漉漉的龟头按摩着柔嫩的部位，莱戈拉斯渐渐放松了下来，开始享受这种从未体验过的感觉。痒痒的，酥酥的，滑滑的。  
瑟兰迪尔又握住了他的阴茎，手指灵活地转动着，将男人敏感的部位照顾周到。莱戈拉斯舒服地挺了一下身，随即吃痛地尖叫了起来。  
他不小心把瑟兰迪尔的龟头吃进去了一点，瞬间被撑开的生涩钝痛让他的脸也跟着颤抖了，瑟兰迪尔赶紧退出来。  
“弄痛你了吗？”  
莱戈拉斯点点头，又摇摇头，被松过土的地方正一张一缩着，让他有些心痒。“那……那你小心点试试。”  
瑟兰迪尔的肉棒刚才被主动吸进去了一点，现在又得了这么大的鼓励，激动地到处找润滑的东西，总算在床头柜翻出了一瓶类似凡士林的东西，挤了好多在掌心里，在手指上涂了厚厚一层，小心地探到少年的后穴，旋转着向前。火热的内壁夹紧了他的手指，像贪吃的孩子一样不愿放开。瑟兰迪尔很有耐心地按压着肠壁，让里面的肌肉松软下来，然后小幅度地震颤了几下，立刻引来少年的细碎呻吟。  
“舒服吗？”  
莱戈拉斯诚实地点了点头，虽然感觉怪怪的，在手指在里面抖动的时候，神经末梢却有丝丝连连的快意顺着尾椎骨爬上来，一下下地挠着他的心，想要被更强烈的感觉包裹。  
瑟兰迪尔逐渐增加着润滑的手指，不忘继续抚慰莱戈拉斯血气方刚的硬物，等手指已经能够自如地搅动，他拔了出来，将自己的阴茎抵在了窄小的入口。  
“告诉过你的，我的枪很厉害，现在它要进去了。”瑟兰迪尔深吸一口气，埋入了湿热紧致的蜜穴，缓慢却坚定地向前推进到最深处。  
莱戈拉斯紧紧地抱着他，努力让自己放松，却还是控制不住身体的颤抖。肉棒深埋在体内的感觉是那么的清晰，烫地几乎可以把身体融化。  
他忍不住问：“为什么视频里那么容易就进去了？”  
瑟兰迪尔实在没想到小家伙现在居然还有心思想这个，他亲了亲甜蜜的嘴唇，说：“第一，你是第一次，那些人天天做，早就习惯了。第二，这种片子都是剪辑过的，前面的一些可能没放出来。”不过现在，身下的人在分神，只能说明自己不够努力，于是瑟兰迪尔挺动腰身，一下下地抽干起来。均匀的频率，连深入与抽出的距离都控制地很好，他抓着莱戈拉斯的手，低头舔弄胸前的凸起。比绿豆还小的东西，扁扁平平的，舔了几下便充血立起，变得坚硬。  
“嗯……哈……”莱戈拉斯忍不住连连呻吟，最初的胀痛已经被快感取代，前所未有的酸麻袭遍了全身，而瑟兰迪尔开始加速。他太了解身下的少年，乖顺的外表下，有着一颗和他一样不羁的心。  
挺动的速度越来越快，莱戈拉斯蜷着脚趾，紧紧抱住身上的男人，喘息着，叫喊着，头皮一阵阵地发麻，床体也仿佛跟着他猛烈地摇晃起来，还想要更加疯狂。  
两具年轻的身体交缠在一起，迸射出激情的火花，如鱼得水，兴奋地忘乎所以，以至于谁也没有注意到门外的小动静。  
“让我尖叫。”莱戈拉斯的手指用力地捏着男人的手臂，难受地仰着头，紧接着便是密集而有力的撞击，每一下都凶狠地顶在让人疯狂的那个地方，他果真如自己所希望地那样，尖叫了起来，一声高亢过一声，叫到后来甚至有些喘不上气，吞咽了一下口水，又陷入了疯狂与迷离的快感中。  
他从不知道，原来做爱的感觉可以比飙车更加刺激。伏在男人身后骑机车的时候，他以为那已是极限。他差一点就要哭了，为瑟兰迪尔带给他这些美好的体验。  
积蓄了太久的精液终于喷薄而出，他感觉自己攀上了云霄，自由地漂浮在空中，没有地面，也没有压力，整个人都被放空了，从里到外地释放了个彻底。  
这种感觉实在太好了。  
他抱住了身上的男人，让他的胸膛紧贴着自己的胸膛，慢慢从高潮的余韵中释放出来。  
“好了吗？”男人温柔地吻着他的脸问。  
“嗯，好了。”他只觉得无比的满足，想要抱着这个男人好好睡一觉。  
“嗯哼，刚才是谁说自己体力好的？”瑟兰迪尔拍了一把少年的臀部，他到现在都还没有射。  
莱戈拉斯闭上眼睛装死。  
瑟兰迪尔抽出了肉棒，躺到少年的身旁。“呐，现在给你个机会证明自己体力好。”  
莱戈拉斯霍的睁开了眼睛。  
瑟兰迪尔指了指翘着的小兄弟，“坐上来，自己动。”  
莱戈拉斯已经到了极限，刚才因为兴奋没有感觉到，现在放松下来，后面便因为过度摩擦火辣辣地疼着了，哪里还经得起新一轮的运动。于是缴械投降，“你厉害，总行了吧？”  
“服了吗？”瑟兰迪尔问。  
“不服！”莱戈拉斯一扭头，朝另一边睡去了。他咬着嘴唇才抑制住没让自己笑出来。  
瑟兰迪尔从身后抱住了他，硬挺的部位自然而然地贴在臀瓣上，坚如烙铁。莱戈拉斯害怕被偷袭，只好转了过来，“我帮你用手弄出来吧。”  
瑟兰迪尔假装为难了一下，说：“看在你第一次的份上，我就勉强答应了，下次可没那么容易。”  
莱戈拉斯开心地亲了一下他，然后卖力给用手证明自己的体力，让那亲近过自己身体最深处的东西在掌中爆发。  
真是该死的持久。莱戈拉斯在心里暗骂，他累的手都快断了。“你怎么可以坚持这么久不射？”这令他非常好奇。他觉得他们做了至少有一个小时了  
“以前上中学的时候练的。”  
“啊？这个还可以练？快说说怎么练的？”活过来的莱戈拉斯又化身成了好奇宝宝。  
“就忍着不射就行了。不过这样也不好。”  
“为什么？”  
“想快一点射都做不到了。”  
莱戈拉斯真想给他一拳。这分明是赤裸裸的炫耀。  
“好了好了，睡觉了，再不睡天都亮了。”  
“嗯。”累了一晚上的少年像猫咪那样弓着身子，窝在了瑟兰迪尔怀里，明明有枕头，却似乎更加偏爱他的胳膊，枕在上面睡得香甜。  
瑟兰迪尔吻了吻他的额头，觉得生活越来越美好了。


	8. Chapter 8

Tattoo of soul 08  
莱戈拉斯一直睡到了第二天的中午。这一觉睡得格外舒服，醒来神清气爽，下床穿了拖鞋，才觉得身下的那个地方有点怪怪的，腿根处的酸痛提醒着他昨晚发生的事，那些不堪的声音仿佛近在耳边。他羞红了脸，大吼一句：“瑟兰迪尔，fuck off！”  
瑟兰迪尔听到楼上气急败坏的叫骂，笑得毫无形象。“这么精神？看来今晚还可以继续。”  
莱戈拉斯不顾股间的异样，蹬蹬蹬踩着楼梯跑下来，打算把这该死的家伙揍一顿，却闻到了某种烤肉的焦味。  
厨房！  
瑟兰迪尔在尝试用烤箱烤牛肉，可他不知道要铺锡箔纸，设定的时间也不对，所以牛肉毫无悬念的焦了。  
他觉得自己昨晚一定是被酒精冲昏了头脑，才会让这个四体不勤五谷不分的混蛋给上了。还是自愿的那种。  
“滚滚滚滚滚！”炸了毛的小兽将罪魁祸首推出了厨房，狠狠地拉上了移门，开始收拾残局。好好的一盒牛肉，就这么毁了。  
瑟兰迪尔一脸无辜地坐到了沙发上，然后放肆地笑了起来。他其实还挺喜欢看莱戈拉斯为自己忙碌的，恩，看上去像个家庭主妇。  
等莱戈拉斯重新端着盘子走出厨房的时候，瑟兰迪尔也跟到了餐桌边。  
“没你的份。”他只拿了一把叉子，津津有味地把烤好的牛肉粒往嘴里送。  
瑟兰迪尔才不管，抓着莱戈拉斯的手强行把下一块肉塞进了自己的嘴里，夸张地咀嚼着，称赞它的美味。莱戈拉斯横了他一眼，起身又去厨房拿了一把。还没吃上呢，瑟兰迪尔就掰着他的脸，强行把咬在牙间一小块肉丁哺了过去，然后含住他的双唇吮吸着，如同在吃另一块喷香的肉，轻轻地咬着，不让他有机会把牛肉吐出来。莱戈拉斯只好囫囵吞枣咽了下去，噎的喉咙疼。  
他唔唔地抗议着，好不容易推开缠上来的人，撂下狠话：“再不好好吃，我都给你倒了。”  
瑟兰迪尔讨了便宜也不再逗他，老老实实地吃起来。  
“你不会一早上都在折腾那块肉吧？还干了什么坏事，老实交代。”莱戈拉斯觉得他一定有事瞒着自己，不然不会这样安静。  
“没有，我起来后看你睡得香，就上了会儿网。”瑟兰迪尔的生物钟，不管多晚睡，到点就醒，醒了就起。  
“打游戏？”  
“不，我在做旅行攻略。”  
听到这个，莱戈拉斯来了兴致。暑假那么长，天天待在家里还真有点闷。  
“我计划进行一次骑行，大概一个月左右，下午要去买些装备。”  
“我们一起去吗？”  
“当然，我怎么会把你独自留在家？甜心。”瑟兰迪尔去沙发上把电脑拿了过来，打开初步规划好的路线图给莱戈拉斯看。  
去程从有着最美公路之称的NO.76公路出发，一路向北，跨越田野，草原，森林，来到北极圈里的冰川小镇，运气好的话，他们能够欣赏到极光。  
莱戈拉斯用手指在屏幕上划出一道弯弯曲曲的线，与瑟兰迪尔预想中的回程路线相差无几。男人一把拉过少年，让他跌坐在自己怀里，用力地亲吻着。  
“你怎么可以这么聪明。”  
莱戈拉斯选的这条线路非常难走，地势险峻，不少路段九曲十八弯，是对耐力与车技的双重考验。可他们喜欢征服，走别走不曾走到的路，才能看到别人不曾见识的风景。  
“再去烤份牛肉来吧。”  
“？”莱戈拉斯觉得瑟兰迪尔的转变似乎有点快，不是正在讨论路线吗？  
“再不去，我怕我会等不及先吃了你。”瑟兰迪尔的手不老实的摸了一把他的屁股，“我想操你，莱戈拉斯。”  
莱戈拉斯用尽了毕生的修养才没有立刻甩给这个流氓一巴掌。一下子跳起来溜进了厨房，一边把锅铲弄得乒乒砰砰，一边高声咒骂着，害怕外面的人听不到似的。  
当然，他到底没能逃脱被吃的命运。今天的晚些时候，一个强吻变成了粗暴的接吻，紧接着他的裤子就被扒掉了，还残留着昨夜记忆的地方再一次接受了洗礼，叫骂与挣扎淹没在情欲的海洋里，化为亢奋的尖叫与用力地摆动。  
“爽不爽！”  
“你他妈……”后面的话被撞地变了调。  
“还要吗？”  
“不要！”  
“那继续。”这一回瑟兰迪尔没有放过他，按着腰一直做到在他体内完全释放自己。  
筋疲力尽的莱戈拉斯像被拔了牙的老虎，软在他怀里，一句话也骂不出来了。  
短短几天时间，他们就把家里所有房间的床单都弄脏了，还在阳台的窗帘布上留下了一大滩痕迹。有时候是干柴烈火一点就燃，有时候是和风细雨润物无声。莱戈拉斯非常困惑，这家伙怎么可以懂这么多不同的姿势，后来想了想，一定是毛片看的。于是他厚着脸皮让瑟兰迪尔把速度与激情1-7部都给他下载下来。  
瑟兰迪尔正打算嘲笑他一下，却听到手机响了一下。莱戈拉斯费了好大的功夫才从床垫与床的缝隙间找到他的手机，划开屏幕，是他母亲发来的短信，上面写着：莱戈拉斯，安德烈病了，希望你能回家一趟。署名是怀特夫人，而不是你的母亲。  
莱戈拉斯的脸色明显地沉了下来，又很快恢复了正常。他都不知道安德烈已经放假了，看来这几天确实玩得太疯了。不管怎么说，弟弟病了还是应该去看望一下的，于是老老实实起床穿衣服，临走，和瑟兰迪尔交换了一个长长的吻，并嘱咐：“要盗版的那种。”  
*****  
放假这么多天，莱戈拉斯还是第一次回父母家。怀特夫人为他开了门，反倒让他有些不好意思了。他叫了一声母亲，长时间未被使用过的称呼听上去礼貌又生疏。  
“安德烈在房里。”她冷淡地说着，然后进了厨房。  
莱戈拉斯来到弟弟房里，安德烈看见他，委屈的差一点哭了。  
“哥，你可算来了，以为你再也不理我了。”他的脸红肿着，还起了一些小皮疹，这么一皱眉，更让人心疼了。  
“都要做大人了，怎么还哭呢？”莱戈拉斯伸手摸了摸弟弟的脸，有些烫，“你吃芒果了？”  
“嘴馋吃了个蛋糕，哪知道里面有芒果。”  
“你啊，会过敏的东西还碰，这嘴馋的毛病不改改，有你苦头吃。”  
安德烈连连点头，保证以后一定听话了。他很小的时候，哥哥就会像个大人一样教育他，可其实哥哥一点儿也不凶，倒更像是另一种形式的溺爱。  
“我也不想的，这下可好，晚上的舞会去不成了。”安德烈稚气未脱的脸上写满了沮丧。  
“那就不去了，舞会而已，你还没见过？”莱戈拉斯对这些场合一向不在意。  
“这个舞会不一样，是内斯比特太太主办的，妈妈非常重视，已经让我准备好几天了。”  
“内斯比特太太？有什么特别的吗？”  
“当然，她可是巴德·内斯比特将军的夫人，是一位在政界非常有地位的女士。妈妈和她似乎有点亲戚关系，不过已经隔得很远了，她想借这个机会让我们两家走动走动，你知道的，爸爸一直想融入上流社会，这是个难得的机会。”  
后面的话莱戈拉斯其实并没有认真听，巴德·内斯比特，他记得这个名字，瑟兰迪尔提到过一次，早年参加史矛革之战成名，晋升中将，后来因为旧患复发退离前线，现任皇家海军学院院长，是一位了不起的军人。  
能被眼高于顶的瑟兰迪尔夸赞，莱戈拉斯倒是有些好奇这位将军的英姿，他只好安慰弟弟下次还会有机会的。顶着一张过敏的脸去参加舞会，确实是一件非常不礼貌的事。  
“要不哥哥你替我去吧？”安德烈的眼中重新焕发出神采，抓着哥哥的手开始撒娇。14岁的男孩是被母亲宠着长大的，一个充满期待的笑容就可以让大人心软。  
“我？”  
“对呀对呀，哥哥你这么帅气，一定会让那些女孩子移不开眼的。别以为我不知道，你上中学的时候，班上一多半的女生给你写过情书呢。”  
“道听途说，哪有的事。”莱戈拉斯笑骂着佯怒，脸却不由自主地红了。这话要是被某个家伙听到，自己可又要遭殃了。  
“哎呀我的好哥哥，你就帮帮我嘛，就去一次，一次就好，下回有这样的好事，我才不让给你呢。”安德烈边说边晃着莱戈拉斯的胳膊，完全一副没长大的样子。让莱戈拉斯想起了小时候的亲密无间。  
莱戈拉斯被晃得晕，忙说：“我帮你去就是了。”他虽然在外面挺狂的，拿这个弟弟却是一点办法都没有。  
安德烈偷笑了一下，继续道：“如果见到内斯比特夫人的女儿，一定要帮我拍张照哦，听说是一位非常漂亮的小姐呢。”  
莱戈拉斯白了他一眼，对这种过分的要求不予理会。  
怀特夫人虽然不情愿，但也只能同意由长子代替小儿子参加舞会。她看了眼穿着T恤和休闲裤的莱戈拉斯，冷冷道：“记得你的身份，代表的是怀特家族。”  
等母亲转身离开，莱戈拉斯吐了吐舌头，去洗了个澡，然后换了一身非常正式的燕尾服。因为天热并未扣上，纯白的丝面衬衣上，三条细长的百褶边为他增添了不少活力。  
他已经可以料想，这一定是一场无聊至极的舞会，穿着晚礼服的名媛们浓妆艳抹，游走在千篇一律的笔挺西装间，说着一些自己不感兴趣的话题。  
他也一直以为自己是对的，微笑着谢过女士们邀请跳舞的好意，举着高脚杯，坐在安静的角落里，有一口没一口地抿着，直到一个姑娘向他走来。  
又是所谓的仰慕者？  
他抬头，却看到了一位仿佛从童话故事里走出的少女，穿着带蕾丝边的白色衬衣和同色的连衣裙，黑缎带包边的浅灰色大裙摆上，印着一幅幅黑白挂画，莱戈拉斯记得那些，他在妹妹的故事书上看到过。少女踩着黑色的带蝴蝶结的小皮鞋，走路时会有很清脆的铃铛声，非常悦耳。  
他不由想，如果妹妹还在的话，也有这么高了吧，奶金色的卷发，甜美的笑容，喜欢把自己打扮的像个洋娃娃。他妹妹的衣柜里，也有很多很多这样的小裙子。  
少女看了看莱戈拉斯旁边的座椅问：“对不起，请问这里有人吗？”  
“没有。”莱戈拉斯友好地笑了，眉目间都透着阳光的气息。  
少女开心笑着坐下：“我不会跳舞，所以过来躲一会儿的。你呢？”  
“我也是。”  
“那可真是太巧了。”女孩并不怕生，很快便和莱戈拉斯熟络起来。他们轻松地把彼此逗笑了。  
“你叫什么名字？”女孩有一些害羞地垂着眼，然后用眼角的余光偷偷看向对面的少年。  
“莱戈拉斯。”莱戈拉斯已经习惯了这样的目光，但他可以感觉到这其中并没有恶意，于是一直保持着礼貌的微笑。  
“我叫爱丽斯，莱戈拉斯，很高兴认识你。”  
“内斯比特小姐？噢原来您在这里。”一个头发梳的油亮的男人走了过来，看上去比莱戈拉斯要高一些，眼底带着些不可一世的傲慢，“可以请您跳支舞吗？”他伸出了戴着白手套的右手。  
爱丽斯显然不愿意答应，她向莱戈拉斯投去了一个求救的目光。  
“对不起先生，这位小姐是我的舞伴。”莱戈拉斯记得爱丽斯说的不会跳舞，适时地挺身而出为她解围。  
“哦？是么？”男人狐疑地看着两人。  
“当然。”莱戈拉斯伸出了自己的手，爱丽斯轻轻搭上，一道走进了舞池。  
现在的音乐是一首华尔兹圆舞曲，莱戈拉斯一只手握着爱丽斯的手，一只手虚扶着她的腰，轻声地指导着手忙脚乱的姑娘正确的步子。  
爱丽斯时不时地还是会踏错一下，踩到莱戈拉斯的脚，她尴尬又紧张地道歉，“你不是说不会跳舞么？”  
“恩，这是第一次跳。”  
裙摆高高甩起的姑娘惊讶地看着莱戈拉斯，他的舞步流畅地像已练过许多次。  
“那你怎么可以跳这么好？”爱丽斯一分心，又差点儿撞上了少年。  
“现学的。”莱戈拉斯眼角的余光，确实落在不远处的某两双脚上。  
舞曲的高朝，女步旋转1080°，爱丽斯的裙摆完全地散开，一幅幅印花如连环画般旋转而过，让人想到了迪士尼电影中的爱丽丝小公主，一时间，掌声四起，惊得她差点儿崴了脚。  
这一下，连带着莱戈拉斯也引起了不少人的注意。这位英俊的年轻人，还是第一次出现在上流社会的社交场合上。  
刚才的那个男人显然也注意到了这一幕，在外围冲他们鼓掌，眼里却写满了挑衅。  
两人退出包围圈的时候，他拦住了莱戈拉斯的去路。“真遗憾不能与您共舞，小姐。那么，一起喝一杯，应该不是什么难事吧？”  
莱戈拉斯的眼中已隐隐有了怒火，他最看不惯这种自以为是的人，手臂刚想抬起，就被身旁的爱丽斯压了下去。现在不是惹麻烦的好时机。  
爱丽斯不知道这个人是谁，但能认出自己的，应该都是和妈妈都有些交情。她不能丢妈妈的脸，正犹豫着该怎么拒绝，莱戈拉斯再度开口。  
“为难年轻女士可不是绅士应有的作风，先生。不如我陪你喝一杯吧。”  
“好。”男人与莱戈拉斯对视了几秒，转身走到摆着各式酒水的长桌前，选择了一瓶高纯度的白兰地。琥珀色的液体缓缓流入高脚杯中，他做了一个请的手势。  
莱戈拉斯执起一杯，“cheers”，玻璃杯发出清脆的碰撞声，金亮的酒液接触舌尖，辛辣的感觉立刻在味蕾上弥漫开，滚入喉咙，腾起一团火。这酒的味道实在算不上好，莱戈拉斯硬着头皮，一口气灌了下去，舌头已经麻痹，而胃像被人捏住了，剧烈地痉挛着。他只觉天旋地转，晕的厉害。  
爱丽斯大概和那个男的说了些什么，可他听不清，酒精麻痹了神经，所有的感官都变得迟钝，想吐却又吐不出，他觉得今天大概是撑不到舞会结束了。  
摇摇晃晃间，小姑娘扶住了他，满是歉意：“你喝醉了，我送你回家吧？”  
莱戈拉斯甩了甩脑袋，“我…自己回去就可以了。”  
“这怎么行，你是因为我才喝醉的。”爱丽斯急了起来，驾着他往门外走，好不容易把一个比自己重太多的大男人塞进了车里。“先别睡，告诉我你家在哪里？”  
莱戈拉斯撑着仅有的一丝意识，报出了父母家的地址。


	9. Chapter 9

Tattoo of soul 09  
莱戈拉斯歪在车后座上，头疼欲裂。他想起不久前，自己也醉得像摊烂泥，可那时候有瑟兰迪尔开车，所以他几乎是挨着椅背就睡着了。今天真是够丢人的，才喝了一杯就晕成这样，回去不被嘲笑才怪。不过他还是迷迷糊糊地掏出了手机。  
21:03，还不算太晚，瑟兰迪尔给他打了好几个电话，但是舞会太吵了他没听到，最后是一条短信，问他在哪里，什么时候回家。  
莱戈拉斯不愿意在那个不欢迎自己的“家”过夜，喝醉了又不能开车，干脆让瑟兰迪尔来接自己。  
屏幕很快亮了，瑟兰迪尔回复，等我。  
莱戈拉斯的嘴角弯了弯，他仿佛可以看到骑着机车的男人穿行在风中。他紧贴着瑟兰迪尔的身体，被酒精燃起的火烧得更旺，他们迫不及待地找了个无人的角落停车，肆无忌惮地接吻，做*爱，这样的想象荒诞到连他自己也难以置信，却真真切切地出现在了脑海。滚烫的呼吸，狂跳的心脏，颤抖的身体……  
爱丽斯很快便把车开到了莱戈拉斯家，按响了门铃。怀特夫人向她致歉，并热情地邀请她到家里喝茶，小姑娘很知情识礼，婉言拒绝了。  
莱戈拉斯跌跌撞撞地下了车，被安德烈扶进屋。  
“怎么醉成这样？”女人关上门，看着沙发上的长子皱眉，“安德烈，给他倒杯水醒醒酒。”  
安德烈很快就端了一杯温开水过来：“哥，你难受吗？喝点水到床上去睡吧？”  
莱戈拉斯摇摇头，接过水喝了两口：“不了，我一会儿就走。”  
他又拿出手机看了看，屏幕上没有任何新的通知。也是，那么远的路，哪有这么快。  
等啊等的，酒劲上涌，竟是越来越困，眼皮再也睁不开了，手机也滑在了沙发上。  
醒来已是天亮。他看了眼窗外，一下子从沙发上弹了起来，身上盖着的毯子也滑到了地上。怎么搞的，睡过头了？瑟兰迪尔呢？他忙从沙发上拿起手机，见鬼，昨晚那条短信过后，竟是一个消息也没有收到。他烦躁地打了个电话过去，打算兴师问罪，却听到对方手机已关机的提示。怎么搞的？  
不死心地又反复拨了十几遍，还是如此，莱戈拉斯慌了。  
像被打了一棍那样，懵在原地。  
瑟兰迪尔的手机从不关机。  
难道是出什么急事了？他爸的公司开会？还是忘记充电了？可他明明答应了会来的。莱戈拉斯又翻到了信息的界面，最后一条记录，还是等我这两个词。  
莱戈拉斯粗鲁地骂了一声，连招呼也没打，就直接跑出了家门，跳上车，也不管什么限速不限速，油门踩到底往家飙。  
客厅里没有，房间里没有，卫生间没有，厨房没有，所有能找的地方都没有，没有人，家里一个人都没有。其实他在进门前就知道了，因为那辆风骚的香槟色机车没有停在门外的窗台下。它一贯都是停在那里的，从来没有换过地方。  
就像瑟兰迪尔，一贯都是信守承诺的，从来没有食言过。  
他用手敲了敲脑袋，感觉比醉酒的时候疼得更厉害了。  
冷静了一会儿，莱戈拉斯决定去找他。  
他又跳上了车，发动引擎，右脚在油门上狠狠地空踩，听着剧烈到刺耳的轰鸣声，心才稍稍安定下来，挂了行车档，飙上大路。  
瑟兰迪尔，你最好是在默克伍德呆着，否则今晚就别想回家了！  
电台里开始播放今天的早间新闻，女主播读了几条民生大事件，吵得莱戈拉斯很不耐烦，正打算关掉，却听到广播里说昨夜有重型机车发生交通事故，冲出隔离带，疑似超速导致，并提醒广大市民注意文明骑车，安全出行。  
莱戈拉斯猛踩刹车，身体因惯性前倾，胸口差一点撞上了方向盘。他掏出手机，急切地搜索着交通新闻。看到配图的时候，手指头抖得差一点儿划不动手机。  
那是瑟兰迪尔的机车。他不会认错。  
即便撞坏了车身，沾上了泥土，他也不会认错。这款车型名为“Tiger”，香槟金是定制色，最适合瑟兰迪尔那个闷骚的家伙。  
他急忙打电话给警方，询问车主的下落，接电话的人不太耐烦，只说了句不知道，就挂下了电话。  
不知道？这算什么回答？  
他不死心，接着打过去，一个一个轮换着打，直到有了解这起事故的人接起电话。“你是车主的家属吗？”对方的态度还算友善。  
“是，我是。”莱戈拉斯的声音因紧张而颤抖。  
“我们在事故现场只发现了这辆机车，并没有找到伤员，从地上的痕迹看，当时的车速应该在100码以上，那样的速度与撞击力下，驾车者很有可能飞了出去，滚下山了。”  
莱戈拉斯挂了电话。他知道，那个人说的是对的。  
可瑟兰迪尔是什么人？他的车技那么好，怎么会有事呢？他大概只是把手机摔碎了。  
莱戈拉斯一路飙到了事故现场附近的大路上。说是大路，也不过是一条双车道的窄路，沿着这条路一直往上，能开到山顶。山不算高，一侧是峭壁，一侧是树丛。机车就是在树丛里被发现的。  
远远地能看到一抹明艳的金，在阳光的折射下更加显眼。他走了过去，将变形的机车扶了起来，抹掉车漆上的泥巴，手掌贴在皮质的车凳上，却那么冰冷，连一点儿瑟兰迪尔的余温都没有留下。  
眼睛酸酸的，空了一夜的胃一抽一抽地疼着，他咬了咬干燥的嘴唇，开始搜寻那个高大的男人。  
他叫瑟兰迪尔的名字，直到声音沙哑，也没有听到半点回音，他拨开一丛丛茂密的灌木，直到手被划伤，也没有看到一丝希望。太阳逐渐爬高，盛夏的烈日炙烤着大地，汗水浸湿了他的衬衣，又被太阳烘干，反反复复，后背浸了一片花白的盐渍。可他不死心，搜索的范围一点点外扩，满山的草绿外，再没有其他的颜色。  
饥饿与曝晒一道折磨着，他的脚步越来越沉重，大脑一阵阵地发胀，可还是不愿放弃，他想着，也许瑟兰迪尔就昏迷在前面的草丛里了。然后冷不防被石头绊了一下。  
没有坚实的怀抱接住他，他结结实实地摔在了地上。疼吗？不疼，他只是觉得透不过气来。  
跌坐在地上，抱着膝盖，忍了大半天的眼泪就这么汹涌决堤。  
“瑟兰迪尔，你这个说话不算话的混蛋。”  
“你到底在哪里？”  
“让你不要飙车，你偏不听。”  
“车技这么差，这下栽跟头了吧。”  
“我知道你没脸见我，我不笑你。”  
“你出来吧，不要躲着我了，好不好。”  
他一下一下地拔着地上的草，一边拔一边骂，骂完了，哭的更厉害了，原先的一抽一噎也变成了嚎啕大哭，好像要把这些年积攒下来的眼泪都一次流个够。  
莱戈拉斯已经有八年多没哭过了，现在却坐在地上，哭得像个做错事的孩子。  
眼泪流出来的刹那，他再一次感知，那种久远却清晰得历历在目的崩溃。  
胃里头翻江倒海地疼着，明明在大太阳下，却哆嗦着发起抖来，伸了脑袋便吐在了边上的草丛里。可他太久没吃东西，能吐出来的，只有混着酒味儿的酸水，涨红着脸，吐完了依旧在干呕，连眼前的树也有了重影。  
被发现的时候，莱戈拉斯已经昏厥了过去。  
他被送去了医院。宿醉与中暑一起侵袭了这具年轻的身体，幸亏身体底子好，到也没有什么大碍。  
醒来的第一件事，是找手机。  
先打了瑟兰迪尔的手机，依旧关机。又打了警察局的电话，仍没有他的消息。  
“哥，你别太担心了，身体要紧，先喝点粥吧。”安德烈坐在病床边，脸上的疹子退下去了，但还有点红。看着哥哥伤心，他心里也很不好受。  
“先放着吧，我没胃口。”莱戈拉斯的神情恹恹的，跟弟弟说话也提不起劲。坐起来看了会儿天花板，又躺了下去，洁白的枕巾上，一片泪痕。  
那个被遗忘的噩梦，那根被深埋心底的毒刺，一下一下地扎着他，他好像又回到了小时候，开开心心地出去玩，一觉醒来，那么鲜活漂亮的妹妹，就再也睁不开眼了。  
“都是你的错！”  
他还记得母亲的巴掌打在耳朵上的感觉，疼得他连话都说不出了。可他只能抱着自己的身体，默默地承受着。  
他在被窝里蜷成了一团，背对着弟弟，无声地哽咽着，手脚冰凉。  
被子很轻，裹在身上，那么冷，那么冷。  
不像瑟兰迪尔的怀抱，总是温暖又坚实的。  
城市的另一角，默克伍德集团的总裁办公室里，欧洛费尔难得失控地摔了烟缸。  
“什么叫联系不上人？”银发的总裁厉声质问。  
加里安极少看到老爷子气成这样。即便是自己老板和他吵架了，也没见他把所有的火气都写在脸上。  
“就是……就是打不通电话，也找不到人。”可怜的助理低声回答。  
“这个兔崽子，翅膀硬了，连我也不放在眼里了，竟敢不辞而别？军校军校，什么狗屁的军校，我现在就断了他的念头！”他打了个电话给皇家海军学院，校方表示还没到开学的时候，没有学生提前来校。  
欧洛费尔这才觉察出事情有些蹊跷。他命加里安查了机场与火车站的信息，都表明瑟兰迪尔没有乘坐过近期的班次。  
“这就怪了，好端端的，总不能失踪了吧？”加里安自言自语着。  
“他最近都跟谁在一起，去了哪些地方？”欧洛费尔的生意十分忙碌，前阵子和瑟兰迪尔吵架后，就没怎么管过他，心想断了他一切经济来源，这孩子倔上几天总会回家，也就飞国外谈合同去了。今早回了国，本想和儿子一起吃顿饭，再劝劝他，哪晓得这死小子竟然电话关机，这才把他给气着了。  
加里安犹豫了一下，还是决定如实相告。  
欧洛费菲尔的眼神凝成了冰，比瑟兰迪尔发怒的时候更冷上几分。  
“加里安，打电话给那小子。叫什么来着的？”  
“莱戈拉斯。”  
“对，莱戈拉斯。算了，还是我自己来打。”  
莱戈拉斯听到手机响的时候，激动地立马划开了屏幕，“喂？”他的声音颤抖的厉害。  
“你好，莱戈拉斯，我是瑟兰迪尔的父亲。请问我的儿子在你旁边吗？他的手机关机了，我找他有点事，可以请他接一下电话吗？”欧洛费尔用一种慈祥的语调说。试探一个毛头小子，对他而言太过容易了。  
莱戈拉斯原以为是瑟兰迪尔借了别人的电话，却发现是他父亲打来的，心一下子悬到了嗓子眼，吞咽了一下口水，用尽量平稳的语气说：“对不起叔叔，我也在找瑟兰迪尔。我看了今天的早间新闻，他的车撞坏了，现在下落不明。”  
“你是说他出车祸了？”欧洛费尔的语调也拔高了些许。  
“现在还不确定。昨晚我喝了酒，让他来接我，结果……”  
欧洛菲尔滕地从椅子上站起来：“他失踪，是因为你？”压抑的声音，如天边的闷雷，在莱戈拉斯的耳边炸响。  
“是的……”才止住的泪水又溢了出来，莱戈拉斯红肿的眼睛疼得厉害。  
“……，你还我儿子！”欧洛费尔在电话的那头咆哮着。  
莱戈拉斯只觉耳膜刺痛，他没有听清前半句，但那愤怒的语气，和当年的母亲如出一辙。  
一根一根尖细的针扎在他的身上，疼得打滚，却无处可躲。  
也不能躲。  
他只能去面对。用尽全身的力气，让自己说出一句完整的话来。  
因为那是他的爱人。是这么多年来第一个给予他全心的爱的人。  
“我会找回瑟兰迪尔。在那之前，让我做您的儿子，好吗？”  
很轻的声音，却异常的坚定。满含真挚与深情。  
欧洛费尔的眼里阴晴不定。他当然不相信自己的儿子会出什么意外，也意识到方才的言语有些过激。可他也只是太过担心了。  
“相信瑟兰迪尔，他不会有事的。”莱戈拉斯补充道。他这话也是在对自己说，如果不是这一点信念，他不知道自己该怎么支撑下去。  
一个妹妹，已经够了。  
他再也背负不了更多。  
等待了仿佛一个世纪那么漫长的时光，欧洛费尔的语气总算缓和了下来。“给你个机会吧，小子，找回我的儿子。”  
挂了电话，他让加里安退了下去，一个人在办公室里抽着闷烟，他需要一点时间来思考，思考他和瑟兰迪尔的关系，思考这件事的其他可能。  
莱戈拉斯在医院住了两天，才被允许出院。  
他拒绝了弟弟回家的邀请。  
家？哪里还有家？已经没有家了。  
他回到了郊外的别墅，冰冷，空旷，像一座巨大的坟墓。闹得最欢的厨房成了他不愿再踏入的地方。  
在欧洛费尔的帮助下，他把那辆机车弄回了家，花了一个星期的时间，修复原样。  
依旧没有半点消息。  
这期间，他无数次地想，瑟兰迪尔为什么会把车骑到出事的地方。那根本不是去接他的方向。  
他联系过很多次警方，但警察们显然很不耐烦，每次都用正在调查搪塞他。  
他开始明白，这件事，只能依靠自己的力量。  
怀特先生出差回家的那天，莱戈拉斯难得地回去共进晚餐。  
本是一家人团聚的日子，却因为各怀心思而显得沉寂。  
比尔看出了儿子的异常，他这孩子的眼睛里，从来藏不住心事。  
于是，晚餐过后，他把儿子叫进了书房。  
“怎么了儿子？有什么想跟爸爸说的，你都可以说。”比尔有一点想要拥抱一下他的孩子，可莱戈拉斯已经是大人了，比他还要高出几分。  
“爸爸，我愿意接受家族继承人的训练。”莱戈拉斯看向他的父亲，眼神里是从未有过的坚定。


	10. Chapter 10

Tattoo of soul 10  
莱戈拉斯很想离开。  
他的父亲已经和坐在对面的金发男人聊了两个小时，而他被完全无视了，只能默默地在一旁喝咖啡看书，插不上话。当然，他也没什么想说的。吃了一小半的芝士松饼已经冷透了，散发出某些油腻的味道。  
再等十分钟。他告诉自己，再等十分钟，如果父亲依旧这样旁若无人地侃下去，他就走人。  
几个小时前，比尔打电话给莱戈拉斯，让他陪自己去见一位老朋友。莱戈拉斯百无聊赖，想着打发打发时间也好，就答应了。可他怎么也没想到，父亲竟然会有这么健谈的一面。抛开了所有的稳重、礼貌，和那个叫格洛芬德尔的男人聊到眉飞色舞。  
他一直以为，父亲走到哪里都是一位绅士。  
当他忍不住要抗议的时候，金发的男人看了看手表，对他父亲说，“行了比尔，今天聊得够多了，把你儿子交给我吧，你可以走了。”  
比尔喝完最后一口冰咖啡，站了起来，拍拍儿子的肩膀，让他加油，然后头也不回地离开了。  
莱戈拉斯的手指在桌布下拨弄着，不知道该说些什么。两个多小时的旁听，他唯一得出的结论就是，这是一个不靠谱的老流氓。  
“嘿，小子，别害怕，我又不会吃了你。”  
莱戈拉斯在心里翻了个白眼，觉得爸爸一定是交友不慎，才会认识这种人。瑟兰迪尔已经失踪十二天了，他心里乱的很，虽然不知道可以做些什么，却也不想在这里浪费时间。他霍地起身：“失陪。”  
“这可不是对待老师应有的态度。”  
“老师？”莱戈拉斯侧过去的身子又转了回来。  
格洛芬德尔不动声色地将年轻人所有的小动作收入眼底，依旧用那种很随意的语气说：“是的，从今天起，由我来教导你。”  
莱戈拉斯想到了前几天在父亲书房，自己主动提出愿意接受训练。这就是父亲找来的老师？一个满嘴跑火车的老油条？  
他重新坐了下来，尽量让自己看上去有礼貌一些：“您可以教我怎么找到一个失踪的人吗？”  
格洛芬德尔耸了耸肩：“很遗憾，这个我教不了你。”  
“那你可以教我什么？”莱戈拉斯的眼底不自觉地带了几丝轻蔑的味道。他的学生时代可从没考过第二名。  
“杀人越货，打架斗殴。”格洛芬德尔非常自豪地扬起了眉毛。  
“无聊。”莱戈拉斯强忍着，才没有再次站起来。  
“我知道你不服气。”格洛芬德尔给他倒了一杯清水，“你觉得我没资格当你的老师，是吗？”  
莱戈拉斯低头喝了口水，算是默认。在他的心目中，最值得尊敬的还是埃克西里昂教授，虽然总是冷着脸，对学生也很严厉，但是非常有学问，教会了他很多东西。那才是为人师表应有的样子。  
“我知道你是一个很聪明的孩子，从你进来开始，一共看了三本书，这样的阅读速度说明你的记忆力非常好。”  
“我只是随便翻翻。”冷不防被夸赞了一下，莱戈拉斯反倒有些无所适从。  
“你有好几次都沉浸在了书中的故事里，说明你是一个非常敏感的人，也很细心。”  
“您到底想说什么？”  
“想说我很喜欢像你这样的孩子，我决定收你做我的学生。”  
莱戈拉斯嗤笑了一下，这人的自我感觉还真是好的可以。  
“这样吧，我们来比试一场，如果你输了，就乖乖叫我一声老师，好吗？”  
莱戈拉斯到底年轻，又一向备受宠爱，这么一激自然答应，“比什么？”  
“就比你最擅长的。”格洛芬德尔依旧笑得自信满满。  
莱戈拉斯讨厌这样的自信，就像某个自以为是的家伙一样。不得不说，眼前的男人和瑟兰迪尔是有几分像的，同样耀眼的金发，同样深邃的轮廓，连年龄带来的成熟感也被随意的语气削弱到几乎不存在。  
他想了想，最终说出了那个最让自己痴迷的词：“赛车。”闭上眼，几乎还能看到瑟兰迪尔缩手缩脚地坐在卡丁车里，却始终保持着一个半车身的领先，为他开路。他还有很多很多的愿望没有实现，关于车，关于那个男人。  
“可以，”格洛芬德尔注意到了少年眼神的迷离，有一点熟悉的感觉，他清了清嗓子，“呐，别说我欺负你年轻，车子任你选，赛道我来定，公平吧？”  
莱戈拉斯点了点头：“你都有哪些车。”  
格洛芬德尔从手机里找出了一张车库的全家福递过去。莱戈拉斯看着最边上那辆笨重的悍马，忍不住笑出了声，“就这个。”  
格洛芬德尔并没有露出任何的窘迫神情，似乎任何车在他眼里都没有区别：“那么你呢，是选迈凯伦还是布加迪？”  
“我有自己的车。”一辆悍马是无论如何也追不上保时捷的。他觉得自己胜券在握。  
“没问题，今晚八点，从这家咖啡厅的门口出发，终点是双子大厦。先到的就算赢。”  
莱戈拉斯在心里估算了一下，一路上大概有三十几个红灯，他可以绕开其中的一半，只要堵车不太厉害，二十分钟内可以到。  
今晚的天空星月无光，但路灯照亮了城市的大街小巷。他们准时来到了咖啡厅的门口。格洛芬德尔坐在高高的悍马车里，放下车窗和他打招呼。  
“大笨象，慢慢跑吧。”莱戈拉斯吹了声口哨挑衅道。时间一道，便如利剑冲了出去。  
“花架子。”格洛芬德尔慢悠悠地踩着油门，与拉风的超跑背道而驰。  
莱戈拉斯只花了十八分钟就到达了重点，这一路他几乎没有踩过刹车，还违反了一点儿交通法规，可他不在乎，他几乎忘了自己曾一再叮嘱瑟兰迪尔城市道路不可以超速。  
他只想赢。  
可当他接近终点的时候，却发现那辆相当显眼的悍马已经如拦路虎般横在了他的车前，只得挫败地减速停车。  
格洛芬德尔从高大的越野车上跳了下来，敲着少年的车窗玻璃。  
“很奇怪是不是？”  
莱戈拉斯下车，绕着那辆悍马转了三圈，确定它没被改装过。理论上根本不可能达到超跑的车速。  
格洛芬德尔站到了他的身后：“你仔细看看我的车。”  
少年这才注意到，漆黑的车门上有一些未干的水迹，轮胎上也还沾着好些草屑，有些明白过来——是路线的问题。  
格洛芬德尔选择的是最近的直线，利用底盘高的优势，淌过街心公园的水塘，撞开小巷子里堆放的纸箱，用并不快的速度碾压着路上的一切阻拦。  
他将双手搭在了莱戈拉斯的肩上，这让少年有一点紧张。  
“现在知道自己输在哪里了吗？你很聪明，知道要扬长避短，可到底太年轻了，只想着你的优势是我的劣势，却忘了我的优势同样是你的劣势，而决定哪个更重要的，是选择的路。”  
格洛芬德尔缓缓地说着，平静的声音敛去了白日的浮夸，变得悦耳又有磁性，“你想要达到目的，方法有很多种，我不能帮你找到最合适你的那条路，却可以教你怎样碾压那些路障。这样，即使选择了错误的路，你也不至于输得太惨。”  
莱戈拉斯的肩膀轻微地颤抖着，头顶的路灯太亮了，刺得他眼睛有些酸。  
“现在，可以叫我一声老师了吗？”他掰着少年的肩膀，让他转过身来看向自己。  
莱戈拉斯抬头，看到的是一张英俊的脸，即便已近不惑之年，岁月也没在上面留下什么痕迹。路灯的光晕打在上面，映衬出一种温暖的光辉。  
“老师。”他的声音带了一点哭腔。  
“好孩子。”格洛芬德尔将委屈的少年搂在怀里。  
像父亲那样慈爱的怀抱。  
莱戈拉斯常年独居，已经快要忘记父亲抱着自己的时候，是什么样的感觉了。  
大概还是那一年，在瑞文戴尔的诊所里，比尔最后一次抱紧了他。他不想溺爱自己的儿子，只能狠心地放任他用比同龄人快很多的速度成长着。他知道，让孩子更加坚强，是自己唯一可以为他做的。  
“老师，”莱戈拉斯攥着手中的衣服，揪成一团，眼眶刷地红了，“我真的很想他……我想找到他……”  
格洛芬德尔当然知道这个“他”是谁，可他什么也不能做，他只能一下下地拍着少年的背，轻轻地说；“想哭，就哭出来吧。”  
少年的眼皮眨了几下，蓄满了晶莹剔透的泪珠子，正要落下，却听到他的老师说，“放心，我不会嫌你丑的。”  
他几乎气急败坏地抬脚就踩，然后扑了个空。  
“太慢了，要偷袭我，你得先练上一年。”这语气，又恢复了一贯的戏谑。  
莱戈拉斯心里好不容易搭建起来的一点儿光辉形象，瞬间崩塌了。  
“今天就到这里吧，你累了，可以回去休息了。”  
“我不累。”  
“明天，我保证，明天你会累得连手指头都抬不起来。”格洛芬德尔拍了一把少年结实而有弹性的屁股。莱戈拉斯又羞又恼，连忙跳上车回家了。  
看着跑车开远，金发的男人也回到了自己车上，给比尔打了个电话。  
“诶，你这儿子挺有野性，我喜欢。我决定放弃你，追你儿子了。”  
“你敢动他试试？”  
“好好说话，信不信我明天就练死他。”  
“也别太狠了，我怕他扛不住。”电话那头的语气忽然软了下来。  
“你放心，既然交给了我，我就会照顾好他。”  
“我不是不放心你，而是不放心莱戈拉斯。他啊，一根筋，心里没那么多弯弯绕，什么都忍着，我怕他把自己憋坏。”  
“看出来了，这小子重情，不像他爹，薄情寡义。”  
比尔的心被戳了一下，很快转移话题：“这次你特意从贡多林飞来帮我，挺感谢的。”  
“那就以身相许好了。”格洛芬德尔笑了一下，不等对方发作，继续道，“其实我不是帮你，我是帮莱戈拉斯。”  
“哎，我也怕他坐不稳这个位子。”  
“他能坐稳。你要相信他，他会比你更出色。就像一把材质极好的剑，只要经过锤炼，必能锋芒耀世。可我担心的，却是他太过锋利，到最后谁也无法驾驭，反而割伤了自己。”  
比尔沉默了一会儿，长长地叹了口气：“现在也只能走一步看一步了。”挂了电话，他忽然有些怀疑，答应莱戈拉斯的要求，到底对不对？  
*****  
第二天，莱戈拉斯准时出现了格洛芬德尔家。这地方距离他的别墅并不远，开车仅需七八分钟。  
格洛芬德尔没有任何的教学计划，只是领着莱戈拉斯在家里参观了一圈，观察他喜欢什么。  
少年在三楼的书房里驻足，看着书架上堆满的书，大部分是他不认识的，问：“这些书你都看过吗？”  
“当然。”格洛芬德尔点点头，“它们是很好的装饰品。”  
莱戈拉斯一时竟分不清真假。  
他们最后踏足的地方，是地下二层。它看上去像一个小型的健身房，一块巨大的玻璃将整层楼分割为二，一边是器材室，一边是大块空的场地，角落里有个小小的换衣间。  
“接下来的日子里，你每天恐怕有很长时间要在这里度过。”格洛芬德尔将所有的灯打开，带他走了进去。  
“你是要当我的私人健身教练吗？”莱戈拉斯想了想，又在末尾加了个老师。  
“不完全正确。我会训练你的体能，但更重要的是技巧。打架嘛，赢了就好。”  
莱戈拉斯又想起昨天男人说的“杀人越货，打架斗殴”两个词，真不敢相信自己竟然认了他做老师。  
格洛芬德尔让他把器材室里的每一种武器都拿在手里试着玩玩，发现他拿枪的姿势很好看，又挺迷恋佩剑，基本确定了主攻的方向。  
然后他们去了旁边的房间，他让莱戈拉斯攻击自己，用任何方法都可以。  
格洛芬德尔只闪躲，不还手，精确地避开所有的攻击，不忘勾勾手指：“打要害知道吗？小时候没打过架？”小家伙的拳头立刻招呼了过来，被他轻松捏住：“中午多加两个菜，有气无力地，一看就没吃饱。”  
莱戈拉斯气急，他从小都是文明人，又没学过拳击，哪里知道什么招式，只好抓瞎地胡乱进攻，好几次还因为重心不稳差点摔了下去。  
格洛芬德尔却不在意，故意指着身体的各处让莱戈拉斯进攻，判断他肢体的协调能力和各个部位的灵活程度。半个小时下来，少年已经累得满头大汗，脱掉了汗湿的T恤丢到角落，继续朝他的老师挥拳。  
“这就对了嘛，要善于利用自己的优势。身体的优势也是一种，有时候色诱就非常重要。”格洛芬德尔乐呵呵地调戏着，完全没有打架时应有的严肃与认真。隔开横过来的手肘，顺道在少年的锁骨那儿摸了一把。手指上沾满了汗珠。  
“如果我的手刚才再往上一点，捏住的可就是你的喉咙。”老流氓依旧没有给少年任何发怒的机会，因为他说的都是事实。  
莱戈拉斯忍了大半个小时，终于忍无可忍，他受够了这种无聊的游戏，白费半天力气，连一下都没打到这只老狐狸。  
“有本事你就还手，别东摸摸西挠挠的！”  
“我打人很疼。”格洛芬德尔说着，开始了他的反击。莱戈拉斯毫不意外地一次次摔在了地上。腰、肘、肩、腿，或被擒住，或被击中，有点儿像电视里常看到的格斗，却要无赖很多。莱戈拉斯浑身破绽，打到后来，做老师的那位竟有种无处下手的感觉。  
头一天，也不舍得心爱的学生伤的太厉害。  
“上去洗个澡吧，然后吃饭，下午你可以在我的书房看书。”  
莱戈拉斯现在浑身酸痛，这下得了赦令，一溜烟跑了。  
格洛芬德尔已经大致了解了学生的身体状况，他会想一些比较适合莱戈拉斯的招数，回头慢慢教。说实在的，带学生这种事，他也是头一回，需要不断地观察与摸索。  
莱戈拉斯的下午在书海中畅游而过，晚上则学习基本功。当然，那些东西格洛芬德尔早就不记得了，所以干脆去找了几个视频，让他跟着学，自己则悠闲地坐在边上指导。  
等做完最后一百个俯卧撑，莱戈拉斯终于结束了一天的课程。他回到家后就直接倒在了床上，连走去洗澡的力气都没有了。  
这样充实的一天，似乎也不错。想着想着，他就睡着了。  
暑假结束的时候，莱戈拉斯的体能已经有了不小的提高，格洛芬德尔放他回学校，并要求他每天都要去健身房锻炼一个小时，项目自定，但不能不去，最重要的是，这学期必须完成所有学业，拿到学位。  
“你没有时间去享受舒适的校园生活了，我每个月会去抽查一次，希望你不要退步了。”  
莱戈拉斯嘟哝着答应了，这才发现校园生活似乎已经是很遥远的东西了。他把自己打算提前毕业的决定告诉了导师，埃克西里昂教授非常惊讶，他原本打算让得意门生继续读博，跟着自己一起研究汽车新能源，那是一个非常有前景的领域。  
“真遗憾教授，我还有更重要的事等着去做。”  
埃克西里昂尊重学生的决定，虽然在他心里，搞研究才是最重要的事情。一下子送走两个学生，他心里不免有些失落。  
莱戈拉斯是和陶瑞尔一起毕业的，那天晚上，他们在聚餐结束后，又一起去了酒吧。  
陶瑞尔和奇力已经在一起大半年了，早过了那段偷偷摸摸的时光，到哪里都能闪瞎别人的眼睛，他们给莱戈拉斯点酒，莱戈拉斯说却：“我戒酒了，喝点饮料就好。”  
“毕业了就要各奔东西了，好舍不得啊。”陶瑞尔的手臂勾着男友的脖子，灌下一大口闷酒。  
“如果在外面混得不好，就来找我吧，我包养你们。”  
“切，姐是什么人，姐可是系花，包养你还差不多。”  
莱戈拉斯没好意思说，可不是，系里就你一个女的。  
“真怀念以前啊，可以整夜地疯玩，再睡到吃晚饭，起来继续HIGH……”陶瑞尔一个劲儿地喝着，絮絮叨叨地说着，讲他们怎么通宵地赶作业，又是怎么欺负大一新来的小弟弟，她一点儿也不舍得离开学校。  
奇力拿掉了她的酒杯，让她靠在自己的怀里，默默地给她擦眼泪。  
陶瑞尔借着酒劲，哭得一塌糊涂，因为她在面试时被最喜欢的那家公司拒了，因为她的父母不同意把奇力带回家，因为很多……  
这个看起来大大咧咧的女汉子，到底还是藏着一颗小女生的心。  
莱戈拉斯只好一个劲儿给奇力递纸巾，他不敢哭，怕一哭就想起某个不能想起的人，然后一发不可收拾。他花了那么大的力气，才让自己学会从容，学会心平气和地度过每一天，不能前功尽弃。  
可哭声本就是最招惹眼泪的东西。  
他只好借口去洗手间，然后靠在门板上，一下一下地深呼吸。但是不管用，格洛芬德尔的办法也不管用了，他的心被抽紧，绞痛着，以为早已接受的事，却从没有真正接受过。  
不过是自欺欺人。  
一刻钟后，他回到了桌前，除了脸色苍白了些，没有任何异样，酒吧的灯光昏暗又陆离，没人能看清他的表情。  
今晚是莱戈拉斯住在学校公寓的最后一天，他躺上床上，翻来覆去的睡不着，好不容易撑到了凌晨三点多，总算是架不住困意，眼皮一合睡了过去。梦里，他看到瑟兰迪尔骑着机车飞出了护栏，摔在地上，头破血流，他用力地捂着他的伤口，却怎么也止不住那些滚烫的鲜血。  
他哭喊着醒了过来，满脸泪痕，却发现床边坐了人。  
“别怕，是我。”格洛芬德尔打开了床头灯。  
“老师你、你怎么会在这里？”  
“我是想来参加你的毕业典礼的，哪知道家里那边天气不好，航班延误，这不，大半夜才到。”  
“怎么不提前跟我说一声？”  
“想给你个惊喜。”  
“谢谢，已经变成惊吓了。不过，大半夜的，你怎么跑我宿舍来了？”  
“做老师的，当然要手把手教你怎么入室抢劫啊。”  
“我这里什么都没有，你打错主意了。”  
“不劫财，劫色就好。”  
莱戈拉斯一脚踢了过去，被格洛芬德尔捏住了脚踝。“出其不意学得不错，但你的速度还可以更快一点。看来在学校没偷懒。”  
“哼。”莱戈拉斯收了脚，转向里侧，把脸埋在枕头里。  
格洛芬德尔轻轻地抚摸着他的背，“睡吧，老师陪着你，就不会做噩梦了。”  
后半夜，莱戈拉斯果然没有再陷入梦魇。


	11. Chapter 11

Tattoo of soul 11  
从学校回家后，莱戈拉斯又投入了紧张的训练中。格洛芬德尔没有给他任何喘息的机会，就用高强度的学习任务填满了他的生活。他以肉眼可见的速度进步着，成长着，不管摔地多重都能爬起来继续，一双美丽的眼睛褪去了少年的青涩，而透出越发犀利的锋芒。  
“莱戈拉斯，有没有人告诉你，你现在越来越漂亮了？”  
少年已经对此类话语免疫，甚至学会了反调戏：“所以老师也想嫁给我吗？”  
格洛芬德尔觉得这小子一定是皮痒了，欠揍了，需要好好收拾一下，不然可就翻天了。他找了个帮手来，还用上了冠冕堂皇的理由——对练。  
莱戈拉斯跟那个叫阿拉贡的打了一场，嘴上说着多谢指教受益匪浅，心里不住地痛骂小人。青一块紫一块的皮外伤也就算了，他早就习惯，可那些对着骨头缝下手的阴招，简直让他恨得牙痒痒。  
阿拉贡走后，格洛芬德尔用他那欠扁的笑容看着学生；“下次还敢吗？”  
“有何不敢。”莱戈拉斯输人不输气势。嘴硬的结果是立马被捶了一拳，这对伤处无异是雪上加霜。他吃痛地怪叫了一声，突然问：“阿拉贡也是你的学生吗？”  
“我只有你一个学生。”格洛芬德尔说，“找他来，是想敲打敲打你，别得意忘形了。”  
“恐怕不止这么简单吧。要揍我，你自己出手就好了，哪用得着那么麻烦。”莱戈拉斯敏锐地觉察出，这是老师的刻意安排。虽然身上疼得要命，心里却喜滋滋的，他知道老师在打他的时候，从来没真正下过狠手。  
“那你倒是说说，我给你找的这个搭档，可还入得了眼？”格洛芬德尔很清楚，要让他的学生打心眼里认可一个人，就得先把他治服了，所以撺掇着阿拉贡给他个下马威，先小人后君子。  
幸亏老家伙的那点心思没被发现，莱戈拉斯撂下一句让他下次先洗个头再过来，也就默认了。  
“老师，今天是不是可以早点下课？我骨头都要散架了。”  
“不行。”格洛芬德尔非常严肃地告诉他，“今天的课才刚开始。”话音未落，反手一钳，将莱戈拉斯的手背到身后压制住，在他的右耳边暧昧地说：“怎么这么不小心，还没下课就放松了警惕。”  
莱戈拉斯被热气呵得耳朵痒，这个姿势让他觉得别扭极了，小腿后踢就要去踹老师的膝盖，却被顶到一旁，按着背部蹲了个标准的马步。  
“要是现在我想强奸你，你就只能张着腿被操了。”格洛芬德尔流里流气地调侃。  
被压制的少年羞得满脸通红，挣扎了几下，却动弹不得：“老流氓，有本事换换，你张开腿。”  
老流氓嘿嘿一笑：“我张开腿，你招架得住吗？”说着他放开了对学生的钳制，摆了个跟他一样的姿势出来，“小子，你可要抓紧点。”  
莱戈拉斯学着他刚才对付自己的模样，牢牢摁住了他的手，还装模作样地用小腹顶了一下他的老师；“怎么样，爽吧？”  
然后他就被狠踢了一脚。在满以为对方不能动的情况下。  
“看清楚了吗？”格洛芬德尔拍了怕学生的头，“今天这节课的主题是，假如遇到强奸，你该怎么办。”  
“我…”莱戈拉斯的话还没说完，就被打断了。  
“你什么你，让你好好练一字步，当我逗你玩的？”  
莱戈拉斯不好意思说，他确实看不是上这种舞蹈房里的女孩子学的动作。  
“既然你合不拢腿，就应该张到最大，利用下半身的力量反弹回旋。”  
聪明的学生一点就透，拍胸脯保证，以后再也不敢小看任何基本功的练习了。  
“那接下来就复习一下负重深蹲和箭步吧。50个一组，先来五组。”格洛芬德尔狡猾地笑了。敢戏耍老师，身体就要吃苦头了。  
他坐到边上的椅子上，玩了会儿手机，这才起来去看看学生练得怎样了。  
“下去一点，再下去一点，控制好身体，颤什么颤，我又没在操你。”  
莱戈拉斯很想把身上十公斤重的杠铃直接砸他老师身上去。他已经做了快两百个，整个人都是晕的，没有半点力气，全靠意念坚持，哪里控制地住小腿颤抖。  
“别用那样的眼神看着我，这都是为你好。无深蹲，不翘臀。”  
然后他被学生在心里慰问了一百遍。  
晚上是格洛芬德尔开车送他回去的。理由是怕他腿软踩不住刹车。被轰出门的时候，不正经的老师不忘提醒，“洗了澡记得用药油按摩一下。”  
莱戈拉斯还在和老师赌气，自然没把这话放心上，随便冲了两下就钻被窝里睡死过去了。第二天早上起来，浑身的肌肉都疼得死去活来，踩在地上的腿颤抖地几乎迈不开步子。  
格洛芬德尔给他开门的时候，被吓了一跳。“你这样子，活像被操了一夜。”不由分说地把人拉进去，“把衣服脱了。”  
莱戈拉斯一脸嫌弃地看着他。  
“给你上药，赶紧的。”  
莱戈拉斯这才不情不愿地脱掉了运动服，留下一条白色的内裤，包裹着浑圆的臀部，勾勒出两条诱人的曲线。  
格洛芬德尔让他在垫子上趴好，忍不出拍了拍屁股：“弹性很好，看来没白练。”他把药油倒在手心，一点一点地按压在皮肤上，用力推开。  
莱戈拉斯疼得龇牙咧嘴，缩着身子企图躲开那些刺辣的疼。  
“别动，不把肌肉彻底放松了，有你受的。”格洛芬德尔手下用了力，小家伙立马老实了，乖乖趴着，哼哧哼哧地呼着气。他一点一点地按摩，借着掌心的热度，把药力化开，来回地揉着僵硬的肌肉。  
挨过最开始的那阵疼，莱戈拉斯才总算觉得活了过来。他知道老师只是在给自己上药，可这样的姿势总让他觉得非常的丢人。  
“行了别不好意思了，起来，今天不上课，我要带你出去转转。”  
莱戈拉斯利索地穿好衣服，发现能正常走路的感觉真好。  
他们花了一天的时间，跑遍了都城里的各大车行。格洛芬德尔会和那些师傅进行一些交流，请他们分析分析自己的车如果要达到某种效果，可以怎么改。莱戈拉斯一边听一边想，如果是自己，会不会有更好的方案。  
回家的路上，他真诚地向老师表达谢意。他并没有提出过自己想要创业，老师却已然洞悉，并支持着他。  
“我知道你在学校的时候，就已经是业内出色的设计师了，还受邀参与过一些大牌的纪念款设计，把前期的准备工作做好，再加上一个契机，你一定会成功的。”  
莱戈拉斯有些惊讶，他确实参与过，但当时还是学生，不想引起太大的轰动，所以都是用的化名“Greenleaf”，没想到被他的老师发现了。  
“您调查过我？”  
“不，我只是觉得有些设计风格和你改的那辆保时捷很像。”  
“你不是笑我花架子么。”学生不买账了。  
“内里的东西，我不是正在教你？”老师反诘，学生哑口无言。“设计方面我不担心，进货渠道你应该也有，技师的话，你肯定分身无术，还是要找几个帮手，最后，扩展人脉不容忽视。”  
“我想到了一个好帮手。”莱戈拉斯迅速掏出手机，打了个电话给陶瑞尔。  
“死小子，总算想起我了。你都多久没给我打电话了。”陶瑞尔正在做面膜，一说话，刚贴好的面膜布又皱了，赶紧抹平，这种小女孩的玩意儿，果然不适合她。  
“这不是怕你们家奇力吃醋么。”  
“少来，找姐姐什么事，从实招来。”  
“和我一起创业吧，带上你的奇力。我想开一家改装车店。”  
“好啊！我们明天就过来！”陶瑞尔一兴奋，面膜整个儿从脸上滑了下来，干脆丢进了垃圾桶。  
“这么快就答应，不用考虑么？我可没钱给你们开工资哦。”  
“是你说的嘛，要包养我们，总比失业强啊。”  
“那就这么说定了，我明天去机场接你们。”莱戈拉斯沉浸在了即将和小伙伴们团聚的喜悦中，笑得无比欢畅。  
格洛芬德尔很少看到他笑得这么开心，这种全然的、毫无顾忌的笑容，才是他最真实的一面吧？  
回到家后，莱戈拉斯又打电话给亚玟和伊欧玟两位姐姐分享了自己的喜悦。虽然不常联系，但多年的情谊并不会因此而淡化。亚玟进了外交部，出众的形象与卓越的能力使她受了到不输于男士的重用。她告诉莱戈拉斯，如果需要联系一些国外的名流政要，她可以帮忙搭线。伊欧玟则成了一名职业培训师，入职短短几个月晋升团队领袖，给不少集团公司组织培训。她那大姐大的脾气一点儿也没变，就差没搂着莱戈拉斯的脖子说，想要什么样的合作伙伴，姐你给拎过来。  
最后，莱戈拉斯拨通了导师埃克西里昂教授的电话。他得到了许多专业化的中肯建议，受益良多。  
“如果有好的苗子，我会推荐去你那里上班。”  
莱戈拉斯会心一笑：“谢谢您，教授，有空我会回母校看您。”  
从那天起，莱戈拉斯更加忙碌了。既要操心公司的筹备，又要兼顾日常训练——他的老师丝毫没有减轻训练任务，似乎还加重了些，还要分出时间陪父亲出席一些晚宴与活动。他对那些没兴趣，但本着多结识一些土豪富二代的宗旨，也就不再推脱，毕竟那些人可是未来的大客户。  
半年后，等待已久的契机终于来了。  
白城最大的超跑俱乐部将要举办三年一次的竞速赛，符合条件的会员报名后通过审核获得参赛资格。比赛实行淘汰制，冠军将获得俱乐部颁发的奖杯。虽然含金量比不上那些国际性的赛事，却是本市乃至全国的赛车爱好者都会关注的大赛。  
格洛芬德尔针对这次比赛，给莱戈拉斯制定了一些特殊的训练计划，并与他探讨了不少比赛技巧，他们一致认为，这种比赛中，对刹车时间的把握尤为关键。他随时随地地训练莱戈拉斯的反应速度，将他的身体机能调节到最佳状态。至于车，就交给学生研究了，那是他的领域。  
“记住，你必须拿冠军，连第二也不行。”  
“从小到大，我就没拿过第二。”莱戈拉斯的脸上满是得意的笑容。  
如果忽略与瑟兰迪尔的比赛，他说的还真是大实话。  
比赛那天，莱戈拉斯不负众望地捧回了冠军奖杯。他在第一圈的时候并没有太大的优势，第二圈时，与另外两位专业赛车手角逐着，你追我赶齐头并进，到了第三圈，体能与技巧相结合的优势就显现出来了，对身体的绝对控制力让他的每一个动作都堪称完美。这是非常令人吃惊的。要知道，他还是个新手。  
赛后，车媒对这场激烈的赛事进行了生动的报道，名为“四驱少年的梦想征途”。莱戈拉斯的名字一跃蹿红，连带着他的个人简历也被爆料出来。伊锡利恩集团的接班人，M大最年轻的硕士，师从赫赫有名的埃克西里昂教授，曾参与某超跑大牌纪念版车型设计，毕业后加入创业一族，名下的“Greenleaf”汽车改装公司将于三天后开业……  
报道中的信息是格洛芬德尔故意放出去的，为的就是在莱戈拉斯一鸣惊人后，带出他的公司。这可是最好的免费广告。  
比尔为儿子举办了一场庆功宴，他的朋友与生意上的伙伴们都来参加了，纷纷祝贺他培养出一个如此优秀的孩子。比尔笑着请老友们以后多加关照，一杯接一杯地喝着酒。  
莱戈拉斯在一众男女中，认出了爱丽斯。她总是穿着童话故事里的那种小裙子，把自己打扮成精致的洋娃娃。  
“嗨，莱戈拉斯。”爱丽斯显然也认出了他，“好久不见。”她欣喜地走了过来，连裙子上印着的草莓也带了甜香。  
“好久不见。”莱戈拉斯礼貌地打着招呼，却没有走近。看到爱丽斯的时候，他想到了那晚，在内斯比特夫人的舞会上，正是因为帮这位小姐挡了一杯酒，才酿成了后来的悲剧。  
那杯酒来得太巧，以至于看上去就像一个陷阱。他喝醉了，甜美的小姐送他回家，而瑟兰迪尔在路上出事……有那么一瞬，他的眼底带上了某种防备的敌意。  
爱丽斯并不知道发生了什么事，只是很开心地和莱戈拉斯叙旧。她的母亲告诉她，有意和怀特家族联姻，希望她和莱戈拉斯多走动走动。  
她才不喜欢这种被安排的婚姻。虽然莱戈拉斯帅气又暖心，可她知道，这个邻家哥哥并不适合自己。  
“对了爱丽斯，那天邀请你跳舞的先生也来了吗？”莱戈拉斯弯弯绕绕说了半天，最终还是问出了心底的话。少女的眼睛实在太过纯净，他无法相信这样美好的姑娘会从一开始就在骗自己。  
“不知道啊，我不认识他呢。他可真坏，故意给你喝那么高度数的酒。你那天回家一定很难受吧？”小姑娘开始替莱戈拉斯不平。  
莱戈拉斯心想，岂止是难受啊，醒过来就生不如死了。他稳定了一下情绪，保持着绅士应有的礼貌，微微蹙眉：“那就奇怪了，他竟然知道你是谁。”  
“这有什么好奇怪的，我和妈妈长得很像，认识我妈妈的人也都知道，我是生活在二次元的少女，永远穿着lolita装出门。”  
原来只是因为这个么？莱戈拉斯开始思考舞会是一个巧合的可能性。  
“唔，你不会笑话我吧？”爱丽斯以为他是因为自己的打扮而沉默了。  
“当然不会。你看上去可爱极了。”  
他们又聊了一会儿，这才各自离开，莱戈拉斯打定主意，明天先去调查一下那个挑衅自己的男人。  
晚会结束后，他与父亲告别，迫不及待地回家，将自己反锁在了房间里。  
他想瑟兰迪尔，想的发疯。  
一年多了，瑟兰迪尔依旧杳无音讯。老师说，没有消息就是最好的消息，他也这样安慰自己。至少说明他还活着。  
可他还是忍不住去想。  
瑟兰迪尔，如果你还活着，为什么不来找我呢？  
他想不明白。就像不明白那天他为什么会骑到偏僻的盘山公路一样。  
这么长时间过去，他已经学会了抑制自己的眼泪，可以用一种寻常的语气说出这个如魔咒般的名字。可是，情绪，特别是悲伤地情绪，依旧深埋在心底，每被翻出来一次，就痛过一次，他不得不想办法宣泄。  
用流泪以外的方法。  
这是他偶然间发现的。有天晚上，他在画车稿，画着画着，就想到了自己给瑟兰迪尔做的那两辆模型车。  
“你总是把我的话当耳旁风。  
“你回来吧。回来我送你一辆真正的车，可以在公路上跑的那种。  
“我们一起去兜风，在车里接吻，做爱。你都不知道我有多爱你。  
“我还没来得及告诉你，我爱你。  
“瑟兰迪尔，我爱你。我想和你做爱。”  
他自言自语着，陷入了绮丽的回忆中，一遍遍地回想着与瑟兰迪尔做爱时的情景，身体的那个地方不自觉地收缩起来，叫嚣着空虚与渴望。  
学着瑟兰迪尔的样子，把手指伸了进去，胡乱地搅着，却完全无法被满足，只好在网上订制了男人相同尺寸的仿真玩具。  
今晚的他，同样需要那些东西的慰藉。  
他从柜子里拿出了一条床单，在床上铺好，然后拿着床头柜上的水晶相框，曲腿趴上床上，轻轻一嗅，似乎还能闻到男人留下的味道。这是他们唯一的一张合照——曾被藏在手机私密相册里的，他和瑟兰迪尔在圣诞树前第一次接吻的照片。他将脸颊贴在相框上，来回厮磨着，想象着那是男人温柔的抚摸，眼神越发迷离起来，拉开浴袍，把涂满润|滑|剂的按mó棒缓缓送入狭小的部位，发出痛苦又满足的声音。遥控开到中档，手扶着硅胶玩具的根部，一下下地捅到深处。  
这让他有一点儿疼，可他不介意，他需要某些疼痛，来减少自己的负罪感。“瑟兰迪尔…”他叫着男人的名字，用这种不可告人的方式释放自己。  
只有这样，他才能安心地睡觉，或者做其他的事。  
缓过不应期，他用纸巾擦干了身前的白色液体，重新系好浴袍去了书房。  
几天后，他终于查到，那天给他灌酒的人，叫博格，是阿索格的独子。  
格洛芬德尔难得的皱了眉头：“莱戈拉斯，阿索格是地头蛇，势力比你父亲还要大些，现在的你，惹不起他。”  
“您的意思是，这件事和黑道有关系？”  
“不一定。欧洛费尔白手起家，据我所知，默克伍德集团和黑道也没有什么牵扯。”  
莱戈拉斯曾多次和老师探讨过那天的事，但都没能得出结论，他觉得似乎有一只无形的手在背后操控着一切，但他看不出原因。  
他也多次拜访欧洛费尔，像他说的那样，在瑟兰迪尔回来前，做老先生的儿子，陪他吃饭，修剪花草，下棋。他没有想到，这位在生意场上征伐多年的斗士，竟然也有着不少文雅的爱好。  
欧洛费尔早已不再责怪他了。他看到了莱戈拉斯的努力与执着，也明白找到瑟兰迪尔并不是件容易的事。他自己尚且做不到，何况是个初出茅庐的娃娃呢？而每一次见面，他都能从这孩子眼里看到更加坚定的目光，比橱窗里展示的钻石更璀璨。  
他摸了摸少年柔软的金发，那是和他儿子一样的淡金色：“这个世界远比我们看到的要复杂，真真假假掺在一起，不管多好或多坏的人事也一样。让自己具备辨别的能力很重要，要做到也很困难，以后你就会了解，如何用你的双眼公平地观察事物。我知道，你能够成长为这样的人。”  
莱戈拉斯为这一段平淡却真挚的话语感动着。他知道，欧洛费尔确确实实是把自己当儿子一样在教导，这让他那颗过早就被伤害过的心得到了不小的安慰。  
“有没有可能，那根本不是一个意外？”莱戈拉斯小声地猜测着，“是有人要对付他，所以制造了一个所谓的车祸现场？”  
格洛芬德尔沉默了一会儿，说：“既然有了想法，就去印证吧。记住，你不是一个人，你还有搭档和朋友。”  
莱戈拉斯点了点头，着手调查那起事故。警方的不作为在联想到黑道的介入后，变得顺理成章起来。  
他在通往事发地点的路段来来回回开了好几次，终于发现了一台老式的监控摄像，可调取录像时，却看到那几天的影像因为机器故障问题而只剩满屏的噪点。  
“呵，欲盖弥彰。”这让莱戈拉斯更加坚信了自己的想法。  
随着调查的展开，他越来越明白第一天拜师时，格洛芬德尔为什么说要教他“杀人越货，打架斗殴”，有些事正当的途径是完不成的，动用武力会简单有效的多。  
他花了两年的时间，像小孩子玩拼图游戏那样，将所有收集到的零星线索拼凑在一起，可却总是因为缺失了几块关键的信息而无法目睹整件事的全貌。  
他已经确定，那件事和博格有关，目的是灌醉自己，而让瑟兰迪尔落单。爱丽斯并不知情，即便她不在场，博格也会找别的机会和自己拼酒。  
这是一起有预谋的暗杀，主使的人无从查起，底下做事的小弟却并非无懈可击。莱戈拉斯从某个不被博格看重而愤懑不平的小跑腿入手，顺藤摸瓜，盯上了一个头目。  
他和阿拉贡前后夹击，将人堵死在小巷里打晕，套上麻袋丢进车后座，带到了某个废弃的化工厂。  
阿拉贡站在一边，安静地看着莱戈拉斯把昏迷的小头目绑在柱子上。他知道后面的事不需要自己的插手。长期的对练让他们培养出了很深的默契，很多时候，只需要一个眼神，就能明白对方的意思。  
莱戈拉斯此刻的眼神很冷，像要把周围的空气都凝结成冰。这和平时的他不太一样，也更让阿拉贡心疼。  
小头目是被疼醒的，莱戈拉斯给了他一顿拳脚，用的还是阿拉贡教他的招数，那种专挑骨缝间脆弱部位进攻的打法。紧接着，他把男人的衣袖拉高，将粗长的针头扎进了他的静脉。  
“我也不知道这里面装的是什么药，听说打过这针的人都是活活疼死的。”莱戈拉斯慢条斯理地说着，用了一点变声技巧，使他的声音听起来更粗一些，“接下来，我问什么，你就回答什么，说错一句，我就往里推一点，明白了吗？”  
那人被蒙着眼睛，看不到周围的情况，只好点头答应。  
“三年前的夏天，有一辆机车在山道上出了事故，你还记得吧？”  
“我不明白你在说什么。”  
“很好，我帮你回忆下。”莱戈拉斯准确地将注射器的尾塞向前推了3ml，冰冷的液体流入血液，男人的整条胳膊就像被千万根针扎着，疼得冷汗直流。  
他知道有一些药物会导致神经的疼痛，那种由内而外的痛苦往往比皮肉上的拳脚更难以忍受。而这还只是开始。  
“现在想起来了吗？”依旧是冷静至极的声音，听不出任何情绪。  
疼痛让男人失去了部分的思考能力。大概也不是什么硬骨头，咬牙忍了会儿，便开了口，喘着大气叫道：“不关我的事，我只是个中间人。”  
“说下去。”莱戈拉斯按住了那只不停颤抖的手。  
“雇主出钱，我们找人给他解决麻烦。双方身份都是保密的，连面都不会见。”  
莱戈拉斯知道，那是道上默认的规矩，可瑟兰迪尔是谁？默克伍德集团唯一的继承人，敢打他主意的人，必不是普通角色。这就不是出点钱能解决的了，还需要足够的背景。这样的大主顾，又怎么可能不认识？  
他冷哼一声，又推了5ml的液体进去。  
“我们老板！”小头目剧烈地挣扎起来，半边身子像在滚油里炸过，嚷叫着求饶：“那件事是我们老板亲自安排的，我真的不知道！放过我吧……”若不是绳子绑着，他恐怕已经在地上打滚了。  
莱戈拉斯得到了想到的信息，也不再做停留，利索地拔了针头，将人打晕，收拾现场准备离开。他一句话也没有说，阿拉贡却很体贴地坐到了驾驶座上。  
“放松一点，至少现在有方向了，不是么？”  
“谢谢。”莱戈拉斯靠在椅背上，咧了咧嘴角。  
瑟兰迪尔，不管是谁，我都会给你揪出幕后的主谋。  
回到家后，莱戈拉斯拿着他的玩具进了淋浴房。接下来会是一场硬仗，他需要让自己兴奋一点。  
水流的声音掩盖了低沉的喘息，震动的仿真玩具将肉体的欢愉带上巅峰。他在水中颤抖，一遍遍地叫着心爱之人的名字，喷薄出积聚已久的精华。  
淋浴头冲走所有不堪的痕迹，他擦干身体，仿佛只是单纯地洗了个澡那样，回到了房间。  
莱戈拉斯现在的心情还算不错，甚至打开了个人博客打算更新一下。他发布博文的时候从不打标签，所以陌生人是搜索不到他的，也避免了被不相干的人打扰。  
可今天，偶然间点开的访客列表里，有一个从未见过却熟悉至极的名字。  
心在瞬间悬紧，早已平歇的身体竟控制不住地轻微颤抖起来。  
那个绿色的头像，是他的名字，用精灵语书写的莱戈拉斯。  
这种写法是他那研究语言学的亚玟姐姐教的，他从前写信的时候会这样署名。  
而他只告诉过一个人。  
在一次做爱的时候，他把这个名字写在了瑟兰迪尔的胸口，让他记住。  
那晚，瑟兰迪尔狠狠地要了他一次又一次，指着心脏的位置说，你就在我这里。  
一滴滴的眼泪砸湿了键盘。  
瑟兰迪尔，你终于要回来了吗？

【上部 结】


	12. Chapter 12

【下部】

Tattoo of soul 12  
从白城到明霓国斯，跨越了八个时区。  
长途飞行总是容易使人疲劳，莱戈拉斯却倦意全无。他看着小窗外的飘过的白云，陷入了无边的遐想中，有些激动，又有些紧张。在恒温的机舱里，依旧热得冒汗。  
他设想过很多种与瑟兰迪尔重逢的情景，然后被更多的认错人的场景给否决了。临近目的地，反而有些害怕起来。  
最后，他不得不告诫自己，这只是一次旅行，一次很普通的旅行。  
他已经连续忙碌了好几个月。有时候一天要赶六顿饭，有时候到午夜都来不及吃上一顿安稳的。  
他的确需要出去散散心，来放松一下绷紧的神经。  
拖着行李推开酒店房门时，另一个人抢先走进了房间。  
“老师？”莱戈拉斯惊讶地看向不请自来的人。  
“我忘了订房间，凑合一晚吧。”格洛芬德尔顺手把他的外套挂在了衣柜里，俨然把自己当做了这个房间的主人。  
莱戈拉斯无奈地丢过去一张卡：“你可以现在去前台订一间。”  
“很遗憾，今天周末，前台告诉我满房了。”  
莱戈拉斯当然不会相信这样的鬼话，扔了个枕头在沙发上：“不要和我抢床。”  
“分享一下，不算抢。”格洛芬德尔厚着脸皮坐下，从公文包里拿出了笔记本，自顾自地敲着键盘，“我要真想和你上床，你早就贞操不保移情别恋了。”  
“老流氓，滚马路上睡去。”莱戈拉斯红着脸，一巴掌按在屏幕后盖上，可惜没能夹到他老师的手。  
“你慢了将近一秒，莱戈拉斯。”格洛芬德尔抱着手臂靠在椅背上，盯着他的学生看了好一会儿，看得莱戈拉斯都不好意思炸毛了。  
“我教了你四年，现在你要毕业了，挺舍不得的。”格洛芬德尔正经起来的时候，眼神专注又慈爱，悦耳的嗓音总会让人轻易沉浸到他的情绪里去，像每一位德高望重的老师对待即将毕业的得意门生那样，骄傲又不舍。  
他想到了埃克西里昂教授。毕业典礼上，教授拥抱了他，拍着他的后背说，好孩子，常回来看看。  
莱戈拉斯没办法不动容。就像此刻一样。  
可他不知道老流氓的潜台词是：“浇灌了四年的白菜就要拱手送人了，还挺亏的。”  
格洛芬德尔重新打开笔记本，将屏幕转向他的学生：“我来，是为了给你上最后一堂课。”  
莱戈拉斯看着屏幕上的资料，心渐渐被收紧。眉头皱起又松开，有时忍不住偷笑一下，有时又无意识地摩擦着掌心。看完最后一页，他合上笔记本，深吸一口气说：“谢谢你，老师。”  
“所以呢？你要怎么感谢我？”  
“我睡沙发，床让给您。”莱戈拉斯飞快地抢了被子，卷到沙发上。  
“路我帮你找出来了，他在不在那里等你，就只能看运气了。”  
“他一定在。”莱戈拉斯说着，冲老师吐了吐舌，“我运气一向不错。”  
四年过去，他眼里的光芒依旧坚定地闪耀着。  
格洛芬德尔觉得有些羡慕。  
*****  
接下来的三天，莱戈拉斯都在跟踪一个金发的青年。  
根据之前瑟兰迪尔在他博客上留下的脚印，他们定位到了明霓国斯一家名为Zoo的俱乐部。他几乎在第一时间就订了机票，迫不及待地想要见到瑟兰迪尔，将老师教导的谋定而后动完全抛诸脑后。  
莱戈拉斯不是这样没有耐心的人，他已经等了四年，本不该这样急躁，可这是他第一次得到瑟兰迪尔的消息，过分的激动让他失去了往日的沉着。  
换做平时，格洛芬德尔会训斥他，责罚他，可这一回，他的老师选择了纵容与尾随。  
因为他知道，莱戈拉斯完全有能力随机应变，他更知道，学生的心已经先一步飘到了万里之外，与其看着他魂不守舍的样子，倒不如做个好人亲自跑这一趟。  
他其实很享受学生崇拜的目光。尽管这两年已经很少能看到了。  
Zoo是一家会员制的BDSM俱乐部。与它的名气相匹配的，是入会条件的苛刻程度。光有钱可不行，还需要三年以上的老会员推荐，俱乐部审核通过后，经过半年的临时会员期，才能转为正式会员。  
临时会员只能在一二层活动，正式会员可以踏足三层，而四层属于数量更少的高级会员。  
高级会员享有更多的特权，甚至可以带一位非会员的朋友进俱乐部体验。  
莱戈拉斯想要进去，除了硬闯——当然那根本不可行，就只有找高级会员领路。  
格洛芬德尔给他看的资料中，除了关于俱乐部的介绍，还附上了大部分高级会员的信息。  
而他最终选择的，是一位代号“Snake”的高级会员。介绍上说他钟爱赛车。很多富二代都有这样的爱好，但他改车换车很频繁，似乎没有什么车能彻底令他满意。  
这给了莱戈拉斯接近的机会。  
大概他的运气真的不错，第五天晚上，青年答应带他去Zoo见识一下。  
他穿了一套非常正式的西装，所以刚下车就被嘲笑了。  
“你以为这是什么地方？穿这么多，等下来得及脱么？”  
“我当然知道。”莱戈拉斯的笑容很好地掩饰了他的心虚。他现在可是要扮演一位圈中老手，“一丝不苟的着装，在我看来更有情趣。”  
“原来是衣冠禽兽。”穿着朋克装的青年似信非信。  
“彼此彼此。”  
他说的是实话。在Zoo，每一位会员都将脱下他们的伪装，沦为欲望之兽——Sexy animal.  
过安检的时候，青年拿出他的铭牌刷了一下。金属的牌子小巧精致，挂在脖子里与一般的饰品无异。铭牌的正面是一条吐着信子的蛇，反面刻着Snake与他的名字。  
每位会员都有一块专属的铭牌，在入会的时候，他们就被要求选择一种自己喜欢的动物。当然，莱戈拉斯是没有的，工作人员给了他一块临时会员的通用铭牌，上面只有ZOO三个字母。  
莱戈拉斯觉得把这种金属链条和他的西装太过不搭调，于是塞进了裤袋里。穿过长长的走廊，他们来到了俱乐部中庭的圆形舞台。那里围了不少人。  
四层挑高的天花板上，奢华的水晶灯照亮了每一个角落。高楼层的人也可以清楚地看到下面正在进行的精彩表演。  
是的，那里通常被用来做公开表演，有时也会用来开舞会或者进行一些室内的比赛。  
现在时间还早，但已经有一场表演了。三个赤裸的戴着项圈的奴隶依次亲吻了他们主人的皮鞭，然后跪到舞台中央，高高地翘起臀部，向观众展示他们刚被主人鞭打过的部位。当主人宣布开始时，他们都很自觉地分开臀瓣，将某种细长的东西含在了嘴里。当然，是下面那张嘴。然后缓缓增加着含入的数量。莱戈拉斯虽然看不出那东西的材质，但本能地觉得挺疼的，也没兴趣看下去。  
青年比莱戈拉斯更加心不在焉。不时地往最高层瞟，似乎害怕被什么人发现。熬了几分钟，他终于忍不住说：“我还有事，你自己玩，但是必须呆在一二层，明白吗？”  
莱戈拉斯知道这里的规矩，承诺一定不会连累到他。他有些好奇三楼四楼是什么样的地方，但无论怎么抬头，都只能看到栏杆边偶尔走过的几个看客。  
他漫无目的地在一楼闲逛。这里实在太大了，光是各式各样的展厅就足够逛上半天。不仅有可供出售的情趣用品，还有风格各异的服装定制。它们大多配备了成套的小道具，令使用者可以更逼真地进入角色。而穿插在展厅之间的，则是精心布置过的情景屋，最受欢迎的几个都需要提前好多天预约。  
莱戈拉斯路过这些屋子的时候，个别几间的门是开着的，某些player喜欢这种被路过的陌生人看到所带来的刺激。他甚至可以听到里面传来的令人脸红心跳的声音。  
不过正直的好学生并没有偷窥的癖好，他第一次看毛片都还是瑟兰迪尔带着一起，之后也没再看过，所以快步绕开了。  
走到公共休息区时，他觉得自己穿的大概真的有点儿多，背后都有些冒汗了，于是找了个沙发坐下休息。穿着女仆装的服务生立刻送来了酒水与点心。  
他听到旁边一组沙发上坐着的两个男人在交谈。他们应该是所谓的主人，因为有赤裸的奴隶垂着头跪在他们脚边，其中一个奴隶的背上还放着一杯红酒。酒液看上去没有任何晃动的迹象，平稳地就像放在真正的茶几上一样。真是不可思议。  
“三个月后的比赛，你和你的奴隶会参加吗？”  
“当然，这么难得的机会，我怎么会错过？况且，”男人喝了一口酒，目光变得阴冷起来，“我要向他证明，我可以调教出更听话的奴隶。”  
“你还在为那件事生气？”  
“那根本就是羞辱！都说他是这里最好的调教师，我慕名而来，他却说什么要跟他学调教先得给他当几个月奴隶的屁话，分明是看不起我。主人就是主人，血液里带着天生的支配欲，怎么可能臣服在另一个人脚下？”  
“说的也有道理。”另一个人附和着，“不过你恐怕要失望了。The King从不参加这些比赛，据我所知，他还没有和任何奴隶签订契约。”  
“只怕他也是徒有虚名而已。”愤懑的男人毫无征兆地用桌上的皮桨抽打了几下他奴隶的屁股。  
莱戈拉斯有些坐不下去了，这种行为分明是用奴隶在泄愤。  
格洛芬德尔给他看的资料中，虽然有对BDSM圈的介绍，但他还是不太理解这种异常的关系，也不明白瑟兰迪尔为什么会出现在这种地方。他甚至不确定他在不在这里。  
他绕着一楼转了一圈，又回到了最开始那个巨大的圆形场地。随意地抬头，却看到了一抹熟悉的金发，还没来得及确认，那人就消失在了某扇门后。  
那是四楼。  
Zoo只有一楼到二楼有旋转楼梯，要去三楼或四楼都需要乘坐升降梯。刷一下铭牌，就可以选择楼层。莱戈拉斯的铭牌显然是没有这样的权限的。这意味着他要先去偷一块高级会员的铭牌。  
高级会员更倾向于在高楼层的游戏室玩，所以这并不是一件容易的事。莱戈拉斯几乎“路过”了 他所能进去的每一间游戏室，终于在一堆衣服里发现了明晃晃的金属色泽。他悄悄地摸了进去，没有引起任何人的注意。  
激情中的人正沉浸在一波波的浪潮里，根本没有发现偷铭牌的小贼。  
莱戈拉斯攥着铭牌，大大方方往电梯口走，腰板挺得笔直，修长的双腿步伐沉稳，路过的bottom都朝他看了好几眼。毕竟这样年轻又帅气的top可不多见。  
他们以为莱戈拉斯是一位top.  
相比一二楼，四楼看上去安静许多，除了来往的服务生，他几乎没有看到什么人。服务生们也穿着女仆装，只是比底下的那些更暴露一点，装饰品也相应地要多一些。Zoo就是一个处处讲究等级的地方。让人在所有细节上体会到这种优越感。  
很快，他找到了之前看见那个金色背影的地方——姑且这么说吧，他还不能肯定那就是瑟兰迪尔。  
房门是关着的。  
他把手伸出来，几次要叩响的时候，又缩了回去。他不想承认自己在害怕，可却还是无可抑制地紧张起来。  
如果不是他，我就说走说房间了。这没什么大不了的。他安慰着自己，然后鼓起勇气，按在了门把手上。  
门没有锁。轻轻推了一下，就开了。  
好了，这下没有退路了。他催促着自己往里走。  
酒柜前的身影是那么的熟悉，金发依旧闪耀，身姿依旧挺拔，虽然是背对着的，可除了他的瑟兰迪尔，还能是谁？  
那一瞬间，他的鼻子酸了。  
“瑟兰迪尔，是你吗？”  
男人倒酒的手颤动了一下。隔了好一会儿，他说：“瑟兰迪尔已经死了。我是这里的主人，摆渡者，the King。”  
还是记忆中的那个声音，却更加低沉了，平静得就像千尺潭水，没有任何波澜。  
莱戈拉斯设想过很多种他们的相遇，却独独没有想到会是这样。他以为他们会热切地吻在一起，或者至少是一个紧紧地拥抱，彼此诉说心中的思念。他酝酿了很多话，可现在一句也说不出来了。  
瑟兰迪尔背对着他，说自己已经死了。几步路的距离，却像是在遥远的彼岸。陌生地让他不安。  
“瑟兰迪尔，你可以转过来看我一眼吗？”他努力保持着语调的平稳，却不知道在那人听来有多么的委屈。  
四年前的车祸，或多或少都有他的责任，他不知道发生了什么，甚至不知道眼前的人是否还爱着他。如果是，又为什么一直没有去找他呢？他从来没有这么不自信过。自责与愧疚的情绪爬满了他的心脏，压得他有些喘不过气，他宁可瑟兰迪尔责怪他，朝他发怒，怎么都好，他可以承受那些，却无法承受这样的冷漠。  
瑟兰迪尔转过身。和莱戈拉斯一样，他也穿着西装，还戴了一副黑框的墨镜，看上去威严又充满禁欲的气息。  
少年的轮廓映入他的眼里，刻进他的心底，和四年前的身影相重合。明亮的目光里，闪烁着某种强撑起的坚强。他仔细地打量着，每一个细节都不肯放过地看着他的莱戈拉斯，直到眼睛也看得酸痛起来。  
他说：“你过来，让我摸一下。”  
莱戈拉斯听得出来，瑟兰迪尔的气息并不平稳。他慢慢走过去，说：“既然你是这里的主人，摆渡者，the king，那我用最诚挚的礼节向你问候。”说完最后一个词的时候，他刚好走到瑟兰迪尔的脚边。高大的男人像一座巍峨的山，笼罩着他。  
他跪在了瑟兰迪尔的跟前。  
他也不知道为什么会这样做，就在几分钟前，他也没想到过自己会这样。可身体先于意识，就这么自然而然地跪下了。  
像这里所有的奴隶那样，跪在他们主人的脚边。  
瑟兰迪尔俯下身，双手抚摸着他柔软的金发，然后一点一点地向下滑动，从眉梢到眼角，从耳畔到双唇，一处都不肯放过。墨镜遮挡了他的神情，可嘴角弯起的弧度却是真实的。  
被这双温暖的手抚摸着，莱戈拉斯觉得安心了很多。瑟兰迪尔的掌心并不干燥，只有他自己知道，他心里有多紧张。  
日思夜想的人，终于回到了他的身边，触手可及。他已经很久很久没有过这种真实的感觉了。  
他的手掌穿过莱戈拉斯的腋窝，想把他拉起来。  
地上的人却没有动。  
莱戈拉斯说：“听说你看不上其他的奴隶，不如收下我？”  
瑟兰迪尔没想到他会这样说，浅浅地笑了：“那倒要看看，你有什么本领。”  
莱戈拉斯探过脑袋，用脸磨蹭着胯间的某个部位。隔着西裤，他也可以感觉到里面的热度与硬度。他小心翼翼地亲吻着，深色的西裤上留下了几道水渍。  
“你弄脏了我的西裤，小东西。”  
本该是责备的话语，听上去却充满了宠溺的意味。莱戈拉斯得了鼓励，殷勤地用牙齿拉开他的裤链，说：“那就把它脱了。”  
他费了点儿力气，终于将某根半抬头的东西释放了出来，调皮地抬头，看了眼瑟兰迪尔，说：“这是简历，主人你看。”说着，他张嘴含住了。  
他还是第一次做这样的事情，动作有些生涩，却很努力地往里吞咽着，很快，那根东西在他嘴里完全硬起了，塞地满满当当，再也深入不了半分。想象了一下吃冰棍时候的样子，他前后摆动着头部，用舌苔舔弄坚硬的肉棒。  
遥远的记忆被勾起，连带着身体也越发火热。他脱掉了碍事的西装外套丢在一旁，继续卖力地吮吸着。  
一个星期的疯狂日子何其短暂，却又那么的食髓知味，以至于之后的很多个日夜，都只能独自发泄着这种隐晦又扭曲的情欲。  
他渴望更真实更深入的触感。  
仿佛那可以证明，这就是他的瑟兰迪尔，从未离开过，从未改变过。  
他确实穿得太多了，棉质的布料黏在冒着细汗的皮肤上，变得不可忍受。他迫不及待地脱掉了所有的衣服，将自己完完整整的袒露在瑟兰迪尔的面前。  
这几年的体能训练塑造出了一个肌肉匀称的身体。穿着衣服看不出来，脱光了就能发现，胸前与小腹的肌肉线条非常诱人。  
两片舌头在半空中纠缠在一起，他的需索是急切而热烈。他摘掉瑟兰迪尔的墨镜丢到一旁，抓着他的肩膀边吻边走，直到对方跌坐在沙发上。  
他草草地扩张了几下，甚至没有做任何的润滑，也根本等不及，就对着笔直挺立的硬物坐了下去。好在那根东西被他舔得湿漉漉的，头部很容易就撑开了嫩穴周围的肌肉。  
瑟兰迪尔想把他拉起来，可是他一点儿起来的意思也没有，反而按着瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，用力往下坐。  
这当然很疼。他的眉毛都拧在了一起。可当下面完全容纳了那根肉棒的时候，他感到无比的满足。  
就像心里缺失的某块东西又回来了，不会再漏风一样的疼了。  
唇与唇再度粘到了一起，他动情地含着，咬着，拉扯着，扭动着腰部。身体渐渐适应了这样的节奏，被撑开的胀痛被快感取代，一下一下地冲击着他的大脑，他的泪腺。  
他抓着瑟兰迪尔的胳膊，更加用力地摇摆着，然后很不争气地哭了出来。一边哭一边捶打眼前看上去更加精壮的胸膛，哽咽地问：“这些年你都去哪里了，你知不知道我有多想你。”  
“我这不是回来了么。”瑟兰迪尔紧紧地把他搂在怀里，让那两个拳头夹在他们的胸膛之间，“我就在这里，再也不走了。对不起。”  
莱戈拉斯眨着眼睛看了他很久，一再地确定这不是在做梦，终于破涕为笑，“你搂得我要窒息了。”  
瑟兰迪尔这才松开了力道。  
他伸手擦掉了眼泪，又亲又咬地骑了一会儿，问：“我的本领怎么样？”  
瑟兰迪尔忍着笑，一本正经地嗯了一声。“勉强及格吧。”  
莱戈拉斯努着嘴瞪了他一下。没什么威慑力，反倒显出几分俏皮来。  
瑟兰迪尔知道他的男孩跃跃欲试，这正是他想要的结果，可他不敢高兴得太早，他害怕莱戈拉斯中途会恐惧，会退缩，害怕那时候的自己，已经做不到放手。他收敛了笑容，认真地问：“你知道奴隶要做什么吗？”  
莱戈拉斯点了点头，心想无非就是楼下看到的那些。  
瑟兰迪尔摇头：“不，你不知道。你都不知道奴隶要做些什么，主人又会怎样对待奴隶，就把自己送给我？”  
“我的确不知道那些，但我知道，你是我的瑟兰迪尔，这就够了。”  
瑟兰迪尔的心狠狠地刺痛了一下。  
“我已经不是从前的瑟兰迪尔了。也再回不去了。”  
“我也不是从前的莱戈拉斯了。我们是回不去了，但我们还有以后，还有新的未来，对么，瑟兰迪尔？”  
瑟兰迪尔苦笑了一下：“对。但是莱戈拉斯，那不一定是你想要的。我会把你拉下地狱。这样的关系一旦开始，可能就是一辈子。你甚至没有办法去中止。你确定吗？”  
莱戈拉斯盯着他的眼睛看了又看，那里的颜色比从前更深了，带着某些他看不透的深邃。就像瑟兰迪尔说的，他不确定这样的模式会给他带来怎样的体验，他的手心有些冒汗，这让他有些紧张，但又很刺激，就像一个全新的赛道，没有驶过一个弯的时候，永远不知道下一个弯在哪里，又会遇见怎样的风景。可能是一片坦途，也可能是万丈深渊。但是有瑟兰迪尔在，他不用害怕。  
“我确定。”他很认真地告诉瑟兰迪尔，“我不怕跟你一起下地狱，我只怕睁开眼睛看不到你。”  
我只怕睁开眼睛看不到你。短短的一句话，就是他的四年。  
他们两个是一样的。  
瑟兰迪尔心疼地说不出话来。亲了一下他的嘴，又亲了一下，然后贴在一起的唇就分不开了。  
两个人都沉浸在这个绵长的深吻里，忘记了呼吸。  
等莱戈拉斯缓过神来，趴在他的肩膀上，问：“三个月后的比赛，你会带我参加吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔心想，你知道的还真不少。“那就要看你的表现了。”  
“我会是你的骄傲。”  
“你一直都是。”  
“他们说你从不和任何奴隶签证契约，那我呢？”  
“要什么契约？三个月后，我们结婚。这就是契约。”  
莱戈拉斯突然有种上当的感觉。“你不收别的奴隶，是在等我？你知道我会来？”  
瑟兰迪尔很坦然地承认了：“不然你以为你是怎么找到这里的？”  
莱戈拉斯博客上的脚印，是他刻意留下的。他知道这个聪明的小家伙会自己找来。  
“那么那个Snake……”  
“远离他。”瑟兰迪尔突然打断了他，语气变得严厉起来，“他是一个极度危险的人。不要再和他有任何瓜葛。”  
莱戈拉斯还想问更多，可瑟兰迪尔的眼神让他害怕，那是他从未见过的、充满了威严的眼神，不可违抗。他终于相信，瑟兰迪尔的确成为了一个top.  
而他也更加好奇，这四年究竟发生了什么事，才可以把曾经那样温柔阳光的大男孩变成如今的模样。  
他说不出哪里变了，熟悉又陌生的感觉让他有些迷茫。唯一可以确定的，大概是他们依旧深爱着彼此。  
“我知道了。”  
“你应该说，是，主人。”瑟兰迪尔纠正他。  
“是是是，你是我的主人，你说的都是对的。”莱戈拉斯显然还不太习惯这样的转变，小声地嘟哝着。  
“莱戈拉斯，我没有和你开玩笑。选择成为我的奴隶，就要接受我的训练。它包括很多方面，甚至有一些会让你疼痛或者排斥，但我希望你能学会接受。从现在开始，你属于我。我要你无条件地相信我，服从我。我知道这很难，但我会陪着你一起经历。”瑟兰迪尔伸手，抚摸着他的脸颊，语气稍微缓和了一些，“当然，你现在后悔还来得及。也只有这一次机会了。”  
无可否认，他从来没有经历过这样的关系，但本能驱使着他相信瑟兰迪尔，他愿意做出这样的尝试，愿意为了他所爱的人，变成他希望自己成为的模样，他也很想知道，自己究竟可以做到什么程度。最后，他认真地点了一下头，说：“我不后悔，主人。”  
这个称呼现在叫起来还有些别扭，但要不了多久他就会习惯的。  
“礼貌，是你要学习的第一堂课。”瑟兰迪尔将他掀翻在沙发上，用力地抽干起来。这样的力度与深度带了某种惩罚的意味，但莱戈拉斯觉得自己是有些喜欢的。  
霸道的瑟兰迪尔充满了主人的气息，一举一动都牵动着他的心绪。他发现自己只能把注意力集中在他主人的身上了。  
他的主人还穿着西装，甚至领带也只松开了一点儿，上半身衣冠楚楚，下半身却在做着最淫乱的事，视觉的冲击让他更加兴奋。双腿紧紧夹着他主人的腰身去迎合所有的撞击。  
他的后穴被撑得胀痛，可是快感却又那么强烈，想要，想要更多、更彻底的高潮。  
“叫出来，我的奴隶。”瑟兰迪尔揉捏着他的臀瓣，顶到最深处的时候，却停下了动作。  
“主人，给我，主人。”欲望的胶着让他放下了所有的羞耻，一遍遍地叫着这个新的称呼，在瑟兰迪尔用力的冲撞下，变得更加顺口起来。  
他不记得叫了多少回主人，也不记得射了几次，到最后，他已经累得快要虚脱了。  
分别太久的身体，是那么地渴望结合，不知餮足。  
“今天是第一次，我没有限制你的高潮，”瑟兰迪尔小心地退了出来，把他抱进了浴室，“但明天开始，我会控制它的次数。”  
莱戈拉斯迷迷糊糊地抬头，看向他主人的眼神充满了不解。  
“忍耐有助于快感的累积。”瑟兰迪尔回答道。他的心里有点儿想笑，因为莱戈拉斯还是和以前一样，那么喜欢刨根问底。这多少有点儿让他头疼。  
要当好一个主人，尤其是莱戈拉斯的主人，可不是件容易的事。  
他们既不是简单的情侣，也不是简单的主奴，比这两种都要深刻，也都更加艰难。  
但他相信，他们一定可以走完这段路。  
莱戈拉斯靠在浴缸的边沿上睡着了。没有看到他主人现在的眼神。  
充满了疼惜，而又无限地眷恋。  
闪动着晶亮的光。


	13. Chapter 13

Tattoo of soul 13  
莱戈拉斯醒来的时候，身上只裹了一条白色的大浴巾，皮肤上还弥漫着沐浴露的果木清香。  
他累得睡着了过去，是瑟兰迪尔帮他洗的澡。而此刻，他的新主人，正坐在沙发的边缘上，晃动着手中的金属链条。  
莱戈拉斯认得，那是他偷来的铭牌。上面刻着一只猎豹。他记得介绍里说，这是一位资历非常老的player，对待奴隶极其严格。顺手牵来的，往往不是一只羊。  
小心地抬眼看了一下他主人的神情，明明是很平静的目光，却吓得他缩了回去。  
“Cheetah先生说，他想要一个合理的解释。”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，补充道，“我也是。”  
看样子他不仅给自己惹了麻烦，还牵连到了他的主人。  
莱戈拉斯撑着沙发坐了起来，浴巾随着他的动作滑了下去，他连忙重新围好。落在身上的视线已经让他觉得够尴尬了，不需要再增加更多了。  
“既然你也知道躺着和主人说话是不礼貌的，那就换个姿势。”  
莱戈拉斯赶紧跳起来。  
“跪到我的脚边来。手放到背后，双腿分开与肩同宽。”瑟兰迪尔快速而清晰地下达着指令。  
莱戈拉斯迟疑了一下，还是照做了。任由那条浴巾掉落在脚边。现在他和楼下的那些奴隶一样了，赤果着身体，跪在主人的脚边。虽然他不排斥，可总觉得很不习惯。衣服就像是本能的某种保护，做ai的时候渴望脱掉这很正常，可其他时候光着身体，总有一种被看穿一切的错觉。尤其是，他主人的视线停留在他的皮肤上，如同丈量那样缓慢地审视着，让他感到不安与无助。  
“很好。这个姿势有助于你的反思。但下一次，我希望你可以没有任何犹豫地服从命令。”  
莱戈拉斯吞咽了一下唾液。他没想到这句话竟然给了他某种难以言喻的刺激。他是瑟兰迪尔的奴隶，只能服从他的命令。这种全新的体验让他的心跳有些加速。与先前不由自主地屈膝不同，这仅仅是因为他的主人想要他这样。他是被支配着的。  
他沉浸在自己的新发现里，没有顾得上回答先前的问题。瑟兰迪尔也没有说话，他在等他的奴隶去接受与消化。  
过了一会儿，莱戈拉斯低声说：“对不起，主人。”  
瑟兰迪尔伸手摸了摸他柔软的金发，然后将掌心贴在他的头顶，问：“你在为什么事而道歉呢，男孩？”  
“我不该鲁莽地去行窃，给您添麻烦了，主人。”  
“我很高兴你能认识到自己的行为是鲁莽的。但是莱戈拉斯，这不是全部。在一个全然陌生的环境下贸然行动，本身就是一件危险的事情，而你根本没有考虑过后果。这是你犯的第一个错误。”  
莱戈拉斯本来想反驳的，他很信得过自己的拳脚，打家劫舍不在话下，骨子里有那么一点不以为然，但他很聪明地没有在这个时候去给他主人火上浇油。“那……第二个错误呢？”  
“偷窃的第一层，是偷到东西，第二层是偷到东西而不被发现，第三层是非但没被发现，还让对方确信行窃者另有其人，第四层是让人主动把想偷的东西奉献出来。告诉我，小奴隶，你在第几层？”  
“第一层。”莱戈拉斯吐了吐舌头，这是他惯有的一个小动作，“不过主人，我很确信你在第四层。”  
“嗯？”  
“你偷了一个小奴隶的心。”  
瑟兰迪尔被这甜蜜又俏皮的话语逗笑了，他亲吻了一下奴隶的额头说：“虽然你很懂得一些取悦我的小伎俩，但是奴隶，这并不能为你免除犯错所应受到的惩罚。”  
听到惩罚这个词语从他主人的口中说出，莱戈拉斯的身体微微的颤动了一下。他看到过冷酷的主人将皮桨用力地抽打在奴隶的身上，他觉得那一定很疼。而他还不知道，迎接他的将会是怎样的惩罚。背在身后的手交互着捏在了一起，他深吸了一口气问：“现…现在吗？主人。”  
“这由我决定，男孩。你只需要等待。”  
这意味着他主人随时会惩罚他，可能是立刻，也可能是晚些时候，从现在开始的每一分每一秒，他都要在这种未知的等待中煎熬。他既期待它能快一点儿到来，又希望它永远不会到来。  
“你还没有给我一个解释，奴隶。”瑟兰迪尔提醒道。  
Oh shit，莱戈拉斯在心里暗骂了一句，他可想不出什么合理的解释。他将求助的目光看向他的主人。  
“在Zoo，偷盗高级会员的铭牌是会被永远禁止踏入俱乐部的。而被Zoo列入黑名单的player，其他俱乐部通常也不敢收。莱戈拉斯，如果我不是这里的主人，你知道后果有多严重吗？”  
“如果你不是这里的主人，能不能踏入俱乐部对我来说一点意义也没有，主人，我只是为了找你来的。”  
瑟兰迪尔其实很感动莱戈拉斯这样不顾一切地寻找自己，这几年他的努力也都记在心里，可越是这样，他越不能容许小东西为了自己而鲁莽行动。偷块铭牌的确算不上什么大事，可难保这个不知天高地厚的家伙以后会搞出什么难以收拾的大动作。  
所以现在很有必要给他一个深刻的教训。  
“我会告诉Cheetah先生，是我的家养小奴隶第一次来，不懂规矩，请他原谅。他一定会请我严厉地惩罚你。当然，我认为那是你应得的，对吗，奴隶？”  
“是的，主人。”莱戈拉斯正在努力吞咽口水。他的身体因为他主人的话语有了一些微妙的反应。腿间的某根东西甚至很明显地跳动了一下。  
“很好，我现在要送你一样东西，你会喜欢的。”  
莱戈拉斯睁大了他湛蓝的眼睛看向他的主人，瑟兰迪尔总是善于制造惊喜，而他胯下的东西对此表现出了更多的欢喜，翘着脑袋与他一起期待。  
瑟兰迪尔走到他的办公桌前，拉开了左手边的那个抽屉。里面整齐地摆放着三个纯黑色绒面的首饰盒。他打开其中一个，拿出了躺在里面纯金环圈。  
光滑的金属表面上，印刻着莱戈拉斯的名字。简洁的款式与优雅的字体彰显着它的经典。Zoo长期提供这种私人定制的服务，不仅可以在环圈上刻字，任何道具都是可以的，只是会比普通道具卖得贵很多。  
莱戈拉斯确实很喜欢这个精致又耐看的金环，但又有一点儿害怕，他假装看不懂用途，问瑟兰迪尔：“这是主人给我的订婚戒指吗？尺寸是不是太大了点？”  
瑟兰迪尔顺手拍了一下他的屁股，然后握住了半勃起的阴茎说：“婚戒在古代是契约的一部分，象征着忠诚与顺从。而主人赠予奴隶的婚戒，通常戴在这里。”趁着莱戈拉斯分神的功夫，他快速地将金环套了进去，滑到根部。被禁锢的部位涨得更大了，却被苦苦压制着。  
“主人，”莱戈拉斯显然很不喜欢这种被束缚的感觉，“拿掉它好么？我更喜欢把戒指戴在手上。”  
“我告诉过你，奴隶，一切由我决定。我来决定什么时候给你戴上，或者拿下。你唯一需要做的，就是把自己交给我，服从我。你的身体属于我，你的欲望也只能服从我的支配。忠诚的含义是，只有我可以碰它，选择释放它，或者折磨它。它和你一样，不再拥有自由。”  
莱戈拉斯的眼神有那么一点茫然，又显得楚楚可怜。这让瑟兰迪尔的语气柔和了不少。  
“但你可以努力取悦我。当我心情好的时候，我会考虑给它奖励。相信我，那将是值得的。”  
莱戈拉斯当然是相信他的，所以他的眼睛重新变得明亮起来，他期待着奖励，这也让他有动力去做到更好。  
“我可以侍奉您洗澡吗？主人。”他注意到瑟兰迪尔还穿着衬衣与西裤，经过先前的激烈性事，一定出了很多汗。泡个澡可以为他的主人消除疲劳。  
“当然可以，聪明的男孩。”  
莱戈拉斯跑进了卫生间，调试了一下水温，往尺寸可观的浴缸里注水。他很希望能够和他的主人一起在里面洗个鸳鸯浴。  
放水的功夫里，瑟兰迪尔已经脱掉了衣服，自己走了进来。他的背上有几道伤痕，颜色淡得几乎看不出了，可莱戈拉斯却还是一下子就发现了。那里曾经是非常光洁的。  
“主人……”莱戈拉斯的手轻轻覆上他主人的后背，忍了又忍，还是没有忍住，“你是因为……”  
瑟兰迪尔抓着他的手臂把他拉到身前，郑重道：“莱戈拉斯，过去的事情我会告诉你的。在你准备好的时候。但一定不是现在。”  
莱戈拉斯眨了眨眼睛说好。瑟兰迪尔不想说的事，他也不愿勉强。那一定、很难很难开口。他甚至幻想出了一些电影里的经典桥段，主人公经历了九死一生的重重磨难，终于回到了世人面前。  
他觉得瑟兰迪尔经历的一定不比那少。想到这里，他对他主人的敬畏之情就又上升了几分。  
浴缸的边上是淋浴房。莱戈拉斯挤了一些沐浴露涂抹在他主人的身体上，然后用柔软的毛刷轻轻地刷过他主人的皮肤，白色的泡沫完全地盖住了伤痕，还有其他的部位。他放下刷子，去把浴缸的龙头关掉后，又回到主人的身边，用手将那些泡沫涂抹地更加均匀。他用了比给自己洗澡多十倍的耐心去做这件事，认真细致地抚摸着主人身上的每一寸皮肤，还很不老实的借着打泡泡的机会偷偷地摸了一会儿他主人的屁股。  
当然，他最关心的是主人胯间半硬着的yīn♂♂jīng。他摆出想要再度用嘴巴给它服务一会儿的姿势，却只是轻轻地吻了一下，就给它打满了泡沫。他的主人眯着眼，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，显然很喜欢这样的服务，也没有计较小奴隶的贪玩。  
因为小奴隶很懂得适可而止。他及实地用清水冲干净了主人身上的泡沫，请他躺倒浴缸里去，还很贴心地在边缘上垫了一块叠起的毛巾，让他主人的脑袋可以舒服地枕在上面。  
“是时候来一些助兴的节目了，奴隶。”  
“您想看什么节目，主人？”  
“洗澡。难道还有比这更精彩的表演吗？”  
“我已经洗过了，主人。”  
“我知道。但里面还没有被清洗，不是么？”  
莱戈拉斯的脸瞬间红了。每次做完后，都是瑟兰迪尔给他清理的，他还从来没有给自己做过这样的事。  
而当他弄明白瑟兰迪尔说的清洗是什么意思后，他抗拒地摇着头：“不，我不喜欢那样。主人，求你了。”  
“你可以选择自己洗，或者等我来给你洗。而我会用双倍的水量。”  
莱戈拉斯认命地取下了挂在莲蓬头旁边的软管。比起瑟兰迪尔的家伙，它不算粗，可想到接下来要发生的事，他就羞耻地怎么也下不了手。  
“它没有你想象的那么可怕，莱戈拉斯。还记得我今天教你的礼貌吗？为主人保持身体的清洁，是奴隶最基本的礼貌之一。你需要通过各种练习，来巩固学到的知识，直到身体和内心都完全地记住，你属于谁。”


	14. Chapter 14

Tattoo of soul 14  
瑟兰迪尔的嗓音低沉而又平稳，带着一股浑然天成的威严，让莱戈拉斯不自觉地沉浸其中。他遵循着主人的指示，去思考自己的归属。毫无疑问，他属于这个深爱着的男人，也很愿意为他奉献出自己的全部。即使只是作为补偿——瑟兰迪尔背后的伤让他感到内疚，他觉得自己也应该努力去满足这个男人的愿望。  
他想要让他的主人快乐。  
瑟兰迪尔没有催促他，他很懂得时间的把握，也拥有足够的耐心。哪怕只是躺在浴缸里欣赏赤果的奴隶男孩，都足够他回味很久。  
莱戈拉斯转过了身。他还不太好意思当着主人的面做这样的事。但他的主人一点儿也不介意。因为这个姿势让他的臀部完全的暴露出来了。白嫩的有着优美弧度的部位在氤氲的水汽中若隐若现，足以挑起一个dom本性里所有的欲望。  
他轻轻地咬着下唇，克服掉所有羞耻的念头，左手掰开臀瓣，右手缓慢地将软管的一端送进了微微张开着的部位。长时间的吞吐瑟兰迪尔的大家伙使它到现在还没有完全闭合，也没有太多不适的感觉。  
打开水阀后，软管中的液体缓慢地流入了他的直肠。起初的时候，就像瑟兰迪尔说的那样，它并不可怕，甚至是温和的，有一点点涨，但是很温暖，他喜欢那种温暖的触觉。但随着更多液体的流入，他觉得肚子有些疼了，于是伸手要去关水阀。  
“把屁股抬高一点儿，小东西，你觉得你肚子里容纳了多少毫升的水？”  
莱戈拉斯现在很想蹲下来排掉体内的水，但显然他的主人没有允许他这么做。“大概有一罐可口那么多？”  
“这一定是个迷你的可乐罐。事实上，我认为还不到200毫升。”  
“可是主人，我……”  
“为我坚持一分钟，奴隶。想一想我对你的教导，或者你也可以转过来看着我。时间过得很快。”  
莱戈拉斯尝试了一下迈动脚步，肚子里的液体立刻因为这样的动作晃动起来，撞击着肠壁，让他觉得腿软。仅仅是维持现在的姿势已经让他够吃力了。  
数到60的时候，他迫不及待地拔掉了软管，那些液体几乎是立刻冲了出来，他根本没有办法坚持到坐上马桶。他觉得丢脸极了，赶紧用花洒冲走了地砖上的痕迹。  
“你不必感到窘迫，莱戈拉斯，适当的灌肠是安全而有必要的。告诉我，现在感觉如何？”  
“我觉得轻松多了。”他直起身，重新看向他的主人，后者正用目光鼓励他说下去，“水流出来的时候，我觉得有点儿刺激，但它不强烈……我不知道该怎样形容。”莱戈拉斯想了好一会儿，终于放弃了更加具体的描述。  
瑟兰迪尔被他的奴隶逗笑了。很明显，这个小家伙想要讨好他，语气里还带了几分挫败感。“你会习惯这种感觉的。”他说，“再来一次应该可以帮助你更好地体会它。就一罐可乐的量吧，你看，我是个仁慈的主人。”  
莱戈拉斯只好把软管重新塞进了入口。他再一次感觉到了肚子被撑起的胀痛，而他的主人还没有叫停。你哪里仁慈了，分明是个恶魔。他在心里反驳着，双腿不自觉地开始颤抖，他很确信自己再也不能承受更多。“主人，我已经喝了两罐水了。求你让我拿掉它。”  
“看来你对容积的概念存在着很大的偏差，奴隶。我会帮你纠正过来。看到架子上的肛塞了吗？拔掉你身后的水管，把它塞进去。不要让水流出来，否则我会让你重新来。”  
莱戈拉斯朝他的主人摇头，他连一秒钟也不想坚持了，更别说再容纳一个不算小的肛塞。可是他的主人目光坚定，丝毫没有讨价还价的余地。  
他小心地拿着肛塞跪在地砖上，高高地翘起自己的臀部，深呼深吸着，拔出软管的时候，立刻用金属的塞子堵上去。  
他发出了一点唔的声音，肛塞有一点儿大，而且很硬，卡在内壁上，并不舒服，而且它是冰冷的，他很后悔没有先用热水给它升升温。不过很快，他身体里的水为他弥补了这个小缺憾。  
“试着站起来，莱戈拉斯。我希望你能好好体会一下一个易拉罐的容积。五分钟是一个恰当的时间，你觉得呢？”  
“我有说不的权利吗？”  
“很遗憾你没有。”  
“我就知道。专制的奴隶主。”他不满地抱怨了一声。  
“过来，奴隶，到我这里来。”  
莱戈拉斯慢吞吞地走了过去，他觉得自己看上去就像一个大腹便便的孕妇，迟钝又可笑，肚子里的水还一下一下地来回晃着，让他差一点儿叫出声来。  
好不容易磨蹭到瑟兰迪尔的身边，他已经开始冒汗了。他的主人把手伸出浴缸，用力捏了一下他的半边屁股。这回他是真的叫了出来。太刺激了，他肠道里的液体剧烈地涌动了一下，排泄的欲望也变得更加强烈。可是那个该死的大塞子阻止了这一切。  
“小惩大诫，为你刚才的失礼。”瑟兰迪尔的语气带了几分威胁。不过他的手覆盖在刚才被捏过的地方，很温暖，让他的奴隶感觉到了安心。  
当莱戈拉斯沉下心去感受他主人的手掌时，身体里的不适感很容易就被忽略了。他伸着脑袋，和他的主人交换了一个吻。  
他很喜欢和瑟兰迪尔接吻。温柔的，或者狂热的，他想坐在他主人的身上，亲上一整天。那一定非常美妙。  
想到这里，他戴着金环的阴茎胀大了一些。先前他的注意力都在肠道与后穴上，现在彻底放松下来，他才觉得给他的主人当一个易拉罐也不是那么困难的事，甚至因为性幻想而有了反应。  
可他没有办法射精，就像没有办法排泄一样，快乐的源头被堵住了，他的身体被完全地掌握在他主人的手里。  
他很主动地去亲吻了瑟兰迪尔，讨好地说：“我再也不顶撞您了，主人，求你让我出来。我真的很难受。”  
瑟兰迪尔很享受他奴隶湿润的舌头，可他还是摇了摇头：“不，我不觉得你现在就能做到。如果我说你需要再多保持十分钟，你心里一定会骂我，对么？”  
被猜中心事的奴隶跨着脸，用沉默回答他的主人。他又不是受虐狂，当然不会喜欢挺着一个胀痛的肚子。  
瑟兰迪尔温柔地摸了摸他的脑袋，继续说：“可是事实上，你已经坚持十分钟了。很惊讶吧，当你放松下来的时候，时间过得比你想象的要快很多。所以，放松身体，保持内心的宁静，能让你更好地接受那些你并不喜欢的东西。当然，想一想你是谁的奴隶，你为了什么而存在，能帮助你进入深度服从的状态。在那里，你将感受到自由与平和。”  
“你是正确的，主人。”莱戈拉斯虔诚地用吻膜拜了一下他的主人。尽管那只是很短的一段时间，可他确实感觉到了一种安宁。他忘记了身体的不适感，也忘记了自己，他想要更长时间地停留在那种状态里。  
“你现在可以坐到马桶上去了，我的奴隶。”瑟兰迪尔给了他的奴隶赦令。他眼里的笑意是那么的明显，充满了作为主人的骄傲。  
排尽身体里的液体后，莱戈拉斯刚站起来，就跌回了马桶上。他的大腿又酸又麻，肠道似乎还在蠕动着，脑袋也有点儿晕晕的。他不知道是浴室太热了还是刚才消耗了过多的体力，现在的他绵软得像踩在云端。  
“你还好吗，小家伙？”瑟兰迪尔坐了起来，然后跨出浴缸，环住了他奴隶的脖子。  
莱戈拉斯抱住了他主人的腰，将脸贴在他的腹部，然后伸出舌头舔了舔。他主人的身体还在滴水，水珠沿着腹肌的线条滑下，汇入茂盛的耻毛间。那里有他崇拜着的硬物。  
想要一口吃下去。  
可是他的主人用手指勾起了他的下巴，让他抬头看向自己：“别急，我们有很长的时间去做这些事。现在，你需要休息。”  
瑟兰迪尔说得对，他已经累了一整天，虽然中途打了个盹儿，可是现在的确提不起什么精神来。他从毛巾架上取了大浴巾给他的主人擦干身体，为这次服务画上圆满的句号。他的主人奖励了他一个吻。  
“把浴室收拾干净，清洗你用过的东西放回原处，最后，那个蓝色的大瓶子里装着专用的润滑油。我希望你能为我准备好自己，无论我是否使用你。”瑟兰迪尔下达完最后一个指令后，走出了浴室。  
莱戈拉斯挤了很多润滑油在手心，啫喱状的，触感很好，一点儿也不油腻。他大量地蘸取着，涂抹到自己的后穴里，感觉有些清凉，非常舒爽。然后他的脑子里还在回味着主人刚才说的话。虽然已经很累了，但他一点儿也不介意再被主人使用一次。他主人随时可能会使用他，甚至是在没有前戏的情况下直接插入——因为他已经做好了润滑。这样的幻想刺激着他的神经，让他觉得胯下的东西硬得发疼了。他甚至在想要不要求他主人在睡前再给他一次深入的贯穿。  
带着这样的念头，他快速地整理好浴室，然后在卧室找到了他的主人。  
不愧是最顶级的BDSM俱乐部，他还从来没有见过这样的卧室。占据了一整面墙的橱窗里，分门别类摆放着调教的器具，形状、尺寸、材质各不相同，有很大一部分是莱戈拉斯见所未见的。他盯着橱窗看了几秒，瑟兰迪尔的声音从背后传来：“家里也有这样一个橱窗，每一样你都有机会体验到。”  
“不。”莱戈拉斯立刻否定了他的主人，又赶紧补充道：“我的意思是，我现在需要休息。”  
“是的，已经是深夜了，奴隶。”  
“我们睡觉吧，主人。”莱戈拉斯的一只脚已经爬到了床上。  
“这是我的床，”他的主人扭头看向窗台，“你的在那里，男孩。奴隶应该睡在笼子里，而不是主人的床上。”  
莱戈拉斯顺着他主人的目光看去。虽然被称作笼子，但绝对不是一个生锈的铁笼，相反，它被布置地非常漂亮。大约有一张单人床那么大，但是很矮，在里面只能跪着。床垫、被子、枕头一样不少，四个角上都有衬着皮毛的铁环，链条可以调节长度。这种笼子在俱乐部非常畅销，很多top都喜欢买回家，将他们的奴隶像小狗一样栓在里面，或者摆成某种姿势固定住手脚。  
可是莱戈拉斯不想睡在里面。他固执地爬上了床，对他的主人说：“请允许我留在床上，给您当抱枕或者热水袋，我保证我是一个会暖床的好奴隶，别让我睡笼子，好吗？求你了。”  
这是真正的恳求。瑟兰迪尔可以听出来，他的奴隶有多抗拒那个笼子。不是因为羞耻，而是因为想和他一起睡觉。仅此而已。  
他们花了四年的时间才重新见到对方，又怎么能忍受独自入眠的孤独与冰冷。  
莱戈拉斯的心意他明白，他更加不愿意放开这个心尖上的小东西。他这么说，只是想看看小家伙的反应而已。整夜地抱着他，把他揉进怀里，这样的幻想在瑟兰迪尔的脑海里盘踞了太久太久。  
他看了一会儿他的奴隶，笑眯眯地问：“那么你准备好代价了吗，奴隶？跟主人提的每一个条件，都是要付出相应的代价作为交换的。除非你用你的努力挣到了那样的回报。”  
“我准备好了我自己，主人。”莱戈拉斯俏皮地回答。其实他的心里一点儿也不轻松。他害怕被拒绝，害怕被赶下床。明明知道瑟兰迪尔是爱着他的，却还是会有这样的担忧。因为现在的瑟兰迪尔是他的主人，因为他们分开了太长的时间，因为他还不确定这样的关系会如何发展下去。  
他还什么都不懂。  
“别以为我不知道你在想什么，小东西。那对你来说是享受，而不是代价。今天晚上，你恐怕只能戴着金属的肛塞睡觉了。明天早上，我会给你补上欠下的惩罚。一个红屁股。就这么决定了。每一个你在我床上醒来的清晨，都会得到一个红屁股。如你所见，我有很多打屁股的工具。”  
“主人……”莱戈拉斯的声音无辜得像一只小鹿，他想要说些什么，可话到临头又咽了回去，然后重新酝酿了一下情绪说，“谢谢您允许我睡在床上。”他走下床，去橱窗里拿了一个肛塞给自己戴好，才重新回到了床上。  
说是感谢，却委屈地像随时都要哭出来一样。这让瑟兰迪尔有些自责，也明白现在的莱戈拉斯还不能够完全地信任他。  
可他不得不这样做。用这种激烈而深刻的关系把他们牢牢地绑在一起，让莱戈拉斯彻底属于自己，那样，他就再也不会离开了吧。  
瑟兰迪尔心里的不安，一点儿也不比莱戈拉斯少。  
他只是不能说，也说不出口。  
他伸手关了顶灯，狠狠地闭上眼，然后抱着他的小奴隶睡觉。  
他抱得很紧，甚至把莱戈拉斯勒得有点儿疼了，半个身体的重量都压在那具鲜活的身体上。  
莱戈拉斯感受着颈间温热的呼吸，差一点儿落下泪来。  
瑟兰迪尔，他在心里叫着他主人的名字，你知不知道我有多爱你。  
能够被拥抱的感觉真好。  
他愿意付出所有的代价。


	15. Chapter 15

Tattoo of soul 15  
温暖湿润的触感唤醒了沉睡中的瑟兰迪尔。  
他就像上了发条的钟，到点的时候总会准时醒来，这是长时间以来的第一个懒觉。  
毛茸茸的小家伙在被窝里一下下地拱着，弄得他痒痒的，暖暖的。他捧着莱戈拉斯的脑袋，把他拉到自己身上来。  
“早安，主人。”莱戈拉斯说。咧开的嘴角边还沾着些透明的银丝，笑得比窗外的阳光还要明媚。  
“早安，奴隶。”瑟兰迪尔将他额前的金发拨到耳后，用舌尖一点一点描摹着他唇角扬起的弧度，眼里绽放着温柔的笑意，“是谁教你这样为你的主人提供叫早服务的？”  
“没有人教我，主人，是我自己想这么做的。”他整夜没能得到释放，一大早那东西就显示出了比平时更旺盛的精力，除了讨好一下他的主人，他可没有更好的办法了。  
“它很能干，”瑟兰迪尔又吻了吻他的奴隶，然后摸到他的股间，戳了戳金属肛塞的尾部，“一点儿也不比下面这张嘴差。”  
莱戈拉斯因为突然的刺激怪叫了一声。  
瑟兰迪尔的一只手捏住了尾端，一只手搭在他的大腿根上来回地抚摸着，然后把肛塞往里顶了几下。注意到手中身体的绷紧，他的力道变得更加温柔，指尖轻轻地按揉着穴口周围的肌肉：“放松点，小家伙，放松。”他小心地转动着塞子，然后缓慢地拔了出来，握在掌心里。有些黏滑，带着他奴隶的体温。  
莱戈拉斯闷哼了一声，尽管瑟兰迪尔的动作很小心，但拔出来的时候还是有种很干涩的疼痛。  
“你几乎给自己选了最大号的，我的小傻瓜。”  
“我那时候很想要你，”莱戈拉斯扁了扁嘴，“而你不给我。”  
“所以你找了个差不多尺寸的塞进去，想象成是我在你里面？”  
“它比你差远了，主人，冰冷，坚硬，也不会动。”  
“你是把我当按摩棒了吗，奴隶？”  
“才没有。”莱戈拉斯伏在他的胸口，用他的耳朵感受心脏跳跃的颤动，“我把你当做我的全部。”  
瑟兰迪尔既感动又骄傲：“是的，我当然是。你也一样。”他继续抚摸着他的奴隶，用手指理顺那些在被窝里蹭毛了的金发，然后沿着脊柱缓缓下滑，久久地流连在腰臀的位置上，舒服地让身上的人差一点又要睡着了。  
然后，一个响亮的拍打落在了他左侧的臀瓣上。“但我们得先补上昨晚的惩罚。”瑟兰迪尔的声音又回到了那种属于top的严厉与不容抗拒，“起来，奴隶，去柜子里挑选一件你喜欢的工具。”他连拍了两下屁股催促着，“这次记得挑选合适一点儿的。”  
莱戈拉斯扫了一眼柜子里的工具，木浆，藤条，皮拍，还有各种长度的鞭子，看上去邪恶极了，任何一种他都不想尝试。他甚至没有打开玻璃门，就回到了床边。  
“你的手，主人。我选择你的手。”  
“它可比你刚才挨的那两下厉害多了，奴隶，我的手掌可以制造出不输于很多工具的疼痛。”  
莱戈拉斯有点儿害怕地咽了咽唾沫。见鬼，从昨晚到现在，他分泌的口水多的过分了。“那我可要好好感受下了。”他很不在乎地说着，给自己壮胆。  
瑟兰迪尔坐到床边，拍了拍自己的大腿：“过来，趴到这儿来。需要垫一个枕头吗？”  
“不用。”他拒绝了主人的好意，然后别扭地趴了上去。这样的姿势让他觉得很羞耻，脸也不自觉地红了起来。就像某个犯了错的孩子，等着被父亲揍屁股。可他不能拒绝，他答应了要做瑟兰迪尔的奴隶，答应他用一个红屁股来换取睡在床上的机会，他必须做到。  
他想做一个让瑟兰迪尔满意的、骄傲的好奴隶。让他的主人再也离不开他。  
瑟兰迪尔把他往上拉了一点儿，然后又开始用他温暖宽大的手掌在结实的屁股上来回地抚摸着，从最外侧的边缘到中间的股沟，再滑到腿根的地方，然后从外圈回上去，周而复始。  
这种温柔的抚摸会让人忘记即将到来的惩罚，莱戈拉斯的心悬紧着，片刻也不敢放松，可预想中的疼痛始终没有到来。等待的过程太过磨人，他忍不住扭动了一下身体：“主人，请快一点。”  
“安静，奴隶。”瑟兰迪尔拍打了一下他的屁股，“这由我决定。”然后继续着他的抚摸。莱戈拉斯的身体渐渐放松下来，长时间的抚摸让他的喉头发出舒服的音节，想要被进入的渴望也越来越强烈。虽然他的主人甚至连一根手指头都没有放进去。  
而就在他闭上眼睛享受起那个温暖的大掌时，它忽然离开了。然后重重地落了下来。  
“五十下是一个合理的数字，你觉得呢，奴隶？”  
“是的，主人。”莱戈拉斯的屁股因为刚才的拍打震动了一下。那里依旧是白花花的，连掌印都没有留下。长期的健身与体能训练让它拥有一个非常好看的形状。结实，挺翘，富有弹性。  
“那就开始报数吧，现在，大声的。”伴随着瑟兰迪尔的话音落下的，是更响亮的一下拍打。它可比刚才那一下厉害多了。起初的感觉还不太强烈，但很快，莱戈拉斯觉得半边屁股都火辣辣地烧起来了，似乎有无数根细小地针扎在上面，突突地跳痛着。  
他迟疑了一两秒，赶紧喊出了个“一”。  
“下一次要快点。”瑟兰迪尔用第二下严厉的拍打警告着他的奴隶。  
紧接着，又是几下如暴雨般倾泻在可怜的臀峰上，将那里染成鲜艳的粉红色。  
然后作恶的手掌按在了被打红的地方，婆娑了一会儿。“感觉怎么样，小家伙？”  
莱戈拉斯很希望他主人的手可以就这样在他刺痛的屁股上多停留一会儿。他是那么的需要它。需要它给这个滚烫的部位降降温，需要它安抚一下随着肌肉一起砰砰跳动的心。  
他知道惩罚还没有结束，也知道瑟兰迪尔是说一不二的。“请继续，主人。”他说。虽然他的屁股确实很疼，但那并不是不可忍受的。现在，那种痛感已经淡去一点儿了，麻麻的，被厚实的手掌覆盖着，这种感觉没有想象中那么坏。他想要一下子忍过去，然后就能彻底放松地享受他主人的抚摸了。他确定自己会得到这个。  
瑟兰迪尔又快速地抽打了几下，然后放慢了节奏，不断地变换着落掌的位置。他总是善于营造这样的氛围，让他的奴隶充满了期待，却又只能茫然地等待。这无疑是一种肉体与心理的双重刺激。  
“二十八……二十九，三十！”莱戈拉斯气喘吁吁地喊着，他的整个屁股连带着腿根都已经变成了均匀的红色，非常显眼。瑟兰迪尔着迷地看了好一会儿，然后把空着的左手也移到了这个火热的屁股上，指尖游走着，然后滑入了收缩着的小洞里，转动了几下，鼓励他的奴隶：“你做得很好，小东西。接下来的二十下，我会用力。”  
莱戈拉斯因为这句话而颤抖着，他以为那已经是瑟兰迪尔能够使出的最大的力道了。但是更多的注意力被吸引到了那个咬着他主人手指的地方。他本来没有这样指望过的，上帝知道这简直是惊喜，在他的屁股烫得要炸开的时候，给了他最大的安慰。  
瑟兰迪尔很快找到了他的敏感地，抵在那个小小的凸起上，然后开始了未完成的拍打。通红的屁股经过刚才的洗礼，变得更加敏感了，哪怕只是小小的一下拍打，也能引起身体的跳动，更何况是毫不留情的重掌。  
莱戈拉斯几乎是吼叫着报数的，他的腹部在瑟兰迪尔的大腿上剧烈地浮动着，他用尽了全部地忍耐力才让自己没有逃离，太痛了，比他过往经历过的所有疼痛都要剧烈，而且清晰。这是一种很不一样的感觉，它不断地叠加着、累积着，从深刻到减淡，再从麻木中生出新的刺辣。  
可这些该死的刺痛并不是全部，每挨一下，肌肉的收缩就把他主人的手指咬得更深，在他不知道的某个时候，数量也从一根变成了两根。他的主人熟练地在拍打的间隙里搅动着，抽插着，模仿下身的动作，一下下地顶在让他舒服到尖叫的地方。他确实尖叫了，因为疼痛的巴掌，也因为邪恶的手指。  
他的阴茎硬了，笔直地戳在他主人的腿缝间。他以前从没想过自己会因为挨打而勃起，这简直是荒谬的。可他的主人做到了，他把这场漫长的惩罚变成了情色的游戏，让他在痛苦的扭动里感受着酥麻的快意，就像他急不可耐地坐到他主人的阴茎上时一样，那么地疼痛，却又无比地满足。他发现自己竟然可以享受这种感觉。  
当瑟兰迪尔的手指把他带到高潮的边缘时，惩罚结束了。他满意地抽出了手指。他的奴隶立刻轻轻地叫了他一声，充满了渴求。  
他什么也没说，只是坚定地用双手抚摸着。温柔地，周到地，就像最开始时候做的那样。是他的手掌给了它热度与颜色，那样明艳的红色，带着某种魔力地吸引他的眼球。  
“我为你骄傲，莱戈拉斯。”他低下头，用他略显干燥的双唇亲吻着那片滚烫的皮肤，一寸一寸的，用温柔的吻覆盖过去，“我真高兴你能为我忍受它。你做的那么好，超出我意料的好。”  
莱戈拉斯沉浸在他主人比羽毛更轻柔的吻里，感觉自己飘在了半空中。他的屁股依旧疼痛着，向周围辐射着热量，他保证等会儿一定不能坐下了，可他却感受到了一种美妙的幸福包裹着他。那么地亲密，让他觉得自己是被拥有着的。  
他喜欢这种被拥有的感觉，把他空虚了好几年的、四处飘荡的心塞回了他的身体，把他填地满满当当。  
哦是的，被填满，他迫不及待地想被他的主人填满，现在，立刻。他能感觉到他主人的大家伙跟他一样硬。他甚至在他主人的腿间摩擦了一下他急需释放的宝贝。要知道那个可怜的家伙已经被禁锢了一整晚。  
“别动，男孩，再感受一会儿，感受我带给你的这一切。”瑟兰迪尔的一只手按在他奴隶的腰上，一只手继续坚定地抚摸着，他的视线始终落在被打红了的屁股上，看着均匀的掌印，看着高高翘起的臀峰，看着圆润的轮廓，连眼皮也舍不得眨一下。  
过了好一会儿，他把身上的小家伙拉起来，弹了弹那根不老实的东西，然后握住了根部，用指尖绕着金环转了一圈，仁慈地宣布它被释放了。  
可莱戈拉斯发现他没办法把这个折磨它的小金环从坚硬的部位上拿下来，最后只好跑进了浴室，用冷水对着冲。取下之后，他又把莲蓬头对着屁股冲了一会儿降温，接着按照他主人昨天说到，给自己做了充分的润滑，然后才拿着金环走了出去。  
他把金环交还给他的主人，期待着接下来会发生的事。他想，或许他的主人会如他所愿地使用他，让他再度达到高潮。光是这样的想象，就让他才软下去的地方又有了苏醒的迹象。  
“你今天可以释放，奴隶，但只有一次，以后的每一天也是，最多不超过一次。如果你在我允许之前出来了，那么我会重新给你戴回去。还记得它的感受吧？”  
“是的，主人，我记得。”他一口答应，被禁锢的感觉太难受了，他再也不想忍受第二次。  
“很好，作为对你在拍打中出色表现的嘉奖，你可以选择现在，或者留到晚上。”  
这意味着他今天将会获得两次感受他主人深入的机会。他的身体因此而兴奋，他毫不犹豫地选择了现在。  
“不必急着做选择。用心去感受就好。”瑟兰迪尔拍了一下他疼得发麻的屁股，“去床上趴好吧，奴隶，我等不及要干你火热的红屁股了。”  
莱戈拉斯的脸又因为这句话红了。虽然那一定没有他的屁股红。他拨开汗湿的头发，把脸埋在枕头里，将大腿分开些距离，方便他主人的进入。  
已经做好准备的地方轻松地容纳了瑟兰迪尔的粗大。它是那么的火热，包裹着他雄伟的阴茎，挤压着，蠕动着，引诱着它的深入。  
他在向前冲撞，他的奴隶在向后顶弄，他们就像是二重奏那样完美和美。他伏在他奴隶的背上，用他宽大的身躯笼罩着他的奴隶，他们的身体紧贴着，连接在一起，他扣起他奴隶的手指，将它们按在头部两侧，用他的舌头扫荡着后颈白嫩的肌肤，一路向上，含住小巧精致的耳垂，轻轻拉扯着，卷动着，再探进耳蜗里，舔弄着细小的绒毛。  
他用很轻的声音说：“莱戈拉斯，我爱你。”  
然后继续逗弄着可爱的耳垂，在上面留下了两个牙印。  
莱戈拉斯的身体僵了僵。虽然是很细微的变化，可是紧贴在他身上的瑟兰迪尔立刻感觉到了。  
“弄疼你了吗？”  
“不，不疼，一点儿也没有弄疼我，很舒服，只是……”  
“只是什么？”瑟兰迪尔用力地顶了一下。  
“啊……只是，我的耳朵很怕痒，别碰它好吗？”  
“敏感的小家伙，”瑟兰迪尔变本加厉地欺负着那只红通通的耳朵，“你属于我，你的身体也属于我，任何部位。我有权触碰你的任何部位。”  
虽然说得凶狠，但他停止了对耳朵的进攻，转而在后颈与肩膀处吮吸着，种下一颗颗艳红的草莓。  
他发现了小奴隶的分心，可他没有点破，只是用更激烈的动作进攻着。当那些强烈到要爆炸的快感一波波冲上头脑时，莱戈拉斯再也无暇思考了，他的全部注意力都被主人夺走了，就像在暴风雨的海面上飘摇的船只，只能听凭主人的摆布。他觉得自己要冲出这张床了，可是他的主人拉着他，把他固定在自己的身下，掠夺他，占有他，彻底地洗劫他。  
他到达了冲破顶点的边缘，却又希望把这一刻无限地延长，让这场洗礼可以进行地更加持久，让他的主人用最深刻的占有方式告诉他，不用怕，他的身后有他。  
他是那么的不安，只能依靠头脑中炸开的道道白光来驱散黑暗的过往。他的屁股在强烈的冲撞下酸痛不已，他快要散架了，可又是那么地完整。被拥有着。被爱着。  
这一刻，他开始有些明白他主人所强调的忍耐。把高潮留到更久以后，他就可以感受更多的爱意。他知道他的主人是那么惊人的持久。  
他把自己留在最痛苦又最快乐的临界点，粗重地喘息着，耐心地感受着，然后他发现攻伐的速度变慢了，他主人停留在那个最深的地方，没有继续动作。他也没有。他们都在静静地体会着这一刻的宁静。  
最紧密的结合，最深刻的爱意。  
“主人，我想抱着你。”  
瑟兰迪尔退了出来，把他的奴隶翻了个身，紧紧地拥抱着了他。  
莱戈拉斯的手搂住了他主人的后背。他喜欢这个沉重的身体压在胸口的紧密。让他觉得安心。  
瑟兰迪尔啄了啄他的嘴唇，用手指轻抚他的眉眼。那里湿漉漉的。  
“你怎么哭了？”  
“是么，我都不知道。”  
“挨打的时候都没哭，怎么做爱反而哭了。”瑟兰迪尔用舌头舔掉眼角那些咸涩的液体，然后亲吻着他的眼睛。  
莱戈拉斯笑了：“是啊，没被你打哭，倒是被操哭了。这说明啊，巴掌是硬不过阴茎的，要不你下次换这个试试？没准儿能把我打哭。”  
瑟兰迪尔也被逗笑了：“才挨了打，又被老实了是吧？”他故意用依旧硬着的肉棒拍打了一下莱戈拉斯的大腿，“起来，我们洗澡去。”  
冲了个澡出来，瑟兰迪尔擦干身体，然后开始穿衣服。他给自己和莱戈拉斯选择的都是宽松的休闲装。  
“我们要出去吗？”莱戈拉斯一边穿衣服一边问。他发现这衣服的尺寸刚好合身。  
“去吃点东西，然后带你回家。”  
回家。他们终于可以回家了。


	16. Chapter 16

Tattoo of soul 16  
Zoo的车库在地下二层，因为地下一层修建了十座不同风格的地牢，供一些有特殊癖好的player使用。  
瑟兰迪尔又戴上了昨天的那副墨镜，莱戈拉斯跟在他身后，觉得自己像个大佬的小跟班。其实也差不多，他是这个男人的奴隶。  
当独立车库的电动门打开时，莱戈拉斯为眼前的这台车惊叹。完美的黄金比例，纯手工的精湛工艺，迷人的流线与色泽，显现出与车主人一般无与伦比的魅力。  
“全球限量77台的车，有一台就在这里。主人，你可真有钱。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑着拉开车门：“光有钱可订不到。不过，我更想要一台独一无二的车。”他意有所指地看向莱戈拉斯。  
莱戈拉斯很自觉地钻进副驾，屁股刚贴上真皮座椅，就哎哟了一声，他差点忘了那里才挨过一顿揍，只得小心地调整了一下坐姿，让自己看起来尽量正常些。“我已经送过您两辆车了。”  
“那是过去。”瑟兰迪尔点了火，引擎的轰鸣声充斥着莱戈拉斯的耳朵，这让他有些兴奋。“给我一点时间。不会让您等太久的。”  
跑车呼啸着驶出了地下车库。莱戈拉斯发现，车上配备的智能驾驶系统几乎将瑟兰迪尔完全解放了。他主人甚至还有闲情转过头来看他。  
带着墨镜，脸部的线条看上去有一点冷酷，唇角却是扬起的。  
“这个车牌我很喜欢。到时候记得摘下来。”莱戈拉斯说。他第一眼就看到了鹰翼形标志下的车牌。“TL 1437”，看起普通的几个数字，却寓意着永恒的爱。  
银色的跑车在盘山公路上疾驰，如阳光下的魅影，折射出某种近似灰蓝色的光彩。  
不得不说，Zoo的选址十分好。它占据了明霓国斯的最高峰，从Zoo顶层的玻璃房往外看，一面是碧海涛涛，一面是整座城市，而半山腰上零散地分布着五六座别墅，同属安格班集团，且不对外出售。  
瑟兰迪尔的家，就在半山别墅。这让莱戈拉斯更加好奇，现在的他，究竟掌握着多大的势力。  
莱戈拉斯很清楚，没有什么东西是平白无故就能得到的。瑟兰迪尔站得越高，付出的就越多。  
瑟兰迪尔带他参观了家里的每一个房间，并承诺会给他足够多的机会体验那个游戏室里的玩具。  
“主人，您还要出门吗？”莱戈拉斯注意到他的主人还带着墨镜。  
“瑟兰迪尔已经死了，我不能暴露在阳光下。”遮去半张脸的墨镜，在这个异国的城市的确是一种很好的掩饰。瑟兰迪尔停顿了一下，随即语气舒缓了不少。“你说得对，我还要出门。所以你要在家打扫卫生，小奴隶。”  
这绝对是有必要的。虽然门窗紧闭，但家具上还是落了灰，而且诺大的别墅，没有一个佣人。看上去不仅无人打扫，甚至无人居住。  
事实上，瑟兰迪尔极少回来。房子太大，人太少，连回音都听不见。他宁可住在俱乐部的套房里，把所有的时间都用来工作。  
现在有了莱戈拉斯，他终于可以回家了。  
“如果在我回来前你能打扫完，我会奖励你一顿烛光晚餐。”瑟兰迪尔说完，带上了门。  
莱戈拉斯看着空荡荡的房子，有点无从下手的感觉。他感觉到裤袋里的手机在震动，以为瑟兰迪尔忘了什么东西，掏出来一看，是他老师的电话。  
“死小子到现在才接，从昨晚到现在我打了不下二十个电话！”手机那头传来格洛芬德尔的怒吼。  
他的老师可不常生气。  
“对不起老师，我一直都没顾上看手机。”  
“嗯，光顾着上床了是吧？”  
莱戈拉斯可以想象出他老师一脸调笑的表情，却无法反驳。  
“不说话？看来是真的了。”格洛芬德尔收敛了神色，问，“你找到他了？”  
“找到了。”  
“发生了什么事？他为什么会在Zoo？”  
“他成了那里的主人。”  
“你现在在哪里？我马上过来。”  
莱戈拉斯本来想说自己过去找老师的，可他发现身边没车。这地方偏僻，更不可能有出租车。只好发了个定位给格洛芬德尔。  
半个多小时后，格洛芬德尔就到了。他看到莱戈拉斯脚边的吸尘器，皱了皱眉：“你还兼职给他当保姆？”  
“可不是，免费的仆人。”莱戈拉斯给他老师倒了杯茶，自己也在旁边的沙发上坐下来。  
好像坐得太用力了。  
“怎么了你，脸色不对。”  
“哪里不对了，正常着呢。”  
“莱戈拉斯，你知道的，你瞒不过我。快说，到底发生了什么？”  
“纵、欲、过、度，满意了吧，老师？”莱戈拉斯咬着牙挤出每一个单词。  
“没这么简单。你没有第一时间通知我，说明事情超出了你预想的范围。告诉我实情，或者喝茶，以后你的事，我都不会再过问。”  
莱戈拉斯只好挑了几句重要的讲给他听。“老师……”他压低了声音，盯着茶几上的杯子问，“你会觉得我变态，看不起我吗？”  
“永远不会，莱戈拉斯。”格洛芬德尔挪到他的身旁，看着他的眼睛说，“你是我最出色的学生。”  
那双眼睛澄净幽蓝，泛着水光。  
“可我做了他的sub.”莱戈拉斯深吸一口气，和盘托出，“我听说他是俱乐部最好的top，却没有奴隶，我让他收我做奴隶。老师，我这样是不是很……”  
格洛芬德尔将手指抵在他的唇上，阻止更多的话。“这没什么大不了的，孩子，就像喜欢同性一样，只是正常的性偏好。你从来没有接触过这些，才会感到害怕。”  
“不，不是害怕，相反的我发现我并不排斥这些。我……”他不知道该怎么解释这该死的感觉，他甚至不确定自己是怎样的一种心态。他的心里乱得一团糟，短短十几个小时内发生的事颠覆了他过往二十年的认知。  
“你怀疑自己是masochism，有受虐倾向？”  
“我不知道。”莱戈拉斯的声音里透着无助。  
格洛芬德尔没有立刻说话，慢悠悠地喝着茶，突然用严厉的口吻说：“跪下，奴隶。”  
莱戈拉斯惊讶地看着他。  
“你看，你不是。”格洛芬德尔恢复了惯常的温和，“从刚才的小实验可以看出，你对top的指令没有本能反应。如果我要求你做一些奴隶应该做的事，你会做吗？”  
莱戈拉斯摇头。  
“所以，你和俱乐部的那些sub是不一样的。你愿意放下骄傲成为奴隶，只因为他是瑟兰迪尔，是你爱的人。这就是问题的关键了。  
“你有提到，是他引导你来找他的，所以你的认主，是基于他给你的心理暗示。我不明白的是，既然他爱你，为何要打破你们原本的相处方式，将你拉入这个新的关系里？”  
“我也不明白。他变了很多，但我能感觉到，他还是我的瑟兰迪尔。”  
“人当然是会变的，这几年在他身上发生了什么，我们都不知道。我想大概就是那些事促成了他的转变。而这个圈子，一旦进去了，多半是出不来的，你要想清楚，莱戈拉斯。你真的愿意为他做出这样的牺牲吗？我不希望看到你被强迫着去做自己不愿意做的事。”  
“这不是牺牲，老师。能跟他在一起我就很满足了，形式并不重要。而且我相信，他不会真的强迫我的。”  
“你自己把握好分寸就行。”格洛芬德尔无奈地拍了拍他学生的后背，强壮，笔挺。亲手教出来的孩子，哪有不心疼的。莱戈拉斯又是那种隐忍的性子，真受了委屈怕也不会说出来。他其实很想知道，那个瑟兰迪尔有什么好的，能把一个好孩子迷成这样。  
“我会的。”莱戈拉斯心里依旧没底，却摆出一副什么都不怕的样子。  
“别急，孩子。现在只是开始，你还有很长的时间去发现，去探索，慢慢你就会明白，什么是你真正想要的。如果你能喜欢，那当然没问题，如果你不喜欢，一定要及时结束。任何时候，都不算晚。当你感到无助的时候，记得老师还在你身后。”  
莱戈拉斯用拥抱表达对老师的感谢。这个看起来很没谱的人，总是在他最需要帮助的时候给他指明前方的路。  
“你当奴隶可比当学生乖巧多了。”格洛芬德尔悠悠地来了一句，“我怎么早没想到收了你呢？”  
莱戈拉斯的脸色黑了黑。果然还是本性难移。  
“老师，你可以走了。”  
“啧啧，召之即来挥之即去，莱戈拉斯你好偏心。”老狐狸说得委屈。  
莱戈拉斯就差拿扫把轰人了。  
“哎，看来我确实不受欢迎。”格洛芬德尔起身整了整衣角，准备走人。这倒让莱戈拉斯觉得不好意思起来。  
“不多坐会儿？”  
“不了，直接去机场。你小子留下的烂摊子，不还得我收拾？”  
“公司里有陶瑞尔帮您，问题应该不大。”  
“多久能回去？”  
“三个月吧，现在还说不准。”  
“我会告诉大家，你要在明霓国斯开分店，筹备期暂时留在这里。但你必须抽空回去查查岗以示存在。”  
“他们很自觉的好吧？”  
“可他们摆不平你的粉丝。那些个蛮横又难缠的千金可只认你。”  
“咳咳，老师你机票订了吗？”莱戈拉斯赶紧转移话题。  
“我自己会买。”  
莱戈拉斯送他出门。  
“行了别送了，好好干活吧，小奴隶。”等莱戈拉斯砰地关上门，他终于忍不住大笑起来。  
莱戈拉斯坐回沙发上，看着椅背整理思路。从昨晚到今天，他做了很多不可思议的事，如果不是亲身经历，他大概会觉得这人脑子有病。可偏偏是他自己。  
他找了太久等了太久想了太久念了太久，像溺水者好不容易抓住了救命稻草，说什么也不会放手的。  
瑟兰迪尔想要什么，他都会给，他想让他开心，他想从前那个笑得肆无忌惮的男人。最重要的是，他不觉得这样做是对自己的侮辱，也没什么可耻的。这只是两人之间的一种性爱游戏。他喜欢跟瑟兰迪尔做爱，非常喜欢。昨天的奴隶待遇让他有了很多全新的体验，被支配的感觉也没有那么糟糕，而就在早上，他被打了屁股，他甚至觉得轻松了很多，一种淡淡的幸福包围着他，他喜欢疼痛过后的温柔抚摸与亲吻，喜欢那些强烈到让人迷眩的快感，喜欢瑟兰迪尔给他的一切。  
就像瑟兰迪尔说的那样，忍耐与等待，会带来很多意想不到的收获。  
他不由开始期待晚上的烛光晚餐，以及释放。  
当然，眼下他必须把这个房子打扫干净。  
中午的时候，瑟兰迪尔打电话回家，说给他定了餐，让他自己吃。  
莱戈拉斯满口应下，“主人，我等你回家。”  
瑟兰迪尔在电话那头笑了：“小奴隶把家里打扫干净了？”  
莱戈拉斯说：“等不及想加餐。”说完就挂了电话，一个人偷笑起来。  
他跑去厨房，拉开冰箱一看，连电源都没插上。看来他主人确实很少回来。  
他可以理解这种感觉，就像他平时下班后回家一样，空荡荡的也没个家的滋味，不过是个睡觉的场所罢了。  
吃过饭后，他上楼打扫房间。用抹布将每一个角落擦净。唯一能证明瑟兰迪尔偶尔会回来住的，大概是衣柜里挂满的套装了。  
他发现他主人非常讲究搭配，领带与皮鞋就不说了，连墨镜都摆了一大排，没有什么标志性的logo，但看上去厚重又精致。  
莱戈拉斯不喜欢戴墨镜，连太阳下也不愿意戴。隔了一层玻璃看东西，总觉得不够真切。  
他用软布将镜片擦拭干净，再一一放回。  
还有最后一个房间。被锁住的游戏室。  
这种锁其实他能打开。  
大概是好奇心作祟，他站在门口，心跳开始加速。想进去看看里面到底有些什么，又害怕会被他主人发现。  
昨晚在俱乐部卧房见到的橱窗让他忐忑。  
他不知道主人会不会对他使用鞭子或其他可怕的工具，也不知道自己能不能够承受那些折磨。  
他的屁股好像又开始疼了，那种一边被打屁股一边被他主人的手指插入的感觉回到了他身上。  
他用手摸了摸屁股，已经不疼了。  
然后他发现，他的阴茎硬了。  
他打开了游戏室的门。  
就在这时，他听到了跑车的轰鸣声。  
主人回来了。


	17. Chapter 17

Tattoo of soul 17  
瑟兰迪尔回来的时间比预计早了近半小时。  
莱戈拉斯甚至没来得及朝游戏室里看上一眼，就赶紧把门拉上，飞奔下楼，在他主人打开大门的瞬间，将拖鞋递到主人的脚边。  
他的心砰砰地跳着，害怕主人知道自己偷偷打开了游戏室的门。他觉得主人一定会发现的，甚至开始猜测，主人会用什么方法惩罚自己。  
他讨好般地抱住了主人，用脑袋在主人的胸口蹭了蹭，看上去就像某种撒娇的巨型犬类。  
“怎么，不打算让我进来了？”瑟兰迪尔被逗笑了，甚至感觉到身体相贴的部位带了异常的热度。  
“想你了。”莱戈拉斯说着，仰头凑到主人嘴边啄了一下，然后在主人反应过来之前，飞快地接过购物袋，跑进了厨房。  
瑟兰迪尔看着小奴隶的背影，嘴角的笑意更深了。这是长久以来的第一次，他回家的时候，能够看到明亮的灯光，和心爱的人。  
他想，莱戈拉斯的嘴上一定抹了蜜糖。  
瑟兰迪尔是不会做饭的，所以购物袋里都是打包好的熟食，莱戈拉斯将它们从纸盒从取出，一一码放在盘子里端上桌。袋子里还剩几根细长的白烛，他将它们插在餐桌边的古铜色烛台上，然后关掉了水晶吊灯，只留下两盏暗色的小壁灯。  
烛光在两人之间营造出一种近乎约会的浪漫感。瑟兰迪尔能想到的只有四个字，秀色可餐。  
他还记得他们的第一次约会，是在莱戈拉斯学校边上的小餐厅。橘黄色的的灯光，舒缓的钢琴曲，几道小菜，一盘沙拉，还有莱戈拉斯喜爱的薄饼披萨。  
和今天一样。  
他排了很长时间的队，才买到了这份传说中最受年轻人喜爱的披萨。  
莱戈拉斯开了一瓶陈年的红酒，摇晃着杯子说：“主人，谢谢你。”  
这是在告诉瑟兰迪尔，他都明白的。  
瑟兰迪尔觉得这样的气氛太过煽情，一口喝掉了杯中的酒，别有深意地看向莱戈拉斯：“据我所知，莱戈拉斯，你是唯一一个坐在桌上与主人一同用餐的奴隶。”  
“主人是在责怪我的失礼还是夸耀自己的大度？”  
“你觉得呢？”瑟兰迪尔放下空杯，注视着他的奴隶：“这是属于你的烛光晚餐，你可以尽情享用。”  
莱戈拉斯感觉背后一寒。他主人的语气非常危险，言下之意是，吃完你就自求多福吧。昨晚发生的一切已足够让他明白，他的主人有着许多意想不到的邪恶癖好。而他竟然因为这样的认知而兴奋了。这是否意味着，晚餐后主人将和他玩一些特别的游戏？  
被餐桌遮掩掉的某个部位将裤子顶得鼓鼓囊囊。  
莱戈拉斯不敢再看主人，低着头专心吃东西。  
瑟兰迪尔偶尔会捏一块披萨，大多数时候，他都在看莱戈拉斯。  
像要把这几年缺失的时光都补回来那样，目不转睛地看着。  
烛光映衬着莱戈拉斯天使般完美的轮廓，看得久了，眼睛也变得酸涩起来，却舍不得挪开。  
“主人，你……不吃吗？”莱戈拉斯捏起最后一块披萨，看了看几乎没吃什么的主人，不好意思地放下。  
“我会吃饱的。过一会儿。”瑟兰迪尔笃定地说。  
莱戈拉斯的脸刷得一下红了。以最快的速度扫荡完桌上的盘子，时不时瞄两眼他的主人，妄图从中看到什么异样的表情。  
他的主人却说：“吃完把碟子洗好，然后上楼来找我。”  
Oh shit，莱戈拉斯在心里叫嚣，他其实一点儿也不介意主人把他按在餐桌上吃干抹净。毕竟他已经忍了一天没有释放了。  
十分钟后，莱戈拉斯收拾好餐厅上楼。他的主人不在卧室和书房，也不在卫生间。洗手池边整齐摆放着他在俱乐部见过的那种蓝色瓶子。这倒提醒了他，要时刻为主人准备好自己。  
他简单地冲了个澡，擦干身上的水迹，然后给自己做了充分的润滑。看到身下嚣张挺立的部位，围了圈浴巾遮挡，又觉欲盖弥彰，干脆就这样光着身子去找主人了。  
他在游戏室里看到了他的主人。  
瑟兰迪尔转身，看向呆立在门口的奴隶：“怎么不进来？”  
“主…主人。”莱戈拉斯不自觉的吞咽了一下口水。尽管他的主人一直都是那么迷人，但此刻看上去更加挺拔伟岸。他站在房间的中央，一束光照在他的身上。紧身的皮裤包裹着笔直修长的双腿，沉重的皮靴彰显着腿部肌肉所蕴含的力量。一条宽皮带是他身上唯一的装饰，银质的皮带头下，微微隆起的曲线带来惹人遐想的诱惑。最要命的是，他没有穿上衣，宽阔的肩膀与胸部的肌肉毫无保留地展示出来，完美得就像是从远古走来的天神。  
莱戈拉斯嚣张挺立的部位因为眼前的情景而渗漏。如果说昨天在俱乐部还只是为了讨好一下阔别四年的恋人，带了些连自己也想不通的疯狂意味，那么现在，他则是发自内心地想要跪在主人的脚边，亲吻他闪亮的靴子，膜拜他。  
“过来，小东西。”瑟兰迪尔打量着他的奴隶，威严而情色，“你看上去很有精神。”  
莱戈拉斯知道他指的是什么。他吐了吐舌，后悔自己没有穿些什么再过来，哪怕是裹着那条浴巾也不错。  
瑟兰迪尔的指尖滑过他刚刚冲洗过的、散发着热力的胸膛，动作轻得就像一片羽毛，然后忽然夹住一粒褐色的凸起，向外拉扯起来。莱戈拉斯的身体因触摸而颤栗，因紧张而绷紧。  
“放松，男孩。”瑟兰迪尔收回了手，“我知道你在想什么。这将是你在游戏室度过的第一个夜晚，它让你兴奋又害怕。在你完全放松下来之前，我不会开始。而作为主人，我会保证你的安全，你不会受到任何实质性的伤害，当然，如果你故意违抗我的命令，我同样可以保证，你的屁股会为此吃些苦头。另外，你看上去太高了，奴隶。”  
莱戈拉斯立刻意识到自己还笔直地杵在他主人眼前，顺从地跪了下来。他的膝盖接触到的，是一片柔软的地毯，细腻的绒毛亲吻着他的皮肤，这感觉还不算坏，除了有些别扭。是的，别扭。他不知道手往哪儿放，应该抬头还是低头，尽管这是他愿意的，可它太不寻常了，他需要一点时间去接受与习惯。  
“这样的姿势，要不了五分钟，你的膝盖就会疼起来。”瑟兰迪尔的声音居高临下地传到他的耳中，冰冷坚硬的靴尖分开他的双腿，压平他翘起的脚跟，“现在看起来舒服多了，不是么？”  
“是的，主人。”莱戈拉斯扭头，企图看看身后的主人打算做些什么。  
“别动，男孩，我需要的是你的放松，而不是把注意力放在主人身上。如果你无法服从的话，我想橱窗里的某些东西能帮助你学会。”  
“不，主人，我可以做到。”想到先前瞥见的那一长排鞭打工具，莱戈拉斯忍不住摇头。  
“这取决于我，而不是你，奴隶。”瑟兰迪尔走到立柜前打开橱门，拿出了一个丝绸质地的黑色眼罩与一个极宽的项圈。他的玩具们被分类摆放整齐，所以找起来非常容易。  
莱戈拉斯闻到了淡淡的皮革味道，他可以确定，这是纯牛皮做的，而不是什么PU一类的人造革。但他一点儿也不想戴上这个愚蠢之极的东西。他斟酌了一下用词，半开玩笑地跟瑟兰迪尔说：“虽然今年很流行Choker，可是主人，这一款是不是太过夸张了？”  
“我认为，它对于一个爱乱动的奴隶而言，更加实用。”瑟兰迪尔不由分说替他扣上，收紧到一个不影响正常呼吸的程度。  
这下，莱戈拉斯知道瑟兰迪尔为什么要选择它了，因为他的脖子受到了限制，随意转动成了一件相当困难的事。他试着动了一下，只是很轻微的幅度，项圈上挂着的铃铛就开始响了。  
“再让我听到一下，你的屁股一定会发出比它更响亮的声音。”瑟兰迪尔严厉地警告，然后将眼罩套上了奴隶的头部。“接下来的时间，我要你好好想一想，你属于谁，又为什么会来到这里。”  
莱戈拉斯的眼前一片黑暗。他什么也看不见，甚至听不到主人的声音——地毯轻易地掩盖了原本可能出现的脚步声。他被项圈锁着，像一个祭品那样跪在房间的中央，心慌得厉害。  
当一切感官被剥夺，他发现世界安静得让人害怕。他非但没有放松，反而更加紧张，用尽力气去分辨主人的声音，可他该死的什么声音都听不到，他费了很大的劲，才克制住去掏一掏耳朵的念头。那原本已经遗忘的缺陷在心里被放大，他从来没有任何一刻像现在这样憎恨那只坏死的耳朵。  
时间过得太慢了，每一秒都是煎熬，终于，他忍不住低声询问：“主人……你还在吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔听出了声音里颤抖，他走到莱戈拉斯的身旁，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，安抚道：“我在。”  
“一直都在吗？”  
“是的，一直都在。我不会把你一个人留在黑暗里，永远不会。”  
“谢谢你，主人。”莱戈拉斯摸索着抱住了瑟兰迪尔的双腿，前倾着身体亲吻他的皮裤。闻到主人身上特有的气息，他悬着的心才回到了原位。  
瑟兰迪尔抚摸着莱戈拉斯的头发，任由他的男孩抱了一会儿。莱戈拉斯的恐惧超出了他的想象，这有点儿反常。  
他甚至有了一瞬间的犹豫，觉得自己或许不该这样严厉。莱戈拉斯期待的，是四年前那个温暖又贴心的瑟兰迪尔，可他已经回不去了。所以现在还不是心软的时候，他告诫自己，既然无法回头，就只能用最坚定的步伐走下去。  
他是那样害怕再度失去莱戈拉斯，比任何人都怕。  
“你还好吗，男孩？”瑟兰迪尔担忧地问，手掌继续着他的抚摸，直到这具身体完全放松下来。看得出来，莱戈拉斯非常喜欢他的触碰。瑟兰迪尔知道，作为主人他应该适可而止，但作为恋人，他一点儿也不想停下，他恨不得现在就把莱戈拉斯掀翻在地毯上，用最深刻的占有告诉他，自己就在他的身边。  
这个小家伙一回来，就差点把他引以为傲的自制力消磨光了。  
“是的，主人，我很好。”莱戈拉斯没有告诉瑟兰迪尔，之前他感觉糟糕透了，他觉得那根本不值一提，而且现在，他也已经调节好了自己。他闭着眼，感受着他主人的抚摸，渐渐发现，视觉被剥夺后，身体对外界的感知被放大了。任何一点细微的触碰，都能牵动他的心神。瑟兰迪尔温暖的手在他身上四处点火，恶劣地蹂躏着他胸口的乳头，而后他感觉到湿润的唇贴在了后背上，像咀嚼可口的美食那样，用牙尖轻咬着他背部的皮肤。  
他的大脑因为这些简单的刺激而浮想联翩，甚至不自觉地把身体向后靠去，去亲近他的主人。  
“你做的很好，莱戈拉斯。现在，双手撑到地毯，背部放平，露出你的屁股来。”  
这真是一个……羞耻的姿势。莱戈拉斯想着，但他还是照做了，他开始猜测，是不是主人今晚想用后入式。  
一根滑滑的东西被放在了他的背上。  
“手臂沉稳有力，非常牢固的一张桌子。”瑟兰迪尔这样评价道。  
桌子？莱戈拉斯扭动了一下，背上的东西滑出去了点距离，还好及时地停下了，但他的屁股上还是挨了重重的一巴掌。  
“乱动的家具，是需要绳索的固定吗？”  
“不主人，我不需要。”莱戈拉斯急忙否认。他不想当什么鬼家具，只想快一点儿和他的主人开始性爱游戏。他渴望了一天的地方迫不及待地想要出来。  
“捆绑没有你想象的那么可怕，它甚至可以充满乐趣。不过，我也很想看到我的奴隶在烛光下扭动的样子，所以关于捆绑的训练会被放到其他时候。”瑟兰迪尔仁慈地宣布。  
莱戈拉斯如蒙大赦，但他很快捕捉到了另一个词语。“烛光？”主人是在四周都点上了蜡烛吗？他暗自猜测。应该没有，因为他没有感觉到火焰的温度，也没有听到打火机或者火柴擦过的声音。  
“当然，属于我的晚餐，又怎能没有烛光？”  
仿佛是为了印证先前的猜测，下一刻，莱戈拉斯听到了清脆的打火机开合声。


	18. Chapter 18

Tattoo of soul 18  
打火机的声音带来不祥的预感，莱戈拉斯绷紧了神经，竭力维持“家具”的姿势不敢乱动。黑暗将等待的时间拉长放大，有好几次他都想扯掉那该死的眼罩回头看看瑟兰迪尔到底想做些什么。  
覆盖在背上的温暖及时阻止了他的冲动。那是瑟兰迪尔的手。他蹲在莱戈拉斯的身旁，至上而下地抚摸着背上的每一寸肌肤，帮他推开那些紧张的肌肉。莱戈拉斯在熟悉的爱抚中放松下来，舒展着身体迎向那宽大的手掌。  
瑟兰迪尔抚摸的速度逐渐放慢，最后静止在尾骨的附近。莱戈拉斯感觉到有根东西在背上滚动。它的表面并不是规则的柱体，但是非常光滑，还有一种油油的触感，来回的滚动让他的皮肤开始发热。  
“主人……这是什么？”  
“你可以猜一猜，我好奇的小奴隶。”瑟兰迪尔性感的声音充满了主人的威严，“但你只有一次机会。所以，别急着回答。”  
莱戈拉斯身下的某个部位因为这句话跳跃了一下。  
他主人的一只手依旧在他的背部移动着，另一只则覆盖在了浅粉色的臀部。那里早上才经历过一次拍打的洗礼，呈现出一种健康的红润。一根手指悄悄滑了进去，他庆幸来之前先给自己做好了润滑。  
熟悉的感觉让他的整颗心都漂浮了起来，他故意收缩了两下，挤压着他主人的手指，无声催促。可很快，那根手指就抽了出去。  
“肩膀压低点儿，把你漂亮的红屁股展示给你的主人。”  
虽然感觉很羞耻，莱戈拉斯还是听话地照做了，他那没有被触碰的乳头甚至兴奋地站立起来了。可是身体刚被打开他就知道，这不是他主人的宝贝。尽管那根缓缓进入的东西有着一样的尺寸。  
他有些沮丧地说：“主人，我不需要这东西，我想要你直接进来。”  
“我知道，但正如我告诉过你的，这由我决定，男孩。”瑟兰迪尔重重地拍了一下他的屁股，然后将手中的东西推到深处，并留了几英寸的长度在外面。  
真是一个专治的主人。莱戈拉斯在心里嘀咕着。再度响起的打火机声让他打了个激灵，“主…主人是插了根蜡烛进来吗？”  
“真聪明，我漂亮的烛台。”瑟兰迪尔俯下身，奖励他一个醉人的吻。  
莱戈拉斯的大脑因为这个吻而晕眩，忽略了再度响起的打火机声。  
瑟兰迪尔点亮了一根蜡烛，倾斜着在手背上试了试温度，再次确定这样的高度不会对莱戈拉斯的身体造成任何伤害，然后，蜡烛移到了那为他献祭的身体上方。  
伴随着莱戈拉斯的惊叫，一滴热蜡落在了他白皙光洁的皮肤上。他以为那种灼热的痛会持续很久，但它很快就消失了，只留下淡淡的刺痛和麻麻的痒，它不会比屁股上挨过的巴掌更痛，却更加刺激。是的，他不得不承认，那令人害怕的瞬间是多么的刺激。  
“我喜欢用漂亮的颜色装点我的奴隶。”瑟兰迪尔说。他的手腕随意地转动着，毫无征兆地在莱戈拉斯的背上落下一滴滴蜡油。那些快乐的喘息声同样刺激着他被皮裤包裹住的部位。  
莱戈拉斯扭动着身体想要躲避不知会从何处落下的蜡油，项圈上的铃铛摇晃出清脆的声响。可他被主人宽厚有力的手掌按住了。  
“如果你不想立刻被绑起来的话，最好别动。”瑟兰迪尔向他的奴隶宣布，你无处可逃。他点亮了那根被插在身体里的仿真蜡烛。  
温暖的烛光笼罩的莱戈拉斯高高翘起的屁股，它看上去就像生日蛋糕那样可口。明亮的光晕映在瑟兰迪尔的眼中，他几乎可以感觉到那灼人的温度。  
这下，莱戈拉斯是真的不敢动了，生怕任何一个细微的动作就会晃落蜡烛上积蓄的热蜡。可他的主人显然不打算轻易放过下。他的乳头被手指恶意地夹住，碾压着，拉扯到难以置信的长度。  
“不，主人，会坏掉的，请不要——”  
“哦，是么？”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，“看来我的小奴隶不喜欢跟他主人的手指玩，我猜，它想要一些更有趣的玩法，对吗，奴隶？”  
“不，我的意思是，主人……”  
“你的话太多了，莱戈拉斯。保持安静与专注。还记得你脖子上的铃铛响了多少下么？”  
Oh shit，莱戈拉斯在心里暗叫。他差点儿忘记了自己还戴着一个丑陋又愚蠢的项圈。  
瑟兰迪尔把桌子上的小托盘端了过来，放在莱戈拉斯前方的地毯上。精油的香味丝丝缕缕浸润到他的脑海里，在那漆黑的世界里绽放出一大片红玫瑰。  
如果他能够看见就会知道，托盘里摆放着四个具有良好保温效果的小方盒，用于加热的火焰已经熄灭了，盒子里盛满了融化的热蜡。  
这是Zoo俱乐部特制的低温熏香蜡烛，它们拥有不同的颜色和味道，非但对人体无害，融化后还是非常好的按摩精油，深受players的喜爱。  
瑟兰迪尔拿起其中一个，举到莱戈拉斯的臀部上方，将蜡油泼洒出去。  
沉浸在香薰带来的美好气氛中莱戈拉斯因为突如其来的刺激而颤动，屁股里的蜡烛又因为晃动而抖落不少的蜡泪，飞溅在他已被色彩覆盖的臀部，更像是某种漂亮的点缀。  
“主人……”他喘息着，伸出一只手企图去寻找瑟兰迪尔的腿。  
瑟兰迪尔捧住了他的脑袋，抚摸着他光滑的发丝，在他额头上留下一个坚定而深情的吻，鼓励他：“你做得很好，莱戈拉斯，为我坚持住，过一会儿你就会看到，它有多么的美丽。”  
莱戈拉斯想要摸一摸他火热的屁股，还没够着，手臂上就受到了蜡泪的眷顾，忙缩了回去。  
“不要破坏我的作品，男孩，撑好你的身体。”  
液体总是会向低处流动的。当蜡油顺着股沟的曲线向下滑去时，莱戈拉斯发出了动人的呻吟，但他很好地控制住了自己，没有移动，也没有喊叫，这让他更清晰地感觉到了蜡油流动的方向，它们最终覆盖上了鼓胀的囊带上，但是经过一段距离的流动，现在已经不烫了，反而带来一种温暖的快乐。  
这种感觉是那么的美好，他不由地开始佩服主人高超的技巧。  
瑟兰迪尔又拿起两个小盒子，双手微微交错着，泼洒在他的后腰上。  
新一轮的刺激让屁股里的蜡烛喷溅出更多的红泪，装饰着大腿内侧的雪白肌肤。瑟兰迪尔喜欢这样的赏心悦目的画面，他拍动着仿真蜡烛，让更多的热蜡滴洒下来。莱戈拉斯喘息着，他坚硬的阴茎哭泣着流下透明的清泪，但他努力支撑着不让自己移动。  
“勇敢的好孩子，我为你骄傲。”瑟兰迪尔再度亲吻着他的唇瓣，用不容抗拒的力道霸占着他的舌头。莱戈拉斯热切地回应着这个吻，沉溺在他主人霸道的温柔里，忘记了自己身在何方，连臀瓣上溅落的蜡油也变得甜蜜起来。  
“美味的小东西，你主人的阴茎也等不及想要品尝它。”  
瑟兰迪尔站起来，拔出了他奴隶屁股里矗立着的蜡烛，抬高到合适的距离，让那些滴下的蜡油恰到好处地落在依旧没有合上的穴口。  
完美的蜡封。  
莱戈拉斯惊呼着支起上身，那些邪恶的蜡油在他柔嫩的甬道内燃烧，前所未有的刺激令他浑身颤抖，比石头还要坚硬的部位叫嚣着想要出来。“主人……求你……”  
“不可以。”瑟兰迪尔严厉地拒绝了，“你必须坚持到最后，为了我，接受这一切。你可以做到，对吗男孩？”  
莱戈拉斯点了点头，仰着头让自己从这过分强烈的刺激中平静下来。尽管那地方硬得发疼，但就像他主人说的那样，为了他，他愿意再忍耐一会儿。  
瑟兰迪尔抚摸了一会儿莱戈拉斯，然后又从桌上拿来了一个的玻璃杯，放在地毯上。他重新把莱戈拉斯拉到他的身前，命令道：“现在，用你的嘴为我服务。”  
莱戈拉斯愉快地抱住了他主人的双腿，找到皮带头的位置，将它解开。虽然被剥夺了视线，但他已经闻到了他主人浓郁的雄性味道，他迫不及待地拉下拉链，巨大的阴茎立刻跳了出来，拍打了两下他的鼻子。他毫不犹豫地张嘴含住，向里吞咽，直到再也不能容纳更深。  
“别急，小家伙，我们可以玩很长时间。”瑟兰迪尔挺动身躯，享受着全世界最殷切的服务。  
莱戈拉斯很早以前就领教过他主人有多么的持久，所以他没指望可以在短时间内吸出来，他只是晃动着脑袋吞吐，用他灵巧的舌头和温暖的口腔膜拜他的主人，虔诚而快乐。他会用齿尖轻轻刷过那些凸起的血管，也会夹杂几个缩紧的动作，挤压他的主人，他是如此投入地为他的主人服务着，以至于瑟兰迪尔抽出阴茎的时候才发现，他的下颌正酸痛不已。  
瑟兰迪尔替他抹掉了嘴角淌下的诞液，用他火热的唇安慰了一会儿他奴隶辛勤劳作的嘴。他毫不吝啬给予出色的奴隶赞美与奖赏。  
“现在，我想要你继续当一会儿家具，男孩，我想要和它玩一玩。”瑟兰迪尔说着，屈指弹了弹那不被允许释放的小可怜。  
莱戈拉斯扁了扁嘴，重新撑回地面，摆成桌子的姿势。在这之前，他已经做好了即将被进入的心理准备，并因此而兴奋不已。  
“不，不是这样，面朝上，奴隶。”瑟兰迪尔拍了拍他的肩膀。  
莱戈拉斯只得更换姿势，用脚掌和手掌支撑身体的全部重量。这并不是一个容易保持的姿势，即便是身体素质极佳的他，也不希望长时间地维持。他默默祈祷瑟兰迪尔可以快一点儿结束这些甜蜜的折磨。  
瑟兰迪尔重新拿起那根熄灭的蜡烛，放到莱戈拉斯的鼻子前：“闻到了吗，上面还有你的味道。”  
莱戈拉斯朝他主人做了个鬼脸，然后在蜡烛被塞进嘴里之前识相地闭上了。瑟兰迪尔狠狠地掐了一下他的乳头算作惩戒，心里却在偷乐。他就喜欢莱戈拉斯服从自己时候的那点小调皮。  
当然，游戏还在继续。他用蜡烛的伞端描摹着他奴隶的身体，如画笔一般在乳晕的周围圈圈点点，蜡烛上的精油摩擦过皮肤，能起到很好的保护作用。他甚至从小方盒里蘸取了一些未干的蜡油，在他奴隶的胸口游走描绘。线条一路向下，沿着小腹，最终攀上笔直竖起的阴茎，风干的蜡烛没有为那根可怜的东西带来什么痛苦，相反，这样的触碰让莱戈拉斯泄露了几声呻吟。他高高地撑起身体，乞求更多的关注。  
“是的，奴隶，它获得了我的关注。”瑟兰迪尔举起小方盒，观察了好一会儿，终于选好角度，将快要凝固的蜡油淋在了他奴隶的茎身上。  
“Oh fuck！”莱戈拉斯喘息着尖叫，热辣的刺痛让他以为自己会疲软下去，可是那个地方却精神抖擞地翘着，在蜡油的折磨里哭泣着想要出来。  
“还不可以，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔适时地提醒他，然后捏起一个小冰块，用牙齿咬住，在他奴隶的胸口游荡。  
“不，不主人，不要这样……”莱戈拉斯再度尖叫。那冰块是魔鬼，比热蜡更可怕的东西，他开始扭动，却只是让更多的皮肤陷入了冰冷的折磨。他的主人乐此不疲地摩擦着他的乳头，他绝望地想，那两个小东西大概要掉下来了。  
瑟兰迪尔将融化到比指甲盖更小的冰块留在了他的皮肤上，抬起头来问：“那么，想要什么？”  
“你的，你的唇，我只想要主人温暖的唇。”  
“那真是可惜，你已经错过了。”  
莱戈拉斯恍然大悟，瑟兰迪尔这是秋后算账。因为他先前拒绝了他的主人，而他的主人也曾许诺，会有新的玩法等着它们。这教训足以让他明白，反抗主人绝不是什么明智的选择。  
“对不起，主人。”他小声地道着歉。  
“为什么？”瑟兰迪尔平静的说，脸上却露出了得逞的笑容。如果莱戈拉斯可以看到，大概会忍不住一拳头挥过去。  
“我不应该拒绝你。我属于你，你可以对我做任何事。”  
“我很高兴你学会了这一点，男孩。”瑟兰迪尔俯下身，亲吻了一下他的左耳，轻轻地吹进一句话。“我也属于你，莱戈拉斯。”  
然后，他站了起来，从房间的角落里移来一面落地镜，“你可以换一个姿势了，小家伙。亮出你漂亮的屁股来。”  
莱戈拉斯为他酸痛不已的胳膊终于得到解放而松了口气。尽管他臂力不错，可是在情欲的煎熬中，保持任何姿势都是费力而困难的。  
“好看吗，奴隶？”瑟兰迪尔摘下了他的眼罩。  
莱戈拉斯睁开眼，为眼前的景象而赞叹。  
他的周围摆放了一整圈蜡烛，柔和的烛光照亮了他的身体，是那么的亲切温暖。镜子中，他后背与臀部的蜡油早已风干，蓝绿黄三种颜色交错成一副美丽的油彩画，红色的花瓣点缀其间，充满了写意派的奇思妙想。而他的主人，正是这幅画作的缔造者。  
“真难以想象，主人，它太美了。”莱戈拉斯由衷地赞叹与感激着，为他主人带来的这一切。  
“通向快乐的道路总是艰难而痛苦的，但它是值得的，不是么？”  
“是的，主人，它是值得的。”透过镜子，莱戈拉斯也看到了他高大的主人，和那伟岸的身躯。衣物不知何时被脱掉了，瑟兰迪尔正站在他的身后，吃吃地笑着，“那么现在，我要给我的奴隶开封了。双脚分开，两腿伸直，把你的屁股奉献出来。”  
瑟兰迪尔快速地下达着命令，然后捧住他奴隶的臀部，一口气冲了进去。  
莱戈拉斯尖叫着支撑住身体。他的主人完全地进入了他，全身的每一个细胞都在颤抖，他的膝盖窝因为韧带的拉伸而发酸，他的身体因为一次次的冲撞而晃动，可他一点儿也不在意，他彻底地打开着自己，去迎接他的主人，去感受摩擦带来的快乐。  
透过镜子，他看到了汗湿的自己，还有身后的主人，他喜欢这种毫不留情地掠夺，喜欢被他的主人强有力的阴茎贯穿，喜欢瑟兰迪尔给予他的一切。  
那个深爱着的男人用最特殊的方式向他宣示主权，让他长久以来漂泊无依的心有了依靠。  
他们找回了彼此。  
他再也不用担心深夜醒来的时候，被窝是冰冷的，也不用担心会做那些瑟兰迪尔被撞飞的噩梦，他的人生重新变得光明而温暖。他丝毫不介意陪瑟兰迪尔玩这样的游戏，尽管那在外人眼里是屈辱的，但是他喜欢，他愿意为瑟兰迪尔做任何事，这让他的内心得到安宁。他可以抛开那些愧疚与担忧，坦然地和瑟兰迪尔在一起。  
越来越多的快感在身体里堆积，他的双腿开始颤抖，却倔强地支撑着，向后摆动着臀部去接纳更多，他沉溺在这痛苦又欢愉的时刻，希望时光可以停留，让他更长久地去感受瑟兰迪尔，和他的爱。  
“你随时可以射。”瑟兰迪尔说着，箍紧了他的腰身进行最后的冲刺。  
莱戈拉斯知道他的主人就快要到了，因为抓着他的手是那么地用力。他再也没有力气去思考，只能张大了嘴喘息着去承受他主人的贯穿。  
当一股热流喷洒在体内深处时，他忍耐了一天的阴茎也终于得到了释放。他是那么地酣畅淋漓，晕眩的大脑甚至有种漂浮在空中的不真实感。  
瑟兰迪尔滑了出来，扶起他的奴隶，让他靠在自己的肩头平复呼吸。他轻轻地抚摸着满是汗水的后背，问：“还好吗，莱戈拉斯？”  
“不能比这更好了。”莱戈拉斯无力地笑了一下。他现在累极了，两只脚软绵绵的，像踩在云端。  
瑟兰迪尔温柔地亲吻了一会儿，然后把他抱去了浴室。  
莱戈拉斯从来没有经历过这么漫长而激烈的游戏，累得精疲力尽，连手也不想抬一下了。  
瑟兰迪尔小心地为他剥落那些风干的蜡块，用温暖的水流冲洗干净他的身体，然后将他擦干抱到床上。  
“你去哪里，瑟兰迪尔？”莱戈拉斯迷迷糊糊地拉住了他的手。  
“我很快就来。”瑟兰迪尔微笑了一下，没有计较奴隶称呼上的失礼。  
他将游戏室收拾干净，然后快速地冲了个澡，回到床上的时候，莱戈拉斯已经睡着了。  
他盯着莱戈拉斯的脸看了好一会儿，又亲了亲他的唇，这才关掉了床头灯，把小家伙搂到自己怀里。  
平缓的呼吸声让他感觉无比安心。  
他在很长一段时间里都没有睡过一场好觉，但现在不一样了，他的男孩回到了他的身边。这一次，他会紧紧抓住，紧到任何人也无法将他们分开。


	19. Chapter 19

Tattoo of soul 19  
“唔……好痒，别闹……”莱戈拉斯嘟哝了一声，把脸埋在枕头里继续睡。瑟兰迪尔的手正有一下每一下的抚摸着他的身体，顺着腰线滑到光溜溜的臀|瓣上，拍打了两下。  
这回莱戈拉斯再也没办法好好睡觉了，可他昨晚被折腾地够呛，到现在手还有点儿酸，于是打定主意闭着眼睛装死。瑟兰迪尔的手掌还在亲吻他的屁股，没多久就开始向四周辐射热力，他不得不掀开被子，认命地坐起来，揉了揉惺忪的眼，然后和他的主人交换了一个早安吻。  
“今天我们要去俱乐部上班。”瑟兰迪尔告诉他。  
莱戈拉斯虽然不解，但还是迅速穿好了衣服。瑟兰迪尔刚戴上墨镜，镜片上倒映着他的脸。他犹豫了一下，还是说了出来：“主人……以后只有我们在一起的时候，不要戴墨镜好吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“看不到你的眼睛，我会慌。”  
瑟兰迪尔的心里说不出的酸涩，他太了解这种慌乱的感觉了，只有在看到莱戈拉斯的时候才能感觉到自己是活着的。于是他摘下墨镜，亲吻着少年的双眼，说：“好。”  
再次踏足Zoo，莱戈拉斯的心态却和前天完全不同了。因为苦苦找寻的人就在自己身畔。  
现在是早晨，竞夜狂欢的人们还在沉睡，俱乐部显得非常安静，只有零星的几客人在卡座里喝咖啡。  
瑟兰迪尔刷了一下铭牌，电梯便直接将他们带到了四楼。这是莱戈拉斯第一次看到他主人的铭牌，本想要来仔细看看，但想起那天偷盗客人铭牌的事儿还没了解，又悻悻地低下了头。  
瑟兰迪尔仿佛看透了他的小心思，笑道：“一会儿让他们也给你做一块。”  
“那我想要刻上老虎图案。”  
瑟兰迪尔摊开手，他的铭牌上刻着的，正是一只老虎。莱戈拉斯翻了个面，发现上面没有瑟兰迪尔的名字，只有“King”这四个字母，彰显着他主人在俱乐部独一无二的地位。  
“主人的老虎头朝左，那我就要一只头朝右的老虎，反面写上Tiger和我的名字。”莱戈拉斯看向他主人的眼睛里满是期待，“可以吗，主人？”  
瑟兰迪尔没有反对，只是摸了摸他的头发问：“为什么想选老虎？”  
“我很小的时候，养过两只老虎，但是没多久，它们就被送回动物园了。”莱戈拉斯的声音闷闷的，那两只小白虎在他家里呆了不过一个星期，原本早该被遗忘，可这中间发生的插曲却让他毕生难忘。  
“你会得到刻有老虎的铭牌，属于我的小老虎。”瑟兰迪尔的话吹走了心头的那点阴霾，莱戈拉斯重新挤出一个笑容，跟着主人进了办公室。  
办公桌上已经摆放了好几份文件，瑟兰迪尔拉开大班椅，冲莱格莱斯说，“坐吧。”  
莱戈拉斯心想，这里根本没有第二把椅子，往哪儿坐啊？果然，瑟兰迪尔拍了拍自己的大腿。他呼了口气走过去，非常别扭地坐在了瑟兰迪尔怀里，并祈祷等下不要有人进来。  
“我给秘书放了几天假。”似乎看出了莱戈拉斯的心事，瑟兰迪尔说道。  
“所以……”  
“所以，你要代替他，把这些文件中的重要部分念给我听。”  
莱戈拉斯总算知道瑟兰迪尔为何带他来上班了，感情这是要自己当免费劳动力啊。不过他在家也是闲着，就勉为其难当一回总裁秘书吧。  
桌上的文件来自不同的部门，有新拟定的商业合同，有上季度的财务报表，还有关于驱逐危险player的圈内公告，莱戈拉斯尽可能简练却不落重点地念出来，渐渐发现，Zoo远不止一家SM俱乐部这么简单，背后牵连着不少企业，像是某个成熟产业链上的一环。再一想瑟兰迪尔的豪宅超跑，也就不足为奇了。  
喷在耳畔的呼吸拉回了他的思绪。“没了么？”  
“还有一份。”莱戈拉斯打开了最后一个文件夹。扫了眼标题，差点没反应过来——《10号地牢体验报告与改进建议》，这种东西为什么会出现在总裁的办公桌上？  
他感觉耳朵热乎乎湿漉漉的，是瑟兰迪尔的舌头在作怪，只得硬着头皮开始念，企图转移一下主人的注意力。  
莱戈拉斯脸红心跳地快速念完了报告，暗自祈祷主人千万不要带他去这个地牢。仅仅是想到这样的可能，就忍不住颤抖了一下。那太刺激了，超出了他的认知范围。最后，他发现报告的撰稿人是Snake，那个将自己带来俱乐部的男人。  
“Snake竟然是这里的员工吗？我还以为他只是个player。上次你跟我说他很危险，是因为……”  
“Snake虽然是sub，却比绝大部分的top危险很多，不要再和他有任何接触。”瑟兰迪尔打断了他，沉声警告。  
莱戈拉斯点头答应，心里却免不了好奇：“他和我一样，也是某个主人的奴隶吗？”  
“不，你和他不一样。和所有的奴隶都不一样。你是我的甜心，我的爱，我的一切。”瑟兰迪尔转开了话题，却说得无比认真。  
莱戈拉斯心里激动，忍不住转过头，亲吻他的主人。吻一点点加深，他可以感受到身后被炙热的硬物戳着，不由心跳加速，可一想到这才大白天，又赶紧挥开脑子里不该有的遐想。  
瑟兰迪尔将他转了个方向面朝自己，然后抚摸着被咬红的那只耳朵，柔声问：“什么时候开始的？”  
莱戈拉斯瞬间警觉，却装作听不懂的样子。  
瑟兰迪尔凑到他右耳边，故意用很轻的声音说：“什么时候开始听不到的？”  
莱戈拉斯完全不知道他在说什么，但已经猜到，他的主人发现了右耳的失聪。那是他心里的一根刺，一个不可言说的秘密。连瑟兰迪尔也不可以说。  
他往前挪了点儿，让下面的部位蹭在一起，小幅度地摩擦着。用某种热切的眼神掩饰自己的心虚与害怕。  
“这个问题很难回答吗？”瑟兰迪尔用手指描摹着他脸部的轮廓，亲吻他的双唇，然后分开些距离，问：“你属于谁，奴隶？”他的声音恢复了主人的威严。  
“我属于你，主人。”  
“既然如此，我有权知道你的一切，对么，奴隶？”  
“是的，主人，”莱戈拉斯咽了下口水，“可是它并不妨碍我的生活。”  
“是么？你真的这么认为？”瑟兰迪尔皱起了眉，像打量猎物那样看着他的奴隶。  
“是。”莱戈拉斯咬牙坚持。这么多年，他早就习惯了用一只耳朵听声音，他不需要向任何人去抱怨命运的不公。  
瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头：“你还没有学会信任与坦诚。”  
莱戈拉斯霍地抬头：“我相信你，主人，但是它真的一点儿也不重要。”  
“事关我奴隶的健康，怎么会不重要呢？”  
“我很健康，只要你不对着这该死的地方耳语，我可以听懂你说的每句话！”  
“我想你连对主人说话应有的礼貌都忘了，去墙角站半小时应该有助于你的反省。”  
“你是在惩罚我么，主人？”莱戈拉斯的语调变得高昂起来，一张漂亮的小脸上是少有的不满。  
“再加两下皮带。”瑟兰迪尔目光严厉地催促着。  
莱戈拉斯横了他一眼，赌气似的站了起来，径直走到最远离办公桌的角落，杵在那里。  
“还有，把你的皮带解下来。我一会儿会用到。”  
莱戈拉斯红着脸，极不情愿地解下了皮带，看着米白色的墙纸，眼睛也开始泛酸了。本该是美好的一天，却因为这种不值一提的小事被破坏，他想不通瑟兰迪尔为什么要执着于一个坏死多年的耳朵。这根本——如他所想的——不妨碍他们的生活。他觉得委屈极了，仅仅因为不愿意说出往事，就被惩罚了，像个没做家庭作业或者捣乱课堂的学生那样，被老师罚站墙角，可这有什么错？难怪告诉他是被母亲一巴掌打的？不，这太可笑了。  
他死死地抿着唇，耳边又回响起了母亲响亮的巴掌声和谩骂声，难过地闭上了眼。  
冰凉的液体从眼角流下，落到唇上，又咸又涩。  
他可以跪在瑟兰迪尔的脚边，可以称呼他为主人，可以为他做很多事，因为在他看来，这只是两个成年人之间的游戏，他们在内心深处是平等的，可这件事不一样。他小心翼翼地守了这个秘密十几年，说什么也不要被最爱的人发现。  
一个被母亲憎恶与诅咒的可怜虫？不，那不是他，他不可怜。  
越来越多的眼泪涌了出来，怎么都止不住，他不能用手擦，他只能背对着瑟兰迪尔，保持站立的姿势，维护他最后的骄傲与尊严。  
他不知道自己为什么还要哭，早就不在意了不是么？更何况，更何况那是他应得的。瑞拉还那么小，漂亮得像童话里的小公主，如果她还在，现在一定很幸福吧？  
莱戈拉斯的心被各种各样的情绪填满，堵得他快要喘不过气了，他想要瑟兰迪尔过来，或者说点什么，怎么都好，只要知道他还在。  
一双手捂住了他的双眼。  
瑟兰迪尔站在他身后，温热的手掌覆盖在他哭红的眼部，轻轻按摩着。他很不争气地叫了一声主人。  
瑟兰迪尔用一个亲吻代替了回答。他把他的奴隶男孩拥入怀里，就这样紧紧地抱着，让他知道自己就在身后，一直都在。  
等到莱戈拉斯彻底平静下来，瑟兰迪尔拉着他转过身，问：“知道错在哪里了吗？”  
“我不该对您吼叫。”  
“还有呢？”  
“没有对您坦诚。”  
“那么，你现在打算告诉我了吗？”  
莱戈拉斯看着瑟兰迪尔热切的目光，有些不忍，他知道这个男人有多在乎自己，所以才更不能说。他低下头，沉默了好一会儿，才说：“从我记事起，就只有一边的耳朵能听见声音了。医生说，是先天性的残疾，治不好。”  
善意的谎言，是可以被原谅的吧？他想。  
瑟兰迪尔亲吻了一下他的额头，又问：“为什么之前不愿意告诉我？”  
“我……我觉得那很丢人。”莱戈拉斯小心地抬头，看反应，他的主人相信了这个说辞。可总有一个声音在心里谴责着自己，让他惶恐不安。  
“这可真不像你。”瑟兰迪尔笑了起来，“我认识的莱戈拉斯，是天不怕地不怕的大少爷，谁也不服。”  
莱戈拉斯小声嘟哝：“大少爷不也还是你的奴隶么，就服你一个。”  
“说得对。那么奴隶，趴到桌子上去，把裤子脱下来，我要惩罚你。”  
莱戈拉斯想起来他还欠着两下皮带。与手的拍打不同，皮带更像是真正意义上的惩罚，通常父亲会在儿子做错事的时候用皮带招呼，像莱戈拉斯这样的好学生，当然从来没被抽过。他有点儿害怕，但还是走到办公桌前，脱下了裤子。  
臀部暴露在空气中，冷飕飕的，很快，一根凉凉的皮带贴在了他的皮肤上，他开始屏住呼吸，等待那随时有可能落下的抽打。  
数到十的时候，皮带离开了他的臀瓣，料想中的疼痛没有到来，他疑惑地皱了皱眉，而就在这放松下来的瞬间，一阵火辣的钝痛席卷了他。只是一下，他就感觉整个屁股都像在燃烧。他抓着桌子的边缘，安静地等待着另一下。  
可是瑟兰迪尔一口气连抽了三下，这令他的臀部被均匀的粉色覆盖了。  
“另外两下，是因为你对主人撒谎。”瑟兰迪尔毫不留情地指出。  
“我没有。”莱戈拉斯本能地反驳。  
“还在狡辩！”瑟兰迪尔用力地抽了四下，莱戈拉斯忍不住叫出了声。这回他是真的觉得疼了，比先前挨过的都要疼。他不敢动，不是怕挨打，而是他听得出，瑟兰迪尔生气了。  
喉结滚了滚，他说：“对不起，主人。”  
瑟兰迪尔冷哼一声，丢了皮带，坐到了大班椅上。对着莱戈拉斯，他到底狠不下心。  
“过来。”  
莱戈拉斯走到他身旁，很自觉地跪了下来。这个姿势让他觉得舒服了一些。  
他刚想说点什么，就被瑟兰迪尔阻止了。  
“想清楚之后再开口。我不想听到任何谎言，哪怕是一个字。”  
莱戈拉斯低垂下脑袋，目无焦点地看着脚下的地毯。他知道瑟兰迪尔在期待什么，可他还是不想说。  
大概过了一小时，或者只有半小时，瑟兰迪尔把他拉起来，按摩他酸痛的屁股。那些红色的印记可以持续上好几天。  
“去把裤子穿上。”  
莱戈拉斯迷茫地看着他。  
“我不喜欢用惩罚解决问题——虽然有时候它是必要的手段，而且我想，该吃午饭了。”他拍了两下已经冷却的屁股，小奴隶立刻跳了起来，重新穿好裤子。  
“自助餐厅在一楼，你可以去为我们挑选午餐，然后带上来。”  
瑟兰迪尔的语调听上去很轻松，以至于莱戈拉斯分不清这是雨过天晴还是暴风雨前的宁静，他抓起主人的铭牌跑了出去。  
十五分钟后，他在瑟兰迪尔的大腿上享用了他的午餐。尽管有些不乐意，可这总比蹲在地上吃要好一些。他的屁股贴着他主人的大腿，那里依旧酸痛无比，让他不敢彻底松懈。  
一整个下午，他都在这种紧张的情绪中度过，可瑟兰迪尔再也没有提起早上的事，只是让他读着新送来的文件，甚至还会与他讨论几个方案的优劣。  
Zoo非常注重用户体验，经常推陈出新，设计部的那几位都是圈里的资深玩家，总能想到一些新奇的点子，再包装成奢华的产品，为俱乐部带来丰厚回报。  
莱戈拉斯有些咋舌，不明白竟然会有人愿意花五位数的大价钱去买一根鞭子。那样的人还不少。  
瑟兰迪尔笑了：“等你用过之后，也会想要收集更多的。”  
莱戈拉斯连忙摇头，他不需要再为自己可怜的屁股增加任何负担了。  
夜幕降临的时候，他们回到了家里。舒舒服服地泡了个澡，莱戈拉斯无所事事，就在沙发上看电视，瑟兰迪尔似乎对节目不感兴趣，一个人先回房间了。  
莱戈拉斯来回地调着台，最后看了一部枪战片。可似乎连电影也在和他作对，本该热血的电影看得他毫无激情，差一点睡着过去，索性关了电视，深吸一口气，慷慨就义般走进了卧室。  
“主……主人，你还没睡？”  
听到莱戈拉斯的声音，瑟兰迪尔摘下了耳机。“过来。”  
莱戈拉斯走过去，跪在了床边的底板上。  
“跪着干嘛，到床上来。”瑟兰迪尔掀开了被子。  
莱戈拉斯被他主人的身体刺激了一下，立刻爬进了被窝。瑟兰迪尔的手臂穿过他的后颈，让他靠在自己的肩膀上。  
“主人，你对我真好。”  
“怎么突然感性起来了？”  
“我以为你会惩罚我。”  
瑟兰迪尔知道了，莱戈拉斯还在为白天的事介怀，怕自己睡前算总账。“我看上去有这么残暴？”  
莱戈拉斯被逗笑了：“没有，是我觉得自己应该受到惩罚。”  
“我早上已经用皮带执行过了，不是么？”瑟兰迪尔故意掐了一下他的屁股，立刻换来奴隶的一声痛叫。  
“可是，可是我觉得还不够。我欺骗了你，我想要忍受皮带的折磨，或者其他任何你想要让我承受的。你应该狠狠地揍我，而不是这样轻易放过我，我……”莱戈拉斯也不知道自己在胡说些什么，可他就是觉得瑟兰迪尔对他太过宽容了，这会让他感到自责。  
“听着，小东西，我想你还没弄清主人和奴隶的身份所代表的意义。我一点儿也不想折磨你。疼痛存在的意义是让你学会记住我说的话，记到心里去。我要你信任我，我要你，放过你自己。”最后一句话，瑟兰迪尔说的很慢，每一个词都像一把锤子，敲打在莱戈拉斯的心头。  
他把莱戈拉斯搂在怀里，用下巴摩擦着他柔软的头发，然后侧过头，亲吻那只受过伤的耳朵。轻轻地，细细地，一点一点把那只耳朵舔到湿透。  
莱戈拉斯没办法拒绝，他主人的怀抱是那么温暖，那根暖融融的舌头钻进了他的耳蜗，搅得他心也跟着颤动了。  
“其实昨天，我就发现你不对劲了。我在你耳边说过话，可你没有丝毫反应。对，就像你说的，它不会影响正常的生活，可你想过没有，在特殊的情况下，你可能会因此而错失重要的信息。”  
“对不起，主人。”莱戈拉斯闭上眼，知道今天躲不过了。可他还是好奇，主人是怎么知道他在撒谎的。  
“如果这只是先天的，你不会躲闪，可你却一直试图掩盖，甚至不惜顶撞我，这不是你的风格，莱戈拉斯，如果真是那样，你只会像个小老虎一样，理直气壮地朝我嘶吼叫嚣，来证明你自己。你一直都那么骄傲，你不会向它低头。所以我想，这一定是段很不美好的经历。我知道，回忆的过程很痛苦，但我会和你一起面对。我要确保在今后的日子里不会因为漏掉这个细节而给你带来任何伤害，我要对你的健康负责——不管是身体的还是心理的，这是我作为主人的责任。”  
莱戈拉斯羞愧地低下了头，为自己对主人恶意的揣测。他的鼻子有点儿酸。  
“掩藏一个秘密并不是件容易的事，你其实也希望可以找一个人分享，但你本能地选择了掩盖。你希望我狠狠揍你，是因为你想说出来，但不是自愿的那种，而是在铺天盖地的疼痛里，这样你就可以告诉自己，是我逼你说的，你的心里就会好过很多。”  
瑟兰迪尔抬起他的下巴，让他看向自己的眼睛：“我不会逼你，也不会再因为这件事惩罚你，它已经过去了。如果你现在不愿意让我分享，没关系，我会等。你只要记住，信任与坦诚，是我对你最大的期待。”  
莱戈拉斯看着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，灰蓝色的眼眸里一片水光，诚挚而又充满爱意。他知道，瑟兰迪尔说的每句话都是真的，他没有办法不动容，那道辛苦筑起的防线可以抵挡住皮带的抽打，却挡不住他主人满心的期许。他把头埋在主人的颈间，轻轻地抽泣起来。  
“在我九岁的时候，我就失去了这只耳朵的听力，还有家。”  
瑟兰迪尔没有说话，只是轻拍着他的背，安慰他，聆听他。  
“那天，我带着弟弟妹妹去上山玩，我们都玩累了，就靠在树林边小睡，可是醒过来的，只有我和弟弟。母亲很生气，她打了我一巴掌，从那以后，我的右耳就听不到声音了。”  
莱戈拉斯不想再去回忆细节，他尽可能简单地说完，然后长长地吐了口气，原来，说出来也没有想象中那么困难。  
瑟兰迪尔终于明白，莱戈拉斯是在为妹妹的离去而自责。他更加用力地抱着怀里的人，温柔地安慰：“好了，没事了，都过去了，我最勇敢的小绿叶，以后都不会有人再伤害你了。”  
“可我没办法原谅我自己。主人，你知道吗？她才六岁，她的人生还没有开始……”  
“这不是你的错，莱戈拉斯，明天，明天我会告诉你为什么，但现在你需要休息。你的大脑已经超负荷了，我不允许你再去想它。”  
瑟兰迪尔关掉了床头灯，拉着他的男孩躺了下来。  
莱戈拉斯扭动了一下，不愿闭上眼睛：“我睡不着……”  
“如果是这样的话，我有一个小窍门可以帮助到你。”瑟兰迪尔狡猾地说着，然后突然把莱戈拉斯拉到他身上，凑到他完好无损的左耳边，说：“你错过的那句话是，我爱你，莱戈拉斯。”  
莱戈拉斯的心里一阵暖流涌动。  
“永远不要怀疑，你是被爱着的。”  
瑟兰迪尔低沉的嗓音混着坚定的语调一同钻进他的耳朵，顺着神经蔓延到他的全身。他的身下，是主人温暖的身体，还有一颗滚烫的心，在他心脏的位置下跳动着。  
他亲吻着他的主人，并希望这一刻可以延长到地老天荒。


	20. Chapter 20

Tattoo of soul 20  
莱戈拉斯从更衣室出来的时候，看到他的主人正朝他走来。  
浅蓝衬衣，条纹领带，白色医师服，莱戈拉斯第一次发现，白大褂也能被穿出风衣的质感。  
“主人……”  
“或许你应该叫我Dr.T，”瑟兰迪尔说，“从现在起，我是你的主治医师。”  
莱戈拉斯知道他的主人已经进入了角色，于是配合地答应。  
今天的早些时候，他们照常来俱乐部上班，好几次他想追问主人昨晚提到的事，但都没有任何结果，直到下班后，主人告诉他，你很快就会知道。  
他被带来了这间“病房”——Zoo上百个情景屋中的一个。  
“去那里躺好，我们先来做个检查。”  
莱戈拉斯看了看角落里的病床，乍一看很像牙科医生那里常见的治疗台，但被放在这种地方，显然要邪恶得多。他有些忐忑地躺了上去。  
瑟兰迪尔当真对他进行了全身的检查。温暖的手掌游走过各个部位，分明是情色的，却摆出一副庄重如医者的模样，白大褂散发出的禁欲气息比不着寸缕时更加诱人。  
莱戈拉斯想要扭动，可他不敢，他现在是个病人，他得让自己演得像一些。  
“Dr.T，请问查出我的病因了吗？”  
“我想是的。”瑟兰迪尔直起身，退开半步，“初步诊断，你的右耳失聪，还引起了某些并发症，我需要你的配合做进一步判断。另外，你太紧张了，孩子。”  
“我昨天已经说过了，主…主治医生。”莱戈拉斯连忙改口。  
“你只告诉了你的主人，却没有告诉我，你的医生。我要你完整地叙述出来，包括所有细节。”  
莱戈拉斯抿着唇不说话。昨天的坦白已经耗费了他巨大的勇气，而现在，他的主人却还要他回忆细节，这太苛刻了，他做不到。  
瑟兰迪尔没有说话，只是看着他，目光灼灼。他侧过头，不敢与主人的视线相接触。  
五分钟后，天花板上垂下两个皮革包裹住的吊环，轻易扣上了他的脚踝，而后拉开。  
这样的姿势令莱戈拉斯羞chi又惊恐，他不得不转过头，瞪了一眼衣冠楚楚的医生：“Dr.T，您就是这样对待病人的吗？”  
“别这样说，小病患，我可比你的主人温柔多了，但我的耐心不怎么好。如果你不肯配合的话，我只能自己诊断——从内部。你知道，人的身体是很诚实的，比大脑要诚实得多。”  
莱戈拉斯丝毫不怀疑这个“内部诊断”指的是什么，仿佛是为了印证他的猜测，下一秒，松松垮垮的病号裤就被褪下了，他听到了包装物被撕开的声音，那是医院里常用的指检橡胶套。  
“不——请不要。”他像个无助的、即将被侵犯的病人那样惊呼。  
瑟兰迪尔正在检查托盘里的工具：大号针筒，金属扩张器，内窥镜……莱戈拉斯扫了一眼就浑身冒冷汗，这些东西他一样都不想尝试。空气中漂浮着消毒水的味道压得他不敢用力呼吸——尽管那可能只是错觉。  
他只能配合医生。  
他不断地告诉自己，把眼前的人当做医生，就像埃尔隆德那样的医生。  
“很多年前，我曾在诊所做过一个小手术。”他的声音很轻，带了些连自己也没有发现的委屈，瑟兰迪尔差一点忍不住把他抱紧怀里。  
“疼吗？那个手术。”  
莱戈拉斯摇了摇头：“耳朵里终于没有嗡嗡的声音了，感觉真好。”  
瑟兰迪尔皱了皱眉，心里泛着酸。他知道这看似轻描淡写的一句话，需要多大的勇气。他重新调节了医疗床的角度，让莱戈拉斯可以舒服地平躺着。  
“所以，你一开始的症状只是耳鸣吗？它持续了多久？”  
“大概一个礼拜吧。那时候学校放假，我带着弟弟妹妹去山上玩——他们还在上幼稚园，正是最贪玩的年纪。山上开满了紫色的花，像瀑布一样，漂亮极了，还有一大片竹林，特别凉快，我们就在竹林边睡着了，可我不知道，竹林里有蛇，我真的不知道……”莱戈拉斯说到后面，声音哽咽地像在自言自语。一个八九岁的孩子，又怎么会知道竹林里有蛇呢？  
他又陷入了妹妹死去时的伤痛中，没注意到瑟兰迪尔眼中闪过的锐利锋芒。但那很快转为了疼惜。  
“你还记得是哪座山吗？”  
莱戈拉斯摇头：“是司机带我们去的，我记不得山的名字了。”  
瑟兰迪尔点了点头：“你的母亲很宠爱女儿吧？”  
“是啊，母亲最宠爱妹妹了，可我却……她应该愤怒的，她又有什么理由不愤怒呢？都是我的错……”莱戈拉斯已经说不下去了。不管他平时可以假装到多么无所谓，真正揭开伤疤的时候，还是会像很多年前一样地抽痛着。  
“你确实有错，”瑟兰迪尔的手指轻轻婆娑着他的耳垂，“但错不在带妹妹出去玩，而在于这么多年过去都没有意识到那个司机有问题！”  
莱戈拉斯心下一惊，他确实从来没有想过这个问题。那个司机在妹妹去世后就离职了，他只当是愧疚，现在看来，也许还有别的可能？  
“市里有那么多公园，为什么会带你们去一座连名字也叫不出的野山？这可不像称职的家庭司机会干出来的事儿。”瑟兰迪尔一针见血地指出。  
这的确可疑，而当时，他们全家都沉浸在妹妹离世的悲恸中，根本没有想过这也许不是一场意外。  
莱戈拉斯狠狠地闭上眼睛，他一定会彻查那个司机的下落，找出妹妹的真正死因。不过眼下，他想到了另一个问题——瑟兰迪尔能够在只言片语中判断出事情的其他可能，是不是代表着，四年前他的“车祸”也不是一场意外？  
其实，他从来都不相信，那是一场简单的交通事故。同样的荒郊野外，同样的看似意外，把这两件事联系到一起，他发现手法竟有几分相似。  
“主人……你那次出事……是人为的吧？”  
“……是。”瑟兰迪尔知道，莱戈拉斯终会想到这一层，但现在还不是说出真相的时候——那对莱戈拉斯而言太残酷了。他也不能否认，因为他的小绿叶从来没有放弃过调查，这几年，虽然隔着半个地球，但莱戈拉斯的点滴成长，他都知道。知道他为自己锤炼身手，知道他替自己照顾父亲，也知道他是赛道上最耀眼的明星。  
这就是他的莱戈拉斯，带着不可一世的骄傲在孤绝里前行，像一抹阳光，照亮了他生命中最黑暗的时光。  
得到肯定的回答，莱戈拉斯知道自己的努力没有白费。来明霓国斯之前，他就查到这件事和博格——白城的地头蛇阿索格之子有关，但幕后的主谋与动机，他还没有什么头绪。  
“那么，主人，你知道是谁……”  
瑟兰迪尔的手指点了点他的唇：“我现在是Dr.T，记住了吗，小病号？”  
莱戈拉斯微微张嘴，调皮地吮吸了一下他主人的手指。  
“既然您已经知道了病因，尊敬的Dr.T，是不是该给病人开处方了？”  
“说得对。”瑟兰迪尔拿起挂在治疗床边的记录板，然后从口袋里掏出一支钢笔，开始刷刷地写病历。  
姓名：Tiger  
症状：对于主人的吩咐，左耳朵进，左耳朵出。  
病因：内疚与自责的声音堵住了另一只耳朵。  
治疗方案：生命在于运动。  
医师签字：Dr.T  
莱戈拉斯看到纸上龙飞凤舞的病历，忍不住笑了起来：“我还以为您会给我打针。”  
“这是个不错的主意。”瑟兰迪尔拿起托盘上的大号针筒，晃了两下，“适量的注射有助于你的放松。”  
“如果那样的话……”莱戈拉斯伸手，覆上了瑟兰迪尔隐藏在白大褂内的部位——这里的温度总是比别的地方要高一些，“我希望可以用这个针筒来注射。”  
他的病号裤早就被脱掉了，笔直修长的双腿被绿色的病床衬得更加白皙。  
“你是要让我侵犯你吗？小东西。”  
“诊金，这是我支付给您的诊金。如您所见，我没有钱，只能将自己献给您。”  
“我的诊金可不便宜。”正直的医生提醒着他的病人，然后按下了操作台上的开关。病床立刻变成了大型的情趣椅，先前的两根吊环再度锁住了他的脚踝，向外拉开，将臀部毫无保留地展示出来。  
那里因为昨天的一顿皮带，依旧透着鲜艳的粉色，宽度均匀，深浅一致，看上去十分诱人。瑟兰迪尔揉捏了好一会儿，才开始关照半抬头的地方。  
莱戈拉斯觉得，作为医生的瑟兰迪尔比作为主人的他要折磨人得多，像操作一台手术那样一丝不苟地探入他的内部，用比外科大夫更灵活的手指一次又一次地出入开拓，直到他没有任何困难地容纳四根手指。  
他的额头上蒙了一层细汗，焦急与燥热笼罩着这具年轻的身体，他不由地向前挺身，企图得到更多的乐趣。比起这个，他更喜欢激烈的性爱，被他的主人粗暴地占有，狠狠地掠夺。他总是喜欢那些刺激的感觉，也深信他的主人知道这一点。  
就在他犹豫着要不要暗示催促一下他的主人时，瑟兰迪尔解开了外衣最下面的一粒扣子，拉开裤链，蓄势待发的部位在空气中跳跃了两下，直接刺入了他的身体。  
突如其来的力度与热量让莱戈拉斯惊呼出声，随后变成舒服的叹息。Dr.T身体力行地向他诠释了衣冠禽兽的真正含义，按着他的肩膀大开大合的挺动起来。  
莱戈拉斯舒服地连骨头都酥了，叫嚣着想要更多。  
“唔……哈……不是打针么，针剂呢 ？”他分出一点儿力气，调侃着他的主人。  
“急什么，针剂很宝贵，要慢慢注射。”瑟兰迪尔啪啪地扇了两下挺翘的臀瓣，专挑莱戈拉斯的敏感点摩擦。这种彻底的洗礼让他忘记了先前所有的不快，每一个细胞都舒展着，迎接他主人的撞击。他沉浸在汹涌的浪潮里，挣扎晃动，迫不及待地想要爆发出过多的能量。  
瑟兰迪尔掐住了伞端，警告道：“你不可以在我之前出来。”随后，他退了出来，降下吊环，调低治疗床的高度，将他的病人翻了个身，从后面顶了进去。  
莱戈拉斯被翻来覆去地折腾着，换了所有他知道与不知道的姿势，直到那个地方再也吐不出任何液体。这位医生的诊金，确实很不便宜。  
他瘫在床上歇了好几分钟，才找回了自己的声音，哑着嗓子问瑟兰迪尔：“Dr.T，这笔诊金，您满意吗？”  
“非常满意。”瑟兰迪尔用力地亲了他一下，“去洗个澡，然后我们回家。”  
“如果我今天的表现让您满意的话，”莱戈拉斯斟酌了一下用词，然后小心翼翼地问：“那么您可以回答我一个问题吗？”  
“嗯？”瑟兰迪尔挑眉。  
“我记得您的志向是成为一名将军，也成功被皇家海军学院录取了。后来，您穿上军装了吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔沉默了几秒，说：“没有。我永远失去这样的机会了。”他转身，消失在了更衣室的方向。  
莱戈拉斯抹了抹眼角的泪，不知是说给瑟兰迪尔听的，还是在自言自语。他轻轻呢喃：“还好，我没有失去你。”  
看着身上早被揉皱的病号服，莱戈拉斯的心里有了主意。


	21. Chapter 21

Tattoo of soul 21  
莱戈拉斯今天的心情很不错。  
他刚刚拿到了属于自己的铭牌，此刻正哼着小曲去餐厅给主人准备午餐。短短五天时间，几乎整个Zoo的人都知道他是The King的新奴隶，落在他身上的目光或惊讶，或赞叹，或嫉妒，却没有人敢主动招惹他——The King的鞭子可不是好挨的。  
私下里，人们也会议论，虽然这个小奴隶看上去年轻又帅气，但他们见过更加诱人的波斯男孩，使尽浑身解数都没有让The King的目光在他身上停留过。那故事一度在player间广为流传，也使更多的subs慕名而来，只为一睹The King的风采。  
“你们懂什么，那种只会摇着屁股卖弄风情的货色怎么可能入得了The King的法眼，眼下这个就不同了，他看上去就像……”说话的男人饶有兴致地看了眼从不远处经过的莱戈拉斯，身旁的人还在追问：“快说快说，就像什么？”  
“就像帕里斯，特洛伊的小王子帕里斯。”  
“这么说来，楼上那位还真像个冷酷又无情的国王。”  
“不，他是阿喀琉斯……”有着致命弱点的阿喀琉斯。男人喝了杯酒，笑意更浓了。  
瑟兰迪尔此刻的脸色实在算不上好，他再一次拨出了那个无人接听的号码，一阵盲音后，电话那头终于接通了。  
“总算舍得接电话了？我的大忙人。”  
“诶诶，好好说话，年轻人总是这么急躁。我可是鞋都没来得及脱就过来接你电话了。怎么，找我有事？”  
瑟兰迪尔平静了一下情绪，用尽量礼貌的语气咨询：“米斯兰达，我有问题要请教你。如果一个孩子不小心被打到了耳朵，造成耳鸣后又做手术让那只耳朵彻底失去听力，这种情况可以治好吗？”  
“这孩子现在多大？”  
“21岁。”  
“绝对不可能。”电话那头的人断定道。  
“为什么这么肯定？你甚至可以治好我。”  
“那不一样，瑟兰迪尔，手术意味着切除听觉神经，这么多年过去，你觉得还有可能吗？”  
“好吧……好吧，谢谢你，米斯兰达。另外，帮我准备一下，下周我会过来。”  
“开什么玩笑，距离你上次接受治疗才不到两个月，下一次治疗至少要放在一个月后。”  
“我知道。”瑟兰迪尔苦笑了一下，“可我等不了。”  
米斯兰达放下电话，长长地叹了口气，从四年前接手那个浑身是血的青年，他看着瑟兰迪尔跌跌撞撞走到今天，却始终无法阻止那过快的步伐。  
*****  
莱戈拉斯带回了一顿丰盛的午餐。他已经习惯了坐在主人的腿上用餐，并发现，今天主人喂得格外多，忍不住嘟了嘟嘴：“要吃成猪了。”  
“没事，运动一下就消化了。”瑟兰迪尔很自然地接过了话茬。  
莱戈拉斯的脸刷地一下红了，低头专心吃饭。  
一整个下午，他都在期待的兴奋中度过，并称职地完成了总裁秘书的工作。  
当夜幕彻底笼罩在城市上空的时候，瑟兰迪尔如往常一样准备回家，莱戈拉斯却拉住了他的手：“主人，我们今晚住这里吧。”  
“哦？”  
“我预定了一个房间，希望你会喜欢。”  
“当然。我当然会喜欢。”他亲吻了一下莱戈拉斯的额头，又碰了碰鼻尖，最后交换了一个绵长又腻歪的吻。  
莱戈拉斯发现，主人今天的眼神格外宠溺。  
他带着主人来到三楼，然后借他主人的铭牌刷了一下门锁。  
“我想请您为我戴上，今晚。”他将装着自己铭牌的黑色绒盒递给主人，然后推开了门。  
仅仅是看到眼前的场景，心跳也已经开始加速。  
这是一间被布置成古战场的巨大房间，斑驳的墙砖营造出城邦的沧桑感，几匹形态各异的铜铸战马是这里为数不多的装饰之一。正对着他们的那面上墙挂着漂亮的马具和马鞭。当然，它们绝不是什么纯粹的装饰品。边上的角落里，还生着一个火盆。  
莱戈拉斯看着那些逼真的器具，不由地开始紧张。但他并不害怕。  
他顺从地跪在地上，仰望着他的主人，礼貌而虔诚：“您告诉过我，永远失去了穿上军装的机会。但我想，您没有失去。您可以穿给我一个人看，做我一个人的将军。”  
瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛，盯着他的奴隶看了好一会儿，嘴角渐渐扬起：“那么，为我更衣吧，小战俘。”  
莱戈拉斯打开门背后的衣柜，拿出他为瑟兰迪尔挑选的那套军装。  
他先把身上的衣服全部脱下，然后帮主人脱掉了裁剪得体的西装，看到主人完全袒露的精壮身体时，忍不住吞咽了一下口水。他拿起一件海蓝色的棉质上衣，小心地为主人套上，然后一粒一粒地系上纽扣。他的动作很慢，视线始终流连在主人蜜色的胸膛上，那里的每一块肌肉都蕴含了巨大的力量。  
接下来是白色的军裤。紧身的长裤包裹着他主人过分长的双腿，勾勒出起伏的肌肉线条，拉上拉链时，他费了很大的气力才克制住，没有去抚摸一下潜藏在下面的火热部位。他将注意力转移到长靴上——上帝知道，这是他见过的最长的靴子，越过膝盖，一直到大腿。他甚至舍不得将手从那双长腿上移开，直到他不得不如此。  
瑟兰迪尔一直没有说话，只是配合地伸手、抬脚，但他的视线始终没有离开过他的奴隶。  
奢华精致的军大衣将他高贵威严的气质衬托到淋漓尽致。长长的流苏肩章修饰着他宽阔挺拔的双肩，衣袖口的手工刺绣为这套衣服增添了几分复古的味道，而最后系上的暗红色披风则赋予他恍若战神的神秘气息。  
莱戈拉斯看着他如同从英雄史诗中走出的主人，忍不住跪倒在他的脚边，他想要用亲吻膜拜他的主人。  
他亲吻着主人崭新的、锃亮的长靴，亲吻主人自然下垂的手背、指尖，然后将目光落到了军裤中隆起的地方。他想要亲吻主人硕大的、滚烫的长枪，却被主人用长鞭挑起了下巴。“谁允许你这样做的？”  
瑟兰迪尔沉浸在奴隶为他营造的场景中，就像战场上刚获得胜利的将军那样，眼神冰冷又可怕，居高临下地看着脚边的男孩。  
莱戈拉斯的身体因为冷酷的言语更加兴奋。他的欲望在空气中跳动着，渴望得到关注。  
“请求您，我的将军。”他这样说。如同一个战俘那样，卑微地低下头。  
“小东西，我可不会去满足一个饥渴的俘虏。”瑟兰迪尔突然挥手，在他背上留下了一道鞭痕。  
这样的力度莱戈拉斯完全可以忍受，但他却表现出吃痛的样子，侧着身子想要躲开。  
“跪好，奴隶。告诉我你们的将军在哪里，我就允许你膜拜我。”  
“他死了，我们没有将军了。”莱戈拉斯伏下身，使用了最标准的奴隶跪姿，前额触地，臀部高高抬起，将他优美的线条毫无保留地展示在主人面前。  
“撒谎。”瑟兰迪尔毫不留情地挥舞着鞭子，清脆的声音冲击着奴隶男孩的耳膜，在他浑圆的臀瓣上留下一道道淡粉色的痕迹。“知道吗？对我撒谎，会让你痛不欲生。”  
“我没有骗您，将军。”莱戈拉斯的身体轻微颤抖着，隐秘的部位阵阵收缩，胯间的阳物变得更硬了，抵在小腹上，有一点烫人。“我杀死了那个愚蠢的男人，他再也不是什么将军了。您才是，我唯一的将军阁下。”  
瑟兰迪尔显然对这个答案很满意，但他却表现得更加愤怒了，冷峻的面容上看不出任何情绪：“所以你想故技重施，杀死我，对吗？自作聪明的小奴隶。”  
“不，当然不是，我想追随您，阁下。做您的战马，您的士兵，您的武器，还有…您的床伴。我从第一眼见到您时就爱上了您。我的热血沸腾了，我感觉全身都充满了力量。我不顾一切地靠近您，杀死阻拦在我们中间的每一个人。现在只剩我们了，没有人可以阻止我走近您，崇仰您，爱您。”莱戈拉斯抬起头，他的眼里满是爱慕的光芒，真切又炽烈。  
“这么说，你背叛了你的国家？”  
“您就是我的信仰，我的国王，我的主宰。”  
“我该怎么相信你？一个满嘴谎言的小俘虏。”  
“使用我。用您喜爱的任何方式。如果您害怕我做出行刺的事，可以把我绑起来，我不介意那样。当然，如果您依旧不愿意相信我，那么请杀死我吧。我将我的生命交给您。”然后他闭上了眼睛，等待着这个传说中阴晴不定的将军的宣判。  
“解开我的军裤。”瑟兰迪尔揪着他的头发将他提起来放到自己的胯前，“用嘴。”  
莱戈拉斯激动地看向他，充满了感激。  
“我就相信你一次，小俘虏。”瑟兰迪尔刻意拉长了语调：“如果你敢骗我，我还有另一把枪可以用上。”  
“这一把就足够了。”奴隶隔着军裤亲吻他主人的长枪，在布料上留下一摊亮泽的水渍。他用牙齿咬着边缘解开裤头，衔着拉链小心地往下拉动，巨大的硬物获得解放，立刻弹出来，拍打了一下他的脸。他痴迷地看着，张开嘴一口tun了进去，然后吐出来，牵出长长的银丝。“这一把就足够决定我的生死。”  
莱戈拉斯卖力地吮吸着主人的长枪，熟悉的雄麝味道充斥着他的口腔，缠绕弥漫，一直爬到了心脏的位置。那里咚咚地跳着，配合着吞吐的动作收缩舒张，像战场上的鼓点一样有节奏，然后越来越密集。  
瑟兰迪尔的一只手扣着奴隶的后脑勺，另一只手挽着鞭子，随性地甩在奴隶的身上，为这具白皙的身体增加几道显眼的红痕，眼神中透着旁人难以理解的痴迷。  
那是一种真正的痴迷，深不见底的灰蓝色眼眸聚焦在那些红痕上，恨不得将身前的人吞入腹中。揉捏着，搔刮着，留下更多更深的痕迹。  
莱戈拉斯收紧了喉咙开始做最后的努力，他的将军却推开了他，揩了些他嘴角的涎液，抹在他的脸颊上：“我还不想这么快结束。”  
“一切依照您的意愿，将军阁下。”  
“虽然你很有诚意，但很遗憾，我现在不需要士兵。”  
莱戈拉斯的脸立刻垮了下去，抓着瑟兰迪尔的衣角说：“请不要放弃我，将军。”  
“我还没有说完。”被一个卑微的战俘打断，将军显然非常不满，“如果你能成为一匹合格的战马，我就把你留下。”  
小战俘惊喜地抬头，眼巴巴地看着头顶上方的将军。  
“听说过盛装舞步吗？那是奴隶大赛的压轴项目。只有被训练合格的战马才能代表将军出赛，告诉我，你可以吗？”  
“是的，将军，我愿意为您挣得这份荣耀。”莱戈拉斯当然没有听说过盛装舞步，虽然历届奥运会上都有这样的比赛，但显然，在Zoo这种地方，所有的东西都只与性有关。  
“那么去吧，把墙上挂着的马具拿来。”  
那是一个特制的精巧头套，金属的框架上包裹着用于保护皮肤的柔软皮革，粗细不一的链条将它装饰地更加精美。莱戈拉斯羞红着脸低下头，却还是无法逃过被套上马具的命运。金属的嚼子压着他的舌头，让他不能说出任何抗议的话。  
“你忘了缰绳和马尾，快去拿来。”将军毫不留情地恐吓着他的战马，彰显自己的支配地位。  
他满意地接过奴隶递来的缰绳，将它们装饰在战马的身上。银色亮片编织成的链条自然地下垂着，映衬地战马更加光彩夺目，轻轻晃动一下，都能听到比泉水更动听的声音。  
瑟兰迪尔爱极了这些清脆的碰撞声，它们是那样真切而清晰地证明着眼前之人的存在，让他忍不住想要听到更多。他用手指拨弄着奴隶挺立的乳头，或弹或夹，拉扯挤压，玩得不亦乐乎。末了，他将雪白的马尾肛塞插入奴隶早已润滑过的地方，缓慢地推进到合适的深度。  
“真是一匹漂亮的战马，转个圈给我看看。”  
莱戈拉斯简直羞耻到了极点。他低着头，脸红得几乎能滴出血来，不知所措地愣在原地。  
严苛的将军立刻甩了一鞭，催促他的战马。  
好吧，好吧，不就是表演一回小马奔跑么，这没什么难的。莱戈拉斯在心里嘀咕着，劝说自己别再去讨鞭子了。他别别扭扭地转了个圈，然后收起大臂，做了个腾起的姿势，身上的银片哗啦啦地响着。  
将军显然对这个附加的动作非常满意，奖励了他的战马一个笑容，然后变本加厉地要求他绕着场地跑两圈。  
莱戈拉斯试着在空地上小跑起来。他的头上套着马具，后面垂着马尾，每动一下都会伴随着银片的响声，这种荒诞的情形即使是在先前最伟大的想象里，也不曾有过。明明羞耻到了极点，可他的阴茎高高地翘着，为正在做的取乐主人的事情而兴奋着。  
如果这能为瑟兰迪尔带去欢乐，为什么不去表演呢？他深深地沉浸在自己的奴役状态里，全心全意地为主人的快乐而奉献着。  
“听着，你得跑得像一匹战马，将军的战马。这是你的荣耀。”他的主人适时地指出。  
莱戈拉斯看了眼边上的那几尊战马雕塑，开始发挥他的想象力，踮起脚跟，膝关节向后顶——这个动作明显地拉长了他的腿部线条，他将身体前倾，然后高高地扬起头，跑了出去。他忘记了银片的声音，忘记了自己的名字，全然地像一匹初次出征的战马那样，为他的将军而奔跑腾跃。直到最后，他撞入了将军的怀抱。  
“你表现得好极了。”瑟兰迪尔取下了套在他头上的嚼子，用一个火辣的亲吻安慰他肌肉酸痛的嘴巴。莱戈拉斯满足地闭上眼睛，任由他的主人入侵他的口腔，他的身体，他的灵魂。  
“我可以留在您的身边了吗，将军阁下？”  
“是的，奴隶，你可以。你用你的努力挣得了我的信任，我给予你这样的荣耀——你将是我的战马，我的士兵，我的武器，我的床伴，我的一切。”  
“感谢您的信任，我最敬爱的将军。”莱戈拉斯再次跪下，分别亲吻他主人的两只靴子。  
瑟兰迪尔拿出先前那个黑色的丝绒盒子打开，取出里面的铂金铭牌。婆娑了一会儿上面刻着的图案，向他的奴隶宣布：“作为奖励，我将授予你这枚铭牌。你要永久地戴着它，直到我亲手将它取下，明白吗，奴隶男孩？”  
莱戈拉斯抬头，发现他的主人不知何时将自己的那枚铭牌拉出了衣领，让它在胸前闪耀。他戴上了主人赐予的、刻有相同图腾的铭牌，这样的认知让他惊喜又感动。他的主人是那样完美，将他渴望的细小动作化为一场神圣的仪式，使之拥有了非比寻常的意义。他是如此地感激着，骄傲着，幸福着。  
“是的，我将一直戴着它，直到您将我遗弃。”莱戈拉斯的眼中闪动着晶莹的光彩。  
“我不会遗弃你，莱戈拉斯，你是我的，永远。”瑟兰迪尔承诺道。  
“谢谢您，主人。我会永远和你在一起，直到世界的尽头。”  
生命不息，爱火不止。  
瑟兰迪尔再也无法忍耐，抱起他的奴隶丢进了军帐里。  
他的长枪，开始了等待已久的征战。一轮又一轮，威猛无比。  
“啊……主人……不要了，我会死的……”  
“死在将军的床上，不好吗？”  
“……那……当然……好。”


	22. Chapter 22

Tattoo of soul 22  
凌晨十二点的城市早已陷入沉睡，除却喧闹的酒吧，还有两个地方也在狂欢。一处是山顶的Zoo俱乐部，幻想与欲望在这里得到满足；一处是山脚的地下赛车场，速度与激情在这里等待释放。  
莱戈拉斯被一群年轻的女郎簇拥着，穿过拥挤的人群，走到队伍的最前列。他笑着抬手做了个飞吻的动作，潇洒地拉开车门跨坐进去。浓妆艳抹的姑娘们得了鼓励，兴奋地喊着他的名字，车窗外的尖叫声几乎能震碎玻璃。没过多久，一个高大精壮的男人走了过来。他有着近一米九的身高，栗色的短发微微卷曲，浓密的胡须修剪成了性感迷人的形状，冲着边上银色超跑里的少年吹了个口哨，立刻引来新一波呐喊。  
“嘿，姑娘们，最后的加注时刻，还有谁要下注吗？”  
“我赌小帅哥赢！”  
“我也是！”  
一群人又闹了好几分钟才消停下来，莱戈拉斯的人气已隐隐超过了他的对手，尽管这才只是第二天。就在昨天，他这匹新杀出的黑马爆冷夺冠，俘获了不少姑娘的芳心。可他甚至没有拿走一分钱，就离开了姑娘们的包围圈，留下一抹志得意满的笑容。  
“明天，我要挑战艾瑞克。”这是他临走前说的唯一一句话。  
此刻，艾瑞克正坐在车里，注视着前方等待出发的号令，眼角的余光时不时透过窗玻璃瞟向莱戈拉斯。他在这一带的不败神话已经延续了312天，拒绝过无数挑战，而在听说昨晚莱戈拉斯的成绩后，毫不犹豫地答应了。  
在引擎的轰鸣声中，两辆车同时冲了出去，齐头并进，一左一右地绕过路障，又在车身堪堪碰擦到之前分开。莱戈拉斯的手稳稳地把着方向盘，计算着角度过弯，可偏偏艾瑞克在内侧加速，逼开了他的车。  
遇上对手了。莱戈拉斯因为对方的旗鼓相当而兴奋。昨晚的比赛他赢得毫无悬念，反倒显得无趣。一圈过后，两车依旧紧咬着彼此，还不待看清，便咆哮着消失在人们的视野中。谁也无暇去顾及对方的表情，过快的车速让道路两旁的隔离带都变了形。  
“好了姑娘了，你们的小帅哥已经跑没影了，想不想给他来点刺激的？”巧克力肤色的女人站在车顶鼓动气氛，歪斜的路灯打在她蓬松的卷发上，巨大的胸部在紧身衣下扭动，充满号召力的嗓音穿透了燥热的空气，底下爆发出一阵口哨声与喝彩声。  
几个身强力壮的青年指挥着姑娘们后退，然后升起了路障。这是一块厚重的巨大钢板，平日里隐藏在地面上看不出来，此刻呈45°角倾斜，远远看去，就像路面断裂。  
还剩四分之一的赛程，莱戈拉斯仍无法彻底超越艾瑞克，他按下了方向盘上加装的氮气加速按钮，惯性使他身体后仰，紧贴在座椅上，双臂肌肉绷紧，嘴角恣意地扬起，挑衅般地瞥了眼后视镜里的艾瑞克。  
艾瑞克意味不明地笑了声，也按下了加速按钮。尽管NOS系统对气缸损伤很大，但是谁会在乎呢？极限的速度，才能带来极致的感官刺激。  
他们都看到了高高翘起的路面，但是谁也没有减速，反而将油门踩到底，飞驰过去。  
“WOW——”  
车身飞起，在半空中划过一道漂亮的抛物线，莱戈拉斯放声大叫，从未有过的体验让他的大脑有那么两秒的空白，一切的声音与景物都远离他，世界如此寂静。他感觉自己在飞翔，却又分明被安全带牢牢拴在座椅上。  
车子重重地摔落在地上，轮胎剧烈地摩擦着地面，拉出长长的一道火花，过分快的车速让他直冲向前方的树丛，动作先于意识地急打方向盘转弯，擦着道路的边缘驶过转角，一个漂亮的甩尾，停在终点线后。  
艾瑞克放下了车窗，对他说：“太宽了。”  
他指的是最后那个急转弯。  
原本在跑车落地的时候，莱戈拉斯是领先一个车身的，可艾瑞克在更短的时间里完成了内切转弯，比他快了半个车头压过终点线。  
他用自己丰富的经验险胜了这个初来乍到的青年。  
“艾瑞克！艾瑞克！”赌赢了的男男女女们在欢呼，输了的没有沮丧谩骂，这场交锋足够精彩，看得他们心跳加速血脉沸腾，这就足够了。眼下，过多的精力与激情需要另一种形式的释放。  
莱戈拉斯因兴奋而发胀的脑袋渐渐平静下来。他走下车，与艾瑞克对视着，双拳相抵，两人一道爆发出爽朗的笑声。  
“走，喝两杯去。”艾瑞克说。  
“我不喝酒的。”莱戈拉斯推开了面前的黑啤。艾瑞克倒也没有笑他，招手唤来服务生换饮料。  
“滴酒不沾，这倒是个好习惯。”他评价道，“我太太一直希望我能戒酒。”  
“或许你该听从她的建议。”莱戈拉斯与他碰杯，脸上挂着年轻人招牌式的笑容，露出一大排洁白的牙齿，眼底却是全无笑意的。  
哪里有什么好习惯啊，不过是怕喝酒误事罢了。  
不敢再醉第二次。  
他有些无奈地想着，喝下一大口气汽水，仰着脑袋驱散那些恼人的思绪。  
“嘿，莱戈拉斯，是叫这个名字吧？你知道，它不太容易发音。”见对面的青年捂着嘴点头，艾瑞克继续说，“我说，莱戈拉斯，考不考虑加入我的车队，一起参加拉力锦标赛，我需要你这样的车手。”末了，像是怕青年不相信他似的，又加了句：“我是认真的。”  
莱戈拉斯咬着吸管吃吃地笑了。他对加入车队没有兴趣，就算有，时间也不容许。  
“怎么，你对我的车队没信心？”艾瑞克皱眉。  
“不不不，我以为你更喜欢驾驭改装到逆天的超跑，而不是受限于规矩繁多的比赛。”莱戈拉斯坐直了身体，发现眼前的人跟想象中的还不太一样。  
“各有各的乐趣。再者，一味的改装只会把自己推到死神脚边。我可不想刚出生的儿子看不到爸爸。”  
“说得对。小baby一定更喜欢把奖杯当玩具。”  
“那么你的选择？和我一起捧回那座奖杯？”艾瑞克举起了酒杯，等着玻璃碰击的清脆声响。  
“我很想，但是很遗憾，我更喜欢不受拘束地玩儿。”莱戈拉斯仍旧和艾瑞克碰了杯，喝光了里头的汽水，只留下几块还没化尽的冰块。  
“我们不可能彻底脱离约束。就像车子，再怎么改装，也不能超出本身的极限。”艾瑞克褐色的眼睛紧盯着莱戈拉斯，带着如兄长般的友善提醒，“就像NOS系统，加速10秒内是安全范围，超过了就会有危险，而你刚才……我猜至少有12秒？”  
莱戈拉斯摊手笑了笑，意思是，我现在不也好好的么。艾瑞克并不知道他的底细，也不知道他改装的极限在15秒，所以只是担忧地看着他，但碍于初次相识，又不能说太多。  
“好吧，好吧，如果你下次还想飙车，我陪你。”对着那样一张无辜的脸，艾瑞克实在憋不出什么说教的话，毕竟他也玩车，飙车对男人的诱惑有多大，他懂，一场车跑下来，就像上了回战场，淤血厮杀，过瘾至极。他喜欢这种旗鼓相当的竞技。  
他唯一没有想到的是，像莱戈拉斯这样面容清秀身体纤瘦的男孩——他笃定莱戈拉斯还没有结婚，没结婚的青年在他眼里只能算男孩——竟然对这项运动有着不输于自己的痴迷和高超技巧。在他固有的印象里，这样的男孩多半是搞艺术的，说难听点，就是绣花枕头，上不得战场的。  
“嗯，我会再约你的。”莱戈拉斯俏皮地歪了歪头，感慨喜欢赛车的男人真不在少数。这可是他最有把握的突破口了。  
最初喜欢跑车，只是因为迷恋引擎的轰鸣——那种真实存在的巨响鼓噪着他的耳膜，让他有种完好无缺的错觉，到后来，随着研究的深入，他也确实爱上了那些车，它们就像愤怒的公牛，等待着征服。  
与其说是在和别人比赛，倒不如说是和自己，不断地挑战极限，追求完美。  
像瑟兰迪尔那样完美。  
瑟兰迪尔走了才三天，就抑制不住地想他了。尽管他们每天都会视频通话，但冰冷的床仍旧让他感到孤独。  
看，人总是这么容易得寸进尺，只是享受了一个星期的温暖，就无法再忍受过去的寒冷了。他自嘲地摇了摇头，把车开回家，然后迫不及待地上楼，给瑟兰迪尔打电话。  
电话很快就接通了，瑟兰迪尔却关掉了视频，只保留语音功能。  
他大概还在忙。莱戈拉斯安慰自己，可是那一声“主人”多少泄露了心事，尾音里满是连他自己也没有察觉的委屈。  
瑟兰迪尔当然听出来了，甚至可以想象出莱戈拉斯脸上的表情，就像独自看家的小狗一样，可怜兮兮。可他这会儿还躺在甘道夫的诊所里，不想被莱戈拉斯看到，更不想他为自己担心。  
“怎么，有人欺负我的小老虎了？”他调侃。  
“除了你还有谁敢啊。”莱戈拉斯被逗笑了，故意又加了句：“几天没被你欺负，还真有点不习惯。”  
“所以跑哪儿撒野去了？”  
“没有的事。”电话那头一口否定。  
“莱戈拉斯，在我面前撒谎，你应该知道后果。”瑟兰迪尔的口气变得严肃起来。那是属于主人的声音。  
莱戈拉斯吐了吐舌头，满不在乎地回答：“一个人在家无聊，就开车出去兜了兜风。”他真庆幸这会儿没开视频，不然多半会被瑟兰迪尔发现。  
他的主人似乎相信了这个回答，嗯了一声，继续问：“去的哪里？”  
屏幕上明明是黑的，他却能感觉到某条视线穿过手机落在了自己的身上。不知是心理作用，还是上周的训练真的有了效果，面对瑟兰迪尔，他很难说出完美的谎言。  
“一个地下赛车场。”他低声说，准备迎接瑟兰迪尔的怒火。那的确不是什么安全的好地方，他自己也知道，但是为了接近艾瑞克，他必须这么做。  
沉默了几秒后，瑟兰迪尔叹了口气，问：“为什么？”他没有责怪莱戈拉斯，语气甚至柔和了下来。  
“想你了。”莱戈拉斯说，“我想你了，主人。我知道你要去处理棘手的事，可你不带我去，我没有办法不担心你。所以……”  
“所以你就去飙车发泄，是么？”  
莱戈拉斯点头称是。无可否认，这的确也是他去飙车的原因之一。所以，也不算撒谎吧？  
瑟兰迪尔无奈地叹了口气：“我给你订机票，你明天过来吧。”地下赛车场玩得有多危险他知道，疯起来的时候简直不要命，与其把莱戈拉斯放在无形的险境里，他宁可让他过来。这边的事快结束了，提前让莱戈拉斯看到一点儿，也没什么大碍。  
“真的么主人，我可以过来找你了？”莱戈拉斯兴奋地有些不敢相信，先前他软磨硬泡了一晚上，也没能说动主人带他一起去。  
“是，你来了我就拿链子把你锁起来当性奴。”瑟兰迪尔故作凶狠道。  
“求之不得。”虽然觉得瑟兰迪尔这话有吓唬他的成分，但莱戈拉斯还是因为露骨的语言刺激而颤动了一下，脑海中浮现的画面令身下的那个地方起了反应。  
压抑的喘息被瑟兰迪尔精确捕捉到，化为一个得逞的笑容。“听着小奴隶，你的身体是我的，不管我在哪里。”  
“是的主人，一直都是。”莱戈拉斯已经解开裤子，握住了温暖的硬物。  
“所以现在，你要按照我说的做，把你的手，想象成我。”  
“请，主人，请允许我……”  
莱戈拉斯的声音渐渐沙哑，那些混合着水声的喘息通过手机传送到几千公里外另一个人的耳中，那距离仿佛不曾存在。  
半个小时后，这场黏腻的通话终于结束。他拖着酸软的身体去洗澡，然后扑到床上，星辰般闪耀的眼里是满足的笑意。  
因为瑟兰迪尔说，明天会去机场接他。


	23. Chapter 23

Tattoo of soul 23  
莱戈拉斯今天起得格外早。距离航班起飞还有三个小时，他已经在机场候机了。  
正百无聊赖地玩着手机游戏，屏幕上出现了亚玟的头像。  
“嗨，小叶子，好久不见。我刚到千石机场，听说你也在这边？”亚玟的声音温柔依旧，几年的工作经历又为她增添了几分成熟女性的干练。  
“您可算想起我了，我都过来十多天了。”莱戈拉斯语调夸张地调笑，“本来呢应该请你吃大餐的，但是太不巧了，我在候机呢，要出差几天。”  
“没关系，我刚调来这边，以后有的是机会，肯定会好好剥削你的。”  
“哟哟哟，这是荣升驻外大使了么？正使还是副手？”  
“少来取笑我，打杂的而已。”  
“不错啦，好歹是国家给你发工资，不像我，得给别人发工资。”  
亚玟叹了口气，妆容精致的眉宇间隐隐有几分愁容：“哎，你以为这口饭容易吃啊，多瑞亚斯两党明争暗斗，现在又临近大选，未来与刚铎的关系可不好说。”  
莱戈拉斯收敛了笑容，对于多瑞亚斯的政治局面，他也略有耳闻，亚玟虽然能力出众，到底是女性，他不希望从小最疼爱自己的姐姐卷入到什么无谓的纷争里，最后只得说：“那你照顾好自己，别让爱隆叔叔担心。”  
“我们的小叶子果然长大了。”亚玟伤心地说。  
“嗯？”  
“没有小时候可爱了。”说着，女士轻笑了一下，“不说了，我去取行李，等你回来再聊。”  
“嗯好，姐姐再见。”  
数小时后，莱戈拉斯飞抵贡多林机场。他没带什么行李，只有一个随身的双肩包，像极了在校大学生，一头金发随意地束在脑后，走起路来仿佛有阳光在上面跳舞。  
“我到了，先生。”周围人多，他不太好意思用主人这个称呼。  
“走到离你最近的出口，告诉我是几号门。”耳机里传来瑟兰迪尔的声音，夹杂了些许风声。  
“A区3号门。”  
“现在过地下通道，走到B区来，我在5号门这里。”  
“好。”莱戈拉斯没有挂断电话，快步穿过被打造成森林秘境的地下通道，听着耳机里一阵阵的风声，心跳开始加速。他抬头，数着玻璃门上悬挂的指示牌，看到“Gate 5”的大字时，走了出去，左右张望了一下，却没有看到他的主人。  
“主人，我到了，你在哪儿？”他有些不确定地问。  
“闭上眼睛，数到十，你就能看到我了。”莱戈拉斯果真闭上了眼睛。并因为瑟兰迪尔的这个小把戏而笑了。那声音温柔又狡猾，让他想起好几年前一起打游戏的时候，他对自己说，你数到三，就能看到我了。  
莱戈拉斯这才发现，早在当时，自己就已经相当信任瑟兰迪尔了。  
而瑟兰迪尔从不辜负他的信任。  
那个游戏里扛着机关枪出现的男人，此刻正向他伸手。莱戈拉斯一把抓住，借力跨坐上机车，稳稳地抱住瑟兰迪尔的腰，将脸贴在他的后背上。淡淡的皮革味混合着空气中的花香一起浸润了他的鼻子，温暖的风吹起他们耀眼的金发。  
瑟兰迪尔带他的男孩骑过一条条大道，路上的车流渐渐少了，高楼被大片的草地取代，放眼望去，满目的绿意。  
贡多林是多瑞亚斯的自治州，拥有世界上最多的森林与公园，常年雄踞全球最宜居城市榜的榜首。  
二十分钟后，他们来到了市郊。道路两旁种满了蓝花楹，看上去有些年头了，弯曲的树冠形成一道通往天国的紫色隧道，偶尔有几粒阳光落下，调皮地滑过莱戈拉斯的指尖。车轮轧过的地方，细碎的花瓣随风翻飞，有几片沾在了鞋带的缝隙里，似乎是某种恰到好处的点缀。  
天暖气清，暗香浮动，后座的莱戈拉斯张开双臂，拥抱着醉人的风。没有过快的速度，也没有刺激的倾斜，只有一条紫色的乡间小道，一辆未改装过的机车，和两个金发飘扬的青年。和四年前一样，希望这条路永远没有尽头。  
瑟兰迪尔车头一转，拐入了两棵树间。后面另有一番光景。黄色、嫩绿色、绿色的树木交相掩映，组成一幅色彩斑斓的油画。  
“这儿真美。”当机车停靠在一棵树边的时候，莱戈拉斯说。  
瑟兰迪尔拨下脚撑，转过身，捧住了他的脸：“在我眼里，都没有你好看。”  
墨蓝色的镜片上，倒映着莱戈拉斯的面容。他如画师那般，用目光描摹，在心里勾勒。造物主精雕细琢的五官组合出清纯乖巧的味道，散乱的发丝又带了几分野性的俏皮。阳光落在微微翘起的粉色薄唇上，被瑟兰迪尔含进嘴里，来回碾过。  
呼吸在加重。莱戈拉斯搭住他的肩膀，汲取着熟悉的气息，以舌尖轻叩齿扉。  
这是一个漫长的吻，像贡多林的太阳那样，温和又持久地散发着热力，暖洋洋的光透过皮肤，顺着血液传递到了心脏的位置，窜起星星点点的火苗。  
“怎么想到骑机车来的？”莱戈拉斯问。  
“你不想试试吗？”  
“想。不过比起骑车，我更想骑你。”  
机车没有熄火，引擎的突突声充斥着耳膜，发动机在颤抖，震得人双腿酥麻，像极了某种运动。  
瑟兰迪尔换了个姿势，面对着莱戈拉斯重新坐好。四片唇再度相贴，透明的津液化为香甜的蜂蜜，将它们黏在一起。  
温暖的手顺着肌肤的曲线滑动，解放了被拉链锁住的家伙。不愧是老司机，挂着空档就出来。莱戈拉斯得意地笑了。  
因为他也是空档。这种互不知情下的小默契，总是能让他窃喜很久。  
满是破洞的牛仔裤终于被扒下，瑟兰迪尔嫌弃地丢在车把手上。  
“开了那么多洞，却没一个是有用的。”  
“幸亏你没去当服装设计师。”莱戈拉斯揶揄，“不过……那样的话，也许能成为另一种时尚。”  
他的笑声中断在身体被撑开的胀痛里。  
重力的作用让他一下子坐到了底，他皱了皱眉，扶住瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，低头寻找主人的双唇。  
金属的镜框咯到了他的鼻子，莱戈拉斯想也没想就一把抓下来，随手丢在旁边的草地上。瑟兰迪尔眼见新墨镜就这么被无情地丢开，用力地往上顶了顶。  
颤抖的机车将每一个动作都放大了数倍，莱戈拉斯一下子尖叫出来。  
他也根本没打算压抑自己。虽说光天化日朗朗天坤，但瑟兰迪尔敢带自己来，就说明绝不会被看到。这点信心他还是有的。  
“自己动，宝贝儿。”瑟兰迪尔眯着眼，笑得像只狐狸。  
莱戈拉斯早就有过这样的幻想，只是还没有实现，幻想中的主角就丢了。现在好不容易找回来，当然不会亏待自己。  
他抓着瑟兰迪尔的胳膊，一下下地抬起又坐下。动作幅度不算大，但是速度很快。  
瑟兰迪尔觉得，自己的小奴隶今天格外主动，也格外用力。又紧又湿的地方蠕动着，纠缠着自己，舒服极了。  
莱戈拉斯在这种事情上向来不大害羞，在喘息与浪叫的间隙里，对瑟兰迪尔说：“主人，可不可以把码力加大一点？”  
“怎么，小馋猫不够吃了？”瑟兰迪尔揉捏着他雪白的屁股，啪啪啪地落了几个巴掌下去。  
莱戈拉斯对这种调情的小动作很是受用，点着头说：“没你操地厉害。”  
瑟兰迪尔下身的火腾地窜到更高处，他反手加大油门，强烈的震感让他也忍不住用力向上顶起来。  
莱戈拉斯一迭声地叫着，几乎能盖过引擎的声音了。连喘气的功夫也没有，只能抓着瑟兰迪尔保持平衡，仰着脖子去享受那激烈的碰撞。  
整个身体都是麻的，汽油好像在他体内燃烧那样，滚烫地，蒸腾着每一滴汗水，压榨着每一个细胞。他在一条看不见的道路上疾驰着，感觉自己要飞出去了，可是瑟兰迪尔的手牢牢地掐着他的腰，把他钉死在那根粗壮的东西上。  
刺激，又无比地安心。  
这种感觉，飙车给不了他，安全带也给不了他。  
只有瑟兰迪尔能给他。  
汗水浸湿了他的金发，沾在脸颊上，可他没空去管，身体绷得像拉紧的弓那样，用尽力气冲向最后的终点。一个猛烈的收缩后，他融化在了主人的怀里。  
可是身下的机车还在不知疲倦地抖动。  
刚刚软下来的身体哪里受得了这样的摩擦，惊叫着：“啊……主人……关掉它……”  
“现在知道怕了？”瑟兰迪尔拨开他的碎发，亲吻了一下滴着汗水鼻尖，“可我还没好……”  
“我的腰……”莱戈拉斯哀怨地看着他的主人。当然，起不了半点作用。  
“你的腰韧性很好，断不了。”瑟兰迪尔每说一个单词，就重重地向上顶一下，嵌入到莱戈拉斯身体的最深处……  
在这辆机车报废之前，瑟兰迪尔终于攀上了顶峰。莱戈拉斯累的连手指都不太受控制了，也终于明白什么叫自作孽不可活——他恨不得拍死那个要求加油门的自己。  
从瑟兰迪尔身上下来的时候，差点儿没踩稳，拉扯到被过分使用的地方，疼地翻了个白眼。  
等到莱戈拉斯重新穿好裤子，瑟兰迪尔幽幽地来了句：“回去你来开。”  
莱戈拉斯登时傻眼。他现在还没从刚才的那阵颤抖中缓过来，后面一收一缩地疼着，哪还敢开车，连忙求饶说自己腿软。  
“现在知道腿软了，你出去飙车的时候倒是很有劲嘛。”  
我就知道，那件事没那么容易翻篇。莱戈拉斯腹诽了一下他小肚鸡肠的主人，扁着嘴认错：“下次不了。”  
瑟兰迪尔叹了口气，让他靠在自己的肩膀上，说：“莱戈拉斯，我不是不许你玩车，只是想告诉你，除了速度带来的刺激，沿途的风景同样值得享受。”  
莱戈拉斯终于明白，为什么瑟兰迪尔今天的车速并不快，又为什么会选择穿过蓝花楹铺就的隧道。他以为他的主人只是偶尔想制造一些浪漫——当然，那的确很浪漫，有阳光，微风，还有紫色的花。但最重要的，恐怕是刚才的那句话了。  
这样的话出自一个曾经开车动辄200码的人口中，实在有些匪夷所思。  
在从前，他的主人才是那个追求极限速度的人，而自己，还三番两次提醒他要控制速度。  
他不禁去想，那场车祸后究竟发生了什么，才会给瑟兰迪尔带来这样大的转变。  
“走吧，该回去了。”瑟兰迪尔拍了拍他。  
阳光有些刺眼。  
他从草地上找到那副先前被丢掉的墨镜，替他的主人戴好。瑟兰迪尔受不了他期待的目光，坐在了前面。  
高速转动的车轮再次激起一地紫色的浪花。


	24. Chapter 24

Tattoo of soul 24  
第一发枪声响起的时候，瑟兰迪尔本能地倾斜车身，高速旋转的子弹擦过扬起的发梢，带落一缕碎金。枝头，受惊的雀鸟簌簌飞散。  
“有枪吗？”莱戈拉斯问。  
“衣服里。”瑟兰迪尔扭转车头，加大油门试图离开对方的射程。  
莱戈拉斯一矮身，从皮夹克下摆探入，双手同时握住手柄——冷硬无情的武器因贴着瑟兰迪尔体的胸膛，甚至带了些许他的体温。青年嘴角一扬，抽了出来。  
瑟兰迪尔向后伸出一只手，莱戈拉斯却说：“你只管开，剩下的交给我。”  
他扭身，向着追来的袭击者扣动扳机。枪声，引擎声，心跳声。五辆机车从两侧向他们合围，那些人戴着头盔，伏低身体在车上，显然是受过训练的杀手。莱戈拉斯的手稳稳地攥着枪。他的子弹不多，必须尽可能让每一枪都有价值。  
第一枪打在一人的小腿上，第二第三枪打中一人要害，第四枪打爆了一个车胎，机车失控撞向树干，车上的人及时跳了下来，滚了两圈，坐上了另一辆车的后座，朝他们射击。  
瑟兰迪尔灵活地变换着倾斜方向躲避追来的子弹，根据莱戈拉斯的提示扭动车头，轮胎的橡胶在地上划过一道道黑色的曲线。  
这样耗下去可不行。莱戈拉斯眼看着三辆机车并到一处朝自己冲来，干脆让瑟兰迪尔掉头冲向左后方。  
瑟兰迪尔低喝一声：“抓紧我”，几乎是贴着地面画了道圆弧，摆正车身，挂挡捏离合，猛加油门，在刺耳的引擎声中，莱戈拉斯打中了一人的左臂，瑟兰迪尔松开离合，再加油门，机车腾空而起。莱戈拉斯一只手紧紧抓着瑟兰迪尔，另一只手照着追击机车的油箱便是一枪。  
油箱爆出一声巨响，边上的两辆车躲闪不及，在一片火光中被炸飞。  
机车落地的时候，瑟兰迪尔的心总算回到了原位。  
莱戈拉斯环着他的腰，舒了口气。“好险。”  
“还有一个人。”瑟兰迪尔没有放慢车速，朝着差点挨冷枪的方向疾驰，莱戈拉斯可能没发现，他却注意到，先前的混战中，还夹杂着一两发远程狙击弹。  
“小心树上，是狙击手。”他提醒道。进入射程后后，立刻控制着车头以S形与B形结合前行。他们没有重型武器，反狙击只能依靠出其不意的速度，随机应变。  
没有枪声。狙击手在等待他们进入射杀的最佳位置。  
瑟兰迪尔只能判断出大致方位，灵活地摇摆车身与方向让对方无法锁定自己。  
这让莱戈拉斯想到了游戏中的走位。作为一个脆皮输出，他也总是依靠风骚的走位来躲避技能攻击，而现在，他们需要反狙击，就必须确定对方的具体位置。  
只能赌一把了。  
莱戈拉斯忽然站起来，将自己暴露在阳光下，脑中推演着狙击手瞄准校偏的过程，子弹出膛的刹那，身子一斜，跳入了边上的草丛里。  
他尽量压低身形，沿着树干跑向狙击手的位置。现在瑟兰迪尔成了活靶子，必须速战速决。  
狙击手注意到车上少了个人，多半还是冲自己来的，但占据着制高点，他有信心击毙机车上那个若隐若现的男人。  
瑟兰迪尔不断变换着前进的曲线弧度，避免被对方瞄准，但又不能显得毫无破绽，他得吸引住狙击手的全部注意，好让他无暇去顾及悄悄接近的莱戈拉斯。  
前进的规律，是他送给对手的一份大礼。  
莱戈拉斯在树丛间奔跑跳跃，灵活地避开横生的枝桠，步履轻盈地就像一只精灵。他甚至没有弄出什么声响，仅有的那点儿声音早被风声盖过，传不到远处的高枝上。  
在距离目标约二十米处，他停下来脚步，抬头观察了一会儿周围的大树，然后选择其中一棵，爬上树顶，耐心寻找狙击手的位置。对方隐藏的很好，在一片茂盛的绿叶中，他根本看不到遗漏在外的部位。  
他举起枪，朝着毫不相干的方向放了一枪。这一枪足以提示对方自己的存在。  
同时也是告诉瑟兰迪尔，他已经就位。  
瑟兰迪尔几乎是在瞬间坐回了正位，挑衅般地抬头瞥了眼树顶狙击位，又一声枪声响起。  
狙击手知道，他应该先干掉身后的小尾巴，再来对付目标人物，可他还是没有转动狙击枪。那个连着两枪打错位置的小东西不可能发现自己，何不趁着这个机会一枪拿下机车上的男人？毕竟他的脑袋才是被悬赏的那颗。  
莱戈拉斯右手握枪，左手扶着粗壮的树枝，耐心地寻找狙击手的破绽。另一把手枪他留给了瑟兰迪尔随机应变。现在的他，只剩最后一发子弹了。  
树林里很清凉，高大的树冠把这里隔绝出另一片天地，耳边是莎莎的风，眼前是深深浅浅的绿。而就在满目的绿色中，有亮金色的光斑一闪而过。  
那是瞄准镜的反光。  
狙击手曲起了食指，正要扣动扳机，便觉背后一凉，一颗子弹没入了他的脊柱。冲击力带得他惯性向前，打出的枪早已失了准头，被机车上的男人轻松避开。  
子弹卡在了他的骨头里，火辣的烧灼感与剧痛侵袭着他，眼皮阵阵发紧，强烈的晕眩令他直接从树上栽了下去。  
莱戈拉斯见大功告成，抱着树干滑回地面，跑向瑟兰迪尔。  
他被紧紧地拥入怀中，霸道而炽烈的吻夺走了他的呼吸。他踮着脚尖，用同样热辣的唇舌回应。  
“所有人都干掉了，我的枪厉害吧？”他笑嘻嘻地把枪绕着手指转了两圈，还给瑟兰迪尔。  
“他还没死。”瑟兰迪尔瞥了眼地上趴着的人，照着心脏的位置补了一枪，“不过现在死了。”  
莱戈拉斯吐了吐舌头：“你厉害，你的枪最厉害。”  
瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头，缓慢而认真地说：“不要轻易打光所有子弹。永远记得，留一颗备用。”  
因为墨镜的遮挡，莱戈拉斯看不清他此刻的表情，但是能听说瑟兰迪尔语气里的紧张。这种经验的得来，都不会太容易。他点了点，又轻轻地吻了一下瑟兰迪尔。  
两人重新回到车上，这一次，总算顺顺当当地开到了住所。  
不同于他们在明霓国斯的家，这里看上去更像一座私家花园，门口有管家迎接，园丁们在修剪着屋前的枝叶。瑟兰迪尔只是随意地朝管家点了个头，就拉着莱戈拉斯往东边的那栋小洋楼走。  
“要吃点东西吗？”  
莱戈拉斯摇了摇头：“我在飞机上吃过了，还不饿。”  
“那就先去洗澡，休息一会儿再吃。”瑟兰迪尔说着，吩咐女仆准备点心，然后带着莱戈拉斯上了二楼的浴室。  
又是骑车又是做爱又是枪战的，两人都出了不少汗，衣服黏在身上很不舒服，泡个舒舒服服的热水澡是眼下的不二选择。  
瑟兰迪尔靠在浴池边，眯着眼，在小奴隶殷勤的按摩下昏昏欲睡。  
莱戈拉斯的心里却打满了问号，忍不住问：“主人，那些人……”  
瑟兰迪尔的手指点了点他的唇，说：“去把花洒打开。”等莱戈拉斯重新回到他的身边，才说：“这里不比明霓国斯，要小心。”  
莱戈拉斯嗯了一声，问：“这处花园，也是你名下的产业吗？”想到从进门起就随处可见的仆人，他觉得这实在不符合瑟兰迪尔一贯的风格。  
“不是。”瑟兰迪尔拉过一旁的小奴隶，让他趴在自己身上，“你知道贡多林十二家族吗？”  
莱戈拉斯点点头，又连忙摇头。相传贡多林最早由十二家族组成，古老、神秘、富可敌国是世人对他们的评价。而他的老师格洛芬德尔就来自其中的金花家族。格洛芬德尔从不提起自己的家族，莱戈拉斯更不会无聊到去问。所以他和绝大多数人一样，充其量只能算听说过。  
“这里是十二家族之一圣树家族的领地，我在这里只能算客人。”  
“默克伍德集团的继承人，Zoo俱乐部的King，贡多林圣树家族尊贵的客人……主人，你还有多少头衔是我不知道的？”  
“还有一个，伊锡利恩大少爷莱戈拉斯的主人。这是最重要的一个。”瑟兰迪尔一本正经地强调。  
莱戈拉斯忍不住笑出声：“是，你当然是。”他低头，在瑟兰迪尔的肩膀上轻轻咬了一下。  
“小奴隶，胆子又肥了。”瑟兰迪尔抬起他的下巴，捏了两下，改用手指温柔地描摹着湿润的唇线，深深地看着那双清澈的蓝眼睛，问：“第一次杀人，怕不怕？”  
莱戈拉斯没有回答，反而问：“你呢？你怕吗？我知道，这不是你第一次杀人。”  
“怕。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
简简单单的一个字，却是莱戈拉斯始料未及的。瑟兰迪尔出手太过果决，以至于莱戈拉斯险些忘了，他也不过是个二十多岁的青年，曾经和自己一样，在游戏里打上几局就已经是最过瘾的事。  
“血溅在脸上的时候，是烫的，可身体却冰冷又麻木。怕他没有死透，怕自己也会是这样的下场，更怕哪天，你被黑洞洞的枪口指着，却无还手之力。”  
“我有，”莱戈拉斯说，“你已经看到了，我可以保护好自己，还有主人。”  
“呵，你还好意思说，”瑟兰迪尔的语气陡然严厉起来，“不和我商量一下就擅自行动，你知道这有多危险吗？再这样把自己置身险境，莱戈拉斯，我一定不会饶过你。”  
莱戈拉斯觉得他的屁股已经在疼了，每当瑟兰迪尔用这种口气跟他说话的时候，就有种天然的压迫力与威慑力，这大概就是主人的威严吧。他缩了缩脑袋：“下次再也不敢了。”  
“还敢有下次？”瑟兰迪尔挑眉，在水里重重地捏了一下他的屁股。  
莱戈拉斯吃痛地怪叫一声，把头搁在瑟兰迪尔的肩膀上，说：“我当时也没想太多，就觉得两个人都在车上的话，只有死路一条，分头行动也许还有转圜的余地。我已经失去过你一次了，决不能忍受第二次。”  
瑟兰迪听得尔心头一热，忍不住搂紧了身上的人。“贡多林不像它表面上看起来那么平静。这也是我一开始不愿意带你来的原因。我不希望你被卷进来。”  
“可我是你的，我们是一体的，与其在家里瞎担心，我宁愿来和你一起冒险。那样，至少在你需要的时候，都能看到我。我不在乎被卷进去，也不在乎你有着怎样的过往，因为现在，我们是一样的了。”莱戈拉斯拉起瑟兰迪尔放在自己背上的手，举到他的面前，十指相扣：“你看，我这只手，也握过枪，杀过人，它们是一样的。”  
他加重了力道，直勾勾地看着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，认真又清晰地说：“你手上有的味道，我都有。”  
瑟兰迪尔被这样的告白蛊惑了，猛地翻身将莱戈拉斯压在浴缸的边沿上，水花四溅。  
“你再多说一个字，我会忍不住现在就要了你。”  
莱戈拉斯抹了抹溅到脸上的水花，说：“我爱你。”  
瑟兰迪尔低头，含住那两片微张的唇，恨不得吞入腹中那样用力。  
他的奴隶男孩，他最心爱的人，笑吟吟地说：“来吧，我想要。”  
更多的水溅出了浴池，混杂着低沉的呻吟，被花洒淋下的哗啦声淹没。  
这一方天地，与世隔绝。


	25. Chapter 25

Tattoo of soul 25  
莱戈拉斯看着镜子里陌生的自己，极不习惯地转了转身体。他丝毫不怀疑，即便是古希腊舞台剧里的演员，也不会打扮地如此夸张——至少，他们的下半身会有一块能围住大腿的布料。  
“漂亮极了，我的男孩。”瑟兰迪尔走到他身后，低下头，轻轻嗅了嗅他脖子里好闻的古龙水味道，露出满意的笑容。  
“一定要穿成这样吗？主人。”莱戈拉斯哀怨地看了眼穿着得体的男人，又赶紧加了句，“我的意思是，圣树家族的加多尔…”  
“是加尔多。”  
“噢是的，那位加尔多先生，有什么其他的爱好或弱点吗？”他好不容易让瑟兰迪尔同意带自己参加晚宴，可不想错过机会，只是，这样的装扮未免太过羞耻了。  
“据我所知，他最大的特点是好色，尤其喜欢像你这样年轻漂亮的男孩。”  
“所以，主人是要我去勾引一下那个色鬼吗？”  
莱戈拉斯怪叫了一声，因为瑟兰迪尔把手伸进了他衣服的下摆里，轻而易举地捏了一下他的屁股，还是很用力的那种。  
“你只能勾引我一个人，奴隶。”这是来自主人的警告。  
瑟兰迪尔走到几米外，勾了勾手指说：“过来，男孩，让我看看你有多迷人。”  
莱戈拉斯慢悠悠地磨蹭了过去。每迈动一步，衣服里面的金属细链都会撞在他的皮肤上，痒痒地，像在提醒他胸口夹着的那对东西。瑟兰迪尔把乳夹的松紧度调节的很好，不会真的弄疼他，却也无法忽视那东西的存在。  
“脚步可真轻，我猜你一定是精灵的转世，宝贝。”  
莱戈拉斯害羞地低下了头，觉得主人大概是魔幻电影看多了，才会说出这样不着边际的话。他现在正光着脚踩在地毯上，怎么可能会有脚步声？  
“不过，一些适当的声响会是很好的点缀，你觉得呢？”  
莱戈拉斯茫然地点了点头。他那低得过分的领扣被轻易扒开，瑟兰迪尔将一对金色的小铃铛挂在了乳夹与金属细链相连的小圆环上。  
他在心里默默对主人的小情趣翻了个白眼，并聪明地选择了不说话。因为争辩除了能为他赢得屁股上的几下巴掌，改变不了任何事。  
瑟兰迪尔的手沿着他小腹的肌肉一路往下，握住那个被禁锢在金环内的小可怜揉捏了一会儿，贴着莱戈拉斯的耳朵说：“为我保持勃起，然后我会奖励你释放。”  
莱戈拉斯咬着唇，点了点头。该死的，他差点忘了自己的小兄弟。先前在浴室的时候，瑟兰迪尔限制了他的释放，还给他戴上了阴茎环，他好不容易适应了半勃的状态，又被这点火的手勾起了欲望，他往前挺了两下，企图从主人的手掌中获得更多的安慰，而瑟兰迪尔没有给他这样的机会。  
“没时间了，男孩，去穿鞋，我们得下楼了。”瑟兰迪尔为他挑选的，是一双牛皮绑带罗马鞋，交错的绳子一直绑到了小腿三分之二处，完美地勾勒出他腿部的肌肉线条。  
等候在一楼的管家看到两位客人下楼，视线在莱戈拉斯身上停留了不足一秒，就赶紧转身，低头为他们引路。  
晚宴的餐厅设在南面的那栋小洋楼里。瑟兰迪尔的时间卡得刚刚好，不会太早，也不会让主人久等，所以餐厅的门被拉开时，加尔多看到的便是一前一后走进来的两人。  
瑟兰迪尔穿着黑色的棉质衬衣，修身的裤腿衬得他本人更加挺拔颀长，锃亮的皮鞋光可照人，左手佩戴的腕表彰显着成熟男人的气质，而衣领上那对别致的金色领针则会这套暗色的着装带来了几分典雅的味道。  
但真正让圣树家族掌权人眼前一亮的，是男人身后那个仿佛从电影中走出的古希腊男孩。男孩有一头漂亮的浅金色长发，耳侧各结了几条细细的辫子，发尾有金属的小圆卡固定。他穿着一件海蓝色的亚麻无袖衫，约一手长，领口开的极低，露出里面蜜色的肌肉伏线——那显然是长期而适当的锻炼才能拥有的完美形状。  
加尔多对健身房里的那些肌肉男没有半点兴趣，他喜欢眼前这个小可爱的身体，那样地引人遐想，他听到了男孩走路时若有若无的叮当声，非常清脆，会是从哪里传来的呢？  
他打量了几秒，也没有猜出来。男孩的脖子里带着宽大复古的项链，右手的大臂上扣着一个银色的刻有复杂暗纹的宽臂环，凸显出手臂上的紧致的肌肉线条，左手的手腕处是一个形状相似的银镯，除此之外，身上再无其他装饰。这些可都不像是能发出声音的。  
当然，让客人站在门口是非常不礼貌的行为，所以加尔多很快反应过来，欢迎两人前来赴宴。说是晚宴，统共也就他们三人，可以畅聊一些合作话题，又不会像会议那样正式与刻板。  
瑟兰迪尔说了些客套的场面话，感谢对方的盛情款待。他与加尔多打过几次交道，但都是通过邮件或者电话，见到真人也还是第一次。加尔多却像相熟已久，热情地询问着在这里住的是否习惯。  
莱戈拉斯没太认真听，他一直在注意着自己的衣服，时不时趁两人专心谈话偷偷往下拉一点，生怕被风掀起来似的。他很庆幸餐厅没有开窗，厚重的窗帘隔绝了夜色，只有奢华的水晶吊灯璀璨生辉。  
闲聊的话题不知怎么就转移到了他主人的墨镜上，加尔多笑称一定是这个墨镜太受喜爱，才令他的主人吃饭也不舍得摘下。莱戈拉斯能听出来，那人的语气里带了几分嘲意，毕竟在宴会上戴墨镜的确不太礼貌。  
莱戈拉斯猜测，主人多半是不愿让外人看到真容——他现在用的可不是瑟兰迪尔的名号，而是安格班集团创始人米尔寇先生最信赖的副手，人称“摆渡者Tristan”。由于身份的特殊性，他的真名不会出现在集团对外公开的高层名单上，却参与了集团近两年的所有重大决策，在很多场合，他的出现直接代表米尔寇本人。  
一个多小时前，莱戈拉斯一边吃点心一边听他主人说出此行的目的时，惊讶地差点连蛋糕都掉在了桌上。而瑟兰迪尔一如既往地拒绝透露更多。用他的话说，就是“别急，以后你会知道的。”真不知道还有多少个以后，莱戈拉斯对主人的过往好奇极了，所以说什么也要跟来参加晚宴，哪怕代价是被打扮成现在的模样。  
瑟兰迪尔似乎早就料到对方会有此一问，手指触碰了一下金属的镜架说：“实不相瞒，我双眼畏光，让先生见笑了。”加尔多尴尬地笑着致歉。他吩咐仆人调暗了灯光，然后起菜。  
莱戈拉斯安静地跪在瑟兰迪尔的身侧偏后一点距离，确保加尔多的视线可以越过桌面完整地落到他身上。他的脊背挺地笔直，双手背在后腰，肩膀打开，目光始终追随主人，没有任何多余的小动作，不卑不亢的姿态礼貌而优雅，让人无法将奴隶与任何低俗的词汇联系在一起。  
加尔多眼角的余光不时落在他身上，并暗自羡慕对面坐着的男人，能把一个美丽的男孩训练成如此出色的奴隶，可不是一件容易的事儿。他早就听说过，“摆渡者”是一位经验丰富的Top，可直到看到他的sub，加尔多才相信，外界的传言并不夸张。  
真可惜，小美人离得有点儿远。加尔多在围餐巾的时候，刻意没有系上。在他与瑟兰迪尔碰了几次杯后，那块洁白的方巾终于滑落在地。  
瑟兰迪尔对这样的小把戏心知肚明，于是侧身，对莱戈拉斯说：“去帮加尔多大人捡一下餐巾，男孩。”  
“好的，主人。”莱戈拉斯站起来，转到桌子的另一边，用单膝下蹲的姿势捡起掉到桌下的餐巾，折叠了两下递给加尔多，用他性感温柔的声音说：“先生，你的餐巾。”  
加尔多注意到，奴隶男孩站起来的时候，他的衣服里发出了极轻的铃铛声，但那根本及不上男孩开口说话来得悦耳动听。噢上帝，加尔多在心里暗叹，他竟然今天才见到如此完美的男孩。从莱戈拉斯手里接过餐巾的时候，两人的手有意无意的触碰了一下，指尖滑过的温度比桌上的任何菜肴都令他回味。想再摸一下。  
于是他正了正嗓音，询问瑟兰迪尔：“我想我大概系不太好这东西，可以请你的奴隶帮个忙吗？”  
“当然。”瑟兰迪尔朝莱戈拉斯点头示意。  
莱戈拉斯又从加尔多的手里接过方巾，小心地为他系好。这一次他控制了角度，没有与对方产生任何的接触。加尔多眼里的光似乎黯了些许。  
“好了先生，请慢用。”他冲加尔多露出一个微笑，然后调皮的眨了下眼。  
这仅有的小动作落在加尔多的眼里，竟比热辣美女抛来的眉眼更加勾人。清纯乖巧的面容，半遮半露的装扮，俏皮野性的眼神，这些相去甚远的元素完美地融合在一起，让他忍不住在心里探究，到底哪一面才是真正的男孩。  
“Thank you，cute boy.”  
莱戈拉斯礼貌地欠了欠身，回到瑟兰迪尔的身后跪好。显然，经过刚才的小插曲，加尔多把更多的注意力放在了他的身上，与他主人的交谈也陷入了被动局面。杯中酒饮尽的时候，他甚至提议让莱戈拉斯来个他们倒酒。理由是大理石的地砖又硬又凉，会让男孩的膝盖遭罪。  
瑟兰迪尔在心里嗤之以鼻，如果莱戈拉斯是跪在这家伙的脚边，他绝对不会说出这种类似怜惜的话。但他还是同意了。用莱戈拉斯吸引注意，本就是他们计划好的。  
接下来的话题无非是圣树集团与安格班集团未来的动向，加尔多频繁地与瑟兰迪尔碰杯，好制造机会让莱戈拉斯给他们倒酒。莱戈拉斯弯下腰的时候，衣服会往上滑一点儿，可他试了好几次，也没能看清男孩大腿根深处穿的到底是什么。莱戈拉斯总是迅速又不失优雅地斟完酒，然后回到他主人的身后。他的手依旧背在身后，站地笔直。  
加尔多偶尔能看到他衣服下摆处，隐隐隆起的曲线，他猜，小家伙多半是勃起了，只要把衣服拉上去一点儿，他就能看到男孩可爱的器官。这样的想象让他再也吃不进任何菜肴了。他想得到这个男孩，今晚就想。  
于是他放下了叉子，用香巾拭了拭嘴角，然后向瑟兰迪尔抛出了的橄榄枝。  
“我知道米尔寇先生对这次的竞选极为看重，也为此花费了不少心血，他是一位天生的领袖，我们圣树家族愿意尽全力支持他的竞选。”  
“圣树家族必将因为您的真知灼见而受惠。”瑟兰迪尔回以礼貌的赞扬。  
两人一来二去，话题又绕到了瑟兰迪尔身上。加尔多一再请他们多留几天，并意有所指的表示，如果可以享受到像眼前这个完美男孩的服务，他将了无遗憾。  
终于说到正题了吗？莱戈拉斯一点儿也不担心主人会把自己交给别人，但他还是忍不住抬头看过去，想知道瑟兰迪尔的反应。  
“那可真是遗憾，我也找不到第二个如此完美的男孩了。”瑟兰迪尔露出一个很是遗憾的笑容。  
加尔多的脸上有些挂不住了，不过是让男孩走之前陪他玩几天，竟然被毫不容情地拒绝了。  
“我可是非常有诚意地想要支持米尔寇先生，却不知道阁下是否也有诚意与圣树家族合作了。”  
竟然拿诚意来压人么，莱戈拉斯信心满满地等待主人的回击。  
瑟兰迪尔轻笑了一下，说：“您可能还不知道，我有两样东西是不借人的，我的衣服，和我的奴隶。”  
衣服？这是什么破比喻？莱戈拉斯决定晚上好好和主人理论一番。碍于外人在场，他不敢明目张胆地瞪他主人。  
在加尔多彻底显露怒色之前，他又悠悠地补充道：“但是米尔寇先生的诚意，可远不止此。”  
“哦？”加尔多的脸色果然缓和了许多。  
“只要米尔寇先生当选，政府的特许采伐令会第一时间送到您的手上。”  
听得到特许采伐令，加尔多的果然双眼放光，举杯与瑟兰迪尔一起遥敬米尔寇，并预祝他竞选顺利。  
贡多林十二家族富可敌国的传说由来已久，因为十二家族垄断了与国民经济息息相关的十二大行业，说它们是操控多瑞亚斯经济的幕后暗手也不为过。圣树家族靠生产高端木制家具起家，每年需要砍伐大量的树木，而近年来，处于保护生态环境的需要，政府禁止了北部两大原始森林的采伐，导致圣树家族原材料库存锐减，有些木种的家具生产被迫暂停，受效益影响，在十二家族中的地位也大不如前，如果能从米尔寇手中获得特许采伐令，无疑是一张翻身的王牌。他实在没有理由为了一个男孩而得罪米尔寇。  
这顿饭最终在宾主尽欢的氛围中结束。加尔多一直把他们送到了小楼的门口，才与瑟兰迪尔互道晚安。看着小奴隶的背影消失在夜色里，无奈地叹了口气。  
这真是个令人难忘的男孩。可惜，是个有主的。  
但是像现在这样远远看着，回味一番那完美的身材，软糯的嗓音，还有指尖的温度，好像也没有错吧。  
他现在满脑子都是莱戈拉斯了。  
跟他一样的，还有瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔几乎是一回到房间，就把莱戈拉斯压在了门板上，钳制住那双手举过头顶，用力地啃噬着两片粉丝的薄唇。  
莱戈拉斯被吻得喘不过气来，喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，很快就被扛起来丢到了床上。  
瑟兰迪尔一把拉开他那挂在身上的衣服，扯掉了胸口和下面的装饰，撕咬着那颗熟透了的果实。莱戈拉斯被弄得有点疼，却兴奋极了，他身下被放出来的东西涨得更大了。  
“唔……主人……”  
“别说话。”瑟兰迪尔烦躁地打断。  
“主人，你吃醋了。”莱戈拉斯一针见血地指出。  
“知道就好，别以为我看不到你的小动作。”瑟兰迪尔继续用牙齿折磨他的另一个红果实，将它拉出老长一断距离。  
莱戈拉斯抓了他的墨镜丢到床脚说：“那现在呢？现在还能看见吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔抓住他摸向身下的手，说：“小东西，我还没瞎。”  
“可你说畏光，是真的吗？你总是戴着墨镜，是因为这个吗？”莱戈拉斯也不闹了，一双眼睛直勾勾地看着瑟兰迪尔，里头湿漉漉的一片。  
“这种鬼话也就你信。”瑟兰迪尔说着，狠狠地顶了进去。  
莱戈拉斯被突如其来的疼痛弄地拱起了身体，可等他主人完全进去了之后，又满足地笑了：“我什么话都不信，我只信你告诉我的。”  
瑟兰迪尔往前挺了几下，狡猾地说：“那你猜猜，我能不能看见你脸上高潮的表情？”  
莱戈拉斯仰着头，特别认真看向瑟兰迪尔的眼睛。那里是一片深邃的灰蓝色，就像外太空那样神秘，他在里面看到了自己的倒影。屋里的灯开得通亮，瑟兰迪尔不闪不避，辛勤地在他体内耕耘，他看了很久，也不觉得他的主人真的畏光。  
瑟兰迪尔加快了撞击的速度，冲莱戈拉斯眨眨眼说：“宝贝，你可以盯着我的眼睛高潮。”  
莱戈拉斯因为这话射得一塌糊涂。抱着瑟兰迪尔的脖子，怎么也不肯松开。  
“嗯？还有话想说？”  
“你说你有两样东西不借人，你竟然把我和一件衣服相提并论。”莱戈拉斯委委屈屈地念叨着。他本来是想生个气的，可是瑟兰迪尔弄得他太舒服了，他发不出火。  
瑟兰迪尔听了哈哈大笑，用力地亲了他的男孩两下，说：“你没听说过吗？兄弟如手足，情人如衣服。我的情人是你，我的奴隶也是你。我什么都可以给别人，只有你不行。”  
莱戈拉斯被逗笑了，觉得他主人说情话的境界越来越高了。  
并且，越来越高的似乎还有那该死的持久力。  
“我的腰……”  
“放心，我托着呢。”  
那晚，他们房间的灯亮了一夜。


	26. Chapter 26

Tattoo of soul 26

清晨，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙钻进房间，在地板上落下一道狭长的光带。那里散落了昨晚被丢下的衣物，它们的主人此刻正抱着薄被睡得香甜。

一阵手机的震动声打破了这难得的清闲与宁静。莱戈拉斯被吵醒，却困得连眼皮都睁不开，嘟哝了一声，翻身朝右压住耳朵，企图躲过那孜孜不倦的骚扰，可就连床也仿佛跟着手机有节奏地震动。无奈，他只好一屁股坐起来，花了几秒钟的时间睁开眼睛，然后揉了揉被拆散架的腰，下床去找手机。莱戈拉斯的心情显然不太好，他不像瑟兰迪尔，折腾到天亮还能起大早出去办事，他只想一觉睡到中午，下午也行。

好不容易从牛仔裤的口袋里摸出手机，震动也停止了，屏幕上显示有三个未接来电。

罪魁祸首当然不是瑟兰迪尔，那个连起床都没有发出半点声响的男人，绝不会在这种时候吵醒他。

可看到Eric这四个字母时，莱戈拉斯还是吃了一惊，人也清醒了不少。他虽有意接近艾瑞克，却也只赛过一次车，喝过一场酒，能称作朋友，但谈不上交情。这种情况下，对方连打三个电话，显得有些不寻常。

莱戈拉斯看了看屏幕上方的时间，八点过五分，便回了电话。

艾瑞克是个自来熟，总能轻而易举地把刚认识的人变成自己的朋友，真诚爽快的性格为他赢得了不错的口碑。与莱戈拉斯相互问了好，便开门见山地邀请他今晚来参加儿子的一周岁生日party。

“今晚？莫非是有爸爸忘了自己儿子的生日？”莱戈拉斯打趣道。

“如果真是那样的话，我大概可以入选全世界最不称职父亲榜了。”艾瑞克也笑了起来，“事实上，早在一周前，我妻子就已经通知了我们的朋友，但总有被遗漏的，我很抱歉，莱戈拉斯，我的新朋友。”

“不艾瑞克，你不用感到抱歉，我很荣幸能够成为你的朋友。”

“那么今晚见？”

“这恐怕……”莱戈拉斯有些为难地说：“我现在在贡多林度假，不一定能及时赶回去，但无论如何，都祝福小baby健康快乐。”

“啊哈，是和情人在度假吗？不用着急赶回来，当然，我很欢迎你带她一起来。”

“如果他愿意的话。”

“他？”艾瑞克听出了对方语气中的甜蜜，明白这不是什么玩笑，暗自猜测是什么样的男人可以俘获已经足够优秀的莱戈拉斯。“他一定十分英俊。”

莱戈拉斯笑了一下，没有回答，只是答应会尽量参加party，然后挂断了电话。

如果是寻常的事，他当然不愿意独自回明霓国斯，但今天是艾瑞克幼子的生日，这就意味着，小baby的长辈们也很有可能参加party。无论如何，都是个值得尝试的机会。

他捏着手机思考了一会儿，然后给瑟兰迪尔发去一条信息。在正式场合里接电话是非常不礼貌的行为，而他的主人，多半在会见什么重要的人物。

等了几分钟，见手机上依旧没有回复，莱戈拉斯便知道自己没有猜错，于是躺回了床上。毕竟他真的很困，大腿根处的韧带也还泛着酸，可见纵/欲/过度的确不是什么好事。无奈地摇了摇头，他把手机放在枕头边，然后搂着被子继续睡觉。

接近中午的时候，瑟兰迪尔回复了他。

“很高兴你向我征求意见，男孩，这是一个好的开始。我还要在这里呆上几天，你可以独自回去参加party，但要时刻记得你属于谁。你的铭牌可以很好地提醒你这个事实。而我，永远与你同在。”

莱戈拉斯摸了摸脖子里的金属铭牌，嘴角咧开一丝笑容。

“我会在家等您。”他这样回复。

收拾好随身的衣物，莱戈拉斯背着来时的双肩包去了机场，搭乘最近的一班飞机回明霓国斯。刚落地开机，屏幕上就跃出七八个未接来电和几条短信。

“死小子你在哪儿？快接电话！！！！”

“再不回来就要出大事了！！！！！”

“看到赶紧回电！！！十！！万！！火！！急！！！”

莱戈拉斯还是第一次看到陶瑞尔用这么多感叹号，匆匆下飞机，往人流量少的僻静处走去。今天这是怎么了？一个个的都轰炸他手机。电话接通的瞬间，就传来了陶瑞尔暴躁的声音。

“死小子，你总算舍得开机了！”

“我刚下飞机，出什么事了吗？”

“你回来了？太好了赶紧来公司，我们遇上麻烦了！”

陶瑞尔虽然看上去大大咧咧的，但一向是个冷静的姑娘，此刻她的语气却非常焦急，甚至还带了点儿委屈。

“你在公司？昨晚没回家？”莱戈拉斯算了算时间，多瑞亚斯和刚铎有八个小时的时差，现在是14时50分，白城的6时50分，远远早于9点的上班时间。

“是……没回家。前些天有人拿了一台车来给我改装，我明明改的很好，可他试跑了一圈，却非说发动机有异响，不但不付钱，还要我们赔偿三倍的损失。我……我想不通为什么，改装过程没有任何差错，怎么可能有异响呢……”

“所以你一晚上都没回去睡觉，就在琢磨这件事？”莱戈拉斯一听就知道，这是别人给陶瑞尔下了套要讹他们的，忙安慰了几句，又问：“那个人是谁，你知道吗？”

“他叫博格。我听说是阿索格的儿子，带着好多手下，一看就不是什么好东西。我怕他们……”

博格。莱戈拉斯冷笑了一下。原来是他。他们之间的过节也不是一天两天了。

“别怕，万事有我呢。明天一早我就回来。如果他今天还来，你先设法打发他走，实在不行，就告诉他这车咱们买下了。奇力在吗？从现在开始，别离开他视线。”

“我才不怕呢，大不了跟他们打一架，好歹姐也是学过跆拳道的。”

莱戈拉斯可以想象大洋彼岸的学姐甩着红棕色马尾辫的模样，但再怎么说陶瑞尔也是女士，他绝不会让女孩子在前面冲锋陷阵。“双拳难敌四手，傻子才单挑。”听到电话那头忍不住笑出了声，他继续说：“记住，千万别和他们正面杠上，等我回来。”

挂了电话，莱戈拉斯还是觉得不放心，拨通了格洛芬德尔的电话。有他坐镇，应该不至于出什么岔子。

“噢我亲爱的莱戈拉斯，你不知道打断别人好梦是会不举的吗？”

听到老师夸张的声音，莱戈拉斯甚至后悔打这个电话，忙咳嗽两声让自己不要在意。“老流氓，还想夜夜笙歌的话，就帮我个忙。公司出了点事，我担心陶瑞尔应付不来。”他简单地介绍了一下博格来找茬的事。

“博格跟你一向不对盘，见你生意好来变相收保护费了。跟他硬碰硬，你会吃亏。我现在在M大，脱不开身。你们先稳住他，吃点暗亏不要紧，以后加倍讨回来就是。”

格洛芬德尔说的，莱戈拉斯自然都明白，令他惊讶的是，老师竟然在自己的母校。跟着，电话里还传来了另一个男人的声音，声音有点小，又隔得远，他听不太清，但似乎是自己的导师。

“别大惊小怪的，我在你们学校参加一个学术研讨会，过几天就回去。”格洛芬德尔在学生抛来更多问题前挂了电话，然后顺手关机。

“你真的不回去？”一旁的教授沉着脸问。莱戈拉斯是他的得意弟子，对这孩子的关心也总要多一些。

“先不回去。连这点小事都应付不了，他以后还怎么执掌整个集团？”

“他才22岁。”

“埃克西里昂，难道在象牙塔里呆久了，你忘了自己和他一样大时，都做过些什么吗？”

涌泉家族的家主沉默了。

 

莱戈拉斯回家洗了个澡，换上白色的立领衬衣，搭配黑色长裤与白板鞋，露出一小截精致的脚踝。看上去既不会显得失礼，又不至于太过正式。

驱车到艾瑞克家时，远远地就能看到屋外的草地上摆了长长的几排餐桌椅，几个男人正忙着往烧烤架里加炭块，看来今晚会是个室外派对。

很快，他在三三两两的人群中看到了与朋友们攀谈正欢的艾瑞克，艾瑞克显然也看到了他，与朋友低声告谦，然后朝他这里走来。

“嘿，莱戈拉斯，真没想到你能特意赶来。”艾瑞克给了他一个热情的拥抱，“男朋友呢？怎么没跟你一起来？”

莱戈拉斯笑着说：“你都把地图发我了，我怎么好意思不来。他在贡多林还有些私事，要过几天才能回来。”

“哈哈，小别胜新婚嘛，今天在我这里玩个痛快。走走走，带你去我家参观一下。”艾瑞克本就长得高大，此刻手臂搭在莱戈拉斯的肩膀上，有种大哥罩着小弟的感觉。

他家的整体装潢是偏向田园风的，但是书房的门打开时，迎面而来的却是浓浓的蒸汽朋克风。做旧的暗红砖墙，工业时代的灯具与时钟，还有随处可见的小摆件，让人仿佛回到了上个世纪。

“我的妻子喜欢摆弄花草，她把家里打理得温馨极了，而我，总是舍不得这堆’破铜烂铁’，还好，书房是我一个人的地盘。”艾瑞克解释道。

莱戈拉斯对他的独特品味称赞不已，设计一间这样的书房，需要花上比现代风多好几倍的心思。很快，墙上几个齿轮相框里的复古照片吸引了他的注意。

大大小小的齿轮咬合在一起，用相片记载艾瑞克与赛车的渊源和荣誉。在某张合照上，莱戈拉斯看到了熟悉的身影，那人正在教艾瑞克开车。他故作好奇地问：“这是你父亲吗？他看上去可真年轻。”

“这是我叔叔，他叫约翰，是他教会了我开车。事实上，我父亲不允许我学开车，因为他曾在一起车祸中被压断了双腿。后来，约翰叔叔瞒着父亲偷偷教我。他是一个善良的热心肠。”

善良的热心肠……莱戈拉斯从前也是这么认为的。难道是瑟兰迪尔判断失误？他很快否定了自己的想法。没有把握的话，瑟兰迪尔不会说。于是不动声色地继续道：“你父亲的遭遇令人同情，他只是害怕你受到伤害。那他的腿治好了吗？”

“是的，是约翰叔叔资助了我们。小时候家里条件不算好，我们无法负担昂贵的手术费用，医生建议父亲截肢。母亲打电话给所有的亲戚，他们几乎都借不出钱来给我们，只有约翰叔叔，他答应一个星期内会筹到钱给父亲做手术。我真不知道他是怎么做到的，要知道，那可不是一笔小数目。”

“已经过去了，不是么。”莱戈拉斯拍了拍他的肩膀宽慰。

“是啊，都过去十二三年了，时间过得可真快。走，上别处看看去。”

莱戈拉斯的心中已有了推断，便不再多说，跟着他离开了书房。

晚上的派对十分热闹，不少人和莱戈拉斯一样，都是艾瑞克在赛车时结识的朋友，有说有笑地喝着啤酒，而他依旧只喝饮料。

小baby长得像极了母亲，睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛好奇地打量着在场的人，不管谁抱他，都不哭不哭，一点儿都不怕生。莱戈拉斯也抱了一会儿，他长长的金发成了孩子的玩具，被绕在手指上扯了又扯，直到母亲过来，才很不舍得地放开。

“很抱歉，小孩子手劲大，弄疼你了吧？”女人穿着优雅的连衣裙，抱起孩子让他伏在自己肩头，向客人道歉。

“您言重了，夫人。小baby非常可爱，我很喜欢他，愿他的每一天平安喜乐。”许是内心深处的某种遗憾，许是出于天性的喜欢孩子，莱戈拉斯不得不承认，抱着这个小家伙的时候，有那么一瞬间，他萌生了今后和瑟兰迪尔领养孩子的想法。

这可真是个疯狂的念头。他赶紧喝了点儿冰镇果汁，把自己拉回现实。

借着取餐的机会，莱戈拉斯把在场的所有人都观察过了，却始终没有看到约翰。莫非艾瑞克今天请来的，只是他们的朋友？

八点过后，陆续有客人离开。剩下的除了几个喝多的，都是艾瑞克车队的成员。几个年轻人邀请莱戈拉斯坐过去，闲聊了一会儿后，便谈到了赛车上。

不管是真心想要切磋，还是帮艾瑞克来当说客，莱戈拉斯都没办法答应他们加入车队，尤其是眼下，只得委婉地推说没有时间。不经意间抬头，他瞥见有人从屋里出来，在门口与艾瑞克说了两句，向屋后走去。

虽然光线不佳，但他依稀辨认出，那个人是约翰。

假装接了个电话，莱戈拉斯离开座位，神秘兮兮地告诉艾瑞克他得先回家了，艾瑞克以为是跟男朋友有关，了然一笑，送他上车。

莱戈拉斯驶上公路后，便立刻加速，风驰电掣地冲了出去。这条路要开好几公里才有岔道，他希望自己还来得及追上约翰。

三四公里后，他看到了前车的车尾，便放慢速度，远远地跟着。夜色下，他关了车灯，即使在空旷的公路上，约翰也发现不了他在跟踪。

半个多小时后，约翰在一栋旧居民楼前停下，锁车上楼。莱戈拉斯悄悄尾随，在男人关门前，抬手撑住，一猫身子钻了进去。

“好久不见啊，约翰叔叔。”莱戈拉斯靠在门背上，客客气气地说，可他的眼神让男人不由自主地后退了半步。

“你是谁？来我家干嘛？”男人警惕地盯着闯入家中的年轻人，觉得有几分眼熟。

“这么快就不记得我了？我可还记得，您当年开车带我们几个出去玩。可惜，去的时候是三个人，回来就只剩两个人了。”莱戈拉斯抱着手臂，看上去没有任何攻击性，却有一种无形的气场压在周围。

“你……你是莱戈拉斯少爷？”

“难为您还记得我的名字。那您也一定记得，瑞拉是怎么死的吧？”

男人如被雷电击中，慌忙说：“我不知道，我什么都不知道……”

“呵，那我来帮您回忆一下。”话音未落，莱戈拉斯已经掠了过去，轻松绕到男人身后，钳住他的双臂，冲着膝盖窝一踢，强迫他跪下。

“瑞拉才六岁，她不该遭受那样的待遇。”莱戈拉斯甚至不用闭上眼睛，就能看到妹妹在山坡上跑着、跳着，一声声叫着哥哥的样子。她戴着花环在那儿转圈，美得就像童话故事里的花精灵。

“向她忏悔吧，趁我还能控制住自己。”踩在男人小腿上的那只脚渐渐加重了力道。

“想不到，十几年年过去，你还是找到了这里。”男人无奈地叹了口气，“可是我真的没想过要伤害瑞拉小姐。”

“我知道，你只是想要钱。”

“你……你都知道了？”男人不顾小腿的疼痛，转头看向身后的青年。莱戈拉斯依旧目光冷峻。

“你急需钱，可以告诉我和爸爸，我们都会帮助你。为什么不说出来呢？”

年近五十的男人因为这句话红了眼眶。

“我也想过，可我……可我不想欠先生人情，这才答应了他们……”

“他们是谁？”

“阿…阿什么格？我记不清了，只知道他们势力很大，几次三番找上我，说可以给我五倍的薪水，只要我帮他们监视你们三个的行踪。我没有答应他们，直到那次，家里急需用钱，我跟他们说，必须一次性支付三十万，我才肯干。他们就带我去见了老大。那人说，要我把你们带到偏僻的地方去，还不能让先生和夫人知道。”

是阿索格。莱戈拉斯收紧了手指。

“所以，当我提出要去附近的山林公园玩时，你就汇报给了他们？”

“是的……我以为他们最多是绑架你们，然后向先生勒索。先生那么有钱，肯定能把你们换回来，可我没想到……”

“你没想到的事情太多了。”莱戈拉斯将他摔在地上，抬脚，朝着膝盖最脆弱的地方狠狠踩下，“你就没有想过，这是在协助犯罪，我们三个，都可能因为你的一念之差而丧生吗？”

“我……对不起……”男人瘫在地上，他听到了骨头碎裂的声音，膝盖处传来的疼痛让他面容扭曲，他一遍遍地说着对不起。就像曾经的许多个夜晚一样。他怎么也没想到，一次铤而走险的出卖雇主，会令可爱的小女孩丧生。

“太迟了。”莱戈拉斯说，“我不会杀你，但也不会原谅你。用你的余生，向瑞拉忏悔吧。”

他迈开大步，扬着头向门口走去，临了，又说：“今天的事不需要有第三个人知道。如果你还想站起来的话。”

他没有回头，只留下一个单薄的背影，然后随着砰的关门声消失。

无人看到，那双蓝宝石般的眼睛里，已经蓄满了泪水。

瑞拉，哥哥一定会为你报仇的。


	27. Chapter 27

伊锡利恩集团旗下的Greenleaf汽车改装公司成立于三年多前，致力于提供高档轿车与各类跑车的个性化改装服务，营业仅半年时间，就占据了白城70%的市场份额，甚至有不少外地车主慕名而来，排着队请莱戈拉斯为他们设计改装方案。

博格也是其中之一。准确来说，是他伪装成了其中之一。

作为阿索格的独子，博格从小就被宠上了天，在校期间不学无术，欺男霸女的事儿倒是闹了不少，当然，那些事最后都会被金钱和武力摆平。混到一纸文凭后，更是将他爸巧取豪夺的爱好发挥到了极致，眼里除了钱就是性，所以豪车他会买，至于改装，他一窍不通。

前段时间，莱戈拉斯弄伤了他的手下，虽然他从不把那些跑腿的放在眼里，但这事儿却狠狠折了他的面子，加上莱戈拉斯生意越做越好，说什么也要来讨点利息出出气。

得知莱戈拉斯这几天不在公司，博格假意来改车，等陶瑞尔通知他车改好了，便趁着试车的功夫做了手脚，硬说车子被改坏了，要求赔偿。

陶瑞尔想了一晚上才明白过来，为何先前她提出陪同试车时，博格会色眯眯地盯着她，说些露骨又不堪的低俗笑话。她以为就在公司后面的场地上跑几圈，又不开出大门的，出不了什么岔子，就让博格自己去试车了，谁知这家伙会动手脚敲诈。尽管心里懊恼，可她没有证据，只好按照莱戈拉斯说的，先稳住博格。

这天一早，博格就带了几个手下风风火火地来索赔了。

“你这台车是今年的新款，市场价340万左右，我们老板说，他可以原价买下，你满意了吧？”陶瑞尔实在没辙，只得祭出下下策。这车没受过伤，稍微修整一下重新出售，也不至于亏损太多。

“这么说，你们是承认失误了？”博格挑衅地看着红发的女孩。虽然不是他喜欢的性感女郎，但也算前凸后翘，他可不介意偶尔换换口味。

奇力把陶瑞尔拉到身后，警惕地瞪着博格。他知道自己嘴笨不敢乱说话，但谁敢动陶瑞尔，他的拳头第一个不答应。

“哟哟哟，原来有男朋友啊，不过眼光也太差了吧，不如甩了这个矮子，伺候好少爷我，没准儿这事就不跟你计较了。”博格鄙夷地扫了奇力两眼，看向红发女孩的眼神愈发戏谑。他一向热衷于此类游戏，抢来的姑娘玩起来总是比自己贴上来的带劲。

陶瑞尔的拳头捏得咯咯响，盛怒之下双颊涨得比发色更红。要不是怕牵连店里，她早就砸烂了博格那恶心的嘴脸。

奇力是个识大体的男人，自己被骂矮子不打紧，但博格胆敢调戏陶瑞尔，已经触了他的底线。手脚快于大脑，冲上去作势就要打博格，却被他的两个手下死死按住。

“矮冬瓜，找死是不是？给我打！”博格也来了气，一声令下，那两人照着奇力的肚子一阵拳打脚踢。

“奇力！”陶瑞尔心疼地喊了一声，再也按耐不住，踢开边上一个打手，还没拉着奇力的手，就被博格抓住胳膊拽到怀里，狠狠扇了个耳光。

“臭婊子，别给脸不要脸。要么现在拿出1360万来，要么就乖乖跟我回去，等你们老板拿钱来赎你。”

陶瑞尔白嫩的脸颊上肿起了五道红印，博格力气太大，她挣扎了几下反而被抓得更紧，啐了一口道：“呸，改台车就想敲诈一千多万，我们可以告你！”

“告我？大家听听，小娘们要告我呢。”博格和他的手下们都哈哈大笑起来：“也不打听打听，在这块地盘上，谁才是法律。就是闹到法庭，你也得赔钱。知道假一赔三吗？你们欺诈消费者，除了买下这台车，还得赔我三台车的钱，1360万，少一分都不行。”

陶瑞尔知道博格存心敲诈，跟他也说不出个理来，暗中蓄力，抬起小腿朝身后猛地一踢，尖细的鞋跟正中博格的命根子。

“Bitch！”博格一把将她摔在地上，双手捂着命根子破口大骂：“臭婊子竟敢踢我，给我打死那个矮冬瓜！”听到地上痛苦的闷哼，他犹不解恨，指着展示各种模型的玻璃橱窗道：“还有，砸了这破店！”

伸出去的手还没来得及收回，就被一只更有力的手捏住腕部，反拧到身后。他只听到关节处咔嚓一声轻响，疼地几乎要流眼泪。

“谁敢？”

莱戈拉斯在博格反应过来之前，一脚踹在他膝盖窝里，强迫他跪在地上，踩住小腿肚，冷眼扫了一圈在场的打手们。

他虽然年轻，看上去又偏瘦，但眼下谁也不敢小瞧他。他只说了一个词，每个人却像被冻在了原地，连要揍奇力的拳脚也默默缩了回去。没人看清他是什么时候进来的，又是怎么制住了博格，只是一转眼的功夫，就彻底扭转的局面。

“你们几个，滚出去。”裁剪利落的黑色衬衣将青年的面部线条衬托得更加冷锐，连被梳在脑后的金发也成了无形的重压。他说话的声音不是很大，但是透着一股狠戾的味道，气势十足。

“看我干吗？没用的废物，滚啊！”博格的手臂被扭脱臼，又被迫用这种屈辱的姿势跪在地上，正没处撒气，看见手下递来的眼神，骂得五官扭作一团。

“陶瑞尔，没事了，扶奇力起来吧。”看向他们的时候，莱戈拉斯的眼神柔和了一些，声音也恢复了寻常的温和。

陶瑞尔架着奇力站起来，小心地给他擦去嘴角的血迹。而她自己脸上的大红指印赫然刺目。

“你打她了？哪只手？”

博格没好气地哼了一声，不打算回答。

“那就默认这只手吧。”莱戈拉斯照着后背就是一脚，将博格踹趴在地上，朝肘关节使力踩下。

一声杀猪似的尖叫，博格觉得这条胳膊已经不是他的了，瘫在地上，再也没有了先前的凌人之气。

“博格，我讨厌欺软怕硬的人，更痛恨打女人和孩子的人。给女士道歉，然后从我这里滚出去。”

博格疼得直冒冷汗，一面喘着气一面磨着牙恨恨道：“小杂种，她也配？”

“看来你连腿也不想要了。”

感觉到硬邦邦的鞋底抵在小腿上，博格怕他来真的，赶紧说了句对不起。

毫无诚意。莱戈拉斯加重了脚上的力道。

“是我的错！我的错！我不该冒犯女士，我向您道歉！饶了我吧！”

莱戈拉斯看向陶瑞尔。后者这会儿只关心奇力的伤，摆摆手说：“算了让他滚吧，看着就碍眼。”

莱戈拉斯这才收回了长腿，踢了博格一脚，示意快滚。

博格断了一条胳膊，挣扎着从地上爬起来，疼得龇牙咧嘴，两个眼尖的手下赶紧到门口来扶住，将骂骂咧咧的老大护送到停车的地方。门厅里隐约还能听到外面传来的叫骂声：Son of bitch！你他妈给我等着！

莱戈拉斯知道博格不会善罢甘休，他也不怕这草包再来挑事，眼下最要紧的是把奇力送去医院检查。

“我没事，不就挨了几拳么，我能走。”奇力嘴硬地想要自己走，陶瑞尔却不管，不由分说地架着他塞进莱戈拉斯的车后座。

“都被打成这样了，还说没事。”陶瑞尔看着这个傻瓜挤出笑容来安慰自己，刚才忍了半天的眼泪终于掉了下来。“你怎么那么傻，没看到他们人多么？”

奇力无力地抬起手，帮陶瑞尔擦拭哭花的眼角，然后轻轻抚摸着她脸上肿起的红印：“你不也是？脸都被打肿了。”

莱戈拉斯听着这些肉麻的话，把住方向盘，一脚油门冲了出去。

对于此二人不分时间地点的秀恩爱行径，他早就习以为常。

到医院后，两人陪奇力做了详细的检查，腹腔有些内出血，但不算严重，医生要求留院观察两天。

折腾了一上午，大家都饿了，莱戈拉斯为他们订了一些容易消化的营养餐，又给奇力放了十天假，叮嘱他好好养伤，这才离开了飞满粉红泡泡的病房，驱车回家。

他的时差还没有倒过来，加上长途飞行，也有些累了，就洗了个澡打算去床上睡午觉。

看到床头柜上他与瑟兰迪尔的那张照片，一种失而复得的喜悦令他不由地微笑出来。随即，眼底的光芒又渐渐冷却，他没有忘记离开这里前查到的线索，瑟兰迪尔的“车祸”与博格父子脱不了干系，而就在昨晚，司机老约翰也指出，当年妹妹的死和阿索格有关，两桩“意外”联系到一起，不难发现手法极其相似，阿索格与自己家族究竟有什么恩怨，值得他如此大费周章？

想了半天仍不得要领，莱戈拉斯只得强迫自己先休息，养足精神再去查探更多的线索。

 

博格肩膀脱臼，肘部粉碎性骨折，坐在车上疼得脸色煞白，哼哼唧唧地骂了一路，才总算到家。踹开迎上来的下人，直冲他父亲的书房。

“爸你可要给我报仇啊！那个小杂种……”人未到声先至，推开房门后，博格看到沙发上还坐着客人，又被他父亲瞪了一眼，吓得后半句话咽回了肚里。

“蠢货，没看到有客人在吗？嚷嚷什么？先出去。”阿索格呵斥道。

“诶，阿索格，没看到你儿子受伤了吗？让他坐吧。”沙发上的男人大约四十多岁，身材保持得很好，夹着雪茄的手朝博客勾了勾，示意他坐到自己边上。

博格虽然不认识男人，但也知道等闲之辈进不了父亲书房，不敢再撒野，乖乖坐了下来。手指不小心碰到了沙发，牵动伤处，疼得叫了一声。

阿索格一听也知道儿子伤得不轻，拧着眉毛问：“谁把你打成这样的？”

“还能有谁，不就是怀特家的小畜生。弄坏了我的车非但不赔，还把我打成这样，爸，你一定要为我做主啊！”博格添油加醋地告起状来，阿索格心疼儿子，心里已经把莱戈拉斯撕成了碎片，嘴上却说：“行了，也不嫌丢人，打输了还好意思回来诉苦，以后出去别说是我阿索格的儿子。”

坐在一旁的男人早看透了他那点小心思，便顺着话茬说：“小少爷受了委屈，你这当父亲的可不能坐视不管，仇是肯定要报的，否则传出去岂不成了笑话？”

这话正中阿索格下怀，眼神阴狠地说：“那我多派几个人去把那小子弄来，不死也给他去了半条命。”

“这可不行。”男人在烟缸里拧灭了雪茄，空气中弥漫着浓醇的烟草味道，“怀特家背后的势力没有你想的那么简单，贸然弄残他家的大少爷，就等于和他们彻底撕破脸，现在还不是时候。况且，我有个更好的主意。”

“您请说。”

“我怀疑，瑟兰迪尔还活着。”

两双眼睛齐刷刷地看了过来。

当日瑟兰迪尔掉下山坡，却没人看到他的尸体，阿索格心里其实也有过疑虑，但四年过去都没有他的消息，也就把这事抛在了脑后。

男人拿出了两张照片，一张是瑟兰迪尔的正面全身照，一张只能看到四分之一的脸，还因为墨镜的遮挡看不出容貌，但金色的直发和高挑的身形却与瑟兰迪尔极为相似。

“这是……？”

“多瑞亚斯有名的俱乐部——Zoo的老板，米尔寇的人。”提到米尔寇，男人的目光变得捉摸不定，“也是你们惹不起的大人物。”他又补充了一句。

阿索格是捞偏门起家的，说到底也只是当地一霸，虽听说过米尔寇这号人物，却知之甚少，再加上与多瑞亚斯隔着整个贝烈盖尔海，就更不关心那边的局势了。

见父子俩愣头愣脑捉摸不出个所以然来，男人也不再兜圈子，告诉他们：“设法把那小子请来坐客，看住他，这人若真是瑟兰迪尔，一定会来找他。后面的事情不用我教了吧？抓活的，不管来的是谁。要是在那之前被怀特家找来，记得推个干净。还有，不要在那小子身上留下任何伤痕，明白了吗？都给我管住自己的手脚。”男人看得出阿索格心有不忿，沉声警告。

阿索格满口答应，客客气气地将男人送到门外，亲自为他开车门，目送他离开，这才领着不争气的儿子回屋。

“爸，你不会真听他的话吧？我不管，这口气我说什么也要出！”博格因为情绪激动牵扯了手臂，又疼得唉哟直叫。阿索格忙吩咐管家去叫家庭医生。

“愚蠢，你以为不留伤痕我就没办法对付那小子了？死脑筋。”阿索格嗅着房间里残留的烟草味，意味深长地笑了起来。

博格从小只听他爸的话，其他人一概不放在眼里，趁机拍了两句马屁后忍不住问：“对了老爸，刚才那人是谁啊？你为什么要忌惮他？”

“你懂什么，他是我们的靠山，伊西莫。”

“我怎么不知道咱家还有这么个靠山啊？”要不是手抬不起来，博格大概会挠挠头发。在他心里，他爸一直是白城顶顶厉害的人。

“你不知道的事情多了。赶紧滚去看医生。”阿索格拍了拍儿子的脑袋，把他轰走了。

 

莱戈拉斯迷迷糊糊地睡了一个多小时，醒来才看到手机上有一个未接视频。鉴于昨天早上被吵醒的事儿，他睡前把手机的震动也给关了。

一看是瑟兰迪尔发来的，赶紧回了个电话过去。

“小东西，终于想起你主人了？刚才怎么不接视频？”

莱戈拉斯可不想被主人发现自己悄悄回白城了，随口撒谎道：“手机没开铃声，我去洗澡了，没听到。”

“把视频打开，让我看看你。”瑟兰迪尔刚结束了一天的行程，此刻正穿着浴袍坐在床边。才分开三十几个小时，他就忍不住想念莱戈拉斯了，不禁在想洗完澡的小家伙穿的是哪件睡袍。他猜大概只穿了一条红内裤，里面还有一根竖起的小可怜等着被自己疼爱。

莱戈拉斯一听立马心虚了，白城现在还是下午，床和被褥又都不一样，开视频肯定会被发现，赶紧说：“看到您我会忍不住想要，触碰不到您会令我更加难受。我不想隔着屏幕和您做爱，我要等您回来亲眼看我，亲手摸我。”

一番露骨的话说得瑟兰迪尔心神摇荡，他的小奴隶已经学会了吊他胃口，这也不是什么坏事，便没有再坚持。“你会得到的，但在那之前，我要你穿上一条特殊的皮裤，就在左起第一排的第三个抽屉里。穿上它，直到我回来。别想着偷懒，男孩，我会检查出来你穿了多久，这是你拒绝主人要求所需要付出的代价。”

“好吧，好吧，您真是个邪恶的主人。”莱戈拉斯调皮地回答，心里却在发毛，上帝知道他现在要到哪里去穿一条远在明霓国斯的皮裤。他甚至还不知道那条皮裤是长是短，长什么模样。本能告诉他，主人指定的服饰绝不会是正常的衣物。

瑟兰迪尔难得没有计较小奴隶逞口舌之快，只是告诉他：“如果你表现得令我满意，那么你会得到一份惊喜之礼，在我回来的时候。”

“哇哦，听上去很值得期待。”莱戈拉斯夸张地赞叹，“主人您什么时候才能回来？”

“三天左右，绝不会超过五天。你说的不错，它的确值得期待。”

“我等你，主人。”莱戈拉斯结束了通话，瞥了眼剩余电量不足20%的手机，丢在床上，脸上的笑容也消失无踪。

也就是说，他最多只有三天的时间，就必须回明霓国斯。

这样一想，所有的精神都回来了。他从床上一跃而起，去书房打开笔记本电脑准备重新整合线索，却先收到了新邮件提示。

这是他公司的邮箱地址，客户有时会发邮件联系他。但这封邮件的署名却是阿索格。

“亲爱的莱戈拉斯：很抱歉我鲁莽的儿子冲撞了你和你的店员。这件事本就是他的不对，感谢你替我出手教训他，看在我的面子上，请原谅他的无知。我已命人备下晚宴，让博格亲自向你道歉，并会承担由他产生的所有费用，我们不见不散。”

文字的下面附了一张地图，看上去应该是在阿索格家里。

看着这封“诚意满满”的信，莱戈拉斯冷哼一声假惺惺，略做思考，觉得不失为接近阿索格的好机会，于是敲下简单的回复。

“我会准时赴约。”


	28. Chapter 28

Tattoo of soul 28

莱戈拉斯在一片比冬夜更深重的黑暗中醒来。这里没有光亮，没有声音，连时间也仿佛静止了。

他下意识地揉了揉眼睛，再睁开，依旧是纯粹的漆黑，并且后知后觉地发现，手指是麻木的。不，不光是手，全身都这样，提不起劲来，脑袋也昏昏沉沉的，像喝醉了酒。可他隐约记得，自己没有喝酒。

是的，没有喝酒。虽然反应还有些迟钝，但他想起来，自己开车到了阿索格家，被下人带到餐厅，说这就去请先生。他还在心里嘲讽了几句阿索格摆架子，客人都到了，主人却迟迟没有露面。然后呢？没有然后了，记忆在这里断片。

他猛地打了个激灵，我现在在哪里？

手习惯性地伸进衣服内侧的口袋里，藏在那里的一把袖珍手枪不见了，再一模后腰，果然，匕首也不见了。显然，有人将他搜身后丢在了这里。莱戈拉斯虽然知道阿索格没安好心，却没想到他能在自己毫无察觉的情况下放倒自己。只怪自己太过轻敌。

又想起来什么似的，他赶紧摸了摸脖子，抓到那根熟悉的金属链条，这才放下心来，拉出瑟兰迪尔给他的铭牌，贴在掌心里婆娑了好一会儿，然后长长地舒了口气，感觉某种力量渐渐回到了身体里。

四周是铜墙铁壁，而他自己，不知道有没有瞎——总之现在什么也看不到，只能待在原地，以不变应万变。他相信，要不了多久，就会有人过来，到时候抓个人质伺机逃走，应该不是什么难事。

现在唯一能做的，就是休息。保持足够的体力来应付接下来可能发生的事。

莱戈拉斯又闭上了眼睛，靠在镶着钢板的墙壁上养精蓄锐。

大概过了很久，又或者只是一小会儿，他听到了门打开的声音，伴随着脚步声接近的，还有光。他依旧闭着眼，假装自己还昏迷着。

两个人一左一右架住他的胳膊，把他拖了出去。拐过两道弯，进了一间类似审讯室的地方。

“老板，人带来了。”

“绑上去。”阿索格正在用软布擦拭手中的匕首——正是从莱戈拉斯身上搜来的那把，闻言朝边上使了个眼色。

那两人显然很有经验，抓着莱戈拉斯的四肢固定在X形支架上，金属扣事先包裹了一层厚海绵，无论如何挣扎，都不会在腕部留下淤痕。当然，被锁在上面的人也绝无逃脱的可能。支架的背后有一个可以调整角度的转轴，令它能自由翻转180度。

阿索格动了动手指，底下人立马按下电动遥控，将支架调整成头低脚高30度角。

他走了过去，收起匕首，将软布丢在莱戈拉斯脸上。手下人把一个装满冷水的大茶壶递给了他。

莱戈拉斯瞬间就反应过来，这极有可能是臭名昭著的水刑，不动声色地深吸一口气，而后悄悄屏住呼吸。然而水浇下来的时候，还是有一部分呛进了口鼻。他痛苦地呛咳挣扎着，瞪向上方的阿索格。

“莱戈拉斯少爷，你终于醒了。怎么样，这顿饭可还满意？”

莱戈拉斯来回抬了几次头，才总算甩掉脸上的湿毛巾，呸了一声吐掉嘴里的水沫子，叫道：“放开我。”

他满脸是水，散落在额前的金发也被浸湿，连长长的睫毛上都沾着水珠，狼狈之中有一种让人想要蹂躏的美，眼神却和刀锋一样冷锐，这更让阿索格感到愤怒。

“你打伤了我儿子，现在落到我手里，还不乖乖求饶？”

“呵，有种就杀了我。”莱戈拉斯懒得跟他废话。

阿索格捏住他的两颊强迫他把嘴张到最大，将更多的水灌了下去。莱戈拉斯避无可避，猛烈地咳吐着，气管大概也进了水，疼得厉害。

“你的命可值钱得很，我怎么舍得杀？”阿索格看他咳得满脸通红，颇为得意，“告诉我瑟兰迪尔在哪儿，他和The King有什么关系，就放你回家。”

原来是为了逼供。莱戈拉斯更加确信瑟兰迪尔的“车祸”就是阿索格所为。只是，这家伙又是怎么联想到远在多瑞亚斯的主人身上的？主人行事一向低调，难道是Zoo里有人出卖了他？还是那天在贡多林想要刺杀他们的人？他暗恼当日没有多追问一点关于刺客的消息。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“不打算说？嘴硬那可是要吃苦头的。”阿索格一挥手，便有手下拧开水阀，往他身下的一个小池里注水。那池子大概一米见方，半米多深。随着水位升高，支架倾斜的角度在增大，很快，他的金发与小半个后脑勺就浸在了水里。

“再给你一次机会，说不说？”

莱戈拉斯依旧没有说话，也不会傻到矢口否认，因为急切地撇清瑟兰迪尔与“The King”有关，只会让有心人更加确信他们之间存在某种必然的关联。他应该像从前那样，不知道瑟兰迪尔是生是死，也没听说过“The King”这个名号。

见他一脸嘲讽，阿索格耐心全无，做了个放的手势，莱戈拉斯的头猛地摔进水中，好在他早有准备，最大限度地避免了内脏受损，但水流震荡着他的耳膜，再加上倒立的姿势让大脑缺氧，他还是觉得有一种假溺的晕眩。

过了大概一分钟，支架被抬起来一些，莱戈拉斯抓紧时间换气，没有半点搭理的意思。这更加激怒了阿索格，命人频繁地将支架升起再放下。他气急败坏地绕着水池走来走去，把那颗倔强的脑袋狠狠按进水里。

这让莱戈拉斯感觉到了真正的痛苦，脖子后仰到了可怕的角度，气管被迫拉伸到极限，在他以为自己会大概会被折断时，阿索格又松开了手，把他拉上去透气，然后重复这样的折磨。

“这是什么？”衣领中滑出来的金属吊坠吸引了阿索格的注意。

莱戈拉斯心下一凛，脱口而出道：“别碰我东西！”却根本无法阻止阿索格摘下他的项链。

“这么紧张干嘛？难道是瑟兰迪尔送的定情信物？”阿索格抹掉吊坠上的水珠，清楚地看到上面刻着一只奔跑的老虎，反面则写着花体字的Tiger，右下角还有一排小字——Legolas

与其说是吊坠，这东西倒更像是一块牌子。一定有什么特殊的含义。阿索格想着，脸上又露出了得意的表情，揪着莱戈拉斯的衣领问他：“说，谁给你的？瑟兰迪尔？还是The King？”

莱戈拉斯趁他不备，一伸脑袋，用牙齿咬住他的铭牌，用力一扯，项链便从阿索格手里滑脱。

阿索格抬手就给了他一巴掌：“真他妈像条狗。”

金属边缘划到了柔嫩的口腔黏膜，铁锈般的血腥味在嘴里蔓延开，顺着嘴角溢出。

莱戈拉斯红着眼，想要把铭牌吞下去，却被阿索格勾住了项链，已经落到嗓子眼的金属物卡在那里，咽不下去又吐不出来，疼得像被割开了喉咙。

“再问你一遍，说不说？”

莱戈拉斯除了努力放松喉咙，根本说不出话来。要不是有给瑟兰迪尔深喉的经验，这块东西真能把他弄个半死。想到瑟兰迪尔，他更加不肯放弃，这是主人送给他的铭牌，是他身份的象征，是他现在身上唯一拥有的主人的东西，他不知道还能不能活着见到主人，说什么也不能弄丢了这最后的念想。

他重新调整了呼吸，尝试着一点一点往里吞咽。铭牌并不比他主人完全挺起时更加宽大，但是却是扁的，这给他的喉咙带来了剧烈的痛楚。身体的本能在抗拒，面部肌肉控制不住地颤抖着，想要吐出那该死的东西，连最普通的呼吸都成了一种折磨，但他还在极力克制，努力地往里吞。

阿索格瞧见异样，更是来气，手上使力猛地一拽，把铭牌给拉了出来。看到上面沾着的透明诞液和些许血沫，嫌恶地甩进水池里洗干净。

“真他妈恶心！”他骂，“狗东西，你以为不说我就查不出来吗？”他把铭牌丢给手下，气呼呼地往外走，走到门口又停下来吩咐道：“把他给我关小号里去，晾干！”

看着阿索格离去的背影，莱戈拉斯两眼通红，连眼底蕴藏的那一片星光也黯然失色。

看守的人事先得过吩咐，知道莱戈拉斯身手不错，所以不敢大意，先给他戴上新的枷锁，才从支架上放下来。他的手脚分别被拷在一个30cm长的“工”形钢管上，连最基本的活动都做不到，更别说揍晕看守逃跑。

所谓的小号，其实是个又矮又小的铁笼，乍一看有点像狗笼，但是栅栏要粗很多，徒手根本不可能掰开。莱戈拉斯被塞进仄逼的牢笼里，特殊的枷锁让他只能弓着背坐在里面。长时间的保持这种姿势十分辛苦，头顶上一盏明晃晃的灯更是让他难以入睡。

相比之下，先前那间黑牢简直可以算得上舒适。至少他的手脚还没有被铐住，可以自由地伸展身体，闭目养神。现在他低头闭眼，却很难平静下来。

在这个与世隔绝的牢笼里，唯一可以安慰他的铭牌被抢走了，一颗心无处安放地游荡着，叫嚣着想要见到他的主人，可他却只能祈祷主人一定不要发现他被关在这里，不要落入阿索格的陷阱。

先前的种种已经够证明，阿索格并不敢真的弄伤自己，否则就应该是拳脚长鞭狠命往身上招呼，而不会选择看上去没太大伤害性的溺水。他在忌惮自己身后的家族。

阿索格是白城的地头蛇，向来信奉用拳头说话，虽说比他那个不成器的儿子要高明些，但绝对没有这般缜密的心思，这只能说明，他背后有高人指点。

莱戈拉斯基本可以推测，阿索格拿了自己的铭牌，一定会给“那个人”看，他与主人之间的关系将不再是秘密，但无论如何，他也不会坐实那些人关于“The King与瑟兰迪尔关系的联想”，这是他唯一能为主人做的了。

他不由庆幸傍晚出门时没带手机，否则麻烦就更大了。

很长时间都没有人进来。他的头发和衣服已经干了，期间有人进来送了两次饭，都是放在笼子外边的地上就走了，根本没有靠近他。他费点劲能够到那只碗，却懒得动，隔老远就能闻到一股酸醋味。后来是胡椒粉味。一碗浇满醋的米饭，一只洒满胡椒粉的面包。哪一样他都不想碰。

等到他肚子饿得咕咕直叫时，门再一次开了。

现在应该是第二天，他猜。因为阿索格换了身衣服。一起进来的还有博格。博格的手肘上固定了夹板，僵硬地垂在那里，看上去十分滑稽，他忍不住笑了。

“笑什么笑，贱狗一条！”博格踹了一脚笼子，却没想到栅栏太过坚硬，反而踢疼了他的脚，憋得脸色铁青，“把他给我弄出来！”他朝手下吼道。好不容易说服他爸带他过来，说什么也要报复个过瘾。

莱戈拉斯被丢在地上，博格用他那只没有受伤的手抡起电击棒，戳在他手臂上。瞬间的电流让他一阵抽搐，整个肩膀与胳膊都麻痹了。博格乐得哈哈大笑，又在他背上连着电了好几下，看着他的身体条件反射得弹起，断了的胳膊仿佛也不那么疼了。

“小贱狗，以为你有多硬的骨头呢，原来就是男人身下的一条狗。被男人玩弄得很爽吧？来啊，说说看他们是怎么玩弄你的，让我也开心开心，哈哈哈哈哈……”

莱戈拉斯扭过头，朝他吐了个唾沫。

博格揪起他的头发，骂道：“装什么贞烈，被玩烂的货色。你们几个，给我把他吊起来扒光！”

两个手下迅速把他拖到一个悬空的横杠前，解开连接在手脚之间的那根竖着的钢管扣眼，扣到横杠的圆环上，这样一来，莱戈拉斯的脚总算着地了，但手还被吊在头顶上。怕他蹬腿乱踹，一个人按住他，一个人把脚上的那根钢管也扣到了地上的琐环里。

他们用剪刀剪开了他的外套，然后是T恤，裤子，布条一片一片地落在脚下，直至再无任何遮掩。

莱戈拉斯又羞又恼，他几乎可以预料到接下来会发生的事，却根本没有任何办法可以逃开。他后悔没有告诉主人自己回了白城，那样他英明的主人一定会阻止他来这个鬼地方，他宁可被主人捆起来丢在床上揍一顿，也不想被别人看到自己现在的样子。

可是太迟了 ，他明白得太迟了。

阿索格走了过来，给他最后的机会：“告诉我，瑟兰迪尔在哪里，就放你走。”

莱戈拉斯置若罔闻。

“老爸，让我来，对付这种婊子，我有的是办法。”博格色眯眯地盯着莱戈拉斯赤裸的身体，毫不掩饰眼中的贪婪与欲望。他用电击棒的侧面滑过完美的胸肌曲线，然后冷不防戳在浅褐色的乳头上。

莱戈拉斯被电得身体一跳，却压抑着没有发出任何声音。一双眼睛像尖刀那样刺向博格，看得他心里发毛，又电了一下旁边的那颗给自己壮胆。

“臭婊子，你他妈说不说？”博格反复地电着那两颗乳头，弄得周围一片红肿，却没有听到哪怕一声哼唧，火气也窜上来了，朝着下身沉睡的阴茎狠狠一撞。

莱戈拉斯终于抑制不住尖叫了一声，拼命地扭动挣扎。

博格见这招有效，又接二连三去电龟头和下面的囊袋。“叫你嘴硬，说不说？说不说？”

莱戈拉斯冷笑：“原来你也就这点本事。”他喘了两口气恢复一点力气，又说：“听说你被女士的鞋跟踢到了老二，不会已经断了吧？”

周围的手下听到这话，都强行憋着笑，博格气得脸上红一阵白一阵的，难堪极了，抬手又要电，被他父亲阻止了。

“蠢货，没听懂人家的意思吗？是嫌你花样太少，不够刺激。”阿索格走近几步，掐了掐被电红的乳头，问，“我说的对吧，大少爷？啊不对，应该叫你小母狗，比狗还要下贱的奴隶。”

莱戈拉斯极度厌恶地扭头过，努力让自己忽略那只手带来的反胃感。他空荡荡的胃一收一缩地绞痛着，分散了部分的注意力。

“再给你最后一次机会，说，瑟兰迪尔在哪里？”阿索格问。

回答他的只有沉默。

“你以为这样耗着，就会有人来救你？别傻了，The King是整个俱乐部的主人，而你，只是他玩厌了的一条狗。反正你喜欢被当成妓女那样操，不如就跟了我们父子，伺候好了，还能每天赏你两顿饱。”

“呵。”莱戈拉斯像看小丑那样，看着眼前上蹿下跳只以为是的两个人。他和瑟兰迪尔之间的感情他心里明白，轮不到这两个龌龊的东西拿来说道，也更不屑于去辩解什么。

“你他妈还……”博格还没骂完，就被他爸敲了一记脑袋：“这么多年白混了，不知道去给男人当奴隶的都是受虐狂，要被狠狠折磨才会满足吗？除了会玩女人你还会干嘛？蠢货！”

博格拍着胸脯向他保证，自己还会干男人，在夜总会里玩过好几次兔子。

周围的一群手下又忍不住笑了，被阿索格连骂带踢轰了出去。

博格见人走光了，兴奋地用左手开始解皮带扣，刚才看见这具身体时他就有些发热了，拿着电击棒戳来戳去的时候，下面更是硬了起来，顶在裤裆里，硌得难受。

“猴急什么？这种被几百个人男人玩过的烂货，也不怕带病？多去找几个套子来！”

阿索格踹开他儿子，从口袋里拿出两个钢环，在莱戈拉斯的面前晃了晃。

“要做我的奴隶，就得忘掉你原来的那些主人，戴上我的标志。你肯定会喜欢的，对吧小母狗？”

他靠得太近，又正得意，突然被莱戈拉斯用脑袋撞了一下，又疼又恼，气急败坏地甩了两巴掌，啐道：“贱奴就是贱奴，对你温柔一点都不行！”说着，攥住左边的一颗乳头，将尖锐的针头戳了进去。另一边也如法炮制。他不懂什么艺术与美感，只是单纯地看不惯阶下囚倔强的模样，想要把这颗宁折不弯的心彻底踩在脚下。

莱戈拉斯绝望地闭上了眼。那点疼对他来说不算什么，可是从胸口蔓延开的羞愤与屈辱席卷了他全身。他的胃里一阵阵地泛着酸水，想要呕吐，却空无一物，干咳着扭动身体，企图甩掉身上的东西。

可那只是徒劳。

瑟兰迪尔都舍不得穿刺的身体，被打上了别人的标记。他就像被牢牢钉死在了耻辱柱上，全身不受控制地颤抖着。恐慌，失措，连满心的愤怒都无处发泄，唯一能做的，就是咬紧牙关不要让自己流出眼泪。仿佛那是他仅剩的一丝尊严。

阿索格还在狞笑，用粗鄙下流的话语描述着他胸口的东西。那里已经腐烂了。在他心里化为一团烂泥。

“现在，我才是你的主人。”阿索格用力拽了拽他新穿上的环儿，“真是一条可怜的狗，无家可归。”

“你的主人不会再要你了，你被抛弃了。”

那一刻，莱戈拉斯终于明白，为什么书里说，精灵是会心碎而死的。


	29. Chapter 29

Tattoo of soul 29

白城人气最旺的酒吧，当属“恶魔之吻”，它是阿索格名下产业之一，在全城共有五家分店。尽管如此，位于城东酒吧街的老店依旧人满为患，这里虽然规模不大，却有着最热辣的舞娘，和最销魂的烈酒。

现在是晚上七点，夜生活还没有开始，但舞池周围已挤满了人。除了二楼的VIP专座外，吧台与一楼卡座都是不留位的，所以不少年轻人都喜欢早早地来点杯酒，以便占个好位置欣赏八点的演出。

青年男子推门而入的时候，外头的风灌了进来，门背后悬挂的一排铜铃叮铛作响。立在一旁的服务生缩了缩脖子，迎上来收取入场费，然后在他手背上盖了个红唇Logo的荧光印章。

男子瞥了一眼手背，似乎嫌图案过于俗气，但也没说什么，只是把手插进风衣的口袋里，迈开大步往里走。凭借手上的印章，他在吧台点了一杯免费的冰汽水，然后拿着玻璃杯到处晃悠，一圈下来，发现除了两人目光警惕地巡视周围外，其他都只是普通的服务生。后台很可能还藏着别的安保人员，但只要不弄出大动静，应该不会惊动他们。

他略微向内倾斜一下杯口，然后“不小心”撞了一下前面的胖子，不少饮料都洒在了风衣的前襟。胖子骂骂咧咧地回头，他赶紧赔礼道歉，对方见自己衣服没被泼到，也就不再纠缠。

他捏起被弄脏的衣领边缘，看到上面的一大圈水渍，似乎很不高兴，向边上的女孩儿打听洗手间位置。女孩告诉他一直往前走然后左拐，他礼貌地说了声谢谢，然后挤出人群，往边上人少的地方走。

酒吧的光线十分昏暗，绕过卡座的时候，他依稀可以在强劲的电子音里听到酒瓶的碰撞声与少年们的起哄声。今晚，又将有多少理智在这里烧尽，多少灵魂在这里堕落。

他没有去找女孩说的洗手间，而是钻进了两块布帘后面，至于那上面写的“厨房重地闲人免入”，他视若无睹。

“喂，这里不能进来，快出去！”一个端着水果拼盘的服务生说。

“我在找洗手间，请问该怎么走？”青年假装自己迷路了。

“走到头左拐就是。”服务生赶着送果盘，看他跟自己出来，头也不回得往卡座那边去了。

青年一矮身，又钻回布帘后，在狭长的走道里迅速跑到头，然后闪身右拐。走廊的尽头是一扇铁门，他花了几十秒的时间弄开锁，把门重新掩好，借着手表上微型电筒的光，看到一排通往地下的楼梯，抽出随身携带的消音枪潜了下去。

莱戈拉斯隐约听到了细微的枪声。大概又出现幻觉了吧？他摇了摇头，已经分不清哪里疼哪里不疼了，只是无力地靠在铁栅栏上，神情呆滞地看向远方。那里有扇门。

听到开门声，他本能地往角落里缩了缩，将双臂挡在胸前。他们又来了吗？他的嘴角抽动了一下，然后闭上了眼睛。这才过去多久啊？一个小时？还是两个小时？不知道，在这种地方关着，他什么都不知道了。

“莱戈拉斯？”

好像有谁在叫他。这声音有点耳熟。

“莱戈拉斯？快醒醒！”

他又听见一声急促的叫唤。想起来了，是阿拉贡的声音。

阿拉贡？他睁开了眼。

阿拉贡看到那双布满血丝的眼睛，几乎以为自己找错了人。他所认识的莱戈拉斯，眼波流转间，顾盼生辉，永远有着无穷的活力，而不是像现在这样，眼眶浮肿，目光失焦。

他几乎瞬间就反应过来，解下风衣，从栅栏的缝隙里递进去，然后弄开门锁。

莱戈拉斯紧紧地攥着衣服，突然问：“你怎么知道我在这儿？老师呢？”

“他在城西的地下赌场。”

莱戈拉斯一听就明白过来，老师这是去给阿索格找麻烦吸引注意了。又问：“就你一个人吗？”

“他也来了，在对面停车场。黑色奔驰，G6E9车牌。”说话间，阿拉贡已经替莱戈拉斯摘下了枷锁。

“还能走吗？”

“可以。”莱戈拉斯抿了下唇，用最快的速度扯掉胸口挂着的那两个东西，然后钻出低矮的笼子，穿上风衣，然后把纽扣一粒一粒扣好，拉高衣领，连最上面的风纪扣也钩上了。

阿拉贡看他行动如常，略略放下心：“外面的人我已经解决了，你先走，这里有问题，我留下来查看一下。楼上的走道通往酒吧厨房。”

“好，我知道了。”莱戈拉斯摸到口袋里的手枪和匕首，点了下头，转身就走。

“莱戈拉斯，”阿拉贡冲着瘦削的黑色背影喊了一声，“小心一点。”

“谢谢你，我的朋友。”

一路畅通。离开厨房的时候，也没有撞到任何人，莱戈拉斯快步穿过人群，往门口走去。酒吧里的灯光很暗，加上震耳欲聋的音乐，没有人注意到他。门口的服务生职业性地说着请慢走，然后为他开门。

狂风瞬间从四面八方灌进衣服里，冻得他打了个哆嗦。

大雨将至。

他拢紧了宽大的衣服，朝马路对面跑去。

不远处的车灯照亮了他的眼睛，伴随着熟悉的引擎声，向他开来。

他拉开车门，钻进车里，刚坐稳，瑟兰迪尔就加大油门冲了出去。

透过后视镜，莱戈拉斯看到了他的主人。墨镜遮住了半张脸，但双唇的弧度清楚地表明，驾驶位的人心情很不好。

莱戈拉斯识相地缩在后座上，什么话也没有说。

他已经两天两夜没吃没睡了，体力透支，胃里阵阵绞痛，即使不能真正睡个好觉，但靠着头枕，至少能闭上眼睛放松一会儿。

瑟兰迪尔把车开得飞快，没几分钟便拐上了绕城高速，虽然这样开会远上十来公里，但总比一脚油门一脚刹车的等红绿灯要强。

轰隆一声雷响，惊地莱戈拉斯又睁开了眼。暴雨倾盆而下，噼里啪啦地砸在车窗上，炸开大朵的水花，连成片，密密匝匝地覆盖住挡风玻璃。

雨刮器即使开到最大也没有用，除了水，瑟兰迪尔什么也看不见。远光灯照不透黑夜中的暴雨，更照不到三十米外的车辆。也许只有十米。他分不清，甚至不知道他的前方有没有车。不敢减速，不敢变道，隔一会儿就按两下喇叭，提醒前后方这里有辆车。

开了这么多年车，瑟兰迪尔第一次发现，他手臂的肌肉微不可见地在颤抖。他能感觉到那种颤抖，每一根神经都绷紧了，手指用力地抓着方向盘，可他连该死的转弯在哪里都看不到。暴雨中的指示牌根本形同虚设。

看不到，什么都看不到。除了那些砸下来的水柱。

一下一下，砸在他的心头上，恨不得要把他凿穿。

眼睛开始疼了，从昨天联系不上莱戈拉斯开始，丢下手里还没处理完的事，乘商务机赶回白城，与格洛芬德尔合力找出莱戈拉斯的下落，商议对策，他也有二十多个小时没合眼了。要不是这小兔崽子惹的麻烦……

他咬着牙，用力睁大眼睛，这才过了一半的路，离下高速还有二十几公里，虽然右侧会有出口，可他不能下去，谁知道后面会不会有车撞上来。他不敢拿莱戈拉斯的性命开玩笑。只能往前开，撑着酸痛的眼睛，凭直觉往前开。

越来越疼了，像浸了辣椒水那样刺痛着，不对，比那更疼，外面的雨是一把把尖刀，在他的眼睛里剜割着，搅动着，让他本能地只想闭上，用手捂住。很长时间没有这样疼过了，经验告诉他，闭上眼睛休息几分钟，那种刺辣的感觉就会缓解，可他不能动，连坐姿都没敢挪一下，更不敢眨眼睛。除了强迫自己直视前方，他什么也不能做。

莱戈拉斯也不敢说话，他知道在暴雨中开高速有多危险，他生怕自己的任何一句话都会分散主人的注意力。他一直在看窗外，连天的雨，漆黑的夜，还有偶尔从边上驶过的车。

他不知道如果是自己坐在驾驶位，能不能把车安全开到家。但他知道，他的主人一定可以。

好不容易捱到下高速，瑟兰迪尔的背后已经出了一层冷汗，不是因为疼，是因为紧张，因为后面还坐着莱戈拉斯。

雨势开始减小，他也减速下了匝道。路面比高速上要亮很多。他瞥了一眼后视镜，发现莱戈拉斯也在看他。看不清神情。他收回眼神仔细看路。

快要罢工的眼睛几次三番告诉他，停到路边去揉一揉。可他却还是拼着一口气继续往家开。就还有一点儿路了。

终于，在眼皮彻底合上之前，他把车开进了车库。熄火，摘掉墨镜，下车，拉开后左车门，在莱戈拉斯反应过来之前，坐进去。

砰地把门关上。

车库里一片漆黑。瑟兰迪尔拽过坐在边上的小兔崽子按在腿上，劈头盖脸地往下打。

莱戈拉斯从来没挨过这样的打，一下都没有。那些巴掌野蛮地落在背上、屁股上、大腿上，毫无章法，每一下都疼得他能够从瑟兰迪尔的膝盖上弹起来，但是一只手牢牢地摁着他，清清楚楚地告诉他，他的主人现在有多生气。他不再扭动身体，乖乖地伏在那里，去承受主人的雷霆之怒。他有一点儿害怕，又觉得什么都不用怕了，两只手攥着衣角和裤腿，一声不吭。

瑟兰迪尔狠狠地揍着，掌心里一片火辣辣的，可他觉得还不够，一下比一下更用力地往下招呼，小东西根本不知道自己有多担心害怕，连他自己也不敢回想，那种差一点失去的感觉。在飞机上的时候他恨不得坐的是火箭，在家里没见着人时他恨不得掀翻房顶，就在刚才，在高速公路上的时候，他都恨不得把眼珠子挖出来丢这兔崽子脸上。

眼泪水盈满了整个眼眶，疼得他再也撑不住了，一闭上，就哗啦啦地直往下流，喘了口气，咬牙切齿地继续打。巴掌也跟那暴雨一样往下落，把所有的愤怒与担心一股脑儿发泄出来。

瑟兰迪尔从来没有这样恐惧过，彻底失去莱戈拉斯消息的那几个小时，他甚至感觉到了绝望。

他不敢想象失去莱戈拉斯自己会变成什么样。记忆中的那张笑脸是他活到今天的唯一希望。

莱戈拉斯有很多话想说，想告诉主人他知道错了，以后再也不会离开他，再也不会冲动，可他一句话也说不出来，他只能无声地流泪。积攒了两天的眼泪争先恐后地流了出来，汹涌澎湃，沾满了他的脸颊，沾湿了瑟兰迪尔的裤子，怎么也哭不够。

怎么哭也都还是觉得委屈。

他想要一点儿安慰，他想要缩进一个温暖的怀抱，他想要瑟兰迪尔轻轻地摸一摸他的头发说，我们回家了……

他有很多个想要，可他一个都不能说。

他不知道现在的自己，还配不配得上这些。

他恨，恨得想一枪崩了那两个畜牲，却不敢让瑟兰迪尔知道。

瑟兰迪尔终于打累了，甩了甩酸痛不已的手，抹去眼角未干的泪，开门下车。

莱戈拉斯赶紧跟着下车。

“主人——”看着瑟兰迪尔的背影，他本能地喊了一声。

前者没有回头，只是大步流星地往前走。

莱戈拉斯脚下没力，走不快，慢腾腾进屋的时候，灯已经开好了。瑟兰迪尔不在客厅，也好，他现在还不知道该如何面对他的主人。

他直接进了浴室，关上门，本想靠在门背上缓一缓，火热的背部刚一挨着木板，就疼地弹开了。平复了一下呼吸，他开始解风衣的扣子，然后把花洒开到了最大。

热水淋在身上，疼得他叫了一声，赶紧换成冷水，给红肿的背部与臀部降温。

脚越来越麻，有点儿站不住，但还不算太糟，他扶着门把手往边上挪了挪，用另一只手挤了满手心的沐浴液，往身上抹，洁白的泡沫很快覆盖了他的全身，再也看不到半点红痕，他干脆关了水龙头，来回地抹着那些泡沫，特别是胸口那块，用力地恨不得要蹭破皮。

他仔仔细细地清洗着身上的每一处，洗了足足三遍，才在沐浴露的清香中松了口气。

瑟兰迪尔站在门外，听着不断响起又消失的水声，一度想进去把兔崽子拎出来，可那只打到发麻的手却迟迟没有推开门。

他最终也没有发现莱戈拉斯在干什么。

莱戈拉斯还在清洗身体。外面洗干净了洗里面。

同样洗了三遍，直到鼓胀的肚子再也不能承受更多的刺激，直到排出的水清澈无比。

他现在是真的一点儿力气也没有了。两只脚就像踩在云端那样，软绵绵的没有着力点。哆哆嗦嗦地挪到外间，擦干身体，穿上睡衣。站了半分钟，才积蓄出一点力量，打开门往外走。

本来是想直接上楼睡觉的，但是他看到了餐桌上在冒热气。走近才发现，是一碗面。因为泡得太久，又掰得太碎，已经糊得不像样子。

他又有点儿想哭了，赶紧吸了口气忍住，就这么站在桌边吃了起来。

这一定是瑟兰迪尔煮的。因为只有他才会分不清糖和盐的区别，把一碗面做到甜得发腻。

虽然很难吃，莱戈拉斯还是全部吃完了。他真的太饿了。这些热腾腾的面条咽下去，绞作一团的胃才感觉舒服了些，冰冷的身体也开始回暖。

爬上楼推开房门的时候，瑟兰迪尔已经躺在床上了。只给他留了一盏床头灯。

莱戈拉斯拉开被子，小心地钻了进去，尽管已经放慢放轻了动作，屁股挨着床的那一瞬，还是疼地直抽气。他不敢平躺，只能侧着身子，蜷缩在里侧的角落。

大概过了十分钟，瑟兰迪尔翻了个身，伸手去把边上的人搂到怀里。他明显地感觉到，莱戈拉斯的身体僵了一下。没有回抱住他，甚至没有转过身来，就这么背朝着他，一动不动地缩在那儿。

瑟兰迪尔无声地叹了口气，把自己的一条胳膊伸过去垫在莱戈拉斯的脖子下面，另一只手轻轻搭在他的腰上，留开一点可供翻身的空隙。

他一直没有睡，直到感觉莱戈拉斯僵硬的身体终于放松下来，这才靠得紧了一些，迷迷糊糊地合眼睡觉。

再也不能让莱戈拉斯离开自己身边了。一天也不可以。

这是瑟兰迪尔睡着前的最后一个念头。


	30. Chapter 30

Tattoo of soul 30

莱戈拉斯睡得很不安稳。

他的双脚像陷在了泥沼里，怎么都抬不起来，高大的黑影如可怖的幽灵，从四面八方向他袭来。“不要过来……滚开！”他胡乱地挥舞着手臂，却没有半点作用，退开几寸的黑影再度扑向他，扭曲而狰狞，下一秒就能将他吞噬。恐惧与厌恶笼罩着他，他大喊主人救命，可他发不出声音。无形的手掐住了他的喉咙，用力收紧，窒息的感觉爬满了全身。看着自己渐渐沉入泥潭，他绝望地闭上眼。就在这时，有人抓住了他的手。

“莱戈拉斯？！醒一醒莱戈拉斯！”瑟兰迪尔抓住莱戈拉斯乱动的手，摇晃着他的肩膀，把他从噩梦中唤醒。睡衣有些汗湿，瑟兰迪尔顺手摸了摸，才发觉他出了一身的冷汗。不光是背上，额头上也蒙了一层细汗，脸颊和鬓角湿漉漉的，分不清是汗还是泪。

“没事了宝贝，没事了。”瑟兰迪尔把他拉过来，让他伏在自己身上，一下一下的抚摸着他的后脑勺，让那轻微颤抖的身体平静下来。

“主人？”

心脏的跳动透过衣服传递过来，坚实有力，莱戈拉斯喊了一声。他的声音很低，带了点哽咽。

“我在，莱戈拉斯，我在这里。”

莱戈拉斯眨了眨眼睛，窗帘拉得太严实，他甚至看不到瑟兰迪尔的轮廓。刚才的梦魇太过真实，到现在还心有余悸。明明身体热得发胀，他却觉得冷，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，酸软的四肢提不起半点力气，整个人都被某种阴恻恻的疼缠绕。

“主人……我好难受。”

瑟兰迪尔心里一紧。他的莱戈拉斯向来坚强好胜，从来不会说出这样的话。这两天究竟发生了什么？他碰了碰莱戈拉斯的额头，比自己的要热，又捏了捏手心，都是汗。

莱戈拉斯在发烧。

瑟兰迪尔小心地把他放在床上，支起身子，拧开床头灯，又马上把光线调暗，莱戈拉斯眯着的眼睛这才放松下来。

很快，他从卫生间端了一盆水来，放在床头柜上，坐在床边对莱戈拉斯说：“来，把衣服脱了，我给你擦一下汗。”

莱戈拉斯却抱着自己，一动也不肯动。

瑟兰迪尔俯身，吻了一下他的额头说：“听话，你这样会感冒的。”然后把手垫到莱戈拉斯的肩膀下，托着他坐起来。帮他解睡衣的扣子。跟他在一起的时候，莱戈拉斯一般都只穿睡袍，或者干脆不穿，还是第一次这样捂得严严实实。

莱戈拉斯无力地趴在床上。在瑟兰迪尔面前，他从来没有像此刻这样不自在过，他想用被子盖住自己，可他已经没有力气去伸手了。更何况那也只是徒劳。

连片的红刺激着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，他拧干毛巾，把脖子里的金发拨到一旁，仔仔细细地开始擦拭。背上到处是深深浅浅的红，有的地方因为反复被巴掌覆盖还肿了起来。瑟兰迪尔边擦边低头亲吻被自己打肿的地方，他的唇轻柔得就像两片羽毛。莱戈拉斯的身体还是有些紧绷，肩胛骨微微外凸。是被打得太重了疼得，还是因为发烧而忍不住打颤？瑟兰迪尔不知道，他只知道，他的莱戈拉斯从来没有怕过自己。

他什么都没说，只是把床上的人翻了个身，重新拧了毛巾，给他擦去脖子里的汗，然后一点点往下。擦到胸口的时候，莱戈拉斯明显地倒吸了一口凉气，他咬着唇，没发出声音，心跳得飞快，带动腹部的肌肉上下起伏。

瑟兰迪尔以为自己不小心弄疼他了，懊恼自己不该下手那么重，还打了那么久。他捧着莱戈拉斯的脸颊，亲吻着那两片干涩的嘴唇。“对不起。”他说，边亲边抚摸着怀里的身体，问：“还疼吗？”

莱戈拉斯听了鼻子一酸，忍住想哭的冲动，他摇了摇头说：“不疼了。”

声音里不经意流露出的委屈像给了瑟兰迪尔一记闷拳，他抓着莱戈拉斯的手，十指相扣，说：“下一次你再喊我，我一定会在你身边。”

莱戈拉斯睁大眼睛看向瑟兰迪尔，抬了抬他们相扣的手，不太确定地问：“Like this？”

瑟兰迪尔的声音不大，但是异常坚定：“Just like this.”

莱戈拉斯微微地笑了。

他嘴角翘起的弧度并不大，但是眼底有了一点星光在闪烁。

瑟兰迪尔给他擦好身体，又从柜子里拿了一套干净的睡衣帮他换上，然后去烧水。

他在房里翻箱倒柜，总算找到了一个家用小药箱。里面放了不少常用药，还有酒精碘伏、纱布绷带那些东西。其中有个玻璃瓶已经用了大半，瑟兰迪尔拿起来看了好一会儿，才发现是治跌打损伤的药油。能用掉这么多，看来平时没少受伤。想到这儿，瑟兰迪尔心里又是一阵酸疼。

他在杯子里兑了点儿凉水，尝了尝水温适宜，这才扶莱戈拉斯坐起来，喂他吃退烧药。

“睡吧，我陪着你。”把水杯放到床头柜，瑟兰迪尔顺势躺了下来，搂着莱戈拉斯，拉好被角，然后像哄孩子那样抚摸着他的后背。

天快亮的时候，莱戈拉斯终于睡着了。

瑟兰迪尔没有睡，一直陪着他，时不时探一下额头的温度，直到彻底退了烧，才放心下来。他小心翼翼地把人放到床上，确定真的睡熟了，这才轻手轻脚地下床，走到隔壁房间去打电话。

“是我，现在方便说话吗？”

“你们俩真不愧是一对，都这么爱打断别人好梦。”电话那头的人显然还没睡醒，嘀咕着抱怨。

“莱戈拉斯看上去不太好，你最好现在能过来一趟。”

格洛芬德尔一听，立马清醒了不少。“等我十五分钟。”

瑟兰迪尔便挂了电话，回卧房继续陪莱戈拉斯。他知道那家伙需不要自己下去开门。

十五分钟后，格洛芬德尔准时推开掩着的房门，昏暗的灯光下，瑟兰迪尔的身体笼罩着莱戈拉斯，几乎就要贴在一起了，他赶紧转过头，等到男人朝自己走来，才轻声问：“我没看到什么不该看的吧？”

瑟兰迪尔又好气又好笑，说：“他睡着了，刚退烧，我有事要出去一趟，你帮我看着他，醒了就给我打电话。”

格洛芬德尔一本正经地说：“请我陪睡可不便宜的。”

瑟兰迪尔一个没绷住，差点想打人。

格洛芬德尔浑不在意，拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“你太紧张了，放松点。安心去吧，这儿有我。”

作为老师，他见过莱戈拉斯因为失去瑟兰迪尔而失声痛哭的模样，那个时候的小叶子都没有崩溃，现在更加不会有事。有瑟兰迪尔在，他不想插手太多，但他相信自己一手教出来的学生。

 

瑟兰迪尔把车停在小巷子里的空场地上，然后走了几百米，拐进一栋不起眼的低矮写字楼。这种老旧的写字楼附近还有几座，电梯因为年代久远发出吱吱的声音，过了将近一分钟，才慢腾腾地到了五楼。

半年前，他让助理费伦租下这层楼，注册了一家外贸公司，今天还是第一次来。进门的时候，累了一夜的男人正靠在椅背上打盹儿，听到开门声，惊地坐了起来。

瑟兰迪尔抬了抬头示意没事。费伦赶紧过来，带老板去里面隔离出的小办公室。

“事情办得如何？”瑟兰迪尔坐下后，开门见山地问。

“一切顺利，都在我们的监视之下。随时可以收网。”

“好。”瑟兰迪尔看了几眼电脑上的报告，说：“把酒吧地下室的监控调给我。”

费伦是学信息技术出身的，干过几年黑客，后来被朋友介绍去了安格班集团当编程。一次偶然的机会，他受到瑟兰迪尔的赏识，提拔去当私人助理。莱戈拉斯的位置就是他挖出来的。不到两分钟，地下室所有监控的窗口就平铺在了桌面上。

那里最初是阿索格用来堆酒的仓库，怕底下人手不干净，就装了不少监控，后来发现地方够大，就辟出几间屋子，做成私人监狱。跟他作对的帮派骨干、欠他高利贷的无知赌徒、被他看上的女大学生，都被抓来过这里。

“累了一天，你去休息吧。”瑟兰迪尔戴上蓝牙耳机。

费伦识相地离开，把门关牢。

瑟兰迪尔把时间调到三天前的下午六点，开始快进，没过几秒，莱戈拉斯被两个男人拖着，从某个窗口掠过。他立刻将播放速度调成正常，然后在另一个窗口看到莱戈拉斯被推了进来，丢在墙边，紧接着，那两个人走了出去，屏幕一片黑暗。应该是灯被关了，而莱戈拉斯还昏迷着。

快进掉约两个小时，他看到有人进去，把莱戈拉斯带走，然后出现在另一个窗口。他按下暂停，把窗口放大，深吸了一口气，调回正常速率。

在来的路上，他还可以安慰自己，莱戈拉斯没有受刑，他的身上没有任何伤痕，可现在，他已经被那一池的水当头浇下，凉了个透。手指不自觉地捏紧成拳。

看着那双充满嘲讽的眼睛，看着那张痛苦到扭曲却倔强到骄傲的脸，他似乎能听到莱戈拉斯再问自己，主人，你看我是不是很棒？

然后他看到了那个铭牌。莱戈拉斯目光冷厉，像蓄势待发的猛兽，死死盯着阿索格，突然一口咬住了金属牌。

阿索格站的位置挡住了一部分视线，他只能看到莱戈拉斯湿透了的金发垂在水面上，漾开一圈圈波纹，很快，那块铭牌也被甩进了水里，银白金属上的一点血红刺痛了瑟兰迪尔的眼睛。他已经猜到莱戈拉斯刚才在做什么了。

瑟兰迪尔想起了他们在Zoo度过的那个夜晚。莱戈拉斯扮作俘虏，替他穿上军装，圆满他无法再实现的梦想。就像一场古老的仪式，他告诉自己的奴隶男孩：“我将授予你这枚铭牌。你要永久地戴着它，直到我亲手将它取下。”

而他的男孩说：“是的，我会一直戴着它，直到您将我遗弃。”

那块印刻着老虎的铭牌，因为宛如誓词的承诺而被赋予了特殊的意义，所以莱戈拉斯才会不顾一切地想要吞下去。

瑟兰迪尔的喉咙也像被钝器刮过，疼得说不出话来。还没缓过来，就看到莱戈拉斯被关进了一个“狗笼”里。他知道莱戈拉斯有多讨厌这种笼子。在他们重逢的第一晚，他就试探过，说那是属于奴隶的床。他只是想看看莱戈拉斯对此的反应，却听到了最让人无法拒绝的恳求。小鹿一样无辜的声音，他到现在都记得。

而这一次，莱戈拉斯什么话都没说，安安静静地缩在狭小的笼子里，垂着头，小小的身影看上去孤单又瘦弱。瑟兰迪尔的手指在屏幕上滑过，连他自己也没发现这动作有多滑稽。

画面死一般岑寂，过了好久，莱戈拉斯才抬起头，将脑袋靠在铁栅栏上，动了动嘴唇。瑟兰迪尔调慢速度回放了好几遍，才勉强辨认出他说的话。

“主人，我好想你。”

瑟兰迪尔的胸膛里堵了一团棉花，闭上眼睛沉默了半分钟，才敢继续往下看。

莱戈拉斯一直没怎么动，看守送来的食物也没吃，就这么一直快进着，到了第二天中午。

阿索格带着他的儿子一起来了。老的那个在看戏，小的那个可笑又可恶，用一些下三滥的话语侮辱着莱戈拉斯。不好的预感在瑟兰迪尔心头蒙下一层阴翳。尽管他隐约猜到了会发生的事，但真到了这一刻，还是不敢去看。

可他不能不看，甚至不能快进，他必须知道莱戈拉斯遭遇的全部，才能去帮助他。

莱戈拉斯的尊严随着他的衣服一道碎成片，被踩在脚底。

瑟兰迪尔眼睁睁地看着小畜生用电击棒一下又一下的玩弄那些敏感脆弱的部位，看着莱戈拉斯已经疼得冷汗直流却还是轻蔑地嘲讽着博格。他什么都做不了，只能捏着拳看他的绿叶在言语和身体的双重璀璨中，迎风挺立，顽强到好似无所畏惧。

那两个畜牲的舌头，他一条也不会留下。

瑟兰迪尔的呼吸越来越重，阿索格每句话都是一根鞭子，抽打在他的心脏上，把那里打得血肉模糊。

费伦正在自己的电脑上监视阿索格父子，冷不防听到茶杯摔碎的声音，吓了一跳，走到门边，很有分寸地没闯进去，只是问他的老板，有什么吩咐吗？

“收网，抓活的。”房间里传来的声音阴冷至极，听得费伦打了个哆嗦，连忙背上电脑办事去了。

屏幕上，莱戈拉斯不停地甩动着身体，而那连个金环却始终挂在他的胸口，随着动作来回拍打在皮肤上。

那一刻，瑟兰迪尔终于明白，为什么早上用毛巾擦莱戈拉斯的胸口时，他会抑制不住地颤抖。不是因为被自己弄疼，而是因为恐惧。

那双含着水汽的眼睛里写满了恐惧与憎恶，却倔强地怎么也不肯流下泪来。

瑟兰迪尔的眼睛在替他流泪。他像野兽那样低低地嘶吼着，说不出完整的单词，只是张着嘴，从喉咙口发出某种压抑的声音。

~~**（前方高虐预警）** ~~

博格很快拿着一盒避孕套回来了。阿索格已经解开了皮带，掏出一根黑乎乎的丑陋东西，用手撸了两下，让它变得更硬。他对男人没兴趣，但不妨碍玩弄一下眼前这个送上门来的小奴隶。在美色面前，他可以比他的儿子更加无耻。

莱戈拉斯早就闭上了眼睛，不去看，不去想，就当自己已经死了。他的灵魂想要挣脱这具肉体，可是身体被贯穿的疼痛把他拉回了现实。阿索格抓着他的屁股，又捏又掐，狠狠地往里肏干，脸上全是狰狞的笑。

莱戈拉斯疼得脸色煞白，直喘粗气，却怎么也不肯发出声音。他像个提线木偶，任凭如何摇晃冲撞，也不给阿索格任何一点反应。用那颗支离破碎的心，强撑着也许已经不存在的尊严。他的嘴唇微不可见地动了动，似乎在说“主人，救我”，可不管瑟兰迪尔怎么回放，都看不出准确的含义。

“叫啊，我让你叫！叫我主人，我就轻一点操你。”阿索格气急败坏地抓住他软作一团的阴茎，捏在手里狠狠地掐着，“小贱奴，你不是喜欢被男人干吗，不是玩得越疼就越兴奋么，你他妈给我硬起来！”

瑟兰迪尔再也压不住怒火，一把扯下耳机，摔在地上踩了个粉碎。

然后跌落在椅子里，捂着心脏的位置无声地喊叫着：对不起……莱戈拉斯……对不起……

他喊不出声音。

死过一次的感觉，他以为自己四年前就知道了。原来不是。

他从来没有哪一刻像现在这样痛恨自己的无力。非但没有保护好心爱的人，还害得他受尽屈辱。

因为是自己的sub，而被折辱至此。

他恨阿索格，更恨自己。什么主人奴隶，都是狗屁，他只想莱戈拉斯好好地，什么事都没有发生。

他后悔自己把他带入这个圈子，后悔给他戴上那块铭牌，后悔所做过的一切。

像四年前那样不好吗？瑟兰迪尔，你为什么不敢去试一试？

他问自己。咬牙切齿。恨不得用最沉重长鞭抽打一顿那个名叫瑟兰迪尔的男人。

纵使皮开肉绽、血肉模糊，也抵不了莱戈拉斯受到的伤害。

再抬起头的时候，博格拿了两瓶酒进来。阿索格不知说了什么，两个人都在大笑，而莱戈拉斯垂着头，了无生气，看上去像是晕过去了。

瑟兰迪尔花了点时间让自己平静下来，然后捡起那只尚还完好的耳机，重新戴上，然后把画面退回先前看到的地方。

还没结束，莱戈拉斯都没有放弃，他更不会。

他不能替莱戈拉斯承担什么，但至少，可以陪他一起经历。

莱戈拉斯被操得脱力，昏了过去。阿索格大骂无趣，博格说：“要不给他吃点春药刺激一下？保管老爸你满意。”

“蠢货，光那点东西怎么够，我要看他摇着屁股求我干他。去，拿两瓶恶魔之吻来。”

博格恍然大悟，直呼老爸聪明，屁颠屁颠跑开了，很快就带了两瓶酒过来。

恶魔之吻是他们酒吧特制的一款酒，不列入酒水单，只有熟人才知道，呼朋唤友带来一起喝，喝了就到楼上包厢里去狂欢。第二天，他们会像断片儿一样忘记隔夜的事，只知道那酒喝了能上天。能不能上天阿索格不管，他只管赚钱，这酒卖一瓶能挣上千，是暴利。

博格开了酒瓶，掐着莱戈拉斯的脸颊强迫他张嘴，往里灌酒，酒瓶小，没一会儿，两瓶就灌完了。跟着，他又拿出一管药膏包装的东西给阿索格，说：“爸，这可是我好不容易搞来的，比春药管用多了，我给一个妞试过，涂在里面，流了一腿儿的水，直喊痒，我们几个操了她一晚上，她都还要。”

“真的？”阿索格狐疑地拿过来看了看，虽然男人和女人的构造不一样，但都是洞，他就挤了几圈在啤酒瓶的口子上，看得博格直心疼。

“愣着干嘛，还不去叫几个人来，一起玩玩这小骚货。”说着，阿索格踹了儿子一下，然后把酒瓶塞进了莱戈拉斯还没合上的后穴，旋转着往里挤。

莱戈拉斯咳了两口酒，醒了过来。和每一个喝下恶魔之吻的一样，眼神迷离，喉咙里发出含糊的声音。

阿索格趁机转动酒瓶，淫笑着问：“爽不爽啊，小贱奴？”

莱戈拉斯眯着眼想了一会儿，也没听明白说的是什么，却在酒瓶抽插的时候，发出了一声难耐的呻吟。

阿索格见起了效果，干脆拔掉了酒瓶，拍着莱戈拉斯的脸说：“这么快就忘了主人？小贱奴，你看看你，身上还戴着我的环。它们漂亮吗？”

莱戈拉斯低头看地入迷，好像审视的是别人的身体，最后他说：“漂亮……”

瑟兰迪尔只觉有什么东西轰然崩塌。那酒里到底混了什么？致幻剂？为什么莱戈拉斯会变成这样？

他没空去想了，因为博格带着三个男人一起走了进来。

莱戈拉斯双目无神，往阿索格的方向缩了缩，问：“主人，怎么有这么多人？”

阿索格听到莱戈拉斯开始叫自己主人，哈哈大笑起来，说：“你的身体那么淫荡，一个人哪里能填饱。多几个人一起上，才能让你爽啊。来，乖，自慰给我看，主人满意了，就用大鸡巴操你，好不好？”说着，他放开了莱戈拉斯被吊着的双臂。

莱戈拉斯哑着嗓子说了声好，就开始摸自己的身体，先前软趴趴的阴茎渐渐硬了起来。

那是瑟兰迪尔熟悉的模样。莱戈拉斯享受阴茎的快感时，总是会这样仰着头，从喉咙里发出细微的呻吟。

放在平时，瑟兰迪尔听一声就能硬起来，可现在，他已经愤怒地不知该把拳头砸向哪里了。他眼睁睁地看着自己的男孩用双手掰开自己的臀瓣，邀请阿索格进入，又用牙齿解开博格的拉链，含住那根狰狞的东西摇晃脑袋。

一个马仔用手机播放酒吧里常能听到的那首《Lollopop Luxury》，莱戈拉斯的身体摇摆得更厉害了，唔唔地叫着，口水直流。

阿索格故意停了下来，得意地问：“主人操得你爽不爽？”

“啊……爽……好痒……痒……不要停……”莱戈拉斯一脸痴傻，根本不知道自己在说什么。

“那你叫两声好听的，就给你。”阿索格继续说。

“主人……主人……给我……”

像极了跟自己做爱时候的样子。瑟兰迪尔想砸烂这块屏幕，可他的手被残存的理智控制着，捏紧了椅子的扶手。

他知道，这不是自己的莱戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯说话的时候，眼里永远都有光。

那是他的光，照亮了他的世界的光。

早在第一次看到莱戈拉斯的时候，也是隔着屏幕，从自家探头的监控里，他看到了来踢馆的小子，朝自己露出一个欠扁的笑容，眼里的光芒何其嚣张，却又纯粹动人。那一刻，他就把这小子装进了心里。

阿索格还在哄骗被下药的男孩：“想要挨操？那你得叫两声好听的。”

“唔……主人，主人……”男孩的叫声简直可以称得上甜腻。

“还不够，要叫我的名字，乖，叫主人的名字。”

瑟兰迪尔明白过来，阿索格这是想趁莱戈拉斯神志不清，诱骗他叫出自己的名字。

莱戈拉斯依旧叫的主人，似乎除了这个词语，他再也不会叫别的了。

即便已经辨不清周围的人，甚至张着腿主动扭摆，他都没有叫出主人的名字，没有叫出瑟兰迪尔这个名字。

直到这个时候，莱戈拉斯的潜意识都还在保护着他的身份。

瑟兰迪尔的心，被一把名为主人的重锤，砸了个稀烂。

莱戈拉斯……我的莱戈拉斯……

他不忍心再看下去了，那会要了他的命。

可这条命已经不是他的了。他只是撑着疼痛的双眼，继续看。

昨天晚上在大暴雨里的那点儿害怕算什么？比起现在，那根本不算什么。他一次又一次地睁开垂下的眼皮，颤抖着身体，往下看。

阿索格想不出新的招数，很快就没了耐心，用力地顶了一会儿后，抽出软下来的阴茎，让自己儿子顶上。

博格狠狠地操了进去，飞快地抽干着，要把自己手臂被打到骨折的火一骨脑儿全都发泄在里面。

“给我操，轮流操，操到他说出来为止！”阿索格吼叫着，继续用电击棒在莱戈拉斯的身上胡乱地戳着。

莱戈拉斯的身体随之弹跳，又被几个人按着，固定在原地，毫不留情地往里顶。

莱戈拉斯一阵尖叫，大声地喊疼。

“主人，我好疼……”他的声音里带了哭腔。

瑟兰迪尔的眼泪早已流干了。只有血，没有泪。

他的眼角，有鲜红的血滑落。

墨镜已经摘掉了，他不需要了。

什么都看不清了。

这样也好。不用再看到他的莱戈拉斯心碎的模样了。

耳机里好像有谁说了句晕过去了，阿索格回道：“别玩死了，关回小号，晚上再来。”

瑟兰迪尔把这只耳机也扯了出来，丢在地上。

他的脑子里一遍又一遍地回响着莱戈拉斯的声音。

“主人……我好难受。”

是要怎样的经历才能让他的男孩说出这样的话来，他懂了。

他无力地靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛休息了几分钟，等那阵疼退下去了，才重新睁开，告诉自己：瑟兰迪尔，你的命不是你自己的，而是莱戈拉斯的，为了他，你不能瞎，更不能倒下，你要好好地回去，为他撑好这片天。

深吸了一口气，瑟兰迪尔站了起来，他去洗手间把自己梳洗干净，然后重新戴上墨镜，对着镜子反复地练习面部表情。不能失魂落魄，不能心如刀绞，莱戈拉斯那么聪明，一定会看出来，继而追问他，他要恢复抱着莱戈拉斯让他安心睡觉时的样子。他练习了很久，才掩藏好自己的心情，看上去和平时一样从容不迫。

现在这样，终于可以回家了。

他得让莱戈拉斯相信，什么事都没有发生，他也什么都不知道。

因为这就是真相。

 

 


End file.
